Cosmopolitan Girl: Beyblade Style!
by Fish and Chipz
Summary: Her life was plain until she was expelled, and put into a wacky school for mangoes. Somehow, being slightly overweight and ditzy has its own benefits to start a new life. KaiOC. Slight TalaOC, RayOC. COMPLETED - FINALLY
1. New Girl, New Friends, New School

Yes, I am aware of the fact that there are many high school fics starting with a new girl going into a new school and meeting people etc. It is going the same way as I have mentioned but I am trying to give this story a twist and alter it a little. Please watch out for OOC-ness. This is an **AU** fic.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 01**

**New Girl, New Friends, New School**

It happened so fast.

I was just standing in front of the desk of the red-faced principal, staring at the ground, sweating, tugging at the rim of my pleated skirt as he yelled and fumed at me, for a crime I did not commit.

"You're expelled!"

I looked up, eyes wide behind my glasses.

"You can't do this to meeeeeeeeeeeee!" I yelled, my voice beginning to echo around the whole room, and as my arm, which was outstretched, about to grab at something, just sort of pulled back. No, it wasn't just my arm. It was me! My whole body! I wasn't wearing my school uniform! I was no longer wearing anything!

AARRGGGHHH! Where are my clothes?

And I stood with people all around me, in the nude, my hands covering myself terribly. People taunt and laugh, and their faces etched with amusement and scorn. Pointing at me.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Cursing, I let my hand that was somehow squished underneath my body crawl out from under the covers, despite the fact that it was painful due to cramp, and swatted my stupid digital teddy bear form alarm clock off my white bedside table. It landed on the ground, and began beeping extra loud.

"Damn you!" I screeched hoarsely. "Damn you!"

Kicking the covers off my groggily looking form, I forward-rolled off my bed, and stepped on the switch of my alarm clock. It stopped beeping altogether and I was left in peace.

For now, at least.

"Nuo, wake up yer lazy bum!"

Oh well, I had peace and quiet for a total of 4 seconds.

That's what it's like in my house.

Always noisy.

Like a farm.

I live with my darling siblings – my older sister Eurydice (pronounced You-row-dice) who inhabits the master bedroom, my two little brothers Jimmy and Billy who inhabit bedroom three, and my sister Laney, who inhabits bedroom four, and me.

I inhabit bedroom two.

Eurydice is the oldest – and in our family – the oldest gets the best things. She's only 23 years old, and goes to college. She takes up the huge room mat the end of the corridor. I'm just wondering why she also needs an en-suite, but you'll see why. Let me take you back several years ago back in our old house with only one toilet…. Back then, my little brothers and sister were only four years old.

"_Eurydice! Are you finished in there?" _

_I was thumping my tiny clenched fists against the locked bathroom door repeatedly, and soon, my sister's high pitched voice (hormones, you gotta hate them) responded about half an hour later. _

"_Not yet! I'm doing my hair!"_

"_Billy needs to go to the toilet!" I shrieked back, glancing at my brother who kept dancing around in circles with his legs twisted around one another as he writhed uncomfortably; he was biting his lip and sweating. "You alright?"_

"_No." He squeaked. "I need to use my potty!"_

"_Eurydice! At least throw out the tube (the potty)!" _

"_Wait! Hold on!"_

_Too late. _

_Billy had already peed himself silly. _

That memory still burns in his mind now and then. Poor kid.

Jimmy, Billy and Laney are triplets. They're only seven years old. Laney was born first, then it was Jimmy who was born five minutes later, then it was Billy who was born an extra three minutes. Jimmy and Billy share a room since they have now developed a fear of girls, screaming about 'cooties' whenever Laney appeared driving her nuts, and Laney now has the smallest room – but she doesn't seem to mind much.

And me? My name is Nuo and I'm 17 years old, and this, I think, is the right time when teenagers realise how much life sucks, puberty haschanged your bodydramatically, including voice alterations and you realise that you have hair sprouting in the most unusual places of your body, and all those other things. I've been having that same stupid dream – no, nightmare about my previous school – which I attended for several years until last week for ages ever since I was expelled. And now, no other school will accept except from this boring – looking High school infested with stuck up snobs, sissies and idiotswho think they're all that.

The school is called St Mango's High School. It really is for mangos, I see their students sometimes out on the streets when I'm walking home, and I can't help but go and stare as they parade around shops, annoying shopkeepers, shoplifting – anything. I couldn't believe that I was going into that rotten old dump, well, it does seem a bit rotten. I heard it's run by nuns and funded by the locals who reluctantly pay their hard-earned cash for that place. They don't even have a uniform. The students are allowed to wear whatever they want – and I'm sure some students have gone to school with t-shirts with swearing words and ugly things.

We live in the area where the houses seem bigger than usual – but still, my parents moved out of the house after getting job promotions, leaving us with a handful of cash and the house to ourselves. Eurydice has all the responsibility over all of us, yet she spends time at the gym in aerobic class rather than clean the house or make dinner for us.

Which is why we hired a nanny, called Nana. Well actually it was my parents who hired her after they left to work around the globe. Nana is at least fifty something years old, yet she told me a couple of weeks later that someone proposed to her. I didn't find it surprising – Nana is a very considerate person and always takes care of us. She is an excellent cook and tailor. We treat her as if she is family.

My parents don't live with us. My mum is in Finland fashion designing for older ladies, while my dad is a pathologist/martial arts instructor.

Well…..

Back to me!

I scratched my messy head, which had a bird's nestful of dull blackish twiggy hair and looked at myself in the mirror on my dressing table. Picking up the comb, I managed to smooth it down slightly – however I still did end up looking like an afro-man or at least someone who stuck their head into a blender.

Well, today is my first day, and I wasn't looking forward to it either. Eurydice was going to give me a lift there, so I don't think I'll be going in alone.

The boy brats are running up and down the staircase getting organised, Laney is screaming for her dolly which she always carry around, and Eurydice is still in the bathroom. Nana is cooking in the kitchen downstairs.

I just realised that it was 8:15. Frantically, I leapt over to my wardrobe and crawled through huge bundles of my neatly folded clothes that Nana did the day before, and managed to fish out my outfit for today. First impressions always count, don't they? At least I want to fit in and make some friends there. I ripped off my pyjamas and pulled on my t-shirt and jeans, halfway struggling to get it up my waist. Then I put on my cardigan and socks, and then breezed out of my room.

After cleaning my teeth and washing my face as I do daily, I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where the boy brats were fighting over a stupid lame prize from their favourite cereal. I just realised they seemed to have some facial hair just below their noses. Still, it was hardly visible. Laney was busy grooming her 'My Little Pony' in her hands. Eurydice wasn't here yet.

"Oh yeah… you brats are staying over at your friends house, aren't you?" I asked as I took a seat.

Jimmy and Billy stuck their tongues at me. "We're not brats, and we're staying over at Jonathon's, Nana's taking us." They replied in unison.

God, must they be so freaky?

I felt so sorry for Laney – having to look like the two idiots, well sort of. She had longer hair and eyelashes; yet, I still did see an uncanny resemblance. She had the same sort of floppy hair as mytwo brothers did, except longer. I've also noticed that my brothers seemed to have visible hair undertheir noses.Oh my god… is that a moustache I also see on Laney?

Somehow, we ended up even late than usual – since Eurydice received a phone call from her darling boyfriend over the phone, and used up five extraminutes. It was now 8:45, and we were still strapped in the seat by seatbelts in her small green car.

"Where the hell is she?"

Yes, I am 17 and my legs work well, but I required a ride today.

Suddenly my angry curses under my breath were faded by the loud hoots of some eejits in their car. Unstrapping my seatbelt, I looked out the back of the window to see boys all crammed into one red car, 'whoo'ing and screaming like mad as they sped along the highway freely, and do a dangerous turn in the t-junction, earning beeps from angry drivers.

"Lucky pricks." I muttered as I adjusted my glasses.

Eurydice dropped me off the high school entrance, just when the bell had rung, and to be honest, I was thankful she was late. I felt as if I immediately did not fit into this school – it seemed to be filled with girls with hair tied into ponytails, dangly earrings, short skirts that almost showed their buttocks and low cut tops; boys with the most outrageous hairstyles and clothes, and people who didn't seem to look ordinary at all – like me. I'm not wearing any jewellery, or any make up, or wearing any sexy-looking top that just screams 'I'm a total downright bitch' - as most did.

I just hobbled past them and prayed I would be safe as I reached the office, waiting for the principal to reach me.

A nun came over as I sat patiently in the waiting area.

"And you must be Miss Yung, am I right?" The nun said cheerfully.

"Er… call me Nuo." I replied back, and I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Alright, please follow me."

So I did.

And the more we walked, the more this school looked ancient on the inside, yet the students looked more modernized.

She stopped at a door in a small hall and opened it to reveal an even shabbier-looking room. She gestured me to go in, and I stepped cautiously.

Another nun was waiting for me there, with reading glasses attached to chains from her ears – the old fashioned types my gran has.

"Ah, Miss Yung, please take a seat." Her voice almost made me squirm. It sounded a bit nasal, if you know what I mean.

She gestured to a wooden block, which I believed was 'a seat'. I soon felt splinters through my trousers and on my butt. I stayed in my seat calmly.

"I'm delighted to have a new pupil here, at St Mango's."

"Have you seen my record?" I mumbled at her.

"Yes," She said. "Yes of course, my dear." She said quickly, and then she looked at my expression and swallowed. "Take this as an opportunity to refresh and start all over. You'll fit in well with the others."

I choked. She did believe that it was my fault I got expelled! Maybe she was also worried that I might set a whole classroom on fire or something just as my record had said – which was so un-true? I just stared at her as she continued blabbing about some of the school's history, constantly checking her old-fashioned pocket watch, which matched her glasses, and the next thing I knew, my timetable and map was shoved in my hand and I was dismissed to my first class when the bell rang for first period.

It was chemistry.

In room 10.

Only half of the boxes with my subjects displayed what teachers I had and what room number I was meant to be in, half of it was also empty of information. I stared at my map. There were four sets of stairs here in this place – called North, East, South and West, but they weren't in the north, east, south or the west. I hated being the New Girl.

Students poured out from doors on each side, and I was soon caught up in the rampage, at least it wasn't as busy at my old school. I easily squeezed my way past and looked for directions, hoping that a big huge sign outlined in flashy lights would say 'Nuo, your class is over there!'. It actually read 'Class D.5'. I looked at my timetable, under 'chemistry'; it also said 'Class D.5'.

My new chemistry class was over there, by the huge trophy cabinet and billboard. I was a couple of minutes late, and I opened the door nervously. The whole room was silent as I emerged.

Another nun was inside.

Well, what did I expect?

I walked in stiffly, and the nun turned, a solemn look turned into a goofy smile erupted and she rushed me over quickly in front of the whole class.

"Class, I welcome you, Nuo Yung, she will be joining us in this class!"

The class didn't even stare at me as I stared at them one by one from left to right. The girls were talking and the boys were also talking. They hardly noticed their teacher – or me, not that I really wanted them to see me anyway. The room looked dusty, and was the brick walls seemed to be coated in white paint, yet I could see several cobwebs sprouting in corners. Only a couple of windows on the side had light shining through. Lights glued onto the ceiling dimly lighted the room, and a trolley filled with hazardous substances and other chemistry related things were stuffed into trays on a trolley stood beside me. Other than that, the classroom was filled with five rows of wooden benches that were the desks and posters of the periodic table and famous scientists.

"Please tell us a bit about yourself, Nuo." The nun said.

Hmm, she seemed cheerful enough. I felt a little bit secure standing beside her, to be honest.

"Er…." I stammered hard and stared at the ground, my fingers twitching like mad and my eye sort of winking non-stop – a very bad habit of mine when I become extremely anxious and ditzy. I found these 'introducing-myself' bit rather hard – since I didn't always talk a lot about myself or meet new people. I hardly go socialising either; I did have friends before back in my school, whom I had a great time and laugh with now and then, but – they're all long gone now.

Okay, get a grip, Nuo! You can do this!

I breathed in and out, and finally, mustered enough strength to squeak out meekly; "Well…. I uh…. Livewithmysisterwhoisafitnessinstructor – "

Before I had the time to ram those words back into my mouth it was already too late.

Yes, even if my words were jumbled together and so quiet, people could still hear.

They began sniggering.

My cheeks flared red with embarrassment. Okay, I do look a little chubby in person. I do have slightly large thighs and arms. I don't have much of a waist either.

I swallowed hard and gulped. "I have two little brothers and a little sister. They're triplets."

They looked bored enough already.

At that point, I was sweating badly.

Eventually, I sat awkwardly in my new seat, beside these chatty girls, and soon, they turned to me as the class began working. The girl I sat beside was wearing a baby pink top and jeans, with high heels. She had purple coloured hair - definetely dyed, and stinging scarlet eyes. She smiled; I could see that she was wearing heavily applied makeup, especially at the eyes.

"Hi, my name's Daneira, nice to meet you." She offered her hand, and slowly, I took it.

"Um…. I'm Nuo, nice to meet you." I replied quietly.

"So, what school did you transfer from?"

"Oh, I wasn't transferred, I was e – I mean, I just moved. From Episcopal Academy."

Daneira looked shocked. "You went to that school?"

"Um… yeah…" I said. She must know that Episcopal Academy is for quite wealthy people – yet also filled with stuck up people.

"That school is filled with sods, you're so lucky to have moved from there!" Daneira replied with a smile.

I smiled nervously with her. That really wasn't much what I meant.

"Have you got your timetable? Me and my friends could show you around for the whole day."

"Really? That'd be nice!"

"Girls, say hello to Nuo." Daneira turned from me and gestured my way to other girls sitting on the same bench.

They stared at me, then at Daneira and smiled and waved cheesily at me.

I nodded politely back at them. Hmm, guess this first period wasn't going to be so bad, at least I made friends with some new people who seem nice enough.

"Okay, today we'll be doing an experiment…" the nun said back up at the whiteboard.

"Hey Daneira? who's the nun?" I asked her.

"That's Sister Roy, she's actually the youngest of all the nuns here."

"Find your partners and get started!"

Immediately the class went into a hustle, and I was suddenly caught in this mess and was looking around like an idiot to see if anyone was left.

"I'll be your partner, Nuo." Daneira chirped from my side, and I realised that she hadn't moved an inch from her seat.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sister Roy had come up to me several times asking if I had Topic 8, which seemed to be what everyone in the whole year was up to by now – Acids and Alkalis.

Yet, I had no idea that this day was going to get far worse.

"Oh my gosh!" Daneira squealed. "I am SO sorry!"

I was sweatdropping and wiping at my pants nervously. Daneira splashed some sulphur chloride over them and they were my best trousers too. She had her hands over her mouth, and I couldn't see what her facial expression was. I could only see that her friends behind her were giggling at me, but I paid no attention to them.

So therefore, I walked around during the day with Daneira looked as if I've just wet myself.

People stared, pointed and giggled.

Daneira looked at them in disgust, and smiled at me. "Don't worry Nuo, they're just being silly. Ignore them."

She brought me along with her group for the whole day, and took me on a little 'tour' around the whole school – telling me which nuns to look out for, and people who I shouldn't be hanging around with. We were still talking about it in lunchtime, in the cafeteria.

"You see those girls?"

She was pointing to a bunch of four girls at a corner. "That's Hilary, Julia, Miriam and Pyrrha. They're geeks, don't talk to them."

"Uh… okay." I replied; biting into my sandwich while the others stuffed their faces full of French fries from the cafeteria.

"Hey, Tala, my man!" Daneira suddenly shouted in my ear, and I looked to the side where this tall guy with bright crimson hair walked up, followed by some other guys behind him.

I stared. Man, he was hot! I could've sworn my glasses had steamed up once I laid my eyes on him. Quickly, I took them off and tried to wipe them clean again.

"Hey, who's this pretty babe?" The guy called Tala said as he suddenly appeared beside me on the bench.

I looked at him, eyes squinting, before carefully prodding my glasses back on. "I'm Nuo." I squeaked.

"Ah, the new girl, eh?" He said cheekily, and for once, it wasn't only my face that burned red. Some reason I also believe my ears turned red – which was thankfully hidden by my hair. "I'm Tala."

"N-N-Nice to meet you." I stammered clumsily.

"And this here is Ray," Tala gestured to a Chinese boy that also made me squirm. "And this here is Johnny." He gestured to another boy with red hair, except all he done was frown at me.

"Um…. Hi."

They all said their polite 'heys' back to me and somehow I felt relieved to have at least met some boys at this school.

"What happened to your pants?"

I stared down at the stain and cringed. Daneira and the others giggled feebly.

"I... uh... "

"I accidentally spilled some chemicals over them." Daneira replied quickly as sheshoved me away a little from my seat.

"You guys seen Kai?"

Tala shrugged. "Nope, haven't seen him this morning – hey, you're in my chemistry class, aren't you?"

Johnny grunted.

I shrugged. "I… can't remember."

"You know your way around here?" Ray asked.

"I showed her around this morning." Daneira replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ah, well, we'd better be going now, right guys? We got a football game to look forward to after lunch. See you, Nuo." He winked at me and smirked.

Despite being flushed in the face, I waved cheerily back to them. Man, are they polite or not?

But then, Daneira pulled me back so that I was facing them. "Those guys are idiots too, don't bother talking to them. Oh, and there's a lot more of them prowling around the school, you've only just met a third of them."

"Who's Kai?" I asked.

"He's _my_ man." She replied cheerfully.

I blinked.

"Hey, want to go somewhere else which is fun?" She asked.

"Okay."


	2. New Grudge

Wow! I'm pleased to see that some people actually like this story! Thank you to all who reviewed! Now, onto Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

**New Grudge **

I didn't realise 'cheerleading' at the side of the current football game would be fun. I was stuck holding two fluffy silvery blue pompoms – which were meant to be the schools' coat of arm's main colours, trying to catch up with the rest of the girls in my group. Yet, I was presumably shoved in the back, therefore I didn't put much of an effort into 'dancing'. Football DID really bore me. However looking at sweaty guys running around kicking a ball did sort of attract me. I could see their muscles, and hard abs – well some guys were fit, others were flabby and lame. I actually didn't do much cheerleading, and stood eyeing over hunky males dreamily. God, I hadn't also realised that this school had more good-looking guys than my old one!

"Who's the new cheerleader?"

Unfortunately, boys _did_ realise me dancing like a total buffoon.

"Must be forced." Someone muttered under their breath.

I cringed, but soon stopped, when I saw another guy standing on the sidelines, not even glancing at the match, not even at anyone. He was just standing there, with his arms folded, eyes closed in a cool and collective manner. He had grey hair, but he wasn't an old man, and looked young and lean. He was wearing the same white t-shirt as most guys were wearing indicating PE wear. I just wondered why he wasn't playing along with Tala and Ray, whom I could see was already on the field. And then I also spotted Daneira, returning to the guy with two bottles of soda. I could see she was putting in a great deal of effort in trying to even talk to him. The guy was certainly not responding to Daneira's spontaneous attitude.

I didn't even notice that the match had ended, and Tala and Ray's team had ended up victorious.

"Nuo, fancy seeing you here." Ray greeted me as he walked past to go to the water fountain.

I was mesmerized by how his skin looked as shiny and clean even though it was covered in beads of sweat. It was glistening in the sun, and I found myself practically staring.

"Oh." I finally said as I snapped out of staring-at-hot-guys mode. "Daneira dragged me here." I replied nonchalantly.

Ray frowned slightly. "You'd better watch out for her, Nuo."

I blinked. "Er… Why?"

"Daneira isn't all sugar and spice." He replied as he took several gulps from his bottled water in his pocket.

The rest of the football team returned to the bench, while Ray and I stood by the small water fountain. He drenched his long black hair under the taps slightly, and then shook it off. He replaced his red hair band over his forehead. I just watched him.

"So, how'd you like the school so far?" He asked as he leaned beside me on the fence behind the fountain.

I shrugged consciously. "It's alright."

"Why did you move?"

"I was… er…. Expelled."

His eyes went wide. "Expelled?"

Must I repeat myself?

"Yes, I was. For committing a 'crime' I did not commit. These girls set me up. They broke into the school after it closed, and burnt down the cafeteria. Then, they framed it on me, when I was somewhat downstairs checking out the billboards, and I had no evidence to back me up."

I shut my mouth quickly. "I mean er…. I… uh….. eh….."

"Wow, it must've been hard for you. I heard you're from Episcopal Academy."

I nodded solemnly, and then shrugged again with my eyes closed. "I guess making a new start is better. So let me introduce myself to you properly again. I know Tala did a pretty good job, but still – I'm Nuo." I stuck out my hand and he shook it, smiling.

"And I'm Ray Kon."

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Tala came bounding over to us, dripping with sweat like Ray and wiped it off his forehead.

"Oh, nothing." Ray replied as I just smiled politely.

"Daneira's looking for you, Nuo." Tala said.

I blinked. "Really? Where? She went over to this guy with grey hair and I didn't see her after that."

"Oh him? He's Kai – Daneira's boyfriend…. Or so she says. Their meant to be the School's famous couple." Ray replied.

Boyfriend?

I waved to them again, and soon ran back inside the PE building to meet Daneira and the rest back in the changing rooms. Then I stopped. Whoo…. What was this?

The door to the boy's changing room was slightly open. Unfortunately my curious eyes had glued me onto the small space, and I peered in. Okay, peeping on boys is totally out of my league – what does that make me then? A Peeping Tom? No, a Peeping Nuo. I balanced myself and titled my head to the side, and inside I could see the benches, the hooks holding guy's clothing, the showers….. and someone getting changed.

He was taking off his white t-shirt, and my eyes were stuck on his bare muscled figure. He had palish coloured skin, and as my eyes sized him up; I spotted another feature. He had grey hair. His fingers wandered down over the front of his tracksuit trousers, and slowly, I could see him about to take them off…..

Unfortunately before I could look anymore, I lost my balance and toppled forward, crashing into the door in progress. I landed hard on my front, and quickly stood back up. Oh my god – did he see me? Do I dare look?

I glanced again.

Jesus! He's turning round! I quickly dashed out of the changing room aware that I had a nosebleed. Sniffling noisily, I took out a tissue from my pocket and rammed it up my nostril quickly.

"Oh, Nuo, what happened to you?" It was Daneira. "Your nose is all red."

She had just gotten dressed out of her dinky cheerleading outfit and was now dressed back to normal.

"What? I've uh…. Just got a little nosebleed, that's all." I replied sheepishly.

"Well, we'll take you to the Medical Room then."

Therefore I was now stuck during a bright sunny day sitting in a room that smelled of cheap latex rubber gloves and this foul-smelling cream that was probably locked up in the Medical supplies closet. The Medical Room wasn't very large. There was only one bed there, and a small toilet in another small room in it. The nosebleed hadn't stopped yet, and the nurse/nun told me that I must've hit it badly – I _did_ seem to have landed on my face really hard on the rock floor. I even had several drops of blood on my trousers – great, another stain.

The door opened, and my eyes almost popped out. I quickly turned away. It was the same guy I had spying on back in the changing rooms! He didn't say anything to me, not that I wanted to even look straight at him in the eye. I realised that he probably had had a nasty accident in the football pitch – he had a large scrape across his kneecap.

It was bleeding a lot – and his sharp hiss of pain made me snap my head around.

"Urgh…. You okay?" I asked meekly.

He didn't even move. "I'm fine." He replied gruffly as he began tending to his own wound.

"Hey – that's not how you treat it properly."

"You think I really care?"

Hmm, good point. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"You can't even handle yourself."

I 'hmphed' and took out the bloody tissue out of my nose with my head turned away from him so he couldn't see, and quickly replaced it. "So? At least I'm not deliberately touching it and trying to get rid of the blood like you." I retorted back.

"Like you can do any better?" His voice was as cold as his skin – yes, my hand had somehow ventured over to his fingers on the bed without him noticing.

"In fact," I replied. "I can." I added proudly.

_I can't, actually._

"Here. All you have to do is wash out the blood, not with cotton, since it'll stick." I said as I took a paper towel and began wetting it under the taps. It was pretty hard to see things, because of the tissue in my nose; it was blocking some of my sight. Ahem. Then I slowly attached the wet towel to his bleeding knee and began smearing. Gross job, but I was sure it would work. After applying some ointment onto it, I took the plaster off him and firmly stuck it over his wound. "There."

"…… You're the new girl, aren't you?" He asked, once I completed my task.

I nodded in response. "Yup. What's your name?" I asked.

"….. Kai."

"I'm Nuo. Pleased to meet you."

He didn't seem pleased to meet me.

"I didn't need your help."

I shrugged. "I like helping people in any way I can."

He wasn't intrigued either.

The doors opened again, and there stood Daneira. She was looking pretty red in the face. "Oh my god, Kai!" She screamed, and she ran over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He grunted, with his eyes closed.

"Here, let me look at that. Nuo, move out of the way."

I obliged and returned to my original seat in the bed.

"No." He said calmly.

"What? But – "

"I've already put the plaster over it."

I cleared my throat loudly but Kai paid no attention to me, or Daneira.

"Did Nuo do that for you? It was me who got you into this mess in the first place, just let me – "

"No." Kai repeated, opening his eyes to reveal the ice burning inside. "Just leave me alone." Then, he looked at me, and I sort of had the feeling that he was 'thanking' me in one way, yet again – he glared ferociously – and I replaced that thought with 'get lost'.

"………" Daneira didn't say anything. She was still red in the face, and looked at me. I quickly left the room once I felt my nosebleed clearing.

"Well, it seems better." Nurse Nun told me, as she finished wetting the towel and handing it to me. I quickly wiped my nose, which was covered in dried blood and breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over, now I can get back to lunchtime." I said cheerfully.

"Hey." Daneira caught up with me back outside.

"Oh, hi Daneira." I said happily. "Ready to go back to the football pitch?"

She wasn't smiling. "No."

"Oh… oky, well maybe you could show me the – "

"Stay away from my _boyfriend_, Nuo."

I blinked "E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She said coldly. "It took me a whole year for Kai to notice me. It's not fair that you're just a new girl who transferred here and gets even one look from him, is it? Your even lucky that I'm giving you a warning."

My shoulder's dropped and my smile faded. "What you're talking about, Daneira?"

She snorted at me. "Just look at the state of you. You're not even one of us. I just talked to you because no-one else would."

I didn't say anything. I was shocked. Is she trying to say that I'm -

"You're ugly, obnoxious and fat. You're a geek. You don't even wear any brands on your clothing and you don't even wear makeup. Go back to Episcopal where you belong. With the other losers. Mango High doesn't welcome people like you."

Then she turned, and went towards the way of the front entrance.

I just stood there, transfixed in staring into space. Her words still echoing in my mind.

What was that about?

Yet I sniffed again and looked to the side biting my lip. I wasn't having another nosebleed. I've just been humiliated and taunted by this girl who I just met the first day, did that mean we weren't friends anymore? Guess so. I wiped my face and sniffed again. Was she jealous or something? I didn't understand. Why would Daneira be so hurtful to me? She was so kind to me this morning… and we had so much fun.

"Deal with it, Nuo. Daneira and her gang of neds are like that."

I turned and sniffled even more.

"Believe us, we've been Daneira's friend in Primary school and we know what she's like, so don't worry." These four girls were standing in front of me, observing me silently.

"And if you're wondering who we are, I'm Pyrrha, this is Hilary, Julia, and Miriam."

Amazing.

I felt this unworldly presence as they stood before me – as if they were like savoirs. I stared at these girls in awe. The one named Pyrrha had orangey-tangy yellow hair down past her back tied into a loose ponytail, and the girl named Hilary had short brown hair, the one named Julia had long, marmalade coloured hair and the one named Miriam had her blue hair tied into a high ponytail that trailed down her back.

"You were listening then?" I squeaked.

"Yes, we didn't mean to eavesdrop. Now let's get you cleaned up."

And I was whisked away to the girl's bathroom, but just before we almost got there, I asked: "… I'm not fat, am I?"


	3. Consolation

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm so grateful that you are sooo supportive!

**Chapter 3**

**Consolation**

I think these girls are real friends.

I don't know why, but I had the different feeling when I was sitting on the basin edge getting mopped up than the feeling I get when I was with Daneira – even if it was only for some hours. Yet again, could I exactly really really really trust them? They did seem nice enough. They're also in my chemistry class. They were the ones Daneira said were geeks.

"You're not fat." Hilary said as she handed the tissue to me.

I sniffled and wiped at my never-ending tears. "Really?"

"Don't be put down by her horrible remark. Daneira's fat herself." Miriam said calmly as she sat beside me with her eyes closed.

"You see, she doesn't wear a corset." Julia added.

I blinked. "A corset?"

"You don't wear one?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes widening.

"Um… is that…. Bad?"

"No, of course not!" Pyrrha chirped. "Well... sort of. Every girl in this school wears corset, including us, but not Daneira – we found that out ages ago in the changing rooms. You see, I was just in the shower and so was Daneira and I saw her getting changed and - "

"Okay, Pyrrha, I think she gets the point."

I blinked again. Cor – set….. Those things ladies wore in the old ages? But isn't that for old grannies and middle aged women? Guess not.

"Those things are the most hippest and sexiest pieces of clothing you can get around here!" Pyrrha was saying as she went in and out of empty cubicles, kicking open the doors. It was lucky that the toilets were empty – since most doors didn't seem to have a lock.

"Alright, stop crying and get over it, Nuo. You're with us now. Everything's gonna be alright." Pyrrha patted my back as she returned and I smiled dryly.

"Okay. Thanks, you guys."

We left the toilets, only to run slap-bang into Tala, some other dudes I didn't know yet, and Johnny; who was the first one to notice my red face.

"What's up with the new girl?" Johnny asked as he pointed to me.

Tala elbowed him gently. "Don't be rude." Then he looked at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled again.

Miriam reached over and whispered into Tala's ear. His expression changed and I cringed.

Was she telling him what just happened to me a couple of minutes ago?

"Don't worry, Nuo, you're among friends." Tala put an arm around me and drew me closer. My face burned and my heart rate level soared up from NORMAL to EXTRMEME.

"Uh… I….Umm….." I stammered helplessly.

Tala smirked at my reaction. "We'll treat you the same way as we treat Kenny, see that guy there?" He pointed to a kid who seemed to only come up to my elbows, wearing a shirt and tie, with thick specs over his chestnut hair, in his hands was a laptop.

"Kenny, can you hold my books for me?"

"Hey Kenny, can you finish my maths homework for me?"

"Be a sport Kenny, and buy me a soda, I've no money. Please?"

"Kenny, can you – "

My eyes widened at him.

AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I can't end up like him! I can't up being some kind of scapegoat and servant to these people I can call friends! No way! While I pondered about my dawning demise, I quickly wriggled my shoulder free of Tala's arm and smiled nervously.

"Idiot! You've scared her now!" Another boy had come up behind the two at the front from the back. "I'm sorry about that. Pay no attention to Tala. We respect him, that guy you were looking at before? We call him the chief." The blue haired kid wearing a baseball hat greeted me warmly and shook my hand. "I'm the Tyson, the champion in this school of Rounders. My trophy's over there." He said proudly, pointing to the trophy cabinet.

I smiled back in return. "Uh… nice to meet you, Tyson."

"And I'm Max!" This blonde guy had shoved Tyson away and was shaking my hand cheerfully. Somehow I had the thought that my hand wouldn't be left alone today.

"Ignore him, he's high on sugar today. Come on, Maxie, I'll take you to the water fountain to wash it down in your stomach." Miriam dragged him away by the arm.

"Weren't you that cheerleader back in the pitch?" Another boy asked.

I cringed again. "Uh… yeah…."

"Where did Daneira go?"

Looking at the floor swallowing, I didn't say anything.

"Be quiet, Raul." Julia hissed at the red head. Then she turned to me. "He's my twin brother." She quickly noted.

"Oh."

"Sorry." Raul apologised, although he was puzzled why I seemed a bit upset all of a sudden.

I nodded a little. "It's alright. I'm not hurt by her, really."

"We all know how much of a bitch Daneira can be." Pyrrha said.

Everyone nodded.

"I thought some of you were her friend." I pointed out.

"We fake it."

I was pretty surprised how much people disliked Daneira.

"What did Daneira say to you this time? We saw you talking to her earlier." Another blonde man asked me.

Unfortunately there was too many people, that I hadn't much remembered most names Hilary was bugging Tyson, with Kenny on his side. Julia seemed to be fussing over Raul, Miriam had left with Max, Pyrrha was the only one by my side. I was totally crowded by guys in every corner! There! Here! Everywhere! Which also sort of reminds me of a song, called 'I See Girls' by Studio B (I don't own the song!), only this time, it's called 'I See Boys'.

_I see boys,  
here there and everywhere  
long trousers short hair  
love it when they stride yeah  
I'm on cloud 7 _(it's actually meant to be the number 7, not 9, I believe)_  
I kinda like the way you walk past  
gotta take a glance  
body shaped like a board that's flat….._

And so on.

"Help me." I whispered to her, and luckily, Pyrrha pulled me out.

"Nuo doesn't like talking to it, so don't keep asking or mentioning about Daneira, got it?" Pyrrha shouted angrily at them.

The guys shrugged inwardly.

"So, what do you have next? We could find your classes and take you to them." Most of them seemed willing to take me around – again.

"No… it's alright. I could – well, actually….. if you don't mind……." I said smiling, a light bulb flashing above my head in my own world. I had an idea.

I found myself being practically escorted to every class on my timetable surrounded by guys willing to carry my bag and new schoolwork. Of course it wasn't necessary – but I think they were just being nice and helpful to me on my first day, and because of the fact that Daneira had 'rejected' me for her own group. I ignored her during the day, and she ignored me. Her friends, I had realised, already were thinking the same as Daneira – why on earth was I being allowed to tag along with them? I shook my head free of that thought and went along with the guys happily. At least these people accepted me the way I was. Being the only girl in the circle didn't seem very bad; everyone stared at me in awe as we stormed down the corridor in the utter most superiority of level of School – well I did feel a little cheerful and as if I had my own bodyguards. I imagined all the boys wearing black suits and sunglasses.

"What are you staring at!" Tala snapped at this guy who kept on staring at us as if we were all mad.

The guy looked away quickly. "Nothing. Sorry. Sorry."

"You didn't have to yell at him like that." I said.

Tala shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves."

It seems that Brother Tala wasn't only in the 'utter most superiority of level of School' – I got the feeling Tala was waaaay past that rank.

"Hey guys…. What are you doing?" It was Ray who had gotten changed out of his white t-shirt and shorts.

"Ray, we're taking Nuo to her next class, which is – "

"Maths." I added.

"Cool, I'll come with you." He said, and appeared on my right, Johnny by my left. Me sandwiched in the middle. I wasn't exactly appealed to Johnny's tough attitude, but he did seem okay. He was certainly gentleman enough to hold my bag.

"See you guys!" I waved to them all cheerfully when I was transported to maths class where Pyrrha was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Whoa, aren't you lucky today?" She asked me teasingly. "You got all the guys by your side."

I blushed. "Yeah…. I guess I am."

Back at home; I excitedly retold my whole day to Nana who was busy cooking my meal in the kitchen. Billy and jimmy were already at their friend's house, and Laney was outside in the garden wading around in the small paddling pool Nana filled up for her 'My Little Pony' dolls. Eurydice is at the gym. She won't come home until it's six, when the gym closes. It's only about five right now.

"And when we came out from the loo, I met some more boys there, and it turns out that we all don't like Daneira." I said, as I sat in the high stool of the counter on a different block from the kitchen sink.

"Sounds like you had a nice time." Nana said.

"Yeah, I suppose – apart from the time when Daneira yelled at me."

"That girl sounds stupid, don't pay any attention to her, mistress Nuo is perfect in every way."

"Nana," I said quickly. "You don't have to call me Mistress. It's stupid. I don't believe in superior ranks and all." I added. Yet a while ago I did feel a bit like a celebrity walking around like that. Nana emptied my special fried rice into my bowl and handed me a spoon.

"Nuo, I'm glad you're moral, but I'm hired to look after you, it's my responsibility. I'm happy to call you Mistress, but I'm also pleased, that you are allowing me to call you by your first name. Thank you, Nuo." Nana said gladly as she took a seat beside me.

"I'm sure Eurydice, Jimmy, Billy and Laney also want them to call them by their names too." I replied.

"You'll make your parents proud one day."

"Oh don't start on that speech again, you say it everyday when you get the chance." I moaned. "Besides, mum and dad are already pissed that I got expelled – even if it wasn't my fault. They paid money for my education."

"Did you get a refund then?" Nana asked.

"I…. don't think so." I replied. Hey! That isn't fair!

"Oh dear."

We sat in silence, as I chewed on my rice quietly.

"Nana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm….. fat?" Then my eyes narrowed. "Be honest."

Nana bit her lip – I could tell she was sweating. "Sort of…. Not really…. A little."

I slumped and didn't take another bite of my rice for the rest of the meal.

"LANEY!"

My little sister came waddling meekly into the house from the back sliding doors. "Er.. what?" She was wearing her swimsuit and dripping wet from head to toe. "Can't you see that I'm bathing Dreamcandy (the name of her favourite pony dolly)?"

"Whatever." I muttered. "Do you think that I'm fat?"

"Sort of. Not really. A little."

Then she went back outside and continued splashing in the pool by herself.

Did that mean that I am fat?

Yes.

Just as Daneira said.

I'm ugly, obnoxious and fat.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. The Prank and the Party

**Chapter 4**

**The Prank and the Party**

I was actually looking forward to school today, despite remembering the taunt I received from Daneira, I wasn't too worried. In fact, I was such in a good mood, I strutted around in my underwear once I woke up and then woke the whole house up by singing as loudly as I could. I didn't even have that awful nightmare where I was naked last night either! Life is good! I was singing in the cold shower, brushing my teeth while trying to sing again, and washing my face with clear water – yes, I just splashed it over my face trying to imitate those Clearasil adverts where the girl shows her sparkly skin routine – and failed. I ended up having a wet fringe. I washed the lens of my glasses and tied my hair into a ponytail. Then I opened my wardrobe and stuck on my v-top with sleeves that went up to my elbows and new denim pants.

I opened my bedroom door, and walked to the long spiral staircase. Then without thinking twice, I sat on the staircase handle bar and swooped down on it because my denims seemed smooth enough to slide down. I fell on my face in the ground once I reached the end, and attracted my brother's attention.

"Hey, look, fat sis trying to – " Jimmy said.

"Pull a stunt off The Jackass – " Billy said next.

"Movie." They both replied in unison.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you watch things which are for very mature people."

"We are mature."

"Yeah right. You don't even know what puberty means yet."

"We're 7, not 4."

"Nana, remember to put the child block on their TV upstairs again!" I yelled.

Then I caught sight of Eurydice sitting on the sofa watching dieting programmes on the TV in our huge lounge, and I practically pranced over.

"You okay? You're not always as cheerful as this before." She asked as she made room for me to sit down. "Tell your older sister what happened on your first day of school. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance yesterday – you know why."

The fact that she always goes to her boyfriend's after work?

"I met guys." I said optimistically.

"Oooh, are they nice?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I also met a cow too."

Her expression didn't seem to have changed.

"Her name's Daneira. She said I was fat, do you think I'm fat?"

Eurydice looked away slightly. "Well…. Sort of…. Not really…. A little."

"Oh." I said with a small frown.

"Don't take it personal."

There was a short silence.

"PLEASE! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" I broke down on her lap and began sobbing. "I don't want to called fat ever again! It was so hurtful and mean! You're a fitness instructor, can you help me, sis?"

"Sure I can but you have to follow my training program, and if you want to make a start, I suggest you walk or run to school today."

"Okay. I got it!" I exclaimed with my fists clenched. "Today will be the day that I will begin losing weight – and begin wearing a corset!"

Jimmy and Billy looked at me as if I was some kind of loser, Laney blinked in her seat as she fake-fed her pony her cereal, and Nana paid no attention to me since she was trying to stop the pan from overflowing with boiled water. Eurydice stayed in her seat.

"Nana!" I shrieked, pointing to the old woman. She turned and gasped. The pot sort of wheezed and coughed in protest as Nana managed to stop it from bubbling.

"What? You frightened me!"

"Today, I will be taking… (Dramatic pause) the sandwich." I spoke quietly.

Nana gasped again. "But what about your usual lunch?" She asked desperately.

"I won't be needing that anymore, because I will be…._ Dieting_ from now on! You must refrain me from the meat and pies you make and bake so brilliantly – but I must – for my own good!" Then I did another overreacting pose in the spotlight and my brothers shook their head in disbelief.

"She's gone mad." Jimmy said sadly.

"Most likely." Billy agreed.

"How long do you think she'll last?"

"The diet?"

"Yeah, you idiot. What else?"

"Hmm. I'll give her a day."

"I'll give her up to interval."

--------------------

"Must… eat…. Food… in…. cafeteria… help… me…please."

What a surprise. I was practically being dragged by the legs by Hilary and Miriam away from the sweet smelling, mouth-watering aroma of the fries in the café during lunch with my hands outstretched wanting to grab some chips and stuff them into my mouth silly. My sandwich didn't serve as much as a meal – Nana only slapped some peanut butter on brown bread with cut-off crusts stuffed in a sandwich bag in a container. I did manage to run/walk to school, but that was because I met Johnny on the way, it turned out he had taken the bus to get here, and stopped just outside my neighbourhood to walk, so we walked together. He seemed a bit friendlier in the mornings. He told me that the rest of the guys lived in a different neighbourhood and were taken to school by a lift from Ray – who could drive a car.

"What about Kai?" I asked thoughtfully. "I thought he was one of your friends."

"He is." Johnny replied. "But he walks to school instead, accompanied by Tala. They're best friends."

"Oh."

Well – back to my current situation… Back at the cafeteria…

"CHIPS! I'm so hungry! Let me eat them!" I chimed on and on and on and on and on as I got dragged outside with the others since they never bother to eat inside. Most of the guys had gone to play football again – including Johnny, Michael (a guy I met this morning who was the best baseball player in the school), Miguel (another guy who is in my Biology class, he was my partner for measuring our pulse rates after doing some exercise), Tyson and Max. Pyrrha and Julia had gone to the pitch with them. So the only ones left here was Hilary, Miriam, Raul, Tala, Spencer, Rick and Bryan.

"Is that what you ever think about? Just food all the time?" Said one of my bodyguards – yes, the guys are still following me around – well for the whole week anyway until I get used to this place.

"Not really." I replied with my hands behind my head as we lay on the soft grass admiring the hot sun thousand feet high above us in the sky.

"You're not still mad over that comment Daneira made, are you?" Miriam asked.

"Actually, I am. Pissed, but not mad."

I just realised that one of my bodyguards had turned into a boy named Kai, who happened to be sitting down on the grass beside me.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked him.

"None of your business."

I wasn't really offended.

"Come on, Kai, be nicer, she's new for Pete's sake." Someone moaned.

I wonder if he did care that I was new here.

Kai took no notice and continued staring at overlarge bottom shaped cloud that was floating towards the sun.

Guess not.

I watched how his short grey hair ruffled in the wind and looked back at the sky. A couple of minutes later, someone moaned again.

"This is getting boring, wanna go down to the pitch and laugh at Mr Blackreid's maroon boxers he's wearing today?"

"Okay!" And everyone left, except me… and Kai – only I didn't know he was still here. So I took the time to close my eyes and relax. We just stayed there, staring at the sky for god knows how long. It was very awkward, mind you. Well since I wasn't exactly sure he was still there, I got the creepiest feeling that someone was watching me endlessly and constantly opened my eyes and checked my surroundings, and somehow I ended up avoiding his part on the grass. Somehow I had also shrunk up in my spot and ended up holding my knees to my chest on the ground – it wasn't a comfy position, mind you. And it _was_ boring. Maybe I really should've looked at this unknown PE teacher who wears shorts to school only that it looks like men's underwear? He finally spoke up.

"… I heard what Daneira said to you."

I leapt several millimetres from my spot and my face slowly began to turn a shade of red. "R-R-Really?" I stammered.

He grunted.

"What?"

He grunted again. "Nothing."

"No really, you said something, what was it?"

"I said it was nothing." He snapped, and then he lay almost beside me and we both watched the butt shaped cloud float towards the cloud that looked like a toilet seat – so the butt was sitting on the toilet seat.

"Hehe, look at that." I giggled, pointing to the two clouds. "Ain't that funny, Kai?" I looked at him. He was asleep – or so it seemed. I shut my mouth and rolled back onto my back.

"Keep talking."

I blinked, and then shrugged. "You know what? I find it really funny, you know, because you see, I was expelled, you know, from my old school, you see, it was Episcopal academy, fabled to be filled with rich snobs, you know, well I'm not that rich, you see. But I do live in a mansion, with my stupid little brothers and little sister – they're triplets, and my older sister, you see, and we live together in the big house my mum and dad left for us, and we've hired a nanny and the house is a total downright mess yet it always seem so practical empty and – "

"I didn't say talk _that_ much."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Sorry."

Then I stayed quiet.

"So, anyways as I was saying. I had friends."

Then I paused.

"And they weren't so great." I paused again.

"But still, I talk to them on MSN."

Another pause.

"But they're hardly online."

Pause.

"I think they're avoiding me deliberately."

Pause.

"They've probably blocked me."

Pause again.

"Must you do that?" He asked, opening on eye to look at me. He seemed annoyed, and so was I. This 'not-talking-too-much' thing wasn't working out for me.

"You said not to talk _that_ much." I replied.

I thought I heard him chuckle slightly, but I think I heard wrong, though his frown had sort of turned into a small visible smirk – or maybe I was imagining things because I could also see a light shining on his face that made him look… angelic…. However I didn't find anything angelic about Kai at all either. He was more into the 'cool' category. Then I smiled slightly.

"Are you Daneira's boyfriend?"

He didn't reply. Except the smirk was gone. I gulped. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that.

"Nuo! I just got a message, you're invited to Lee's Barbecue Party on Saturday!" Julia was waving to me.

I sat up. "Who's Lee?"

"He's Ray's best friend! Everyone in the class is invited. Oh yeah, Daneira's looking for you in the back entrance hall!"

Kai sat up.

"What does Daneira want with me?" I said with my eyes narrowed slightly.

Julia, who was standing at the foot of the hill we were lying on, shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard. Are you coming down? I'll come with you."

Hesitantly I tried to step my way down carefully, but ended up tripping, and I rolled downwards. Thankfully Julia's feet stopped me before I could roll straight down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, let's go." I looked back at the hill.

Kai had disappeared.

I shrugged, and then followed Julia back into the school.

"She said she's waiting for you somewhere here." Julia and I stared off around the empty corridor, and then suddenly, from behind me, I was pushed roughly forward. I screamed, and everything seemed so fast it was in slow motion for me; I could see Julia's shocked face as she saw me flying forward almost towards the ground, and I could see this lightly coloured piece of wire that was in my way. I ended up tripping over it, and something fell. A yellow bucket landed over my head covering my eyes, and I could feel something wet and slippery fall inside my shirt and down on my lap as I landed hard on my bottom on the floor, and soon, I heard distinct laughing.

"Oh my god!" Julia screamed and she immediately lifted the bucket from my head and tossed it away. "Nuo! Are you okay!"

My hair was wet, and I smelled horrible… of fish… I just realised I did have a fish in my mouth and I spat it out. My clothes were wet, drenched in fish-essence soaked water. The fish was still alive! I shrieked and cleared my mouth as fish flapped and flailed their bodies around me helplessly.

I blinked me eyes; Daneira was there, pointing and laughing at me. Her other friends were also here too, staring at my stupid wet form laughing.

Laughing.

At me.

I felt funny – in the way that I had mixed feelings, of terror and sadness. I didn't know how to explain much f it, but I sniffed, and then, tears began forming in my eyes – so I guess that could. I couldn't see the people who were laughing because my vision was so blurred and my hair was messed up and over my face.

"Come on, Nuo, let's get out of here." Julia swore and cursed heavily at Daneira as she helped me up. "You bitch! Why the hell did you do that to Nuo!"

Daneira sneered at us both, backed up with her cronies. "Because."

"Because what?" Julia shouted angrily.

I was crying, although it was shown clearly because of the quantity of water that was pouring down my hair over my face. "Julia…. Let it go…." I mumbled.

"No, I will NOT let this go." She said to me calmly. "What did Nuo ever do to you!" Julia demanded to Daneira.

She simply crossed her arms. "She," Daneira pointed accusingly at me. "Is a boyfriend stealer."

I coughed. I gulped. I swallowed. Then I gritted my teeth.

"I AM NOT!" I suddenly roared at her fiercely. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! How dare you slander me as a 'boyfriend stealer'! Who'd wanna be _your_ boyfriend anyway!"

By the time I finished screaming that out, I was breathless, but I felt good. I slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn't realise that how loud I had roared that out. Staring at Daneira'sexpressionless face made me feel a bit relieved. She recoiled in shock and blinked her eyeshadowed-eyelids. "You! How dare you say that to me!"

Julia was suddenly pushed out of the way and I was sure Daneira was going to slap me hard as she approached me. Her fist was raised slightly near my face.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to face the new voice.

I thought it was Kai, but it wasn't.

Why would it be him anyway? After all, I hardly speak to him much.

"Oh, it's you, Brooklyn. You're here at the right time for once." Daneira exclaimed cheerfully. "You can watch me slap this bitch silly."

People turned back to me and continued laughing. Daneira cornered me.

"Go get her, Daneira!" People chanted.

This boy at the end of the corridor where we had been earlier was staring at us, with soft cobalt eyes and crimson hair that flared messily around his head. Then he stared at me, and I didn't look at him – well I couldn't since Daneira was blocking much of my view with her huge shadow. Julia paid no attention to him and ran over to my side in slow motion, as Daneira's hand was about to smack down on my unsuspecting cheek. I closed my eyes. My feet were glued shut together and I was practically frozen there on my spot, my eyesight totally shut down – with a fish flapping in my pocket helplessly.

"Stop it, Daneira. Haven't you done enough?"

I thought it was Julia who had saved me – but it wasn't either. The voice was masculine. So much disappointment….

'Brooklyn' was standing in front of me with his hand clutching Daneira's outstretched bare arm.

"Brooklyn, let go! I need to teach her a lesson!"

Brooklyn didn't smile and I was for once, still standing there like a total idiot blinking blankly. Thankfully, Julia pulled me away and quickly led me out of the corridor – apparently everyone was transfixed in staring at the pair who were staring each other down. Brooklyn was taller than her a little – but Daneira was wearing high heels so I assumed Daneira was much shorter in height.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet, Nuo!" Daneira screeched as she pulled her arm free from Brooklyn's grasp and proceed in following us.

"Leave her alone." Brooklyn ordered calmly, and funnily enough, Daneira stopped walking and stood there as Julia and I made our way out.

"This is all your fault, Brooklyn! I thought you didn't resort in violence!"

"And I don't tolerate with people who resort themselves in violence, Daneira."

Daneira was quiet, but then she grabbed one of the fish on the ground, and hurled it in rage. The fish soared in the air, still writhing helplessly and splat on the ground near the crowd, struggling to breathe. "I'll get you one day, Nuo Yung, you just watch me! I'll get you at Lee's Party on Saturday!"

----------------------

You may all begin your sympathy towards Nuo, but this is only the 'start' of my story. You'll see that Nuo will get the best of Daneira soon. Oh yes, thank you for the reviews, unfortunately I don't have much time to give responses….. they're fun though!


	5. Bikini Clad

I just had the very urge to update another chapter…… well…. Enjoy!

**Chapter 05**

**Bikini Clad**

I wasn't looking forward to school the next week on Monday, or Lee's birthday party this Saturday. After all, I just had news that everyone would be wearing bikinis and skimpy swimsuits since the weather was predicted to be extra sunny and hot. A heat wave would even be expected. But it wasn't just the fact that Daneira and her fiendish pals would be hanging around waiting to lunge at me – no, it was what she said about me, again.

"I can't even imagine her in an one piece swimsuit or a bikini, but I can imagine an elephant!"

I overheard them in the toilets after school on Friday when they were giggling and reapplying makeup looking at the mirror; I was just about to leave until I heard their voices that I locked myself back up again in a cubicle. Immediately I sucked in my gut and tried my hardest not to cry, although when I was walking stiffly and quickly back home, people noticed that my eyes were turning red and that black liquid was replacing my tears - apparently that was my mascara.

"I'm not going to Lee's party tomorrow." I grumbled intoa pillow from our sofa.

"Why not?" Nana asked me as we sat outside in the porch of our background watching the beach just a couple of miles away from our house that was filled with surfers and swimmers. Laney and a couple of her friends who were over were swimming around in the pool again with her pony dolls, as Jimmy and Billy stayed indoors playing on their Gamecube.

It was already boiling hot today. Our neighbours were mowing their lawns or resting in their Jacuzzis talking to one another, or having barbecues. What else came with our house? Apart from the medium sized swimming pool, the huge wooden porch, we also had balconies – I had one, and Eurydice had one. Thankfully Jimmy and Billy didn't have one from their rooms, or they'd be throwing water balloons over our heads.

"Because I can't wear a bikini."

"You don't have to wear a bikini, or a swimming costume." Nana replied as she laid out the cheesecake and some glasses of juice on the picnic table. "Girls, come and get some tea!" She cried to them in the pool. I picked up my coke bottle and sipped silently as they all clambered over to us. Nana replaced her cup back onto her plate as she sat back down.

"What should I wear then?" I asked.

"Maybe a sundress or something then."

I blinked. I know I have a sarong somewhere in my closet that I used to wear when I was small when we went to the lake for a family trip two years ago.

"Nana you're a genius!"

Therefore I scrambled up to my room as quickly as I could in a frenzy to delve into my wardrobe, and I swam around in the pile of clothes looking for my sarong. Success! I found it piled under a huge mountain of my t-shirts and pants and tried it on over my jeans. It was a light blueish colour, and embroidered with silver patterns on it. This would be great with my bikini to cover up most of my flabby thighs. Hesitantly, I pulled the curtains back, and stripped myself clear of my clothes before trying on my bikini. It was a black one, so it didn't seem to make my waist look so big, but it made my pale skin stand out even more.

"Time to go up to the gym!"

I spent an hour in the studyroom on dad's exercising equipment – including the treadmill, the exercise bike and this funny pulling thing I had to yank up with my arms while sitting which meant to boost up my leg strength – excellent for swimming. Then, I emerged out from the room all sweaty and hot, I took a quick shower and I was ready for Saturday, if I kept doing at least an hour at exercise.

Yet again, I was already knackered. Okay, I was lying, it wasn't an hour, it was 40-50 minutes, almost an hour, right? By the time I finished the treadmill and that muscle thing, I was too tired to try out the bike, so I only wasted about three minutes doing that. By the time I heaved myself out of the study room, so much volumes of lactic acid had built up in my muscles, enough to fill a one-litre flask. Well, I must, for the sake of it!

**Saturday………**

Pyrrha and Miriam came to pick me up just outside the school's gates where I would meet them. For over one and a half day, I say I hadn't had much progression – I still remained in my usual physique. Well my legs looked a lot of…. Curvier in a slimmer fashion. Did it really matter anyway? I was wearing a white plain – t shirt and my sarong that thankfully covered much of my thighs with my bikini pants underneath, with trainers. Not exactly the best choice of clothes to wear right out in the open, but I was walking to the school, I saw a woman just wearing a bikini pants and a sports bra skating to the park.

"Whoa, aren't you challenging today?"

We were having more of our girl-talk. Miriam wasn't going swimming in the party so she remained wearing casual wear, while Pyrrha would be.

"What? It's not the first time I'd be wearing a bikini." Pyrrha replied hastily.

"What about you, Nuo?"

"Me?" I blinked. "I'm just wearing a sarong…."

"I heard they're holding some kind of swimming competition where the winners will get a prize or something, all part of Lee's party, man." Pyrrha added.

"Is that why you're wearing a swimsuit today, Pyrrha? You mostly sit yourself out of compos." Miriam said.

"Well this time I won't." She replied.

"I hope the others are wearing bikinis too, we can all take part – then the chances of winning is better."

The more we spoke about it, the more anxious I got. Everyone's bound to know about what happened to me yesterday in the corridor, you know… the fish incident…. I was grateful that Miriam and Pyrhha chose not to talk about it to me, they were blabbing away at their schoolwork and whom they found annoying in school. Suspiciously, Daneira wasn't mentioned at all either in their sparkly conversation.

"Nuo?"

"Nuoooooo? Anyone in there? Hellllooooooo? Earth to Nu – oh."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at them. "What?"

"Nothing, you were just a bit quiet there, we thought you had – never mind, we're here by the way." Pyrrha said as she glanced at me worriedly.

I looked at the house in front of us – or should I say mansion. Was everyone living in this street such millionaires? The house was huge, much bigger than mine, with huge black gates that were open. The house was like, ten yards away from the gates behind the front lawn. Statues dotted the lawn, and specially carved out images were on the grass. Sounds overly dramatic, I wasn't surprised if we could hear some sort of orchestra composed music from the background for the theme. What we did hear was the sounds of laughter and splashing, guess we weren't early after all.

"Don't be intimidated by the house. This isn't his home. Lee lives in an old fashioned flat with his grandpa out of town, he just rented this place for today."

"Oh."

We stepped foot on the gravel, and could already feel the hot warmth underneath from the sun. I was actually intimidated already.

"The back, that's where the party is held." Pyrrha said, and we walked across the driveway to the back garden.

**Inside…….**

"Hey guys, you're here!"

We departed to our own ways, and I decided to sit by the pool's edge beside Hilary and wade my feet a little after dumping my trainer and socks at my side. Hilary was splashing around with Tyson in pool on a rubber dinghy. He was yelling at her to stop, and at the same time they were exchanging the most irritated faces at each to get on each other's nerves. To be honest, I had the vague feeling that they were actually flirting.

"You splashed me first!" Tyson had been screaming for the past few minutes.

"We're in a pool, you idiot! We're meant to be swimming and splashing anyway!" Hilary shrieked back.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

Tyson and Hilary parted, their faces flushed. "Nothing." They both replied in unison.

"Stop saying things the same time when I do!" They both said again.

I sweat dropped. Now they really were fighting in the water, Hilary was dunking Tyson's head in and out of the water as she clutched onto the dinghy for life. She was cackling while watching Tyson suffer and splutter in the water.

"Geroff me, Hilary!" He choked, and then she let go – only to be splashed really badly afterwards when Tyson deliberately slapped his palm on the surface.

"Guys, stop argueing!" I said helplessly, trying not to get splashed at the same time, and when I suddenly seemed to have edged too close to the water, I almost fell, but two strong arms under my arms grabbed me and fished my out as my thighs almost touched the water.

"Thanks, Ray." I said gratefully as he managed to lift me straight up back onto my feet.

"No prob."

I could've begun drooling over my shirt the moment I set my eyes on him. God, he was wearing some kind of muscle shirt that just stuck him and screamed to me 'HOT' all over. He was also wearing baggy black pants. I just stared, and then, realising how rude I was, I looked away finally (yeah, after several minutes or something).

"You look nice today." He said, smiling.

My face burned to a crisp as I stared at my sarong and t-shirt. "Uh… thanks, the same for you." Then I burned again. Was a girl complimenting a guy about his looks common in life? Guess so. Ray's face turned a brilliant shade of red like my face.

"You hungry? There's the buffet table over there." He pointed to where Miriam and Max were stuffing their faces full and having an eating contest.

I shook my head. "Err…. Why don't we just sit down somewhere? I mean uh…. "

"Sure, I've been walking around by myself before you came several minutes ago." Ray replied as he helped me up.

"Do you know Lee?" That's when I remembered that someone had told me that Lee and Ray were best friends. I slapped my forehead.

"Childhood friend. Want to meet him?"

"Er… sure… why not?"

We went past the pool, which was being crammed up, beside Tyson and Hilary's bickering actions as they moved everywhere in the pool, still arguing. We walked past the labyrinth garden at the side, and then we entered the house, which was also filled with people dancing along to the huge hi-fi system in the corner of the huge hall. I saw Tala and some other guys I knew from class skulking around the staircase talking to (or chatting them up) some girls I had also seen back at school and I waved to them. They sort of stood frozen for the moment when they spotted me and waved back sheepishly.

A large square cake sat in the counter on this large dish that seemed to have been especially made to carry it. I gaped at it, and Ray left my side to sidle up to a crowd in the corner. He beckoned me over and I squeezed in beside him.

"Hey Lee, meet Nuo."

I was in front of another Chinese boy with a large nose, and I smiled. "Er…. Happy birthday…" I stared at his large sideburns and his choice of clothing – such as bandage armbands, a palish yellow Hawaiian looking shirt, shorts and sandals.

And that's when, I realised, I didn't bring a present.

"Uh…… I'm sorry I…. er…. " I babbled.

Lee shook his hand at me cheerfully. "It's ok. I hardly really know you anyway, we can take this as an opportunity to know each other better."

"Sure… that sounds great……" I said quietly.

The crowd had somehow disappeared as we talked dimly. Honestly, I couldn't seem to find any topic that would spark his interest or anything that he would like to talk to me. In fact, if Ray wasn't there beside me, we would've been engulfed in awkward silence for a long time.

"That's a really big cake you got there, Lee." I said.

"Did you notice that it's actually meant to be cut in a cat shape?" Lee replied.

"Yeah." I lied. Coming to think of it, I thought the cake looked more oblong.

"It's specially designed, you see, me and Ray were in a basketball team called the White Tigers, we were the school's best players, but we had to split up since Ray had different dreams than I, and I had the cake made in a tiger shape with black stripes to help us remember."

I felt a bit touched how much of a nice guy Lee was.

Despite his sideburns.

"Well, I'll see you outside, guys. I'm going back to the pool." Ray waved to us and disappeared back outside.

"I'll uh…. Just hang around somewhere, see you, Lee." I said quickly, before waving to the birthday boy and almost leaving the kitchen myself.

"Wait!"

I turned back round. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to take part in the swimming competition?" Lee asked.

"What? Oh that, no, I don't think so." I replied, scratching the back of my neck.

"That's too bad, the prize is a £50 gift voucher to some kind of famous designer clothes shop."

"Oh… well, I think one of my friends will be."

I waved to him again, and left the kitchen, heading just past the downstairs toilet, where I heard murmuring from the corridor down to the pantry. Curious, I looked around; everyone was too preoccupied in dancing and singing to the loud music that they weren't concentrating at this certain quiet area of the house. Hmm, love crazed teenagers pushed against the walls kissing uncontrollably, sexily dressed girls dancing on tabletops, guys cheering and whooping at them - I shrugged inwardly. Heck, no one would notice that someone wasn't in the scene, and I galloped off towards the sound, and then stopped at the corner. The sound seemed to have intensified to this deserted corridor. I immediately decreased my own breathing levels and waited.

I could hear two voices. One female, and one male.

"Lee's still in the kitchen – we can't get near the cake."

"Wait until everyone goes outside, when the swimming competition is taking place, that's when everyone doesn't pay attention to what's going on – we'll snatch the cake and throw it over Lee's head and the two 'lucky' winners of the swimming contest."

I gasped, and then quickly covered my mouth; I had just heard some kind of devious plot of a 'prank' – to ruin Lee's cake and his party! I stepped back, only to crash into something that wasn't meant to be there, and I screa – only to be cut off by someone's pale palm just before I let my lungs rip out blaring noise. The stranger dragged me away quickly and quietly back outside.

"What the hell did you do that for!" I snapped angrily at Kai as he finally detached his palm away from my mouth. I knew I should've bit him, I knew it! "Did you not hear what they were saying!"

Kai glared at me for a short while, before his eyes slid to my sarong and I snapped my fingers in his nose deliberately so he stared at me straight in the eye. "Well?" I demanded.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" He muttered, folding his arms over his chest. Was his tough exterior meant to intimidate me?

"I'm going to save the cake, that's what." I barked back, standing on tiptoe to almost reach his level.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe I am, but I'm also dumb." I sweat dropped when I realised what I had just said. That didn't turn out right as I thought it would. "…..Get outta my way!" I jabbed my finger at his chest indicating that he should not block my road and a vein seemed to have popped in his forehead. I moved my finger as he turned his body slightly. I pushed past him and made my way towards the kitchen.

But before I could enter, he grabbed me back again.

I sighed. "Let go, Kai." I grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Nuo? It's me, Pyrrha."

My face burned. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were – " I quickly looked back at where Kai had taken me before. Surprise, surprise, he was gone already. I rapidly looked back at Pyrrha. "Never mind." I muttered in response.

"Where were you? I was looking all for you!"

"Listen, Pyrrha – you can't believe it, some people are planning to – "

"Whoa, sorry, I don't have time to listen, the swimming competition is on already!"

"What? That fast!"

"Yeah, no one wants to be my partner, I want to win that prize!" Pyrrha shrieked at me. "Can you be my partner, Nuo?"

I blinked, and then it made sense. "Sure! I'll make sure we win and then the cake won't – I mean, and we'll win the prize… " My plan was coming together easier than I had thought. All I have to do is participate, win and then hopefully, save the day (I think)!


	6. Cake Rescue!

**Chapter 06**

**Cake Rescue!**

There were many pairs lining at the end of the pool; Pyrrha and I stood awkwardly at the end. Julia and Raul were also taking part – they exchanged us 'good lucks' before we lined up, this little guy called Daichi was also taking part with Tyson. Those two tended not to get on well either. Apart from those four and Pyrrha, I didn't know much people also in the competition. I couldn't see either – because I took off my glasses and now they're safe keeping in Miriam's guarding hands.

"Uh… Pyrrha…. Tell me…. What do we need to do for us to win?" I asked. "Beside swim?"

Pyrrha stretched as she took off her top revealing her bikini. "We have to take this in pairs, okay? That means we need absolute teamwork."

I nodded. "O-okay…."

"Well, we both have to swim to the end of the pool, three times, with a long string tied to both of us anywhere of our body like our arms or legs – and we have to swim together – whoever is the fastest, wins. We're also allowed any swimming stroke to win"

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yup." Pyrrha nodded.

"Pretty straight-forward, ain't it?"

"Yup."

There was suddenly a loud bang, as the pink haired girl who was announcing the prizes and rules finished her demonstrations and replied to the questions which were thrown at her, and everyone leaped into the pool before I could.

"Nuo! Get into the water!" Pyrrha kicked my rear and I went flying, then Pyrrha jumped in carefully beside me.

I was engulfed by water, and instinctively, I kicked and swam doggie-style awkwardly – my arms flailed in the water, my legs pushed out, it was lucky that I had even swam one millimetre from where I was before. There was a roar of cheers and boos from the crowd. Hilary was deliberately booing Tyson – who swore at her evilly as he took the lead, cackling. Julia and Raul were way ahead of us, finishing their first lap. Then I turned back. Pyrrha was struggling and smashing the water's surface with her palms up and down. She was holding me back.

"Pyrrha! Hurry up, we're last!"

"You're hitting me!"

"It's not me, it's you!"

"I can't move, you're hand's in the way!"

"Well your leg is in the way!"

So much for 'excellent' teamwork. She croaked and splashed helplessly.

"You **can't** swim!" I shrieked.

She nodded.

Oh my god, cripes and fudge cakes; I couldn't believe it! Please tell me that this was one crazy dream. Pyrrha kicked my head hard as she tried to swim. Oww, okay, that was enough evidence to prove that this was definitely NOT a dream. _She couldn't swim?_ Then why the bloody hell did she enter this bloody contest for? My hopes and dreams to win this contest and try and save Lee and the two winners (which would be us) of the cake that would fall anywhere from the sky. I could imagine Lee watching the competition at the foot of the pool; standing behind the house, the window was open at the third storey just above Lee's head I could see it falling…

Yikes! What if Pyrrha also drowns? I'd be responsible for her safety…. (Pyrrha hands almost slapped my face and I ducked, luckily…) And mine! I shook that horrible thought, and swam back to her.

When I witnessed her pathetic form in the water behind me I had just thought of one thing; Swim, Nuo, swim! If I couldn't get Pyrrha moving in an inch, she would drown!

"Come on Pyrrha!" I shrieked grabbing her hand and beginning to swim with her. "I'm not letting us lose!"

Pyrrha seemed to have looked extra pitiful with her eyes all crystal sparkly in the sunlight and the water running down her face. "Nuo….." She whimpered.

"Go Nuo!" A chorus of masculine cheers just beside us on dry land kept cheering us. "You can do it, yeah!"

Dare I looked at who that voice belongs to? I just glanced. All I could see was a bob of blood red hair and black hair. It was either Johhny or Tala but I could recognize Ray. My face turned red again. Right… now they can witness our embarrassing rag-doll like forms. And it only sunk into me that Kai was also watching this contest from a good view and that also added on another reason to cringe again. My eyes squinted as I strained to see the two toned male. I just stared blindly at his facial expression. He seemed to be smirking. It was either between a 'wanting-to-roar-his-head-back-and-laugh-at-me-silly' and 'she's-pathetic-I-can-do-better' sort of smirk too. My lip trembled.

"Kick, Pyrrha! Kick the water and splash!" I said helplessly, ignoring them. There's no time to try and NOT make a fool of myself!

She smacked the water again.

"Don't hit the water, you baka! Push through it or something!" I shrieked hysterically.

Funnily enough, we finished one lap – because I was trying to swim with Pyrrha by holding her hand tightly. She was just floating along with me. By that time, people had already finished their second lap….. It was even lucky no-one dared to laugh at us. But I think they DID.

"Look at them! That's so pathetic!"

I could hear Pyrrha squeaking and I just fired curses at the people who were laughing.

"Focus, Pyrrha! Don't let them get you down!" I shouted. I thought I could hear some more distant jeers, but since most of my head was down in the water, I couldn't hear properly, except the words 'haunt' and 'water'. What they were saying was:

"Maybe she'll turn into a water spirit and haunt us for the rest of our lives!"

"At the rate her team mate is swimming, they'll both be!" And they both cracked up.

We both were really pissed – well, Pyrrha seemed humiliated. Her already-extremely-slow swimming pace turned even slower than usual.

The contest ended. We only completed our second lap and realised that we weren't the only losers since most people had tied their strings onto the places that would slow their usual swimming paces. Julia and Raul emerged victorious. As I clambered out of the pool, utterly soaked and filled with failure, my hair stuck to my face and body in a matted way – Ray and Tala rushed to help Pyrrha and I up the ladder and back onto the soft grass.

"I'm sorry, Nuo…" Pyrrha croaked as she took out her towel and wrapped it around herself. "I wanted to win so badly."

I shook my head and smiled dryly. "It's alright….. " I breathed as I pulled my own towel over me, before remembering. "Shit!"

I pushed Ray out of the way by accident, and ran over to the winners, and Lee. I could see two shadows from the windowsill ready to throw the cake overboard. And I ran even faster.

And I'm still running….

Still running……

The cake began to fall.

Lee was congratulating Julia and Raul.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My voice began to turn in slow motion, causing this weird, distorted moan, and so did my body. My leg power slowed down, my arms wiggled in front of me to alert them. I was running for about ten minutes (or so it seemed) before I managed to come to the scene. With a loud battle cry of 'hiiiyaaaa' (not realising how loud I actually was) I pushed Julia and Raul with my body and flew onto Lee. We both went crashing on the grass. Julia and Raul went sailing near the barbecue stand.

Where is the cake?

I only saved Lee, Julia and Raul from an embarrassing experience they would share.

That wasn't good enough.

The cake splat on the ground, just where they had been standing.

People screamed.

"Up there!" Miriam shouted, pointing to those two shadowy figures. They immediately dashed out of site when everyone looked up.

I rolled off the ground and back up right. Lee was staring at his cake. Julia and Raul were speechless. Ray ran over. So did the others.

"Oh….." I put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry, Lee."

No-one dared to say a word. The pink haired announcer squeaked as she pushed past.

"Oh Lee…." She muttered as she joined his side.

Lee straightened. "It's okay, Mariah. I'm fine."

People went to take the cake in and we had to clean up the mess on the ground. The rest of the party went on as normal, as Lee, Mariah, Ray and everyone else (including me) crowded round the small garden table. The sun was about to set. The party was almost over.

"Sorry about your cake, man."

"Yeah, I mean like, it's your memorial thing about you and Ray's golden years of partnership in basketball."

"Sorry man."

"We'll get another."

"Yeah, much better, like."

"Seriously, it's okay." Lee said in a brave tone. "It's not like we'll forget just like that, isn't that right Ray?"

Ray nodded. "Sure thing, Lee. I haven't forgotten our days back in the team, you know."

Lee smiled. "Thanks buddy. You're a great friend."

I smiled too as I watched alongside little Daichi who seemed to have caught a cold. He sneezed and I gave him my towel – I put my t-shirt back on after I got changed out from my bikini. Looking at the glorious reddish orange glow in the sky made me feel a bit proud. I felt as if I needed some kind of reward, and I walked to the buffet table that was a bit empty of food since Tyson had snacked on them for hours before the cake incident. Ooh, what was this?

A waiter had appeared beside me, holding a tray with just one drink on it. He asked me if I was thirsty. I shrugged, then picked the beverage up, and thanked him. He dawdled away to serve someone else.

I eyed the lime green coloured beverage curiously. It looked like those tropical exotic drinks, complete with a small parasol and a slice of lemon. The rims felt cool because of the ice cubes floating in the liquor as I raised it to my lips; about to drink it before someone just pulled it out of my hands. I blinked at the spot where the drink should be in my empty hands.

"Eh? Where did it go – " I looked to see Kai holding my drink. "Hey, gimme that back."

"Drink this instead." He shoved a can of ice-cold coke into my palm, and then laid my drink down back on the tray.

I looked at it, then at him. "What's wrong with that drink I picked up earlier?"

"You can't drink it. It's too strong for you." He replied coolly as he picked up another glass of the same drink. Then he drank it down himself.

"What's it made out of?" I asked lamely as I took a sip from the coke.

"I don't know, different alcoholic substances, maybe." Kai said as he began to drink more. "Your body can't manage. Trust me."

I pouted and glared at him. Oh, you've pushed the buttons on me, boy! How dare he underestimate my drinking abilities! I may be only seventeen years old, but I could handle these types of drinks – mum always had to attend dinner parties when I was younger and brought me along. It wasn't surprising I managed to gulp some alcohol down at the same time!

"I wanna try it. I know I can take it!" I snapped at him. Quickly, I snatched the glass I had picked up earlier on the tray and drank some down. Kai eyed me warily as he held his own.

"See?" I said proudly, wiping the corner of my mouth and placing the half-empty glass into his hand. "I told you I could withstand it. It just tasted like lemonade."

He raised an eyebrow, and that's when I began to feel woozy. Suddenly, Kai in front of me split into two, then three and four. His expression still remained intact as usual. Everyone's voices echoed around me, and suddenly I had the most peculiar feeling that I was very, very, very happy…. Like as if I was in some kind of dream world…. My own dream world…….

**Later….**

"Nuo! Get down from there!" Hilary shrieked as I laughed and played – standing on the tables and kicking trays off the table and stomping on food.

"Geez, what's wrong with her!" Pyrrha said with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's –hic- nothing's wrang wit' –hic- me….." I jabbered as I wobbled on the table, taking the most dangerous steps on the cloth, tripping myself up. I landed face first on the wooden surface.

"Oh god! Is she okay?" Raul asked as he watched me kick over a bowl filled with all sorts of fruit which splat messily on the floor.

"Guys, help me with Nuo! She's struggling." Miriam shouted as she helped me up.

Someone clamped their arms around my legs as I screamed and cried in protest, someone got my waist and someone got my arms. The front of my face was very red, my nose hurt and I think I broke my glasses on the procedure.

"Great… she smashed her glasses." Johnny mumbled as he tackled my legs down since I kept flailing helplessly.

"Can she see?" Michael asked as he inspected my glasses.

"I think so. How many fingers am I holding up, Nuo?" It was Max. I could see a blob of blonde hair in front of me.

I stared at his digits and smiled in a goofy fashion. "Five… hunna…." I babbled.

"What?" Raul asked questioningly.

Johnny tightened his grip as I flailed again. "She said five hundred."

"Man, is she delusional, or what?" Michael complained.

"Where's Kai?" I slurred loudly.

"Since when did you get interested in Kai?" Pyrrha asked, she smirked at the others, then at me.

"Whooo? Me?" I burped.

"Yes, you, Nuo." They teased.

"Kai is…. Verrri….. ppphllunnieeee (They blinked at each other "What did she just say?")…….I eh…. I uh…."

"Yes, yes, yes?" Everyone was itching to know what I was going to say.

"Aiieee (I) gave him a cutie wutie nickyname….. Kawaii Kai!" I laughed and snorted all over.

Everyone stared at me as if I had gone off my head. They booed at my childishness and believed that something else was on my mind about Kai – I was lucky not to mention anything else in front of them.

"Okay, break it up. Stop teasing her."

"We got to get her home, anyone know where she lives?" Johnny looked at Hilary, who shrugged at Miriam, who shrugged at Pyrrha, who also shrugged.

"We don't know." They replied.

"Well, I guess we got to wait until she wakes up." Michael shrugged as well. "Man! I can't do that! I gotta enjoy the rest of the party!"

"Me too." Johnny agreed.

"But who's going to watch over her?" Max heaved as Johnny let go of me.

"We'll uh….. leave her to lie down here…. And then we'll just watch over her from time to time, okay?"

"Yeah… that's a good plan…."

"We'll just leave her here…." Max laid me down on a chair. "Now let's continue with the party!"

Everyone cheered, and soon, I could hear loud music again. I looked up groggily to see strong flashes of violet lights from the disco ball. I could make out Kai in the background… dancing? No… he wasn't…. it was someone else…. I could see Kai in the crowds though… watching me…. I believed…. Or maybe it was just my guardian angel…. Because a light shone down on the table I was lying over in my seat pathetically.

"Guys?" I moaned. "Guys, where'd you all go?" I slurred.

"Oh, is that you, Nuo?" It was a girl. Julia? No…. I couldn't see the red top she was wearing today on the girl in front of me…

I squinted my eyes to look at the newcomer, but failed. "Who're you?" I mumbled.

"Never mind, did they leave you all alone? You must be lonely." The girl said.

"I'm fine….Truly… I am…"

The girl hauled me up. "You'll be in much better state with us, come on, I'll take you somewhere!"

"Wait…." I grumbled. "Where are you taking me? I don't wanna go…. Guys! Help…. I'm being carried off…. Guys!" I shrieked again and again desperately, but no-one could hear me, because the music drowned my voice.

-O-

OOOh, Nuo is being trailed off somewhere by some unknown person! Arggh – this just had to be the most tricky chapter to write so far! The cake rescue and the swimming competition part seemed difficult to write! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming (Heh)!


	7. The Simple Ghost Story

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I can't make time for responses - I'm really busy nowadays, and I hardly time on the internet thanks to my sister and my mum!

**Chapter 07**

**The Simple Ghost Story Now and Then**

"Urggghhhhhhh."

I woke up groggily in darkness, lying alongside with streamers and balloons from the hall. I'm still at Lee's party. Voices still echoed in my head and I groaned once more. Sitting upright, I moved my balloons-attached-to-strings covered head around to inspect my surroundings. I was sitting in still darkness.

"H-Hello?" My vision was so blurry; I could hardly see if anyone was there.

No reply.

I was in some kind of small, enclosed space.

"Hello?" I asked again.

My voice echoed. I couldn't see a thing…. Nothing…. Couldn't hear…. Couldn't smell….. Aaahhhh! My senses have died! I can't do anything! Except sit and do nothing… and wait in this small cell…. Alone…. And cold, frightened…. AARRGGHHH! What was that? Something touched my hand! Where is my hand! I can't feel much! So dank and dusty….. where am I? Where is everyone else? Where? What is happening? When did I get here? How did I get here? YAAAAHHHHH!

I'm in a closet.

Quickly, I stood up, hitting my head hard on something and then winced, before blindly trying to scour the brick walls for a switch…. The lightbulb flickered dimly above me, and swung to and fro on it's rickety string. More dust flew over me. With the light on, the closet looked even smaller and cramped in size.

How the bananas did I get here?

I thumped on the door. It was locked. I could begin to hear faint music again, and when I switched off the light I could see purple lights flashing from the bottom rim of the door. The party is still going on. Which means that I hadn't been here for a long time. Yet, it sure did feel as if I was waiting for a long time for someone to find me.

I huddled up in a ball, freezing and shivering. It was cold in here. I rested my head on the edge of the shelf, which I also almost hit earlier. I've seen it in the movies! People who stay by themselves for a long time in some secluded area turn mad! I sat and waited.

I waited for a long time.

They'll find me.

Someone will find me soon enough.

But the party raged on.

No-one came to get me.

I sighed and brushed my hair back. Oh well, might as try the usual tactic that normally helped people in trouble.

"HELP! I'M LOCKED IN A CLOSET! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELLO……! HELP ME!"

There was no reply.

Then something dark fluttered past me. My blood turned cold. I froze on the spot, unable to move, not wanting to move. It was a large spider, dangling on its web beside the light switch near my face. Even though I was half blind I could see clearly. My eyes widened as I stared at its jointed body and eight visible eyes that stared back at me in return. I stared in horror at its gigantic eight hairy legs that were protruding out and twisting around its body on the invisible thread downwards…..

"AARRGGHHHHH! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!"

I think I've gone bananas myself.

**Later….**

I was rescued by Ray, who finally opened the closet after I thumped again for several minutes desperately. The party was over.

"NUO? What are you doing in there!" He immediately lifted me up and brushed the dust off me.

"Greetings, my good friend Ray," I waved to him cheesily as I squinted my eyes to see him properly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

I smiled widely. "Alright? Why, of course I am alright, happy even, for I, have made a new friend, a friend who can share my feelings with the world…."

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't know what I was talking about either. All that thirty something minutes trapped in the closet alone _did_ do something funny to my brain.

"Nuo, can you see properly?"

"Sorta…. I'll be okay."

"Oh wait, Nuo, you have something on your shoulder." Ray twicked it with his thumb and forefinger carefully, and then he squished the slimy black thing.

Then it came to me.

"NOOOOO! You killed Ms Spideyling! WHY?" I demanded hysterically. "WHY MUST IT END THIS WAY? WHY?" (A/N There is actually meant to be more question marks and exclaimation marks after several sentences like the 'why' one but the Edit/Preview page doesn't let me put all those question marks on)

I began crying and Ray immediately went to console me. "Hey, hey, hey, I didn't know the spider was your friend." I wailed like a baby and attached my face into his chest. Ray's face burned. "Calm down Nuo! Calm down!"

Huuuuunnnnh? I cringed again as I realised what I was doing. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Ray!" I pulled my face out of his tear-soaked shirt. "Just ignore me… I'm a bit tired."

Ray eyed me cautiously at my abrupt and surprising reaction, and then he smiled. "It's okay…. How did you end up locked in there?"

I shrugged. "I think someone led me in there deliberately…."

"Can you remember what he/she looked like?"

I shook my head. "Well uh we'll talk about it at Monday…. What time is it anyway?"

"About eleven."

"Darn, has everyone left already?"

"No, not everyone."

I could see Lee and several other people talking.

"I'll take you home."

He helped me up, as I twiddled with my jelly legsand almost fell down again. I felt so embarrassed. I knew I didn't take so much of that alcoholic substance, maybe Kai was right; maybe it was had been too strong for me. Boy, did he prove me wrong. I felt like a deflated balloon as we hobbled to Ray's car. Luckily, Ray was there to make me feel like an un-deflated balloon.

"Hey…." He looked at me. "Since it's still early, do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I just got drunk a while ago…. Maybe it'll be…." I thought for a while, then straightened myself and frowned. "No…. I think I'm okay, I can stand it….."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

**Afterwards…..**

We stopped at a large Chinese restaurant, which ran for twenty-four hours daily and had the reputation of being the best in town. Wow! I was amazed and awed by the size of the gold lion statues and golden lights. So pretty….. Ray went inside and I followed.

The Chinese waiter escorted us to our table by the window as I had fun watching the Koi carp and the would-be-caught-and-eaten-sooner-or-later lobsters and other sea creatures in the tanks. Ray sat opposite me. The restaurant was actually a little empty, yet it remained as noisy and bright as ever. We glanced at the menus as we sipped our little cups of Chinese tea….

Chicken Chow Mein sounded appetising, so did Barbecued Spare Ribs with Peking sauce….. and Yeung Chow Fried Rice seemed mouth watering…. All these yummy food…. I didn't know what to pick…. Maybe I should pick whatever I fancied.

"Pick whatever you like, my uncles run this place anyway."

Amazing, it was as if Ray could read my mind! But to be more polite, I only ordered the Yeung Chow fried rice and the chow mein with an ice cream 'banana boat' and King Prawn with Green pepper and black bean sauce. Ray ordered the same as me, but also ordered that the dishes came with the cooking pot and hob. I believed this was a famous style of catering at your own table or something. It was really interesting watching the chefs and waiters dunk some food in to cook it. Then they poured out the soup and ladelled the other contents inside our bowls; Hotpot - Nana sometimes cooked like this for special occasions back at home.

"Wow!" I cheered as I slurped the piping hot steamed lettuce into my mouth. "This is good!"

"You can say that again!" Ray added as he ate his own portion.

We snacked and snacked, until our bellies were too full, we lay back on our chairs and sighed in bliss.

"I hadn't eaten anything so tasty in my life before!" I complimented. Well, I guess Nana's cooking can compete and get the same score as this food service did too.

"I don't think I can move either." Ray joked.

"Well, we don't want anything happened to your pretty little body now, do we?" I said loudly, before I shut my mouth and cringed.

Ray went red too. Then he roared with laughter, and I joined in. We laughed, and laughed and laughed, before -

"Ow. My stomach hurts."

I spent ten minutes in the loo. Sighs, I guess that's what happens when you eat far too much. Then I began to feel faint again when I got back out to the hall where Ray was waiting for me. He quickly paid the bill and led me outside.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry Ray." I looked pathetic. "Can you take me home now?"

"Sure."

**Back at school….**

"Yo Nuo! What happened to you on Saturday? We put you on the chair and then when we turned back – you were gone!" Michael gripped my arm and slapped my back cheerfully as we sat down in the cafeteria with our trays.

I coughed, and then shrugged. "I dunno. I can't remember." I ended up pouring salt over my chips by accident.

"What happened to your glasses?" Bryan asked.

"I got contacts over the weekend. I'm not used to them yet. This is the third time I'm wearing them." It wasn't surprising that my eyes were very bloodshot.

"You look better without the glasses anyway." Miriam replied.

"Thanks."

"The party was a blast, wasn't it?" Miriam said as she bit into her burger.

"Yeah, it actually got better after the cake incident." Michael added.

"Probably when the music was on full volume there – I was temporary deaf for several hours when I got back home!" Tala joined in.

"Yup I agree, and Kai and Daneira was dancing and - "

I almost choked on my drink. "Excuse me?"

"…. What?"

"Never mind." I said.

"Hey Nuo, I wonder what made you so drunk at the party."

Then I remembered the lime coloured drink Kai didn't want me to drink. "That green beverage… what was it?" I asked thoughtfully.

"It was just lime juice mixed with a bit of alcohol. Nothing much. Whoa…. Don't tell me – " Tala said as he glanced at me. "You couldn't even handle just that?"

I blushed. "It's not funny, Tala."

He covered his smirk. "And Kai could."

"Don't compare me with him!"

"Oh we heard some interesting things that you were blabbing out at the party… some secrets…" He said, lowering his voice.

I quivered. "Shut up, Tala. I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, right. You were like a talking blabbering fool at the party." He grinned at me. I glared at him. "Just joking."

"Look, are you helping me or what?"

"Of course I am. Maybe the drink was spiked for you."

My eyes widened. Spiked? But why would anyone want to spike my drink? How come Kai could withstand it? Oh yeah… I remember…. Kai picked up a different one than the one I did. The one I picked had been especially been for me! But how can it be such a coincidence that that waiter just had to bring that one glass to me? He didn't even look like a waiter, now that I think of it! Maybe it was the flashy umbrella that caught my attention in drinking it? No… maybe it was because the lemon pip had an even number of seeds in them? No…. maybe it was because of the number of ice cubes and their unique shapes and sizes! No….. that's not right…. it was because….. of it's smell! No, that's not right either – I might've been the only one who was attracted to it because everyone else was focused on tidying up and partying inside, not outside…. The others were around Lee….. no-one looked at the buffet table….. What? What am I even getting at? I didn't even understand what I was getting at. I wasn't some kind of Sherlock Holmes looking for a murderer or something!

Maybe it was Daneira…. She was in fact, a prime suspect here…..

"Hey, did you hear? Tyson and Daichi want to go to that run down carnival in town." Spencer said as he bit his meatloaf. My thinking bubble popped into oblivion.

"Eh? Why?" Bryan muttered.

"To catch a ghost."

My ears picked up the word 'ghost' and I looked at Spencer. "A ghost?"

"Yeah…." He replied.

"I knew that abandoned fair was housing ghosts…." Miriam mumbled under her breath.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Tala said.

"Oh contraire, Tala." Tyson shifted his seat over to our table. "Here's some proof."

Tyson slammed a poorly developed picture down on the table.

"What's the deal? I can only see smoke." I stated.

"Ahh, the shape of the smoke." Tyson began drawing on it with a pencil from his bag. He made a sort of weird blob on the smoke with tiny hands and evil eyes.

"Where'd you get that picture from anyway?" Tala said; he seemed unimpressed.

Tyson snapped his fingers as Hilary walked over with her tray after waiting forages in the queue. "I took it on Sunday at night…. At the Melody Fair."

"And you think that's a ghost? That's the dumbest idea ever." Hilary snorted as she sat beside Miriam and me.

"It is not! Daichi, Kenny and I are going to the Melody Fair tomorrow… at night…." Tyson replied with a mischievous grin.

I pondered about this fact. Three teenagers going into a supposedly creepy and deserted funfair at night to get some proof of ghosts and to scare themselves silly; it sounded humorous to me.

"Actually…. That sounds quite interesting…." I heard myself say suddenly. The words were coming out of my mouth all of a sudden and unconsciously. "I know a friend who likes these kind of supernatural stuff, want me to call her?"

Tyson gleamed. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

Tala and the rest eyed me as if I was crazy. "You guys want to come too?" I asked, smiling widely. "Come on, it could be fun."

"You can count me out." Spencer said as he munched again. "I have a basketball game on that day."

Bryan nodded. "Me too."

"And me." Tala muttered.

That's when I decided to pull his strings. Tala didn't participate in any after school activities like some of the others. "What, Tala?"

"_What_, Nuo?" He asked back, eyes narrowing.

I grinned at him. "You scared?" Heh, taunting him was kind of fun.

Tala glared at me. "No, I'm not scared."

"Then come." I reasoned. "Please?"

He was going to roar a comeback at me, but I guess I got the better of him. Instead – heshot me another death glare. "You can be dastardly evil…. And persuading sometimes, Nuo."

"Alright!" I chirped. "Who else is coming?"

Our search ended up like this; we organised ourselves into five groups;

Group 1 consisted of Mariah, Ray, Mathilda and Miguel.

Group 2 consisted of Johnny, Pyrrha, Julia and Raul.

Group 3 consisted of Hilary, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny.

Group 4 consisted of Tala and me (for the moment),

And Group 5 consisted of Emily, Michael, Miriam and Max.

Yes, the group is going to exactly two boys and two girls. Apart from Group 3. It's just going to be like those 'Most spookiest' series I see on TV everyday. Groups of people cover a zone of the haunted building or area and they hold a video camera and torch – except since video cameras are too expensive – we are only armed with crappy roll-the-spiky-cog ones that are cheap and plastic. The search for the mystery ghost was going to last for three hours approximately.

"Okay." Tyson said as he drew on the whiteboard of our empty maths classroom in front of the others. "We'll have to meet up right at the entrance of the fair." He drew a dingy dot on the diagram.

Everyone watched with interest.

"We don't have walkie-talkies or anything – so we'll just have to contact each other with Morse code." Tyson looked back at us.

"Dude, what's Morse code?" Tala asked as he sat back in his chair.

"It's a secret code used with dots and dashes – the dots mean – " Kenny quickly said – only to be interrupted by Johnny.

"Man, that's too hard! Can't you think of anything easier!" Johnny moaned in his seat.

"Alright… how about…. We just call each other with our phones?" Hilary suggested.

"I'm not wasting my credit on just phoning people who are like, just several metres away!" Miriam replied.

"How about we all think of this tomorrow, huh?"

"Um… alright." Tyson shrugged. "But we're still two members short."

"I'll call my friend tonight, she'll join our group for sure." I said cheerfully.

"Okay, then we only need one more to complete your group…."

Everyone thought for a while.

"I'll come."

Everyone stared at the new voice.

It was Kai.

Everyone's eyes widened at his arrival. Kai? Joining us in ghost hunting? Did someone switch brains with him or something? Yet, he looked the same as usual; with that arrogant frown and piercing eyes (A/N Uh…. I forgot his eye colour!) that made anyone fall off a cliff when he stared/glared at them. I imagined him out of his t-shirt and jeans and replaced him in a 'Ghostbusters's outfit and snorted with silent laughter. Kai ignored me and walked to the window away from the group.

"Uh… sure Kai…" Tyson quickly scribbled his name in our group. "Okay, that makes Group 4 complete….." He left us all to talk about this plot, and copied the group names and the people in each group down in his pad, before rubbing it off in the whiteboard. Kai remained watching outside.

Tala huffed slightly and crossed his arms as he slouched in his chair beside mine. "Now whose bright idea was this? I could be getting the night off tomorrow to go to a Club or something, but instead, I get stuck catching 'ghosts' on camera…." He got up from his seat and dwaddled away.

"Come on Tala, it's fun to go out at night sometimes. You're such a stick in the mud. It'll be interesting. I could imagine you screaming like a girl." I said happily as I followed him. We patrolled around the book cupboard.

"I doubt that – a lot." He barked. "I'll see you screaming like a girl there. I bet you."

"I am a girl, idiot… and how much do you bet?" I asked suspiciously.

"Okay, whenever each of us screams, we bet five pounds, right?" He grinned brightly. (UK currency)

"So if I scream five times for example…. I'll be paying you…. Twenty five pounds!"

"Yup."

"You got yourself a deal."


	8. The Melody Fair

**Chapter 08**

**The Melody Fair**

I played around with Eurydice's curlers, watching her sort through her old things in her plastic box that she stowed in her wardrobe while Laney leapt with delight on the bed. It was almost dinner. Nana was downstairs watching the news and the brats were still mucking around in the bathroom making more of their stink bombs and other sorts of experiments.

"You say you're going to the Melody Fair?" Eurydice said as she took out her precious newspaper cuttings and other bric-a-bracs.

"Yeah." I replied, fluffing her white pillow. "I heard it's been deserted for over four years."

"Five years to be exact." She corrected me. "Here, you'll find this useful." She shoved an almost yellowing cutting into my hand. I looked at it.

_FAMOUS MELODY FAIR SHUTTING DOWN DUE TO ACCIDENT_

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

Eurydice shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure either."

"Is it okay if I keep this?"

"Take it, I don't want it anymore, it brings back bad memories."

I paused. "Of what?"

"Ooh." Laney poked at a picture that flopped out of Eurydice's box. "Who's the pretty man with you in this photo?"

"Give me that." Eurydice snapped quickly. "He's my ex-boyfriend, Josh. I'm totally over him – because now I have Daimon (aka her new sweetheart)." She stuffed the photo back inside her box and rammed the lid back over it. Then she took out another picture of her and her new boyfriend and poured over it.

I continued reading the newspaper article. It turned out that a roller coaster had flew out of hand and several people on the ride died. "People died on that day… that's why it shut down. This happened during August." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Josh died on that day too."

I blinked. "He did?"

"Yeah…." She trailed off, placing the photo away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it. It happened years ago anyway." Yet she didn't sound as if she had.

"What are you reading?" Laney clambered over my shoulder and peered over. "Hey…. I remember that crash. Eurydice, weren't you on that ride?"

"You were on that ride?" I asked surprisingly. Of course. Five years ago, I was sent to live with dad away from home while the triplets had to live with mum for a short while during the summer as a short vacation before we swapped, and Eurydice stayed at home with Nana. I wouldn't have known anything that had happened here.

Eurydice didn't look at us. "Yeah…. I still have the scar. On my shoulder."

"Does that mean that is it likely the Melody Fair is haunted?" I asked.

Laney began to shiver. "There's g-g-ghosts in melody Fair? But Natasha and I used to always go there during the day to look for animals with Nana!"

"Laney, get out of the room."

"Why?"

"Because you're too young for this."

Laney slid off the bed and dwaddled back downstairs. We shut the door behind her.

"I already phoned Adelie about this event; she says she'll come with us." I said. "And the others are definitely going too."

"Look, I don't know if Melody Fair is haunted, but I wouldn't advise going there tomorrow night anyway." Eurydice muttered. "The doctors said that I was in a coma for two and a half weeks after that crash, and I've never remembered much about it. I only have the newspaper article about it, that's all."

"…..I'm sorry sis."

"It's okay." Eurydice smiled. There was a short silence. "So you think Josh is haunting the Melody Fair?"

**Tomorrow Night……**

"So your friend is coming then?" Ray asked as he buttoned up his jacket.

"Yup. Her name's Adelie. My old friend back from Episcopal High." I replied. I pulled my hat over my head and straightened my hair.

"Adelie? Isn't that a name for a – " Tala scratched his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It was almost eight o'clock. The search would be over at eleven. We all arrived at the foot of melody Fair. I gulped as I heard the old Ferris Wheel creak and groan. The wind rustled around us as we put on our warm jackets and armed ourselves with our cameras and torches. I had to admit; the Melody Fair looked extra spooky at night. Daichi was standing on a rock with his arms on his hips ready to march inside, with Tyson beside him. Kenny and Hilary didn't look too sure. Johnny, Michael, Max and Emily stood together muttering. Julia was busy wrapping Raul up in another scarf who had gone all red. Tala was standing with Ray and I near the directory. Miriam, Mathilda, Miguel and Pyrrha clustered together. Everyone was now becoming uncertain if this was a good idea or not. Kai was standing by himself unfazed by the cold harsh winds wearing a black jacket and comfortable darkish blue pants.

"Hey Nuo!"

Everyone leapt. Except Kai and me.

Someone was running towards us. Adelie! I shrieked and ran to greet the newcomer.

"You bitch! You never called me after you left Episcopie!" She screamed at me as we embraced.

"Until yesterday!" I led Adelie to the group. "Guys, meet Adelie."

Everyone mumbled his or her hellos and goodbyes (literally).

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you all!" Adelie was still as optimistic as she was before. She's a girl who was taller than me, but the same age as me, with her light coloured hair tied into two bunches today, but usually she lets them down or ties them into two French plaits. She was also wearing a black cardigan with a black skirt and black tights. I bet everyone probably couldn't see her except from her shiny penguin clips in her hair. Her shoulder bag swung around as she moved over to me.

"Okay, I'll take you to my group and introduce you. This is Tala." I gestured to him as he folded his arms.

"Hnnnnn." Tala grunted.

"And this is Kai."

"…………"

"Hi!"

Adelie waved eagerly with a big smile plastered on her face and Tala raised an eyebrow. Kai didn't even look at her.

Tyson caught our attention by blowing the whistle. Adelie, Tala and I crammed against each other as the group huddled.

"Okay guys, we can only communicate with our mobile phones, it's the only way. Torches ready?"

Everyone was blinded when everyone switched on their torches.

"Ready…"

"Cameras?"

Everyone snapped a picture and once again the flash blinded us, we all scrolled the cog for the next picture. "Ready."

"Okay! Let's go get us a ghost! Group 1, which is me, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny, we will cover Zone A." Tyson used a twig to emphasise where their group would be. "We'll be around this roller coaster, those 'hook the ducky' stands and the motorcycle racing track, okay?"

We all nodded.

"Group 2 will cover Zone B, the Log ride, ghost house and Ferris wheel." Pyrrha and Julia shivered.

"Why did we get the Ghost House?" They asked.

Tyson ignored them.

"Group 3 will cover Zone C, the Merry go Round, Swing chair ride and the petting Zoo."

"What's so scary about the petting Zoo?" Miguel muttered.

"I wonder if there's anymore animals left…." Mathilda breathed.

Tyson also ignored them.

"Group 4 will cover Zone D, the House of Mirrors, the Waxworks show and another roller coaster. Oh yeah, the roller coaster which caused this carnival shut down is near your zone, so don't go near there, okay?"

Group 4 was my group. We nodded in agreement.

Tyson continued on. "Group 5 will cover Zone E, the broken arcade, the Jolly Rocker and the café. Do not go on the ship, it's broken, remember."

Max and Miriam narrowed their eyes in disbelief. "He thinks we're five year olds going to the zoo!"

"Okay, we have to stay n our area for these upcoming three hours for proof, okay, no-one come back here until eleven. If anything happens, do not hesitate to contact others. Everyone clear? Alright, let's go!"

And we all stepped forth, to the accursed funfair. The gates swung and creaked as we entered, and I couldn't shake the feeling off that we were being watched.

"Okay, we got to go to the House of Mirrors, Wax Model tent and the roller coaster, that's cool, all we have to do is stay there for three hours without doing anything then we can go." Tala muttered.

"Don't forget our bet." I hissed at him.

"I didn't." He grinned.

Kai stopped at the directory. "Okay, where to, Kai?" I asked.

"That way." He pointed west, and we followed. It also occurred that Max's group were coming this way.

"Are you scared?" Emily taunted at us.

"Huh, so not." Adelie replied.

"I get the feeling that this is your first time here, Adelie?"

Adelie nodded. "It is."

"Then you haven't heard of the story behind this carnival?"

She shook her head. "Does it matter?"

"Emily, stop trying to scare them, there's no ghosts here." Michael said.

Oh, I bit my lip. Maybe Josh was really haunting this place…. He was probably never put to rest… maybe he was still bitter and out to inflict his horrible vengeance on us; innocent locals foolishly enough to set foot on his ground. Ack! We're gonna die! Kai pushed past me and got me back to my senses.

Emily shrugged. "I was just trying to see if they were up for it. Well, we'll see you later, bye guys!"

We all waved as they took a different path. The more we walked further into the bushes, the darker it got. We were like sheep walking into the tiger's mouth. Who knew what lied in store for us? The instant scene of one ghost busting from the cartoon shone into my mind – the group holding their funny blaster rays and wearing those uniforms wandering around the haunted area with their electric field thingy machine – they were armed enough – we're not. Who ya gonna call? Maybe we really should have phoned up some priests or something before coming here. I wondered what would happen to us, I wonder -

Wait. I sound as if I'm scared. I'm not. I'm Nuo. I'm brave. I'm –

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Kai and Tala turned to the noise. I had screamed when a crow rose up from the branches causing a loud flutter.

Tala laughed heartily and smirked at me as I got up from the ground. "Ha, that's a fiver you owe me already."

"Curse you, Tala." I grumbled as we resumed in walking. "I'm not scared." I held my nose up high and pushed past him towards Adelie.

"Sure you aren't." He said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue at his back as he walked beside Kai, and clung onto Adelie as we walked.

"You okay?" She asked me. Her eyebrows were slightly raised as she looked at me.

"I'm fine." I muttered, maintaining my normal self yet I did fail terribly and ended up twitching again.

We arrived at the house of mirrors. It looked even eerier up front. I began sweating and trembling.

"This is what we'll do, we'll split up in pairs first, Tala, you and Adelie pair up to go to the Wax Dummy tent, Nuo and I will stay in the House of Mirrors first, and then after an hour, we'll switch over. The remaining half hour we'll send at the roller coaster. Then we'll walk back to the entrance at half ten."

Wow, Kai sounded even more powerful and confident than usual. Wait. I cleaned my ears free. Did he just mention that I get partnered with him? Tala checked his watch and Adelie shrugged.

"Okay, we'll see you an hour after. Come on, Vala." Adelie walked in front of her new partner. Tala glared at her.

"What the hell did she just call me?"

I shrugged. "Erm… Adelie tends not to remember people's names very well if she doesn't trust them." I replied quietly.

Tala's eyes almost popped. "She doesn't trust me? How can she not trust me? I'm a hundred percent of trust. You trust me, don't you, Nuo? (I nodded my head; Tala seemed to have gleamed in the moonlight) I'll show her!" They walked together towards the wax house. Kai walked up to the front of the house and I waved to Tala and Adelie.

"Good luck you guys." I shouted.

"Are you coming?" He looked back at me.

I nodded and ran over to him. "Ready."

But I wasn't.

There was another scream. It was Adelie. I raced back out and towards the Wax House's entrance. My torchlight shined everywhere on the ground. Kai following me close behind.

"What? What?" I asked breathlessly as I entered. Adelie was crouching on the ground, Tala was standing. They hadn't even entered yet.

Adelie had her mouth covered. Tala looked at us, and then shined his torch at the end of the hall. I could see feet floating mid air. He shined his torch high up to reveal a body hanging by a rope. I almost shrieked – but remembering the bet, I closed my mouth. It was just a dummy being hanged there. But then again, it looked extremely effective. The dummy looked grim and bloody dangling there.

"Come on Adelie, it's fake."

She gulped and stood back up. "I'll be okay, Nuo, you two take care. Good luck."

_I'll need it. _

Kai and I returned to the House of Mirrors.

"What's that string for?" I asked as I saw Kai roll a thread of wool down as we walked in.

"So we don't get lost."

"So… er…. What else do you have?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Well all I have is a flannel, my camera, torch, my chocolate bar and my watch." I replied. Then I spotted something gleaming in Kai's pocket, but took no notice and followed him inside the house. "I think I also have my phone with me but it's shut and – "

We were immediately engulfed by our weird reflections as we stepped in, and I was behind Kai. I shut up. I followed him around, watching my step where broken fragments of mirror lay, watching my own reflection stare glumly back at me. I looked terrified.

"Kai?" I squeaked meekly.

He didn't respond except walk further, deeper into the maze of mirrors. "Kai?" I said again. I touched his shoulder. It was hard. It was a surface. I was following his reflection! The wool had disappeared! I had walked away without knowing! Where was Kai? Oh my friggin god – how stupid could I get? I was too busy admiring him from behind that I had lost my way! Oh no!

"Kai!" I squeaked meekly, suddenly feeling as if all sorts of mirrors had ganged on me, trapping me inward, I shone my torch desperately and blinded myself when all my reflections done the same. "Kai? I don't do well in small areas!"

It wasn't my fault I was slightly claustrophobic – I wasn't in top shape locked in the closet in the party. There was suddenly a huge load of him as my reflections disappeared. The mirrors – reflecting his back. They were walking away from me. "Kai, don't leave me!" I thumped on the mirrors – come on, one of them had to show me the way out!

A shadow passed over my head.

I turned.

"Kai!"

There was nothing behind me expect my reflection. Reflecting my fear again. I pounded my gloved hands on the glass and cried. I was lost. Terribly lost. I couldn't find my way out. I looked around desperately. My heart beat faster. My head spun, I began to sweat, and my mind reeled in confusion. I screamed and ran, blindly, hitting on mirrors now and then, before finally I fell down. More of my reflections surrounded me. I was encased. There was no end to this world of Mirrors! My eyes began to blur. It couldn't end this way. I can't be trapped, trapped like a rat in this maze! I got back up, and ran from the way I was before, and I wiped my eyes, blindly as I made my way, and I thumped into someone. We fell back, and I began to cry there.

"Nuo?"

His voice sounded softer than usual.

Kai!

I wailed and sobbed.

"You don't know how afraid and hurtI was… when I hit the mirror hard!" I sobbed pathetically into his jacket.

"Nuo…." He said again. "You can get off me."

I rolled off him and back on the ground. "I don't like this anymore, and it's only been five minutes!" I paused. "Can we go now?"

Kai looked at the string on the ground. "I don't know how long it'll take for us to get out of this dump, since I looked everywhere for you. The string should be leading us everywhere."

"We'll try, right?" I asked quietly, wiping my tears. Wow, I was amazed. That must've been the longest sentence Kai has ever spoken to me. This moment shall be recorded in my heart forever! (Hallelujah)

He nodded briefly as he stood up and brushed his pants. "Come on, follow me."

"Aye aye sir!" I chirped merrily. "We're going to go now! Yip yip yip! We're going to get out of this place, nyah nyah! It sucks and we know it! Hehehe!" I sang.

Kai glared at me. I shut up, and grabbed onto his white scarf. He glared at me again as he felt the tug.

"What?" I shrank back as he glowered at me. "I-I-I'm afraid I might get lost again."

He focused back on the string, before taking my hand off his scarf, and then, he _held_ my hand instead. My mind shut down once I felt his fingers curl around mine. My heart began beating faster. Kai didn't look at me. I was too busy swooning and in ga-ga land to realise that we had stopped. I almost tripped over him as he crouched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Kai looked at me. He was holding something in his hands.

"The string's been cut."


	9. ghosts?

Hey ppl! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story so far! I'm terribly sorry if a 'ghost story plot' seems a bit common in most stories…. Well anyway, I'll do my best to try and turn things around in the most unexpected way ever! (easier said than done – or is it written?) Hmm, I've also realised that it's been at least 7 days since my last update (oh my, how time flies).

I'm also glad to know that I have more time to do responses!

**Moonlight Kitten:** AARRGGHHH! I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you for ages in MSN! Sorry Gomen Sorry! The summer holidays should be a time for me to rest and have fun but I'm stuck working in my parent's shop – and I'm not being paid to work full time! (gasps)The horror! I hope you can forgive me! Thanks for the review!

**Bob:** Hmm…. I think I do have a heart… because it's beating at the moment or I wouldn't be typing this up… lol. Yeah, I know. I can be a very evil cliff-hanger person when I write. It's to build up the suspense! Thanks for the review!

**KaiKaiCutie:** Lol. I wouldn't go to a deserted fairground in a million years either! It would probably be too dangerous – but I like writing these chapters surrounding this category for the ehck of it! It's fun! Lol – thank you for reviewing!

**and-then-he-said-no: **Kai or Ray? I think it really depends – but wait, the story said Kai x OC – so I guess it'll just stick to Kai. And to be honest I just hate the fact that Kai's character is so damn hard to keep OOC! I even wonder in real life – if he could even manage to get himself a girl too! Grr – I think it's his mysterious and adamant nature that makes girls drool over him. Lol! I actually thought of placing several scenes with Ray and Nuo – making her have a crush on him wouldn't hurt, right? I think it's fun! But then again that means she likes two guys at once, I think. Hmm, and her attitude seems to change a bit here. Sighs, Nuo, I can't believe you!

**the perfect oasis: **Thanks for the review – and here's the next chapter, you can now see who cut the string (or guess)

Er…. this response is for the person who reviewed in between **the perfect oasis** and **shadow-goddess99: **Sorry, the Edit/Preview page doesn't allow me to put several objections (I think that's what they're called...) into this page... I don't know why. Well - Here's the chapter you've been looking forward to (lol). Thanks for reviewing!

**shadow-goddess99**: Hello! Thanks for the review! I've noticed that I have quite a lot of new readers lately! Glad you like this story!

**Daenerys Seerow: **Hi there! Thank you for reviewing; I appreciate your help because I want to know how to improve my story in any way! Lol, yeah, I sort of had to jump Nuo's relationships with her new friends a bit too fast slightly. I think it gets a bit annoying because there are too many characters so I'm toning Nuo's relationships with other people down. I'll just stick to a small group of characters first! Lol; I'm not the type who can make characters look like perverts and developother unpleasant personalities since I'm too…. Er…. Well, I don't exactly want them all to go out of character, if you know what I mean – but I'll try, I hope (gulps. I'll probably make a mess of it...).

**Armith-Greenleaf: **Lol, yeah, I get what you mean! I sometimes imagine what my school would look like when it's nighttime, and I'm sure it would look very scary! My school is also rumoured to be haunted; there's a room at the end of the second floor of my school where someone died (I think it's fake…. I just heard it from my friends when I moved there). There's also an elevator which goes to the top floor of my school which is 'haunted'. Lol. To be honest, I wouldn't even think twice of coming to a deserted carnival if someone asked me (however, if someone dared me… that's a different kettle of fish…. Hehehehe).

**xEternal Moonlight Phoenix Magex: **Lol, claustrophobic Nuo! I haven't seen you guys for a long time – or is it because I'm spending time in the Beyblade Fanfic board instead of the Yu-Gi-Oh one? Yikes. Lol, if you think Kai is showing some 'interest' in Nuo, this chapter'd probably surprise you…. Er…. I'll let you read it instead.

HeartlessDevil: Thanks for reviewing! Now you can see if they do die or not, lol!

**Chapter 09**

**Ghosts?**

My blood turned cold (which is highly impossible since we are mammals and we have warm blood – well anyway, back to this chapter….).

"The string's been cut? But how?" I blabbered.

We were answered with a loud shatter. One of the mirrors had been broken. The fragments fell onto the floor near us. Then there was another mighty crash, another mirror had been broken and then there was another. My ears were covered with sounds of the breaking mirrors. Kai looked calm, yet I was freaking out. "KKKKKYYYAAGGHHHH! There _are_ ghosts! Kai, we gotta get out of here!" I grabbed his hand and ran around in circles. Kai didn't hesitate and instead, began dragging me along back (Did you hear that? It's Nuo's bird scream).

"It's this way. You were leading us back into the maze." Kai shouted over the noise. For some reason, I obeyed him quickly and followed him with no complaint. As we ran, each mirror behind us broke into tiny fragments; I flinched as glass almost sprayed into my eyes. ARGGH! It's got m, ARRGGHHH! Finally, Kai stopped, and I crashed into his back.

"Are we there?" I asked frantically, waving the torch around.

"Shut the torch."

I hurriedly did so with no complaint again though I was confused. It was dark. Kai let go of my hand as I hid behind him. I was terrified. It was silent. He led us to a mirror near our right, and then, he kicked – yes, Kai _kicked_ the mirror heftily with one mighty leg. I gawked. My jaw dropped to the ground. I swooned again. He looks so cool and brave! It shattered backwards, and suddenly a shadow darted out from behind and forward behind the other mirrors.

"Shine the torch now!" He ordered.

I flicked it on at where the shadow should be. There was nothing there now.

"That way!" Kai dragged me after the silhouette of the mystery stranger who was trying to scare us. The torch reached the far end of the hall. We were back at the entrance, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Well… we got out." I said breathlessly. I. Never. Want. To. Go. Back. There. Again…..

Kai was quiet. "You okay, Nuo?"

I nodded. "I-I-I think so."

Then I realised that there was a piece of broken mirror on my arm. I was bleeding. Bleeding! I shrieked again. ARRGGGHHH! Blood! The stench of it filled my nostrils and I inhaled and exhaled crazily. Kai sat down on the floor with his eyes closed, and I did too. I took out the shard of mirror and threw it away with disgust.

"Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

A shiny flash attracted my eyes.

"Kai, you're hurt too!" there was a shard of mirror sticking out from his kneecap.

He ignored it and closed his eyes again as he lay back. "It's nothing."

"I have to remove it pronto." I said, remembering way back on my first day when Kai had entered the medical room I was occupying with a badly scraped knee, and then, I wrenched my hand over to help. But one of his eyes cracked open simultaneously as my hand almost touched his knee and Kai grabbed it sharply before it made contact.

"Don't touch me."

I whimpered and bit my lip as I stared into his eyes. God, he's so alluring - now he's hurting me!

He let go gently after realising I seemed to have paled yet my hand seemed to turn redder than usual, and then turned away. He used a piece of used cloth from his pocket to wrap it himself. I bit my lip and sat back down on my spot in silence, rubbing my sore wrist. Hmph, well I was only worried about him, did he have to almost pull my hand apart in progress? Then again, I should've known better than to invade his privacy. I could see a shiny barrier between us with my sixth sense – my Kai Sense (imagine that). It can detect his surroundings, location, appearance and everything else about him.

"What about yourself?"

I looked up to meet his stare. "What?" I asked quietly.

He glanced at my arm.

I looked and touched my bleeding arm. "I'm fine. I don't need you to care about me." I grumbled to him, and then I gave him the cold shoulder and turned away from him. Huh – if he's going to be like that, this was better off if I was partnered with Tala. Tala would've been better – even if I have to pay him money for the bet. He's not a rough jerk like Kai.

"Look."

The sound of his voice broke me out of my little dream if I was with Tala instead to this spooky place. I craned my neck slightly (it seemed to have creaked). My eyes moved to the corner. The full moon shone down on us, and suddenly, as I kept staring; it felt as if all my troubles over. I lay back beside him, our shoulders almost touching; I could feel the silky material of his scarf tickling my neck. We sat down beside each other at the small entrance of the house watching the moon above us…… It was quiet, and peaceful… so tranquil….. I took a huge chomp out of my candy bar and snacked on it noisily – what? I was hungry! (yes, yes, I ruined the moment!)

Somehow…. I felt safe here…. With him…

Bleh – just why do I have to get so emotional when this happens?

**Swapping time….**

Tala was holding onto Adelie's arm as they stumbled out together. Adelie looked spooked – eyes widened than usual, mouth hanging open, pale cheeks; Tala was grinning; he looked no different than usual.

"Well looks like you had a good time." I said slyly.

Adelie trembled. "……grrruunnnggghhhh…" She couldn't speak properly. She looked a mess. I blinked and looked at her worriedly. Maybe bringing her along was a bad idea right from the start.

"I got to know 'Adelie' better." Tala grinned at me. "She's a nice girl." He whispered in my ear. "So gullible; she was terrified during the whole time. She clung onto me as if her life depended on it! She also owes me millions now – and sixty nine pence!"

"You done the bet with Adelie? How could you!" My eyes narrowed dangerously as I hissed at him.

"So what did you do at the house?"

I let go of him and turned a bit red which was camouflaged by the darkness. "Er….." I glanced at Kai.

"Someone tried to get us lost. Have you seen any suspicious characters lurking around?" Kai said coolly.

Tala and Adelie shook their heads. "She almost got killed." Tala said. Adelie looked hysterical.

"So did we." I muttered. "Big surprise."

"Oh well, we'll take care of the House of Mirrors." Tala added.

"I advise you to take this." Kai hurled the ball of wool at them. "You'll get lost."

They thanked him and left us alone. I trailed behind him, not even bothering to look at him. Why should I? Kai attitude's towards everyone is as if he's better than everyone else! He doesn't even care about others at all – he pales in comparison with Ray! Oh, should I also spit and polish your shoes? Or throw myself over that puddle of water just at the foot of the House so you won't get your clean, tidy feet dirty? Well I'd better not annoy him by pestering him with my 'unworthy' presence (Oh mighty Kai! Oh how great thou is! Hail mighty Kai! We contaminate oh mighty man with our insignificant presences!).

"Kai? I'm a bit hungry."

He grunted and didn't look back. "That's your problem."

SEE!

Jerk.

Jerk.

Jerk with a capital J!

A huge capital J!

JERK!

I was dreading the waxworks house – with him. This was just going to get worse and worse. I just knew it. I scowled at his back and made a face at him. The least favourite person I would want to be stuck with for an hour would be him. Kai. Even his name makes me want to vomit. Although The House of Mirrors proved scary enough for me already; I wasn't looking forward to this at all – everything! The repulsive dummy still lay hanged there and I forced myself not to look. Kai passed the room with me behind to the door at the end of the room.

**Well, while they're about to enter their next trap, I'd better rewind our story back to one hour before the pairs swapped! We can now concentrate on Tala and Adelie's story! If you're interested, that it - you can skip past this part! Just scroll down until you find another message in bold.**

**Er-hem….**

**One hour before swapping time…..**

Adelie was screaming and screaming. Tala had his hands over his ears. They had just walked past the hanging dummy that scared the heck out of his partner and now they were at the celebrity section.

"So… do we just stay here then?" Adelie asked as she looked around.

He shrugged and sat down on a stand as he flicked his torch around. "Darn it, now Nuo is with Kai, I can't win that bet!" He muttered to himself. He looked at the camouflaged girl who was peeking around in the corners. "… You're Adelie, huh?"

The girl turned. "Yeah,"

"So…. You're a penguin?"

"No. I like penguins."

"So 'Adelie' is not your name then?"

"Yup, and you're…. um…. Wait… I know…"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Your name is…. Hold on…. It's on the tip of my tongue….almost there….. begins with a….. no…."

………

…………..

………………….

"Was it…. Kala?"

"Not even close." Tala mumbled. Why did she even bother? This girl was a crazy chick (A/N See the irony, huh, huh? Yeah, I know, bad joke), she was wearing penguin clips, a penguin cardigan, a penguin backpack and even shoes stitched with penguins on them.

"No… that was the other guy who's with Nuo." She muttered.

"His _name_ is Kai."

"Oh….. well, let me guess again. I have crap memory, but I'm sure I can remember your name… it's uh….. AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Tala jerked out of his seat at the sound of her ear-splitting scream. "What? What is it!"

Adelie pointed to the snake that was coiling itself around some kind of actor's outstretched arm. "It's just a snake." She replied cheesily. "I thought it was something else." She scrambled away and sat down beside him. "I don't like this place. It's creepy."

"Me neither, but I'm not scared. I just want to go home. This is all Nuo's fault!"

"What did she do?"

"She's the one who dared me." Tala replied under his breath.

"Oh…. She's always like that." Adelie replied gleefully.

"How long have you known her for?" He asked.

"For three years, Nala." She said.

"It's Tala." He grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, hehe."

"Never mind."

Tala had an idea. "I know, for fun, how about we make a bet? The person who screams the most times owes the other a fiver each time."

"You mean if I scream like – three times, I have to pay you fifteen pounds?" Adelie asked.

He nodded. "Correct."

"Can I bet you sixty nine pence also?"

"Wha-?"

"I said, I want to bet you sixty nine pence if you can get out of this in one piece – plus the five pounds thing."

"….Er….. Okay…."

"Right then, I also agree to your terms of condition. You got yourself a deal."

_Sucker. _Tala thought to himself as he shook her hand.

"Okay then, let's move onto the next section, it's getting boring here…. And we still have thirty five minutes of this place left." Adelie made her way out of the room, and Tala got up, brushing himself before following her.

Adelie screamed again.

_Man, does this chick need to tone her voice down? Hey – she owes me a fiver now! Wow, I managed to earn ten pounds by doing nothing! Life is great! _

Tala gasped – almost. He was too shocked to move or speak. Adelie was hanging upside by a rope on the ceiling attached to a multiple of hooks.

_Someone must've done that…_

"Get me down!" She was trying to pull her skirt out of her face and speak at the same time. "Help me, Nala!"

"IT'S TALA!" He yelled to her furiously, before inspecting all the corners of the room for something to get her down. He could see her underwear under her black tights and decided not to look - they were probably going to be penguin based anyway.

Tala spotted a large rod from the opposite of the room and pondered what he could do with it. He could probably manoeuvre the way of the pulley to let her down using that…. Tala didn't hesitate to move across the room; until he felt the floorboards crack underneath his weight. He quickly moved back as the most of the floor disappeared in front of his eyes.

"What's going on?" He looked at the dark hole under Adelie as his voice echoed around the empty abyss.

Adelie shrieked with horror. "I don't want to fall! Hurry and get me down from here!"

"Alright, alright." Tala now wondered how he would get her down without making her fall into the hole. He observed how she swung to and fro, away from the hole, and over the hole. "Right….."

Tala jammed the rod into the pulley after walking carefully at the safe edges and managed to get into the other side without much hassle. "Okay, just hold on…. And calm down."

She bit her lip and whimpered.

He managed to make the pulley let down more of the rope. Adelie screamed as her head neared the hole. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up. I know what I'm doing."

Adelie hushed her gob.

Tala grabbed hold of the rope, and slowly, he lowered her down to the floor level. Adelie was beginning to sweat now.

"Can you reach the floorboards with your hands?" He asked.

"Yeah…." She swung and finally caught hold of it. "But what about my leg?"

"You'll have to move up and untie it, don't worry, Adelie, I won't let you fall!"

She bit her lip and hoisted her torso back up slowly, before finally, she began to pry her foot free. Tala moved the pulley again, and made sure that once she got herself free, she would fall towards the floor. Adelie let go of the rope, and she fell, screaming again. Tala rushed to help her. She fell down, and managed to clamp her fingers on the floor. She was slipping.

"Don't worry, I got ya." Tala pulled her up, and she flew onto the floorboards next to him, almost in tears.

"Is it over, Tala?" She asked groggily.

"You're fine……" He blinked. "What… did you just call me?"

"I called you Tala – that is your name, right?"

He nodded.

"So what do we do now?"

"Just stay here and wait until our shift is over."

She moved off the creaky boards and looked at the floor quietly, playing with the rims of her black skirt. "Thalassa….."

He blinked. "What?"

"My name…." She looked at him. "It's Thalassa."

Tala smiled slightly. "It suits you."

"Oh yeah?" She snapped angrily, looking away. "Well don't tell anyone else or you're dead meat!"

Tala blinked. "Uh…. Sure…."

**There you have it! Tala and Adelie's part is over! **

**Now back to Nuo and Kai! (and this is also back to Nuo's point of view)**

The torch shone brilliantly around the broken models of the dummies. Some were missing eyes, legs and arms. Others just looked creepy. Thankfully, this was only the 'celebrity' passageway, so seeing an actress there with a missing arm didn't scare me much. I began to snap around carefully. Kai just gripped his torch tightly. We didn't speak.

I heard a scratching noise behind me. I turned. The dummy of some other actress watched me carefully as I moved away towards Kai's back quickly. He entered another door. I followed. We were now in the horror section, there was a huge hole in the middle of the floor. I wondered what had happened there? Frankenstein stood with a messing head on the platform with his wife who was missing half her body. Dracula had a stake plunged in his heart – yet he didn't seem fazed. It was if the stake had been jabbed in recently. A zombie stood with something red in his hand. It was still dripping a red liquid. I walked over. It was a brain. It looked fresh.

I gulped, and then ran away back to Kai – then stopped. What? Would I run into his unwelcoming arms? Would I say to him: "Uh… did you see that? It looked real…." Or should I say: "Oh mighty Kai! Thou have found a rather interesting human brain in the hands of a great monster! I request for your protection!" (? Nuo drabble) I pretended to vomit. He noticed, and ignored me once more.

A mummy stood with one of its hands missing. I wasn't afraid of that, since Mummies were meant to be not in one place.

"YYYYAAAHHHH!"

Kai almost leapt.

"What?"

I looked down only to see a snake. I thought bandages from the mummy had wrapped around my foot there….. I leapt away from the snake as it wriggled to safety. I wondered how the others were doing at the moment. I looked away from him.

"Nothing."

Kai was inspecting a dummy in the music section. I quickly rushed over. There were fake grammar phones and everything. Even a fake replica of the Bee Gees sat on a chair holding guitars.

_Who is the girl with the crying face looking at millions of signs?  
She knows that life is a running race,  
Her face shouldn't show any line_.

My blood turned cold once I heard faint music. I craned my neck over to Kai.

"Did you – "

He shook his head.

_Melody fair won't you comb your hair? you can be beautiful too.  
Melody fair , remember you're only a woman .  
Melody fair, remember you're only a girl. ah..._

The faint music echoed round us eerily. I shivered.

"Where's it coming from?"

_Who is the girl at the window pane, watching the rain falling down?  
Melody, life isn't like the rain ; it's just like a merry go round. _

Melody fair won't you comb your hair? you can be beautiful too.  
Melody fair, remember you're only a woman.  
Melody fair, remember you're only a girl. ah...

We listened. It seemed otherworldly. My hair was standing on edge even though most of it was covered by my hat. Kai joined my side.

_Who is the girl with the crying face, looking at millions of signs?  
She knows that life is a running race.  
Her face shouldn't show any lines._

"Kai… maybe we should get out of here…." I muttered, about to turn and leave, until Kai held a hand out.

"No." He said calmly. "Someone is doing this deliberately."

"You mean there's no ghost?"

We listened again.

_Melody fair won't you comb your hair? you can be beautiful too.  
Melody fair , remember you're only a woman.  
Melody fair, remember you're only a girl. ah ..._

_  
_Kai walked quietly over behind a stand, and suddenly, drove his hand down behind, and he grabbed something.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

My eyes widened.

"AAARRGGHHH! It's the ghost of Josh!" I screamed as a shadowy figure emerged from behind.

The boy looked blank, before suddenly, more people popped out from their hiding places. Daneira smirked delightfully at us.

"You. What are you doing here?" Kai said.

"We overheard that you were going to the Melody Fair to look for ghosts, and so, we decided to come and have some fun." Daneira replied nonchalantly.

"You should've seen the face of her back in the House of Mirrors! Ha ha ha!" The boy laughed and laughed. "And my name's not _Josh_, it's _Ross_."

Kai gritted his teeth. "That was you, huh?"

"Who else? We also laid out some traps here, but since Tala and this other girl were here before you, they took the bait instead."

"You put Adelie and Tala in danger too!" I screamed furiously.

"They weren't in any danger, stupid. We were just playing." Daneira said as she shrugged with a small smirk dancing on her features.

"That wasn't funny when you smashed those mirrors! We got hurt!" I shouted at them.

"Like as if we care, you should've seen your faces!" The punk laughed at us. "We were actually only meant to get you (he pointed at me and I shrank), however having Kai along this plan would also be hilarious. The most popular guy of the school joining a ghost hunting exhibit with the new girl, what a laugh!"

"Kai…. I still can't YOU joined in with them." Daneira seemed to be laughing. "Still, we never actually meant to hurt you. We were only targeting Nuo."

I stuck my tongue at her. "You're still sore, aren't you?"

Daneira's face turned beet red.

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he delivered a mind-blowing punch at Ross, who was still laughing about the devious plan. The guy reeled back and fell on the ground. I shrieked and stared at Ross writhing in agony clutching his new left blackened eye.

"Hey, don't you punch me!"

Ross tried to hit Kai back. He dodged. He punched Ross in theright eye. Now this scaring fiasco had turned into some kind of street fight. Kai hit the punk hard in the stomach; but he dropped suddenly. His blue trousers were becoming stained with blood. His wound reopened! I immediately ran over to Kai on the ground.

"Stop! No more fighting!" I screamed at the stupid goon (aka Ross).

Daneira also looked worried. "Stop it! Stop hurting Kai! This wasn't the plan!" She yelled at the punk, but he ignored her (wow, even Queen Daneira isn't worth his time).

"Get lost, you bitch! This isn't over yet!" The punk pushed me away and I landed hard on the ground. My arm crushed beneath me and I screamed in pain when my wound also reopened.

Kai rushed over to my bleeding arm. "Are you alright?"

"Kai, it hurts, badly." I wailed as a fresh pool of blood dribbled down onto the floorboards. Then I remembered. "Like, why should you care?" I pulled my arm away from him and turned my attention to my arm. Kai seemed a bit…. Er….. different. What? Taken aback, huh? I laughed insanely in my mind – my conscience does tend to go wild sometimes. Had a taste of your medicine now, have ya? Ya jerk? MUHAHAHAHAH!

"I'm not finished with you yet! This is what you deserve, Hiwatari!" the punk yanked me away and focused back on Kai who seemed as if he would explode in a moment.

The blow never came. Daneira was screaming. She screamed and screamed and screamed. I ran back over to Kai and helped him up reluctantly. The punk was just as confused as we all were.

"Stop your squawking, bitch. I can't focus!" he shouted to Daneira.

But she didn't. She continued to scream and point. She ran. I could feel Kai's breathing down my neck. It sent me shivers down my back and I gulped. Kai moved away quickly before I would explode myself.

I turned.

Then something hit my head hard. I dropped backwards, to the floor, almost unconscious. I could only hear Daneira's footsteps running away, along with the others, before I blacked out.


	10. Pet Pet Blues

**HeartlessDevil:** Yup, I suppose Daneira is now further pushed into the 'Hate List' of Kai. But here, you can also see… who else is in Kai's hate list (I think).

**KaiKaiCutie:** Hmm, Tala and adelie…. I had a funny feeling between those two…. I'll see if I can do more….

**Moonlight Kitten:** Lol, here you go! Now you can see what happens to Nuo! Unfortunately… it doesn't seem so action packed when I read over it too many times though….

**Untimely Demise:** Yes, I am evil. But hopefully, this chapter won't stop in a cliffhanger. Lol, thanks for the review.

**Armith-Greenleaf:** Tala the gambler – lol, that title suits him perfectly in my story. Yup, Daneira's the bitch – but every story must at least contain someone who isn't too friendly. Lol, the haunted rooms in our school is probably some make-believe story the seniors deliberately spun to scare the juniors. Lol, if our school looked like Hogwarts (which it doesn't – it's very modernised) – it isn't surprising if there were many hauntings.

**Secrets of the Heart:** Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter will settle things – I last updated about five days ago… so here you go!

**SN:** Now you may find out who hit Nuo….. thank you for reviewing!

**Ayoshina:** Arigatou! A thousand arigatou! (laughs nervously) Thanks for adding me…. I never really thought my stories would be really interesting… since most of my ideas came up when I was sleeping or when I take the rubbish out….

**Daenerys Seerow**: Hi again! Glad you can give me back a response – there's sometimes when an anonymous reviewer comes in and when I give a response, they go away somewhere. Thank you! Er…. I'm sorry to say that Nuo will have to be a little insane here…. But I promise to get her back in reality in the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing again! (PS. Your penname sounds so cool!)

**th3-curs3d-on3: **Isn't all schools filled with at least several snobbish people – lol. In our school, half the popularity of students there are snobs – in the UK (well, where I come from), we call them NEDS – I think it's meant to stand for something… but I'm not too sure.

**LiloSad:** Thank you for reviewing! Now you can also see what happens to Nuo….

**Gelap Gillitia:** Wow, cute smiley! XP thanks for reviewing! Er... have I spelt your name wrong or not? Sorry!

**and-then-he-said-no:** Thanks for reviewing…. So far… a lot of people seem to like Tala and adelie (the penguin girl) Maybe I should give them more scenes together….

**Chapter 11**

**Pet Pet Blues **

I groaned and grumbled as I felt something hitting my face gently, before opening my eyes finally. Kai was beside me using his hand to shake me lightly. I snarled at him under my breath as he withdrew his hand back at his side. We were still in the Waxwork's tent.

"Urrgh, what happened?" I asked groggily, touching my aching head. For some reason, I had realised that I was in a different spot than the one I was in a few minutes ago. Kai gestured to a huge moose dummy head with extra long horns on the floor near us and I stared at it, confused. He moved away and I suddenly got a full view of Adelie's face.

A figure got up from the ground unsteadily. "You won't get away with this, Hiwatari!" Ross screamed at us (we both looked up), with two black eyes and a bleeding lip, before giving me a death glare – and he limped on one foot after Daneira and her other fiendish pals – they had already left.

"You two okay?" Adelie pulled me up to my feet and helped me brush some dust off my hat.

Tala and Kai were standing up, engaged in conversation in the far corner.

"What happened?" I mumbled as I sat back up, rubbing my poor head. "How come you guys are here?"

"Oh, we just thought something was funny was happening so we came to check you if you two were going to be okay, and then we saw this guy trying to attack you with the moose head from behind while this girl distracted Kai but he hit you instead, and then, the guy who you're partnered with and Tala both beat the stuffing out of him." Adelie replied with a shrug. (Wish I could've seen that)

"I see." I said quietly.

"That's going to give you a nasty bump, Nuo."

"I know…. It hurts…."

Tala and Kai finally returned over. "Th - I mean, Adelie, we're going back to the House, Daneira and Ross won't pull anything funny from now. They've long gone left with their tails between their legs." Tala said.

"Okay. See you in twenty minutes, Nuo." Adelie waved.

"Yeah, you two take care, alright?"

Kai grunted at Tala. They both left quickly and I felt a bit lonely once more.

I thought for a while myself (which mentally hurt). Daneira must've been screaming because of the moose head that Ross was going to bring down on Kai's head from behind. Should we be grateful, no, I don't believe so. That bitch! That cow! Tha - Does that mean we should we be thankful – or what? No, I think Kai should be more thankful – after all, Daneira was trying to warn him in the most undecipherable way ever. He moved away and let it hit me full force.

What kind of friend lets that happen to people? What kind of friend is he, actually? Maybe he isn't even my friend? He's not even a hero; he packs a punch, but no heart. He's just this loner who thinks the world will bow down to his feet (I AM KING OF THE WORLD!).

I snorted and let my imagination run wild if Kai _did_ rule the world (hell, I'd say). There'll probably be statues of him and mirrors everywhere so he can see how great he looks. He'll deduct every single person he sees in sight to a mere slave to give him foot massages and to hand-feed grapes and watermelon slices. He'll have every _fan girl_ executed or stronger ones can battle against other _fan girls_ for a small glimpse from Mighty Emperor Kai at his own coliseum or something, and me? I'll be erased from existence – probably sent to those places in his new palace where crazed fan girls go, thinking that Kai will one day whisk them away to the moon or something for a night.

**Example of what Kai's Kingdom would be like: **(From Nuo's childish imagination)

You are in the POV of a guard of the Palace-of-the-Crazy-Fangirls (driven to insanity by their love for Kai which hadn't been returned, unfortunately).

_You see from the window of the Palace, that there is a girl continuously hugging a bit of wood with something grey on the top. _

"_Kai loves me… and I love him… he'll come for me soon….. I know it…. If he doesn't, I'll tear him out… limb from limb… hehe….. and feast on his insides…. That way… he'll always be living within me…. As a part of me…. Ehehehe…." _

_You hear her mutter to herself repeatedly, eyes twitching in a horrible manner. You shudder and continue your job – patrolling the grounds for any intruder – what's this? BEEP BEEP BEEP! You check your round radar from your robe, argh, it's another break out from the east entrance, just opposite you!_

"_Code Red; We have another mad maenad on the loose! I repeat, mad maenad on the loose! Come to the east entrance immediately!" The beeper sounds. _

_You hurry over; there's a shadow, and you blink. The bushes ruffle, and soon, an eye peeks out from the twigs. _

"_Mad maenad! K21!" you yell quickly into the beeper. Soon, more guards like you come running out, and the girl from the bushes leaps out and tries to run away. _

"_NO ONE WILL TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU, KAI!" she screeches. Guards lunge at her; and she screams and protests. "NOO!"_

_They drag her back into the room and throws her in, before locking it. _

"_Good work there." The chief compliments. "You have a sharp eye, now return to our usual post. We'll cover from here."_

_You return to the West entrance where you had been standing before. _

"_AARRGH! Look, it's Kai! He's finally here!" _

_The girl throws away her wooden plank and jumps up and down excitedly in her seat, and is soon followed by a whole crowd of young girls all screaming and pointing to the wide window of the Palace-of-the-Crazy-Fangirls. They yell and scream their recited love letters to him which they practise everyday every hour but he can't hear it because every girl there is shouting at the same time. _

"_KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" What you hear from outside reminds you of a continuous ambulance siren (or mice high on sugar) and you clamp your hands over your ears. _

"_Sheesh, crazy fan girls." You mutter as you walk past the palace. "He'll never look at you for a millions years to come." _

_Emperor Kai finally comes in person riding in a chariot, laughing at their demise, pulled by what scientists believed to be mythological creatures in fairytales – a phoenix with yellowish red feathers in the night sky to go to some fancy ballroom party with other evil rulers like him _(lol).

_The girls scream until their lungs blow up. "KAI! WE LUUUUUUV YOUUUUUU! (mwah – someone sends a blow kiss which Kai gleefully crushes under his fists)"_

_They use megaphones and banners to attract his attention, but Kai finishes eating his banana and throws the skin down. A girl catches it, and you watch in amusement as they fight, scratch, even kill, over that piece of rubbish the Emperor had just discarded._ _Overhead, Kai laughs insanely. _

"_That's right, fight! Fight for me! I want everyone in the whole world to fear my name!" (or driven to insanity)_

My current possible status towards Kai (aka, 'what Kai thinks of me' or 'what I can do that will attract his attention' – though I don't really want that):

**Worth staring at for a total of 2 minutes:** 1 percent

**Personality value:** 8 and a half percent

**Wealth value:** 4 percent

**Fan girl type:** 40 – 50 percent (well, he is cute and I can't stand it but stare at him across the street – maybe I'll begin to stalk him if it gets way out hand – yikes! But then again I am not crazy for him like certain others...)

**Appearance: **34 percent (actually my appearance matters _much_ to me a lot)

**Abilities that'll come in handy:** 28 percent

**Worth his time to talk to:** 16 percent

**Friend value:** 0 percent (I don't know much of him, and he doesn't know much of me)

I don't think I stand a chance...

I checked my watch as I rubbed the new bump on my head under my hat. "Hey, we now have only fifteen minutes left of this trashy place (my imagination has killed five minutes – woohoo)! Thank god, this is almost over!" I stretched and stood up. Kai turned and then walked back out of the door. In minutes we were already back outside in the fresh air.

I stretched and began humming something to myself as we just sat there in silence. It was awkward – just like the time when we sat outside of the House of Mirrors. The moonlight didn't flow through the thick trees so it was pretty dark – the only thing keeping us able to see each other were our torches. We didn't sit near each other either, and I felt extremely cold and sneezed a lot. I ended up wiping my nose quickly with my old hankies that were rammed furthest down in my pocket. I quickly used them up. It was also quite hot now – probably because of the fact that I was wearing huge amounts of clothing and we had been running for quite a long time.

My arm hurt and I also realised that Kai was in agony too, his wound was still bleeding and I had no more flannels or cloths to block it. I resisted the urge to go back over to him to see if he was all right. I also suddenly realised that my vision was getting blurry behind my contacts. I sniffled and wiped the tears, trying to get away from him as soon as possible, but failed, badly. He must've realised I was fumbling too much and annoying his thinking space because his eyes were closed, engulfed deeply in thought.

"Why are you crying?" He asked curiously (though it didn't sound very much curious – more like 'Why _are_ you crying?' Do you get the tone?).

"Eh?" My face grew red in embarrassment and I quickly dried them. I frowned at him. "Oh… eh… these tears… I er…. I'm tired, that's what!" I retorted back. "I'm crying because I'm tired!"

Kai didn't say anything and looked away from me.

Did he think that I was crying because of him? Feh. I turned my head away from him. If he thought that way he definitely needed a life! Then again, his life is probably just meaningless and full of ice. That's probably what his heart is filled up with.

**Back at the main Directory….**

"Okay people! I'll be gathering your cameras now!" Tyson said happily as we all handed ours into his plastic collecting bin bag. It just panged to me that I hadn't taken much interesting pictures. I cursed the facts that these cameras had our names on white stickers on them.

"Is that us over now?"

"I want to go home now."

"Yeah, there's a programme on TV I wanna watch. It's starting already!"

"I didn't see a ghost!"

"Does that matter?"

There was a string of complaints as we left. Adelie was looking a lot better when we found her with her partner from the House of Mirrors. Tala was grinning; it turned out she owed him over thirty pounds now; when he came out, I hauled him into a corner, punched him on the arm and glared at him.

"What was that for?" He moaned as he massaged his arm.

"I still can't believe you took advantage over her!" I shouted furiously.

"What do you mean – 'took advantage over'?"

"Adelie's a sensitive person! If you hurt Adelie I'd never forgive you!" I growled at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He asked tiredly as he looked away with a sigh.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm watching you, Tala."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What happened to your arm? I just saw Kai before he left – his knee was also bleeding. What on earth did you guys do? Did you also see any ghosts?"

"There are no ghosts, Tala." I said through gritted teeth. "It was all Daneira's doing, she's the one who set us up – or me, rather. I bet they probably have me screaming on camera already and they're selling copies to students-who-hate-Nuo."

"Aww, don't be like that." Tala patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Daneira huh? Her jealousy gets way out of hand. She would never try to film you. She's a cheapskate, even if with all those fancy clothing, and 2nd, with Kai here, she won't even dare."

"Oh yeah… about Kai." I said quickly. Does that mean that I _had_ to rely on Kai from now on? I hated that thought immediately.

"Don't tell me – he totally ignored you during that time."

"It's not that, Tala. He's a downright, big jerk with an ego bigger than his head."

Tala looked all corner. "Sheesh, do you mind keeping it down? If Kai hears you speaking about him like that – he won't be happy."

"I don't care about him. I don't care if I hurt his feelings. Kai hurt my feelings back there. I bet he hurts everyone's feelings. And I think it's better if he did hear what I have to say so he can change himself."

But then again, having the image of Kai prancing in a field of flowers with the smiling sun shining down on him and forest critters leaping around him happily gave me the creeps.

Tala seemed to have tried not to look. "You sound so childish. Kai's like that to everyone."

"So how'd you know he's your friend then?"

"Hmm." Tala pondered. Hah! I must've talked some sense to him for once. "I trust him, and he trusts me. We've known each other since childhood. What else can I say?" He quickly said.

**Next day back at home…** Remember, it's still the weekend... 

I thought. Jealousy? Was Daneira jealous of me? Why should she be? She has the figure of a supermodel; she has better looks than me – yet her personality reeks of rotten tomatoes and sour milk. This didn't make any sense. And Kai. Oh how I have grown to hate him somewhat. So full of hot-air, ready to burst like a boil anytime. I even made him a voodoo doll of him – I stole Laney's old rag-dolls and covered the head with one of my old grey socks which I wore to Episcopal which I tried to cut spikes poorly – I ended up making broken threads and fabric on it instead, now the doll seems to have dreadlocks instead. Grr, who cares? I drew on the blank face with a felt tip pen of the same colour as Kai's eyes and drew a really detectable frown. Then I hung a sign – made out of card and string around the doll's neck with Kai's name on it.

I laughed evilly and decided to have some fun; I slapped the doll on both cheeks and stopped for a moment. What would happen if Kai was suddenly walking down the street and then felt a stabbing pain on both cheeks? I imagined him having two red handprints when he came to school, and laughed evilly again.

"What are you doing lying on the sofa like that? Move your butt and let us sit." The two brats kicked me and I ended up spiralling to the edge. They were each holding a cup of hot chocolate. "How did ghost busting go?" They asked.

I moaned. "How'd you know?"

"Read your diary."

I almost fell.

"We're only joking." Billy and Jimmy replied.

"You'd better be." I growled at them threateningly, shaking my tiny fists at them.

"Eurydice told us."

"Oh."

"What's that?" They pointed to my Kai Voodoo doll and I stuffed it under my shirt.

"Nothing."

They eyed my curiously.

We three sat together on our huge white sofa. I was just staring into space. The brats were messing around with each other. Kicking and playing silly hand games.

"Will you two cut that out? I need some room here." I barked at them.

They ignored me. "Do you know what we need, sis?" Jimmy asked as he clambered onto the next seat.

"What's that?"

"A pet." Billy replied, going to the other so I had more space to myself.

"A pet?" I said, blinking.

"A pet." They repeated.

"Why would we want an animal? Nana won't like it."

"Come on, sis." Billy said.

"We already asked Eurydice if we could get a German shepherd dog. But she said no." Jimmy added.

"Yeah and we also asked Nana but she said no." Billy whined.

"So we can only – " Jimmy's turn.

"Turn to you." They both replied in unison.

"What can I do?" I asked with my hands in defeat. After all, most decisions WERE forced upon Eurydice, not me. "And why do you want a German shepherd?"

"First, you're second oldest - " Billy noted.

"And we want a German shepherd to bite and scare our enemies." Jimmy replied.

That didn't sound too bad.

"What about Laney, what does she want?"

"Oh, she told us she wants a pony."

"We can't get more than two pets." I said.

"We know."

Eurydice came into the living room. "What are you two doing now? Didn't I say – "

"We don't need your consent, after all, Nuo is still second oldest, we can always ask her." The brats stuck their tongues at Eurydice who was beginning to seethe.

"Okay." She said calmly. "I thought about it too. So what'll it be? I actually want a kitten." She said as she joined us.

A new voice filled the room from the stairs.

"Cats are boring, I want a pony!" Laney clambered over my lap and shoved her baby blue Destiny Dream toy horse into my face. "They're pretty."

"Horses are too big." I said.

"Then a dog?" The brats said hopefully.

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Nana wiped her hands on her apron and sat on the rocking chair beside our huge corner sofa.

"The pet thing. We need some more company here." The brats said quickly.

"Now that I think of it, a goldfish doesn't seem bad." Nana scratched her head thoughtfully.

"They're boring too. All they do is hover in the water and open their mouths. They also die easily." Laney said.

"I don't like dogs." Eurydice spoke up. "Cats are more gentle."

"No!" whined the brats. "Cats have claws. They can scratch us if we're not careful!"

They all looked at my direction. "Well, Nuo, what about you?" They all said.

I blinked. "Er… me? I er… I could go to the nearest animal home and see…."

Therefore I found myself holding a map, clutching my shoulder bag tightly in my fist as I looked at each passing bus at the bus station the day after the debating ceremony at home. It turned out that all my family members were now counting on me to get their dream animal. The brats even tried to bribe me their pocket money for the dog. Laney began crying hard but I ignored her. Eurydice didn't seem to do much. Nana reasoned with me that having a dog or cat in the kitchen would be bad for our hygiene. Okay, it says I need to take the number sixty six, and then get off at the bus stop just outside the retail park. I blinked. Eh? Isn't that road totally deserted? I remembered that Nana drove us past that road after getting home from a picnic trip. The road was so dusty the path seemed reddish yellow. And there was nothing to be seen except from green grass and farm animals. I shrugged, and saw my bus. I ran to get it. I paid my bus fare and looked inside. There wasn't anyone else on the bus. I might be early or something.

Well, if the map says so – this might be the right place.

Now I found myself desperately fanning myself with the map that seemed to have crumpled in my pocket as I stared at all the empty and isolated space here. I did end up in the lonesome red road. It wasn't 'follow the yellow brick road', it was 'follow the dusty red road'…. There was lush green grass filled with chomping animals everywhere yet I felt as if civilisation wasn't near. Wow. I checked my bottle filled with ice-cold water. It was almost empty. I shielded my eyes from the boiling hot sun and walked to find at least a house to make sure I wasn't alone.

I wiped my moustache of sweat and eventually found something interesting in the horizon. A truck! There were also a couple of small houses ahead. I quickly ran over. The house actually seemed large up front. It consisted of several smaller buildings behind, and barbed wire fences dotted around the field indicating how much land they owned. It was also actually a farm. I could see farm animals behind the fences. It also smelled a lot stronger and nasty in the humid weather. I resisted to hold my breath when I realised I wasn't the only human here.

There were two guys there in the truck talking to each other.

I waddled over to them, and gulped. "Erm… excuse me?" I squeaked.

The guy with the black and red hair was the first to notice me. He looked no older than I did and I blinked at him as he leapt down from the truck. "Yeah?" He replied gruffly as he eyed me up and down. "What can I do for a city girl like you?"

He was half naked and I had hard time trying to concentrate on what I was going to say. "H-H-Have you any idea if there are any bus stops around here?"

He looked over the horizon, and then turned back to me. "What, are you lost?"

I blinked again. "Er… kind of. I have a map though. I just can't…. read it." I paused. "It's not that I _can't_ read words, it's the _directions_, I can't read…. Er…" I babbled quickly. My face grew red with embarrassment.

The guy smirked. "Heh, fancy seeing that. Come inside. I'll show you."

Clutching my bag again, I was unsure whether to trust him or not. The other guy in the truck also leapt down. He was big and huge, and had chocolate coloured skin with yellow hair and a red bandana covering most of his head. He ignored me after giving me one look and returned back to the truck.

The guy from before turned to me. "My name's Ozuma, and this here is Dunga. We live here so we know this place top to bottom, you can trust us."

Huh, he says it as if I wouldn't – which I would. I still don't trust these two. I warily followed them inside the house. It was surprising to find that it was air-conditioned. Ozuma gestured me to sit at the couch just at the door, but I found it better to stand up. I quickly took out a flannel and began drying myself.

"Uh… Ozuma?" I asked as I tilted my head over to get a better look at him. "Is this…. A farm?"

"What does it look like?" He replied as he handed me a can of cream soda. "Take it. It's not everyday that we get 'visitors'."

"Oh, thank you." It just happened that cream soda was my favourite drink of all times. I decided to drink only a little at the moment and leave some for later – I ended up pouring the cream soda from the can into the bottle, some of it spilled down onto the floor and I went pale. "Well er…. since you introduced yourself, I should too. I'm Nuo."

"Where are you meant to be going anyway?"

"The Animal Home."

"To get yourself a pet?"

"Uh-huh."

"You just need to get the bus number 42 – it passes the telephone box just outside our house every twenty minutes. One just passed ten minutes ago before you got here." Ozuma replied.

"Oh." I said, disappointed. "Is this near the town?"

"Yeah. I sometimes walk here to go to St Mango's Chapel. I have friends there."

"St Mango's Chapel? I go to Mango's High!"

He didn't look surprised and blinked his emerald eyes.

"Okay!" I said happily, clenching my fist. "I'll be going now, thanks for your hospitality."

"You're welcome." He smirked delightfully at me. I shuddered a bit.

I followed him back out, to see a sight. "Hey, what are you doing to those animasl?"

Dunga was dragging some kind of goat and cow up inside the truck, where a caged sheep, chicken and duck were in. Dunga heaved. "Oh them?" he said. "They're going."

"…. Going where?" I asked.

"The slaughterhouse." Ozuma brushed his hair back as he leaned on the fence, over to me.

I paused as I tilted back a little. "Why?"

"Because we don't have enough room here in our small ranch, and no other farms or markets are accepting them."

"But… But…." I watched the sheep bleat at me. I watched the cow moo at me. I watched the duck squawking nervously – and I fell in love. In fact, I was too busy in love with them that Dunga had already shoved their bodies halfway in, before I finally snapped out of my symptoms.

"You can't!" I yelled loudly.

Dunga raised a bushy eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Tell that to other animals which had already been taken to the Slaughterhouse."

He had a point.

I thought for a while as Dunga continued struggling. "Can I buy them off you?" I asked.

Ozuma almost leant off the fence. Dunga let go of the rope so the struggling sheep flew into the corner. Dunga didn't notice. "What?"

"I said." I swallowed. "I'll buy these five animals off you. It's just these five which are taken to the slaughterhouse for the moment, right?"

They both gawked at me.

"Er… Are you sure?" Ozuma asked. He was staring at me as if I had gone mad. Maybe I had?

"How much are you willing to pay for them?" Dunga said, eyes lit up.

**Later….**

I quickly tied a rope around the cow's neck and hopped over it. It was big enough to allow me to ride it – like a horse. It felt funny, but I felt proud. I quickly got off the cow and tugged on the rope. It was secure enough.

"It'll only take you about an hour to reach town." Ozuma said as he patted the sheep and the goat.

"Okay, thanks for selling me them. They're so precious!" I stroked the duck and the chicken in my bag and waved to Ozuma and Dunga. "Okay, I'll see you two big guys later, bye, and thanks again!"

I was only leading the animals just several centimetres away before Ozuma came running up to me. "Wait, Nuo!" He shouted.

He waited until he caught his breath, so I just decided to ask him several questions.

"Who else do you know from mango high? I can tell them you said 'hello'."

"Well…." Ozuma scratched his chin. "I know a girl named Miriam; long blue hair, green eyes….she has a little brother named Joseph."

"Oh yeah! I know her! She's in my PE class; dark blue hair tied into a high ponytail?"

"Right."

"Okay, I'll tell her your greetings then….." I swallowed a bit as a short silence engulfed us both.

He smirked. "Okay. Where do you live? If I have time, I could go down to the city for a short visit."

"Er…. Maybe you could call me instead and I'll tell you?"

I had to take out the two birds and into Ozuma's hands as I fumbled around my bag for a pad and a pen. I scribbled down my mobile number only, and handed it to him. "There. Will you give me yours?"

"Er… sure." He wrote his down on a spare sheet in my pad and gave it to me.

"Don't worry, my mobile's always open. You can call me whenever you like."

"Hey Ozuma! We need to get back to work!" Dunga yelled to us.

Ozuma looked back. "Okay! Wait for a moment." Then he turned back to me. "I'll see you around then, bye Nuo. Thanks for your number."

"No sweat, Ozuma. See ya!"

Then it was back to leading the cow by its horns down the path to home. It was lucky it was still broad daylight. I checked my watch – it was only lunchtime. I stroked the cow and it mooed again at me, shaking its head so its golden bell rattled. I just learnt the breeds of the animals I just bought. The cow was a Guernsey cow; I also bought a Nubian goat, a merino sheep, a khaki Campbell duck and a leghorn chicken. I tied the rope around the Guernsey – which I had named Moo Moo, and the rope was also tied to my goat, which I had named Amaltheia, and also to the sheep that I'd just call Merino to remember. The chicken and duck were safely resting in my plastic carrier bag, I hadn't given them names yet, but I was thinking of it as we walked forward. I actually wondered what would happen when I'd return home with a cow, goat, sheep, chicken and duck.

I'd go; "Hey guys, I couldn't get any domestic animals, but I got _farm_ animals instead. How's that?"

And they'd probably go; "Nuo, you idiot! What can we do with farm animals!"

And I'd say in protest; "We can teach Merino to fetch or something, right?"

And then Nana will say; "Great! We can have roasted Khaki Campbell duck tonight!"

Great.

-O-

I'm terribly sorry if this sortof twisted a bit from the Ghost story to the farm... sorry!


	11. Nature Boy

**th3-curs3d-on3:** Hiya! Thank you for your review, lol, the Kai's kingdom part made me laugh myself, I really enjoyed writing it! Next, I could probably post up a small scene of what Nuo's status would be in his kingdom (suggestions, anyone? I already thought of the Royal Jester, but you can think of something more fun).

**HeartlessDevil:** Thanks for the review! Unfortunately this is the chapter I have up to right now for this story… yes, it's….writer's block! NOOOO! It's finally occuring to me!

**KaiKaiCutie: **How much is a pound in the U.S? I… uh… don't know yet but I'll find out soon! Hm…. If Kai would be king….. prepare to hear The Lion King's 'I can't wait to be king' (is that the title?)

**and-then-he-said-no: **I believe my story has ups and downs. That's probably because my imagination can run wild for one chapter, and then totally vanish for the next…. Aww… (booboohoo)

**Moonlight Kitten: **Lol, I'm evil. It's surprising Nuo isn't brain-damaged yet… but then the story won't be able to continue!… hyeehyee… Heh, all my stories seem to have 'diaries' in common. It's what most girls keep (I do too).

**Armith-Greenleaf: **Kai be a gentleman? I hope I'll get to able to write that side out one chapter….. that'll be quite cool…. Thanks for reviewing.

**LiloSad: **Lol, I'm not really exactly satisfied with this chapter by the way, but you can still enjoy it!

**reviewer**: Thank you for reviewing! (I must've said that to everyone at elast twice by now) So glad you enjoy my story!

And again (takes deep a breath) Thank you for your lovely reviews!

**Chapter 11**

**Nature Boy**

There was more commotion back at home than I had imagined. It was overly major embarrassing as I trekked back to the civilian suburbs riding on a huge cow leading a sheep, goat by a rope and two birds sitting comfortably in my bag – the zipper deliberately open to give them more space. It was just past lunchtime – just when every adult and every kid in the neighbourhood came to play or go somewhere. It wasn't surprising that I received the utmost creepiest and ogling stares ever. People whispered, giggled and laughed. Others simply ignored me and resumed in their duties. That was only part one. As soon as I entered the backyard, part two commenced quickly and deadly.

"Oh my god, why did you bring home these…. These…..These _things_?" Eurydice looked paler than usual. Her voice gets all shrilly and high when she gets confused and angry and this ripped my eardrums as I winced and closed my eyes in process.

"Uh… I think they're domestic enough." I replied quietly as I climbed off Moo Moo and stroked her carefully. Moo Moo just trotted away and almost knocked down the rail of our garden tools as she settled in to eat some grass. Bad Moo Moo!

"Where's the pony?" Laney shrieked angrily and loudly.

"Wow!" Now the B-Jees joined in and they danced in circles around me (er…. It's the brats – Billy and Jimmy, now I've given them a new nickname. Pronounced Bee Gees – it's a pun). "You brought a cow home! Yay! Now we can eat beef burgers!"

"You're not eating them! They're our pets, they're family." I shouted at them, shaking a clenched fist at them (a knuckle sandwich, anyone want one?).

"A cow, duck, goat, sheep and chicken can't be in our family." Nana said as she opened the side door. "They're food."

"Well no-one's going to eat them if I say so! I bought them!" I protested angrily, quickly standing in front of Moo Moo even knowing at the risk of being 'horned' just to protect them. That's right – they're my pride'n'joy.

"Then they're your responsibility." Eurydice said (typical).

I panicked. Yeah…. They're mine now so they're my responsibility… I'll have to bathe them. Clean their homes and feed them. I laughed nervously. "Piece of cake." I snapped my fingers.

"You need to build a new shed for them, there's no way they're entering the house – well, the cow is the only exception actually, the goat and sheep are small enough to live in the pantry." Eurydice pointed out. She stared at the chicken and the duck squawking and clucking in my bag. "You… might want to take them out, they're dirtying your bag." She raised a plucked eyebrow and started to giggle.

"Oh." I moaned. I led Moo Moo into the shed and cleared away several of the garden tools outside. The shed was thankfully large enough. Filled with spider webs and dust, but clean enough for Moo Moo to live in. I should've asked Ozuma for some bales of hay to make the ground less dirtier if Moo Moo…. Well, you know; if Moo Moo defecates (is that a posher word for toilet? I just heard it somewhere….). I slapped my forehead. Right….. I untied the rope around Moo Moo's neck and stroked her again.

"Don't worry, I'll get Nana to set you something good for dinner." I told her reassuringly. Moo Moo mooed at me. What did cows eat again? Oh yeah, grass. Moo Moo knocked me gently to the side carefully and lowered her head, before clamping her jaws around the grass. Nana screamed.

"AARRGGHHH! It took me forever weeding and planting there! Shoo! Shoo! Eat somewhere else!"

I left Nana, Jimmy and Billy to try and stop Moo Moo from mauling the weeds and then I proceeded in untying Merino and Amaltheia, and I took out the duck and the chicken. Unfortunately I still hadn't come up with names yet. "I'll just call you Chicken and Duck for the moment then." I said to them happily. I let them wander around inside the house as the rest of my family went back inside the house muttering their complaints. Nana managed to tied back the rope around Moo Moo's neck and had led her back into the shed where she shut the doors, and placed the lock back in. Nana looked bushed already.

"Trust Nuo to buy some farm animals back."

"The duck looks really tasty…."

"No beef burgers tonight."

"I wanted a pony…."

"How much did you actually spend on those animals?" Nana asked as she scooted me back inside.

"Er…." I stammered helplessly. "A lot of my savings. I need to earn it back."

Nana smiled smugly. "A job. Like me, I'm still earning money for my wedding. I was telling the rest of the kids while you were gone. Me and Arnie (the proposer) will be getting married in two months. We're engaged." She held up her shiny sparkly ring that I hadn't seen before.

"WOW!" I chirped happily. "Congratulations, Nana!"

She smiled again and returned to the kitchen; I flung myself at the wireless telephone and took it over to a private place where the brats couldn't hear me, and took out Ozuma's number.

"Hey sis!" They shouted in my ear.

I screamed and jerked, clutching the paper in my sweaty hand tightly.

"What's that?"

"It's my friend's phone number, now leave me alone."

They shrugged and moved away.

I looked back at the crumpled piece of paper, and gawked. Unfortunately, the ink had smudged because of my sweaty hand and I cursed myself for using those inky pens which took some time to dry out, plus the paper was made out of very thin material and very rippable…… all was left was a black inky mark over the paper. I've officially lost Ozuma's number.

"OH NO!"

**The summer holidays are about to start – I should've put up more notice….. Gomen!) Back at school…..**

"What's up with you, Tyson?"

He shrieked and turned to me. "You can't believe it, Nuo, none of us managed to get a ghost on Camera that day!"

"Oh…." I looked at the table that only had least than ten developed photos on top. It seemed that no-one except from me (I think) had bothered to take pictures of the fairground.

"Please tell me, Kenny, that you haven't developed these properly." Tyson said to the brown haired boy.

Kenny put down his milk. "I er… I wish I did, but they're developed all right. I used the laundry room downstairs in my parent's shop with my mum's help." He replied.

Tyson and I looked back at the black photos. I titled my glasses and squinted closer – there was nothing there (I've reverted back to my glasses by the way).

"Hah, I told you so there were no ghosts. You were just feeble minded." Hilary interrupted with a smirk as she sat opposite him.

For this time, Tyson gritted his teeth and held back a rude comeback. Max smiled at his reaction and ate his mustard filled sandwich. "It doesn't matter Tyson. We can always do other stuff during the holidays…." He said. "Like the Drama Club, for instance. They've put up a notice for new actors and actresses."

"No way! The Drama Club is holding auditions?" I gasped, getting up from my seat in the empty classroom.

Max nodded in response as she took out her straw. "Yeah – the Drama club is short of actors and actresses in our year. They're doing A Shakespeare play this time. Last summer it was _Little Women_. No-one came to watch it. I didn't know you were interested in acting, Nuo."

"Interested? I love it!" I squealed happily.

"Are you going to sign up?"

"Of course, are you?"

"Nah." Max finished his orange juice and squished the carton flat under his fist on the tray. "Shakespeare's play have all those complicated words in them – I can't memorise it all and I hate being upfront. People might laugh at me."

"No-one laughed at me when I was being Desdemona in _Othello_." I replied quietly. I remembered the time when I was up at the stage wearing a pretty costume reciting my re-memorised words like a robot and moving stiffly on the stage. Sighs; that was a good time (yeah, right). "Don't worry, Max, you'll make a good actor!"

He laughed again.

"Well you're now in a different school with different ways. Being in the Drama club here means that you're full of yourself – you want everyone's attention and the camera facing you." Hilary added, though she looked thoughtful herself.

"That's not true!" I protested. "It doesn't mean you want al the glory… it's just for fun, right?"

She shrugged. "Whatever, you belief is your business, Nuo."

I marched from my seat and out from the Cafeteria after bidding goodbye to Hilary and made my own way to the Billboard, only to see that it was full up of giggling girls, all signing their names and placing their applications into the box below. I swallowed my gut and walked stiffly over them, and looked at the sheet.

_Are you dying for some action packed summer activities this year? Well join up now to the Drama Club; organised by Sister Moore from the Music department and Sister Acis, Deputy Head of the English Department. Applications are due before this Friday. Applicators should come to Room 460 on the Second floor at lunchtime on Friday. Please write your name and Registration class down on the form and place inside the box below._

_Only available for Year 6 students_

It sounded reasonable. I could get to meet some new people; I ripped a form off the clipboard and hastily scribbled my name….. Nuo Yung….. Class 6B……. I dunked the sheet inside and wiped my hands. Piece of cake.

I later rejoined Hilary and Kenny at the Basketball court, watching boys play… basketball. Luckily I wasn't stuck with the ridiculous pompoms cheering them and 'dancing' along at the sidelines where I could see several girls were. No, I just sat smiling at the guys as they passed and dribbled the ball to their other teammates. I squinted my eyes trying to spot Ray; he was a common person to be found here along with Spencer and Bryan.

"Who're you looking for?" Hilary asked as she hopefully eyed this guy who had taken off his t-shirt and now drinking from a bottle.

"Ray." I said. "He's normally here, isn't he?"

"Oh, them," She uttered. "He, Lee and the other guys are away at a 'tournament' competing with another school. They'll come back after lunch. It's only interval at the moment."

"Oh."

"So, did you sign up for the Drama Club?"

"Yeah. Do you know who else is coming?"

"Not really…. Everyone else has signed up for sports or Art classes. Pyrhha, Miguel, Mathilda and Johnny have signed up to go to the Cinema, along with some other people. I'm staying here with Tyson and Kenny….. Tala's going on holiday… And…. Er… Miriam is going to visit her cousin. Max is going to America, Daichi's going hill walking with us…. Uh… I think that's it…."

I seemed to be the only person who liked art and literature. I shrugged and decided to enjoy this warm sunshine. It was also lucky I was wearing a t-shirt and khaki pants made out of a thin material – or I'd be roasting.

**This Friday…**

Nervous and jumpy; I couldn't eat my sandwich properly and ended up throwing most of it in the bin. I made my way up to the Music Room way too early since the door was still locked. I wasn't the only one. A huge group of girls had also sauntered up looking nervous. I just smiled at them as they glanced at me.

"Hey Nuo!"

I turned to the familiar voice just opposite me, and I smiled. "Julia! Raul! You two signed up too?"

Raul nodded as they jogged up to me. "Yup."

"Any idea who else has signed up?"

"…. Daneira did."

I almost spluttered. Why? Does she want all the glory or something?

"Kai's in the Drama Club too." Julia added.

I raised my eyebrow and twitched. "R-really?" I couldn't imagine him holding a skull at all, wearing tights and a feathered top hat reciting words. I snorted with laughter. "Imagine that."

"He only does backstage work though. The nuns always want him to go on stage." Raul said.

"So why doesn't he?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Kai's a very good manager. He takes care of the scenery and such - you know, pictures of birds and flowers etc."

I bit my lip. Kai? Scenery? Flowers and singing birds? Why did this sound so un-like Kai? I should go up to him and ask who he actually is.

Two nuns quickly came up and unlocked the doors. "Come in children, find a seat and we'll go over the topic." They said as we squashed in the small room.

I quickly found a seat beside Raul and stayed quiet as the rest came in. There was Daneira, with that horrible putrid purple hair of hers, and those ugly red demon eyes. She sat down in the back with some other of her girl gang; and I recognised that goon, Ross from the Melody Fair with two black eyes where Kai had punched him. Both looked as malicious as ever.

"Right, is that everyone here?" Sister Moore, who had rounded spectacles ogled at everyone of us in the room and ticked off the register, until she came to my name at the end. "Nuo Yung?" She said aloud, looking around the class.

"Here." I said quietly with my hand raised.

"Ah, a new face around these parts." Sister Acis looked a bit older than Sister Moore. She had quite a lot of wrinkles and a pointy chin. "Is this your first time in the Drama section, dear?"

"Uh…. No, sister."

I silently wished this conversation would end; it did soon after Sister Moore had elbowed Sis. Acis gently to indicate that many others were waiting for them. She cleared her throat. "Right… back to work, shall we?"

Everyone blinked.

"Okay, as most would know from last year, the Drama club has an annual summer play just before the holidays, the most preferred play would be from Shakespeare, which the class should be familiar with since we always go over at least one of his marvellous works in English class. Two years ago it was _Antony and_ _Cleopatra_, last year was _Little Women_. This year, surveys and voting polls has been given out to the Drama Club members, and _Romeo and Juliet _seems to have won, this time."

Sis. Moore continued talking. "We have already decided on how we will organise things here. We will split into two different groups; people who wish to help out backstage and people who want to participate in the play. Please organise yourselves immediately. People who want to help, go to the right side of the room, and people who want a role, go to the left."

I didn't even spot Kai coming in. He moved to the left where Raul was. Julia and I stayed put on the right. I eyed him curiously; Kai didn't seem fazed at all. There were no red marks on his cheeks – but his appearance seemed more burly than usual. He was wearing a black tank top with dark blue jeans and that white scarf of his. He had black fingerless gloves and two painted navy triangles on both cheeks. I glared at him. Maybe he did feel the slaps and had to cover it with the face paint? Kai noticed I was eyeing him and stared me down. I stared back at him bravely. Yet I felt I had shrunken under his gaze again. Curse you, Hiwatari with those icy glares of yours! I shook my head mentally and stomped my feet. It's not fair!

"Right." Sis. Acis brought us out of our 'staring contest' as she moved to the middle.

There was a reasonable amount of people in both sides. Sis. Acis scooted to our side, and Sis. Moore went to the right.

"Okay, I want every girl and boy in this group to organise themselves in twos." Sis. Acis commanded us.

I darted around quickly looking for a partner. Julia already had teamed up with a boy I didn't know. Daneira was with Ross; and me? I just stood awkwardly watching girls who had already found themselves a partner. It was almost time up! A small group of partnerless girls jostled past me.

"Ouch!"

Suddenly I found myself on the floor looking puzzled.

"Pick me, Brooklyn!"

"No, me!"

"I won a medal once for being a great actress!"

"I was in last year's play with you, remember, Brooklyn?"

The squealing girls were all fighting for someone. They were suddenly pushed apart, and out came a guy – with the most orangeiest/crimsony (are those even words?) coloured hair ever. I stared at him. He stared at me, and held out his hand.

"Are you alright?"

A bit of drool hung from the side of my mouth as I continued staring.

He blinked.

…….Was that a butterfly I could see hiding amongst his hair?

…….A ladybird fluttered around his ear.

WOW.

I quickly wiped myself and laughed nervously as I accepted his hand. "Um… yeah, I'm okay." I quickly brushed myself and stood beside him. He seemed to have a glowing exterior of light. Warm light. I thought he had a halo above his head. This Brooklyn seemed familiar… oh yeah! I remember; he was the one who managed to 'stop' Daneira when the bucket of fish fell over my head… I cringed as I stared at my clammy, sweaty hands. God, don't tell me this is happening!

"Okay everyone, time's up!" Sis. Acis said. "Has everyone got a partner?"

The group of girls all glared daggers at me while Brooklyn smiled sincerely at me (I smiled dryly in return). "May I?" He asked me gently.

I didn't even breathe.

"Ee? Uh… yeah, sure… you can be my partner…. Just for the heck of it… yeah…. Yeah….." I breezed quietly.

Sis. Acis quickly took note of our pairs down in her pad. "Right, is everything in order?" I didn't nod while the rest of our group did in agreement. Those girls were still looking sour.

"Okay, in case any of you will like to play the part of _Romeo and Juliet_; I have asked you to partner up boy girl. If you do not wish to play the part of the two main characters; I want you to step away quickly."

There was a loud hubbub of people discussing amongst their pairs. "Er…." I turned to Brooklyn. "Would you mind playing the leading roles with me if we _do_ get the part?" I asked awkwardly. I was afraid if that sentence made no sense.

Brooklyn didn't seem to mind that I was stuttering and blabbering hard. "I don't mind."

"Uh…. Okay, we'll just… stay here then…."

While Sis. Acis stopped the group discussion; we found out that most groups had split up. Julia had split up with her partner. She wiped her forehead. "Um… right, okay… so most of you do not wish to play the leading roles…. Okay, we'll have a try-out on the meeting in two week's time so you're prepared – Nuo, Brooklyn, Daneira, and Ross. I'll give you four the _Romeo and Juliet_ scripts, and I want you to memorise Act I, Scene V – not all of it though, okay?" Sis. Acis showed us which part we had to memorise for the next meeting.

"We'll have ourselves a little 'competition' of who would be better paired up together for the play." Sis. Acis added with a slight grin.

I gulped.

The next day; Pyrrha and Julia were all over me as we were about to leave the cafeteria.

"Wow! I can't believe Brooklyn asked you to be his partner!" Julia exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well." I looked to the side. "He did 'save' me from Daneira…."

"Brooklyn's soooooo cute…." Pyrrha slurred as she held both her hands over her cheeks which seemed to have turned red. She was locked in her own fantasy world. "I'm still waiting for him to ask me to dance…. We'll be in some sort of ballroom…. Wearing elegant costumes, graceful music playing along as we speak…. Brooklyn's hand will come out to me. 'Care to dance with me?' He'll ask. I'll swoon and nod shyly, and he'll whisk me away…. and dance and turn for the time to pass…. Sighs…."

Julia and I stared at her, and giggled.

Brooklyn was waiting for me at the vending machines during lunchtime as soon as I got up to throw my rubbish into the yellow bin at the door. Pyrrha squealed and almost threw her tray into the air along with her chocolate mousse, which would've landed on the ground with a delicious 'splat'. Julia froze like me. There was a silence between him and us three who were standing like snowmen.

"Hi there."

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B…." Julia and Pyrrha's trays clattered furiously along with their helpless stammering.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B…." I soon joined them.

I cleared my throat and ignored them. "Uh…. Hi." I croaked as he greeted me with another soft smile. Once again I became like a caveman stuck in ice and was only defrosted by another one of his warm smiles that danced happily over his light features. Today he was wearing another white shirt and dark coloured pants like yesterday. I swallowed and began sweating while still holding my tray that seemed to be clattering with my money on top, the worst affected parts were my armpits and back and I cursed myself for not bringing deodorant. What if he could smell my BO? I'll never forgive myself.

I wished the ground would choke and swallow me up……


	12. Revenge Scheme

**Chapter 12**

**Revenge Scheme**

"Hello." He said politely as I chucked my tray idly into the corner where the others went after usage without looking away from him ("Ow!" – I think I hurt Pyrrha on the head in progress – "Watch where you're throwing that thing, Nuo!") He smiled again – god, that irresistible smile…. Grrr….. I couldn't help but smile nervously back at him and swoon – swoon again and again like a helpless person who was being shown only the exterior which intimidated me so much, not the interior. "Your name is Nuo, isn't it?"

I nodded continously.

"I remember you. Back at the main hall, with Daneira and the other girl who was with you back in the Drama Room."

My face turned into a million shades of red. He seemed to have noticed and hurried onto his point of this conversation.

"My name's Brooklyn, it's nice to meet you, I didn't get to give you a proper introduction back that time."

I bowed and bowed and bowed in return. "…… Nice to meet you too….." I trailed off silently.

"Do you wish to accompany me to the Maths room, it's vacant at the moment, we can practice together."

"…………." I didn't say anything. Inside, my mind was battling about reality with my conscience. Come on, Nuo! There's a cute guy asking you to come with him, say yes! No, what about my other friends? What about Kai? I brought the voodoo doll with me today; I still have to practice on that first. Argh!

"Nuo?" Brooklyn waved a hand over my face. My brain had gone into freezing mode; my eyes glazed over and my mouth hung slightly open.

I blinked and jerked (finally!). "…..Um…. sure! I'll go tell my friends right now, okay? Just stay there, don't move, don't go, just stay."

He smiled again and replied gallantly, "Okay."

Then, just before I could leave, Julia and Pyrrha stopped me and I ended up like as if I was walking forward but with a wall in front of me. Unfortunately my mind shut down on the fact that they had been standing behind me and I forgot all about them.

I closed my eyes. "Er… what's wrong? I didn't know there was a wall here…."

"Nuo. You're walking into us. We were standing behind you all along." They both said in my ear. Brooklyn was happy and patient enough to wait. I looked up and cringed again. "Go on!" They egged me on eagerly.

I clung onto them like a limpet on a rock. "No… come with me, please?" I moaned as I looked back from Brooklyn to them, and then back again.

"No, it's alright. Come on, don't throw away this wonderful opportunity, Nuo!" Julia said.

"Oh, I envy you so much!" Pyrrha squeaked.

They de-limpeted me from them and shoved me into him – well almost. I slipped and crashed into the wheelie bin beside him instead which was only for recycling. Brooklyn helped me up and we both walked out; Julia and Pyrrha waving to me madly back in the cafe.

"Go get 'im tigress!" They mouthed.

**In the maths room….**

I had a hard time reciting my words from the book. Now I believed that this was a bad idea to join the Drama Club, but I enjoyed acting; maybe it was because Brooklyn was my partner? I mean, he was great at reciting his words, with his good looks (maybe that's why Pyrrha is so ga-ga over him), and beautiful eyes…. Everything. It just screamed; 'Cyoooo-te' to me (um, it's cute). Maybe that was why I was becoming awkward. Yup, that's what happens when I stumble across a cute guy. I get the worst conditions when I become 'crushed' which I am currently not, at the moment. I have the distinct feeling Brooklyn and I could become friends instead.

It was also as if he knew the book off by heart. Amazing. All I could do was stare at him in awe.

"_If I profane with my un-worthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a_ _tender kiss_…"

I gasped and inhaled it all in with my hand over my chest, eyes closed. He looked at me, and I stared back at him. He smiled and pointed to the book. I got up from my elbow on the desk and began turning the page. I looked through the paragraphs and tried to find where we went up to.

"Oh… er… Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I said (monotonously), looking at him all the time.

It just happened that the scene Sisters Acis and Moore picked was the kissing scene (Sister Acis – "Don't worry, you won't have to kiss in the real auditions! Teehee!"). Sister Moore believed that this scene was probably the most powerful and difficult scene to do – she wanted to see emotion and reality for this play. I cursed the fates and read out my lines; aware of the fact that Julia and Pyrrha had their noses squashed against the glass of the classroom door watching us. Brooklyn didn't seem to realise this yet and I tried to ignore them. They were breathing on the glass and drawing love hearts with the initials 'B' and 'N' on them (well, Pyrrha's one said 'B loved P') and chanting something silly.

"Cut it out." I uttered under my breath as I sent them death glares.

"Pardon?"

I yelped, completely forgetting that he was in the room and turned a shade of red. "Wha – oh uh…. Not you… I was uh…. "

It was thankful Brooklyn managed to find out that Julia and Pyrrha were sticking their faces to the glass. He invited them in and they moved like robots inside. They shifted uncomfortably and sat down beside me. I glanced at them for a second before turning back to Brooklyn, and I nodded. He continued, and we all stared at him with googly eyes; taking every word he said into us and exhaling a sigh of bliss – actually Pyrrha was the worst affected, I shoved her to sit beside him, while I sat opposite him with Julia. Pyrrha seemed to stopped breathing once she sat beside him. It was funny seeing her face go red.

**The Auditions…**

Sisters Acis and Moore were sitting eagerly in the darkness of the stage watching people do their try-outs for this summer's play; _Romeo and Juliet_. I watched them from behind the curtain, with a sweaty forehead and hands. My brain beginning to malfunction. There was this boy on stage, rehearsing the lines of Romeo's friend or something, Benvolio. When he was finished; Sisters Acis and Moore clapped and clapped.

"Alright, that'll do, we'll place the role chart on the billboard next week."

He bowed and stormed proudly off the stage. To be honest, he was pretty good. Now it was time for the try-outs – or the competitors to play the part of Romeo and Juliet to come on stage – which was Brooklyn and I. A hand touched my shoulder and I shrieked.

"It's just me." Brooklyn said.

I calmed down. "I'm scared."

"No need to be, we practised at every free period we had together, interval and lunchtime, you'll be fine." He reassured with a smile.

I smiled a squiggly one back. True, we had spent a lot of time together rehearsing lines we'll have to know for the auditions, and at home I had practised (reluctantly) with the B-Ji's (one pound an hour – oh yes, in USA currency, that's two dollars, I think), them as Romeo, me as Juliet. We always skipped the kissing part and sometimes went over the top with our voices and acting skills. Nana clapped at our small show and told me my weaknesses that I'll have to improve from time to time; I did thousands of facial impressions, tried to cry, did some exercise, sing, dance –everything. I supposed I was ready.

Daneira and Ross pushed past me – since they were the first pair to come on stage. They started, and I couldn't help but become even more frightened than ever. Though Daneira seemed to have exaggerated her lines, and Ross looked like a rigid stick as he spoke and moved. Cripes – is that Kai I see sitting right at the top?

"Rats." I muttered (a brown one just scuttled past – no, no, get the irony? Lol, that was bad).

"Brooklyn and Nuo?"

When I heard my name, I fell back and Brooklyn caught me by under the arms. "Just stay calm, Nuo." He said.

Immediately my heart pumped faster than usual, and as Brooklyn manoeuvred me to the stage front, I froze – well, my legs didn't so they kept quaking against each other. Sister Acis looked forward to our audition and gave us a wink. Sister Moore was writing something in her pad. I feared it was about me in a negative way.

"You may begin now, act 1, Scene 5. We'll tell you when to stop."

There was a short silence as we got into position. My face burned red.

"If I profane with my un-worthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Brooklyn recited his words with no problem.

Another silence. Brooklyn elbowed me gently and I blinked.

"Er… ahem. G-G-G-Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly d-d-d-devotion shows in this; For… saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And p-p-palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I stuttered out. It was amazing I could still remember this. I tried to forget to look at Sister Acis in the eye and planted my pupils onto Brooklyn.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

I felt a bit braver, and straightened myself. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I was happy to see I didn't sound too monotone.

Brooklyn smiled at me. He was glad I seemed to have burst from my stage-fright-stupor. "O! then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd."

I froze again. Now was the kissing scene. Brooklyn advanced towards me, sort of in a dangerous manner. I gulped and stood rooted with fright, about to pee my pants. Sister Acis was wolf whistling silently to herself and I cringed. Oh shut up, you nun! Sister Moore was writing down again, yet as she looked up, she titled her spectacles and leaned closer from her seat at us. All Brooklyn did was move to my side away from the audience. "You're doing great." He whispered.

Hurray! I didn't lose my first kiss to a guy I didn't like! Huzzah!

"Shall we continue then?" I whispered back.

He nodded and stepped away.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I recited happily.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd!"

"You kiss by the book."

"And stop right there." Sister Moore cut in. She smiled. "That was excellent acting, you two. I'm pleased, thanks for coming. The auditions are now over. Your results will come tomorrow."

**Tomorrow…..**

"WHAT!"

I could've sworn Brooklyn had sort of jerked in his spot when he heard my harpy screech. Well I had a reason to – the Billboard must be wrong!

IT HAD TO BE!

IT HAD BETTER BE!

_Daneira Makubina: Juliet Capulet_

_Ross Stone: Romeo Montague_

"THIS CAN'T BE, THERE'S A MISTAKE!"

Everyone around the notice board all laid their eyes on me, who was standing in the very front screaming my head. Steam poured out from my ears and my face was red with fury, my fists shook and my knees buckled.

"It's okay, Nuo. At least you got a part in the play." Brooklyn said – with another one of his annoying smiles (which I had grown tired of).

I ignored him and continued on with my ranting and raving.

"DANEIRA'S SURNAME IS MAKUBINA?" I spluttered. "THAT SOUNDS SO STUPID!" (A/N Yes, as a tendency, I do make characters who dislike my main character have a weak spot…. And a slightly humorous spot)

Brooklyn paused. "Huh…?" Then he laughed. "Oh, I thought you were talking the roles for the play…. " He chuckled.

"Yeah, but look at it!" I screamed, and I pointed to the last part of the notice, where small letters wrote:

_Nuo Yung: Apothecary owner_

"I'M THE PERSON WHO SELLS ROMEO THE POISON!"

"Doesn't that satisfy you?"

"I wanted to at least get a more important role than that! I mean, at least you got an important role!"

_Brooklyn (?): Benvolio Montague_

Brooklyn seemed to have sweatdropped. "Nuo, it's just a play, I can understand your feelings right now but there's no need to be so over-dramatic about it, well go to Sister Acis' office and talk to her about it then."

I sighed. "No, Brooklyn, it's alright…." I couldn't believe I was accepting defeat already….. This must've been one my worse failures in my life ever. Not only have I not gotten my own back at Daneira who seems to have made me feel like a fool in front of people and to myself, but also I have let her won again this time. No wonder when I passed her at the stairs to go to second period, she was insulting me more than usual and just tittered when I ignored her. It has been determined to me that it is unsafe to walk around the school grounds alone knowing that Daneira is out to get me one day. I need a companion; Brooklyn might do, he might shield me again with his 'anti-violence' personality. He could quickly scoot me away from a fight. Pah, who am I kidding? Who I need is Kai….. right? I need him to clear our 'rumours'. But will he do it? Heck no, that's probably what h wants me to do – beg, plead, ask, request….. Not on my watch!

"Oh, come on." Julia squeezed beside us from the back. "At least you don't have many lines to say, I'm not even in the play at all!" She moaned.

We all moved back outside; Julia was clinging onto Brooklyn like there was no tomorrow although he seemed oblivious to her giggly and flirtatious manner towards him (yikes, Pyrrha will be mad); while I skulked behind them kicking stones in my path, thinking, wondering, pondering, and it came – as we sat on the benches. This was the perfect time; the perfect time to scheme; to scheme a scheme (okay, I think you get it now) – to finally get….. REVENGE! REVENGE ON DANEIRA MAKUBINA! I'll get her, you'll see! I'll devise the most devious plot ever, not involving fish or anything cheap which she used before, I'll have the most trickiest yet smartest plot ever, but first I'll have to consult some people….

**Back at home….**

"You talk the talk,"

"But can you walk the walk?"

Their ability to complete sentences right after one another and talking in unison never ceases to amaze me. I gripped my beanbag chair and sighed at Billy and Jimmy as they monkeyed around their bunk beds. "What's that supposed to mean?"

It's also unbelievable I had stepped into their lair – which is painted dark blue, filled with cartoon posters and other merchandise the brats secretly go onto _Ebay_ to buy from, their bunk beds crammed in the corner, the TV at the opposite end, with two bean bag chairs in front of (complete with the Gamecube at the foot). To be honest, their room does seem a bit cosy…..

"You say you want the most 'smartest' plot ever to get revenge on someone, but we're talking, at school – how on earth are you going to try and do the plan at school? I mean, won't teachers be about, and won't there be thousands of students? And don't forget CCTV. I'm sure Mango's High is plenty full of cameras – their students are up to no good everyday."

True, the secret life of Tala's gang and Pyrrha's groupie are still unbeknownst to me; I need to hang around with them more.

"Oh, I can never win………."

"Now, that doesn't mean we can't help you outside school though." The B-G's said with their eyes closed.

"You'll help me then?" I said hopefully (eyes sparkle – sha-shing!).

"We'll see - " Billy replied.

"What the terms and conditions are– " Jimmy added.

"Considering your friends and all – "

"But what's in it for us?" They finished darkly.

And at that point, I thought and scratched my chin. "Well, depends on what you want – I mean, I helped you get the pets." I smiled at them widely. "Besides, you guys are my brothers, I only gave you some change when we practised because I hired you to help me out."

They recoiled slightly. "Alright, alright, you win for that point, we'll help you without charge, sister."

I grinned (and did an evil laugh – sorry, just the author going a bit over the top herself).


	13. Operation Revenge!

Hi guys, sorry for a short chapter. I was a bit nervous about the rumour saying that repliesby authorsto respond back to their reviewersis stillforbidded or not, but I hope this note is alright. Thank for your lovely reviews, I really do enjoy all of them and your support. Thank you! (P.S I'm sorry if this story seems to be dragging as well with Nuo's relationship, after all it_ is_ a Kai x OC)

**Chapter 13**

**Operation Revenge-on-Daneira **

"This, is all you two came up with?" I asked them, with my mouth so wide open that it practically made contact with the floor of their bedroom. After an hour long search through their trash (I had fun looking at their secret belongings) they had finally presented me with old, dusty boxes which must've been stashed underneath their beds along with their dirty socks and a four month old hotdog out on their rug. Even Amaltheia had trotted inside and was bleating at us. Jimmy just stroked her and she kept quiet beside them. Hmm, the brats seemed to have taken an interest into our new pet goat.

The B-G's stared at the pile on the floor with a smug satisfied smile on their faces as we sat back on the beanbag chairs. "Yeah." They said cheerfully. "It'll do you enough."

The list contained:

1) Itchy Sneezy powder

2) A plastic (but effective) toy dagger which has 'stabbing' features (the plastic blade can bounce back into the hilt if it makes contact with something)

3) Talk-Boy (it's a recorder which can record your voice and alter it etc)

4) A Teddy bear mask

5) Moon-Walker shoes

6) Sequins, facial glue and plastic feathers

7) 'Burning-sensation-nation' essence of fresh mint oil

8) 'Spotty-Zitty' cream

9) A black felt tip pen

10) Marmalade

"Hey, the Talk-Boy was a gift from dad when he went on holiday!" I snapped at them, brushing dust off my metallic silver recorder. "How'd you get it?"

"Er… " They shifted uncomfortably. "We were going to return it, really!"

I glared at them. They probably ransacked my room several times when I was coming home from school. "Okay, I believe you…." I kept it in my arms (they seemed to have stopped sweating). "Why is marmalade and these other junk in the list?" I asked as I stared at the tub of oil and fake moisturiser cream with interest.

"Because, it's good to make people slip on the ground without knowing – and these aren't junk." Billy made a display and spread some marmalade over their floorboards. "See? The marmalade is camouflaged."

I scratched my chin. "Interesting…." Instantly Amaltheia began licking it off. "Yeah, but I don't exactly want to _hurt_ her, you know." I said, pulling her away by the collar. I'll take her outside to the back garden with Moo Moo afterwards.

"Oh, come on, hasn't that Dandy-girl hurt you more than you've hurt her?" Jimmy said.

Once again I was in thought. "Coming to think of it, you two have a point."

"Hah, score! Okay, we'll tell you how to work these little babies. We'll start with the moonwalker shoes. These'll cover the tracks you make as you walk and also give you the feeling that you're walking on the moon – it's guaranteed."

I laughed. "That sounds funny. Look, I'm not going to murder someone as well."

The BG's raised their eyebrows at me. "How would you know?"

"Are you calling me a murderer!"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was just a joke, yet I did seem to stare at the Moon Walker shoes, and at the other junk. I wondered if these were enough. I wondered how walking with those weird and geeky-looking shoes would feel….

"Okay, thank you for your patronage, yadda yadda yadda, I'll set up a plan, thank you and good bye." I grabbed the weird objects from the floor, tied them all up securely in a large cloth and dashed out from their room, and into mine, slamming the door behind me shut.

WAHAHAHA! Daneira Makubina! You better watch out!

Now I'd better try on those shoes….. I took them out from the huge box. They were inflated looking sandals, with elastic straps and I hastily shoved off my flipflops and my socks and strapped them on. I wondered if the inflated sandals could manage my weight…. Better try… I got off my bed and stood for a while. It felt as if I was standing in a bouncy castle – and I did bounce up and down. It was awkward, but I sort of floated back down on the ground. I smiled.

Attempt No. 1: "YAAHHOO!" (I touched my light on the ceiling)

Attempt No. 2: "Boing! Boing! Boing!" (doing bunny hops around the place)

Attempt No. 3: "I'M QUEEN OF THE MOON!" (now I'm leaping up and grabbing thin air)

Attempt No. 4: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" (dominating the rest of the unoccupied areas of the room)

These were great! I really did feel as if I was walking on the moon or something! I leapt high and low, took great strides and bounced around in my room, happily, cheerfully; laughing and crying until my stomach hurt so bad I curled on my bed and finally had the courage to take them off.

"Okay, now onto the Talk-Boy." I knew the B-G's had this stashed somewhere in their room. I still remembered how to use it, just insert a tape, press the record and play, then rewind and scroll the cog into the voice you wish to change it to. It might take quite a long time to do so though, but who cares? It might come in handy.

I ran down into dad's old office completed with soundproof walls (excellent for privacy – I wouldn't want Eurydice or Laney hearing me recording myself). I sat on dad's leather swivel chair (which has been kept tidy for Dad's arrival someday by Nana everyday) and opened the battery slot – hmm, the batteries had nearly died – there was a gooey, clear liquid on them as I touched and I wiped my hand on my sleeve and shrugged, replacing the cover. There was already a tape inside. I pressed 'on' and recorded my first message for the last couple of years (on how long it had been missing, grr!).

"Hi, I'm Nuo."

I stopped and rewind it, then pressed play. My voice came out all distorted, squiggly and deep. I sounded a bit masculine. "Hiiii, eye'mmmm Noooo-oh."

I giggled and recorded another message.

"Hello, my name is Arnie and I'm going to marry Nana when I manage to get myself a decent job and get permission from my parents." (Okay that is a total lie)

I reminded it again and pressed play. "Heellloooooooh, my name ees Aaarnee and Eye'm gowing to marrrrrie Naaaanaaaa when eye manij to geet muyself a dezent gob and geet purmizzon from muy pearonts."

I burst out laughing and Nana who was walking past the study looked at me curiously through the glass on the doors. Okay, okay, I should probably try and record myself pretending to be Daneira without replacing the batteries and try to lift the voice up a bit.

"Hi, I'm Daneira and I'm a total bitch."

Attempt No.1: "HiIemdaneiraandiematotalbitch." (fast forwarded version)

Attempt No. 2: "Hiiiii, Eye'm Daneeeeeigheighheighheighraaaaa (a horse neighs) annnnnnnnd eye'm a totel bicccchhhhh." (slow version with no replaced batteries)

Again I was rocking back and forth on dad's chair laughing my head off with the Talk-Boy between my hands (now why can't it be called a Talk-Girl?). Hmm, time for more fun. I replaced new batteries into the slot and thought, before an idea struck me.

"My name is Kai and I hate the world except myself." ("You know, the world doesn't revolve just around you, Kai!")

I took several minutes changing my voice into the right one, after several tries and takes; I finally managed to change it into Kai's voice. "Wow, I'm pretty smart!" I complimented myself – and I recorded it down. Time for action, I set the right date and time on my recorder and slipped the handle on my hand (like how a video camera sits on your hand).

"Operation Revenge-on-Daneira is ready for action! Go, go, go, go!"

**Dinnertime….**

"So, how's your plan coming, sis?"

I swallowed my rice after shoving heapfuls into my mouth with my chopsticks and looked at the B-G's. "I don't know yet, but it's coming to me, I still have four weeks to prepare!"

Nana put down her bowl. "What plan?" She asked the brats.

"It's a plan of r-" they said, but thankfully I managed to shut them up before they babbled anything of my plan out.

"Nothing, nothing really, just some summer activities I'm planning with my friends." I quickly said before the brats could say it out. They glared at me, and I glared at them, and they nod, then I nod. Good, we're negotiating pretty well – just like the phrase 'You jump, I jump'.

"Oh, summer activities eh?" Eurydice said. "Tell them to visit the gym more often. I'm holding try-out aerobic classes over the summer, free admission."

"I want to go horse-riding." Laney mumbled as she ate her rice.

"We wanna go skiing." The brats said.

"Coming to think of it, Arnie has asked me to go on holiday with him for the summer."

Everyone paused except Eurydice. "But then – who's going to look after us?" We muttered.

Eurydice glared. "Er-hem, you're forgetting who's your elder sister here."

Laney, the brats and I all stare at her. "Eurydice, you hardly do anything around here."

She gasped. "Th-That's not true!" She stammered snapping her chopsticks together so they clacked. We all stared at her again around the dinner table and she became tense. "Okay, I'll prepare our summer activities then (We all choked on our rice). I'll make this year our best summer ever (We rolled our eyes)! We don't need mum and dad to take us around all the time, we can take good care of ourselves and Nana can take a vacation as well (we looked pleadingly at Nana who just smiled)."

Now that sounded more interesting.

**Back at school….**

My only lines in the play are:

"Who calls so loud?"

"Such mortal drugs I have; but Mantua's law is death to any he that utters them."

"My poverty, but not my will, consents."

And:

"Put this in any liquid thing you will, and drink it off; and, if you had the strength Of twenty men, it would dispatch you straight."

Oh well, at least I didn't have to remember too many lines, and I can remain hidden under a cloak as I am meant to be a shady character – and I don't have to shield my voice, but the talk-Boy could come in handy sometime. I looked over my script millions and millions of times, there's really no point, I can get my talk-Boy fitted with a mouth piece, and then I can record my voice and replay it during the play. All chosen actors came on stage for each scene; Daneira, Ross, and one of her friends whom I still didn't know yet jostled past me deliberately. Daneira and Ross went up on stage and her brown haired friend went backstage. Ah, she was helping out alongside Kai.

"Tammi, have you completed the lighting effects?" Sister Moore said as I sat down beside Julia in the empty theatre.

"Tammi?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, Tammi Mayura. Daneira's snotty best friend, used to be mine, turned her back on me. She's good at the lighting for the plays so the two nuns always chooses her to do the effects." Julia snorted quickly.

"Oh, I see." I said, then, without thinking, I stood up, and walked out from my seat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Julia asked.

"To the toilet, I'll be back." I said, and I unsheathed my Talk-Boy from my bag, hiding it under my shirt.

I silently made my way up to the room backstage, where Tammi Mayura was. The backstage actually seemed a bit busier than I had thought, and I waited until the crowds seemed to have toned down a bit – the nuns would be outside monitoring the actors so they won't turn their attention to backstage much. I opened the door behind me and stepped in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're not meant to be here!" Instantly I was greeted with a very shrilly voice higher and squeakier than Eurydice's normal tone. She had the most mousy brown hair ever that stuck out in tangles and uneven angles – she wore a tight t-shirt and cropped jeans, not missing those golden dangly earrings, huge amounts of bangles and heavily applied make-up. She looked almost like one of the extreme china dolls Laney has in her toy box.

I smiled dryly as I hit the 'record' button silently on the Talk-Boy. It was lucky she was alone, sitting at the computer. "Oops, I thought this was the toilets."

Tammi Mayura stared as if I was mad. "Can't you see? There should be signs around the back of the stage telling where the toilets are."

"Oh, I see, well, I uh…. "

"Wait, you're that girl, Nuo Yung." Tammi snickered. "I heard you were competing against Daneira for the part of Juliet."

That's it, keep talking!

"I also heard you lost, you got the part as the Apothecary person who sold the poison to Romeo." Tammi sniggered again and I winced when I heard the most ear-splitting and glass-cracking squeal from her as she laughed.

"Well what about you? Are you too shy and afraid of the camera that you're always stuck behind tampering with faulty wires and lamp shades?" I retorted back.

She went red and began gibbering back a lousy comeback. "I-I-I-I-"

Great, I even recorded her stammering! Knowing that I had won this case, I left the room again and ran back to my seat, with the recorded conversation safe in my Talk-Boy. My plan was coming into action! Go go go go! (I really like that word...)


	14. Recruitment

Er... this chapter is mosty about Nuo's slight 'crush' on Ray... Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. always makes me log in each time when I press 'Log In' even when I've signed in before for three days... it's really bugging me...

Oh yeah, while you're reading this chapter, I have a small 'joke' for all of you, my sister's friend told this and now I want to share it with you! I'm not sure if you're heard it, but... just for the sake!

Okay, make a silly 'sentence' with the words **green**, **pink **and **yellow** in that order. My sentence will be at the end of this chapter!

**Chapter 14**

**Recruitment **

"Ray!" I screamed joyfully at the top of my lungs, once I recognised the messy black hair of his amongst the crowd of other people in the basketball court. With several school days and lunches without the presence of him; I finally realised that I was lonely as ever without me even knowing despite Tala and all my other friend's company.

He winced at the sound of my voice and noticed me running up to him. He smiled. "Nuo!"

I jumped up and down on my spot, giggling non-stop, all bouncy and wacky. "How'd your game go?" I asked, sort of squirming around; my hand latched onto my forearm behind my back, a really, really, really bad habit when I get extra nervous and tense.

"It was okay, we won!" He exclaimed cheerfully, showing his pearly white toothy smiles. I gasped. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Me? I-I-I'm okay." I stuttered, scratching the back of my head as Ray packed his bags and took a long gulp of water from his bottle. They had just had a refreshing game of basketball during lunch. I could see the sweat on Ray's exposed and slight muscular arms glistening in the hot sun like before. I stared, hard.

"I heard you auditioned for the drama Club, how did that go?"

I was brought back to reality and I turned to him. "Eh? Oh, that…. Er…. I didn't get the part of Juliet as I hoped, but I got the part of the guy who sells Romeo the poison he uses to kill himself!" I said cheerfully.

Ray blinked. "I see. Isn't that better? You don't have to memorise too many lines."

I blinked too. "You're absolutely right, Ray, everything you say is absolutely positively righty-o. You know, that's what I was also thinking about, wah! We have so much in common – we're meant for each other – I mean we're… uh…. We.. uh… have so much in common! Er… black hair…" I pointed to my hair and his, and smiled, but I dropped it. Who am I trying to kid? "…. And stuff?" I blurted nervously, eyes glued onto the floor; teeth clattering, you know, all those horrible symptoms of when you were in 'love, fortunately these did not include having 'googly' eyes.

I pouted as we sat beside each other on the bench. Ray 's totally oblivious to me – what? What in the world am I thinking? Baka baka Nuo! I don't want our friendship to end either! I don't want it to be ruined! I don't really know him; I just know that I can talk to him unlike how I am towards Kai. He's attentive and generous, what else could I possibly want? Such a good friend should be cherished! Get those thoughts out of your mind, Nuo, and think of him as a good friend from now on!

"Oh, I just remembered." Ray said suddenly, smiling again. "I want to show you something, come with me." He got up from the bench and walked, then stopped, and turned to me. "Aren't you coming, Nuo?"

Hunh? He was talking to me? I got up and brushed myself, before following him meekly.

"Come on, we haven't got the whole of lunch!" He grabbed my arm gently (squeals with delight – he's holding my hand! Wow!) and led me down from the hillside outside the court and behind the theatre building. The grass seemed cleaner here than back at the court which was packed with students, whereas here, it was peaceful and quiet. The wind blew past and the dandelions and daisies waved and danced along in the breeze. It also smelt a lot fresher.

"Why are we here?" I asked, as Ray sat down. He motioned to me to sit beside him. I sat down and stared at the blue sky.

"It's peaceful here, we can have long talks like this whenever we like." He said as he lay down with his arms behind his head.

And then I remembered Kai. That very awkward conversation I had with him several weeks ago right when I arrived here. I hadn't seen him much these days, I sort of wanted to see him…. Again. I shook my head. Nyah! Don't think about that jerk! I just sat still there.

"Does the gates still open after school?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"What about the rest of the buildings?"

"Oh, the doors get locked after six o'clock."

I was staring at the fence just down at the end of the hill; it leaded back to the neighbourhood behind the school. I got up and walked over eagerly; Ray opened an eye and looked at me, but I was too curious to notice and I stared at the small gap between the fence and the buses, and the somehow conveniently ripped part of fence leading down to the shops near the neighbourhood. I smiled.

"Ray…. You've just solved my dilemma."

"Huh? What dilemma? You didn't ask me anything I couldn't answer." He replied as he sat back up.

I rejoined and smirked to myself. He noticed and a flick of worry wandered over his features. "Nuo?"

I grinned at him. "I'm okay, really. In fact, I'm really, really, really glad you took me here, Ray. Thanks."

He went a bit red. "Uh… no problem. I don't think anyone else comes here during lunchtime, we could just keep this area to ourselves." He finished quietly, looking away from me.

"I like that." I replied back with a small smile in the soft tone as he looked back at me. "I like that a lot."

In that case; he turned even redder and sort of tapped his finger on his forehead, chuckling awkwardly.

"What?" I asked anxiously, arms flailing. I just realised how uncomfortable he seemed to look. "Was it something I said? I'm so sorry, Ray!"

"No, it's not that." He said cheerfully. "It's just… I er…. I feel a bit…. " He turned back into his weird self again.

"Uncomfortable?" I suggested.

"No, of course not…" He muttered.

"Nervous?"

"Sort of." He replied.

"Tense?"

"A bit?" He added.

"Squirmy?"

"What does that mean?"

"Er…. You feel shaky, then?" I asked.

"Not really…. It's a pleasant and warm feeling…. I don't know how to describe it…. But…."

I stared at him right in the eye. "(serious tone) Look into my eyes, Ray…. and tell me, (childish tone) I'm your friend, you can tell me everything!" I said happily.

"Just…. A friend?" he uttered.

In this case, I looked at him. He looked serious again. I gulped and also shrank back slightly. "Er… I didn't quite hear that, sorry…" I said quickly.

Ray looked away once more. "Never mind." He sounded…. disappointed, and I cocked my head in confusion.

**Back at home…. **

The Kai Voodoo doll lay abandoned. I didn't even know where it went – only that it had become easy prey to the boy brats as I would've hoped – I gasped in horror as I saw the Kai Voodoo doll riding on the back of Laney's toy novelty rocking horse. I let her play with it for a while longer and then snatched it off her when she went down from her room to get cookies in the kitchen. Only three more weeks left of practice for the play and I haven't had much progress with the Revenge-On-Daneira plan. So far the junk just lay unused under a pile of old magazines in the corner of my room, I only knew that I would be using the fence and small gap to hide my stuff as I carry out my plan. I hadn't even thought about telling my friends either – which I should…

"Okay, now tell me, what exactly is this plan?" Nana asked as she sat down beside me on the sofa.

"Alright, but you got to promise, you won't tell a soul."

"Why? You're going to do something bad, aren't you? Wait until your parent's hear about this, young lady!" Nana said angrily with her hands on her hips.

I got up from the sofa. "Fine, I won't tell you then."

Nana blinked. "Wait! Maybe we can negotiate, then?" She smiled nervously at me.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, Nana?" I said slyly.

She flushed a bit. "Fine, I won't tell your parents at all."

"It's not that, I'm only going to get my revenge on Daneira." I replied as I sat back down.

Nana snorted with laughter. "Revenge? You? At this age? Aren't you over-reacting?" She slapped me lightly on the back.

"Hmmm, let me think." I said sarcastically and I pretended to be lost in thoughts. "No," I replied flatly. "Daneira's had her revenge on me loads of times, it's not fair."

"Can't you both just talk instead?" She suggested. "I remember back at my school days, there was a girl whom I couldn't get on with well at all, but then we just talked and everything came okay between us, it was just a misunderstanding."

Now it was my turn to laugh, and then I turned stern. "Serious, Nana, are you on a different planet or something? Like as if Daneira would ever use some of her precious time to speak to someone in the status like me. Daneira is the most popular girl in school, despised, but popular, no-one dares to 'defy' her, but I will! And she ain't those kinds to listen to people either."

"But it doesn't have to turn out this way!" Nana called as I got up and ran back up to my room. "You'll regret it!"

"Yeah right!" I yelled down the stairs. "I will get my revenge!"

**One week later (that's three more weeks to the actual play)…**

"Er… guys?" I said nervously, walking up to them at the bench. They all stopped chatting and made room for me to sit.

"Hey Nuo, still feeling down in the dumps?" Tala patted my arm reassuringly and I bit my lip.

"Don't worry, there's always next year." Hilary said.

Max smiled. "Yeah, that's right."

"No, it's not that." I moaned. "I… Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Tyson and Kenny looked at each other, Ray blinked and Pyrrha stopped slurping her ice cream.

"Is this involving the play?" She asked.

"Sort of. Now promise?" I said quietly, my left eye twitching and shifting again.

Tala rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm going to get my revenge."

Their eyes widened and I braced myself. Immediately there was a hubbub of voices amongst the bench.

"Wow! Can I help you?"

"Revenge on who?"

"Who cares? This'll be fun!"

"I'm going to get revenge on Daneira, she's made me like a total clown that I want to make her look like a total clown during the play."

They all laughed. "Daneira, huh?"

I nodded.

"Sure, we're in."

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

I smiled. "You guys are such good friends. You can be my back up crew, what we need is a plan on how to get Daneira all alone during the play, and I think I've already got that sussed out….."

We moved to an empty classroom to discuss our plans and we sat all in a circle after moving some of the desks. Tyson was giggling when he heard what my plan was going to be; Tala and Ray looked impressed and Hilary and Kenny looked slightly thoughtful.

The door opened and Miriam stepped in. "Hey guys, what are you doing huddling up against the corner like that, I – oomph!" we grabbed Miriam before she could say a word and we ushered her. Max looked around and then shut the door, before sitting back down beside Miriam.

"What's happening?" She gasped as we all crowded round, looking at one another, then at me. I nodded.

"Okay Miriam, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Er… Yeah? Just tell me what you're doing." She said, brushing Max off her who just smiled apologetically at her (yet we all stared at them with interest).

"Okay, Kenny," I said clapping my hands together. "Fill her in. We'll need another member in our plan."

--0--

Alright, here's my sentence...

"Green, green green, you hear the phone, pink it upand say 'Yellow!' (Ring, ring, ring, you hear the phone, pick it upand say 'Hello!')

Okay that was pointless, lol... Please review...


	15. Nuo's Revenge!

**Author's Note:** I have decided to 'fast-forward' the story to Nuo's ULTIMATE revenge!(it's not really ultimate by the way)Anyways I am sorry to announce that this is the only chapter I have been sitting for ages trying to type up, and I don't seem satisfied with it at all, and also, I haven't typed up another chapter after this one, so expect a long, long, long delay in my next update, but note this; the next chapters will be about Nuo's summer! (yeah I know it is waaay past summer)

**Chapter 15**

**Nuo's Revenge**

**(Muhahahahaha)**

"Marmalade check?" I spoke quietly into the walkie-talkie.

"Check." Hilary's voice was heard from the other side of the receiver.

"Tabbie in the cup?"

"Check."

"Position ready?"

"Ready!"

"Okay, I think we're good, go, go, go, go!"

The three weeks had passed quickly than I had hoped, and my plan had pieced together perfectly; unfortunately I had lost some members in my Revenge Scheme because some of my friends had landed themselves parts in the play as 'background' people for the whole show, but half of them remained to help me. I had also knew one fact; Daneira wore contacts – this information was known thanks to Pyrrha who spied on her in the showers after PE one day; Daneira was always attending to her eyes while looking in the mirror and she saw that something very, very small, round and clear was on her fingertip.

The day before the play I had 'broke' into the school, wearing all black from my wardrobe; a long shirt, gloves, comfortable jogging pants, trainers and evens socks. I wore my hand-made 'robber's hat' – made out of one of my old woolly hats in the end of the cupboard, all I just down was cut two small circles where my eyes should be and voila! It was quite hard to see though – and to breathe, and it was so damn hot that I realised my face and hair were sweating underneath. I glided into the area where Ray had taken me earlier; climbed the fence slowly and landed on the grass hard, before getting back up after several minutes and egg-rolling forward over the stretch of green to the theatre backstage. Then I pencil-rolled into the landing, just at the door and then stood back up, arms on the walls as I manoeuvred my eyes to check my surroundings.

No-one was here.

Hopefully, the cameras were all predicted to be turned off and the door was still opened (thanks to Kenny's wondrous information on the school after-school)– if not, I still have a key – Julia gave it to me since she was part of the backstage crew, and she even gave me the key to the dressing room - which meant I had access to Daneira's costumes! Heh, I sauntered inside the dark building and opened my flashlight. It was empty; I ran to where the dressing room should be, and found the door. It was locked – yet I had also bypassed it with another key. Guffawing evilly to myself; I opened it and slipped inside.

Finding Daneira's costumes was easy; there was a large hanger dedicated to her, and one for Ross. I took my black rucksack off my shoulders (it doubles the camouflaging part) and took out the itching powder, and unzipped the plastic covering the dress, which 'Juliet' would be wearing to the party and out from the protective covering, then doused it in the powder (while humming 'Merrily-we-roll-along). Then I sprinkled some more over the rest of her costumes (while humming to 'whistle while we work'), and used a small sprinkle over Ross' costume (that's what you get for punching Kai before, jerk!). When my work was done, I covered everything up and made sure it looked as if no one had even gotten in; then I locked the door behind me and left the building, climbing over the fence again and falling on my butt.

"Ouch!"

**Back to The Play….**

The marmalade lay uncovered at the route where Daneira would be stomping around in backstage to reach her dressing room; all I done now was wait behind a curtain and witness everything. She came marching, it was currently the masked ball scene where she was wearing the dress covered in powder – and she slipped on top of the marmalade creating a large goop of orange goo on her bum.

"Oh, Daneira, are you alright?" Hilary and sister Acis came into view; Hilary sounding sarcastic as ever. Sister Acis immediately lifted a cursing Daneira from the ground and failed to see the marmalade. She took Daneira to her room, telling Hilary to get Daneira a drink because she looked 'parched' and Hilary knew exactly what drink to get. We met in the vending machines just near the sand bags and as Daneira's tea was filling the empty plastic cup; we took out the tablets and popped two in – they were visibly small and dissolved in hot liquid before you could say 'geez-oh'.

Hilary returned to Daneira's room and Sisiter Acis left to inspect the rest of the actors. When no one was there, I came out from my hiding spot. Hilary came out of the room signalling me; she had drunk the tea.

Cackling evilly to myself, I quickly covered up the marmalade on the floor backstage with a cloth for the moment. My plan was going just as I wanted; first, Daneira had already slipped on the marmalade, she should be pretty dizzy right now, and since I have found out that Daneira wears contacts, she won't be able to make out who I am – but still – I snapped the teddy bear mask over my face, and bounded over to her room (i.e, the janitor's closest in the theatre room which had been revamped for her especially). These Moon Walker shoes really did hit the spot – they covered up most movement my feet would've made on the floor – so I bounded quickly, silently and stealthily.

Pyrrha and Miriam were also here to make sure my actions were remained unseen by others. They constantly patrolled the areas and meanwhile, Hilary and Kenny had the authority to stop anyone who came too near the marmalade.

I knocked on her door and waited with my Talk-Boy.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Tammi." I spoke through the Talk-Boy microphone attached to the mouth of my mask which had been set to that Tammi Mayura's voice. Ah, the miracles of technology!

"Oh, come in!"

I twisted the knob and stepped in. Daneira was desperately trying to wipe off the marmalade from the back of her dress – and she was also scratching herself silly. "Stop standing there like a complete goon, hurry up and help me!"

I moved in for action. She won't be able to recognise me now that I've also removed her contacts, only the brown hair as her friend. I helped her clear her dress of the marmalade which had made a pretty stain on the white satin. I also glanced at her cup of cold tea which had been doused by Tyson (who could not contain his guffawing as he done so back at the vending machines when he met up with Hilary) with Nana's quick effect sleeping tablets. It was drained empty, and I sniggered to myself.

"Oh, I can't believe this!" She fumed. "I thought this would turn out easier than I had hoped but it hasn't at all! This is horrible!"

Behind my mask, I was secretly laughing to myself. "It can't be all that bad. I mean, Kai still talks to you."

"I don't care about Kai! I hate him! He's always helping that ugly new girl, Nuo Yung, I don't understand why he prefers her over me!" Her last word sort of drowned in a yawn.

"Er…." I blinked. "Are you sure? Maybe you're just imagining it." I hoped she was.

"Oh come on! I've seen him spying on her! You also saw it too, don't you remember?"

"Oh, huh? Yeah, I do." I shivered. Kai? Spying on me? I'd better keep a better look out, get the Kai voodoo doll back and poke at the eyes on it. Oh no! I just remembered that there was a time when I was sure I was alone in the corridor before the bell for lunch rang – and I belched out very loud and then claimed 'That was a good 'un!'! Ah, the horror! What if he _did_ see? What if -

"Hmph, well I'm prepared to fight her for him. I was the one who Kai liked first anyway… and I like him. He'll be mine forever." Daneira growled.

I gulped. I could've sworn I saw the symptoms of a crazed fangirl in her eyes. Wait? Did she just say that Kai liked her first? Ee gawd! Who the hell would like her! (Maybe Ross….)

Another yawn escaped her mouth. "Why…. are you standing there for? Aren't you….. meant to be up backstage monitoring the….. lightings?"

"I came up to check on you."

"Well I'm fine now, I don't need you to worry, my scene with the masked ball is nearly coming up, all I need is my contacts and –" Daneira stopped in mid sentence, then she shook her head, and blinked. "Uh….."

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to keep my laughter in.

"I…. My head…. So drowsy…." Then Daneira fell face first on the desk and I checked to see if she was asleep – hmm, her mouth was hanging open, and she was snoring lightly. She's out all right. Time for Phase 2 (which we went over at the empty classroom at the blackboard with a long cane)! I took out the facial glue and grinned widely as I held up some feathers, the sequins-in-a-tub and the pen, glaring down at Daneira's sleeping form.

Then, I quickly opened the door silently and made the right signalling call around the corner:

"Ka Kaw! Ka kaw! Ka kaw! Bee-boo-boo-bee-ah-ah-wam-bam-la!" (er…. No comment)

Pyrrha and Miriam came tiptoeing into view with their Darth Vader masks on. They breathed unevenly as I opened the door large enough, and we stared at every corner, before coming in and closing the door behind us. We high-fived each other gleefully and then all stared at Daneira. We took off the masks.

It was easier than we thought; I finished attaching all these stupid feathers and love heart sequins on her face with the glue (which sets really fast) and let Daneira groan as I chuckled to myself triumphantly. Pyrrha was drawing undecipherable scribbles all over her face with the pen and giving her all sorts of chibs, while Miriam took over the flour and in my backpack and sprinkled some over her cheeks, before using the glue to stick on some pieces of leek and celery.

"Ha, look at the state of her." I said.

"Wait till we take a picture!" Pyrrha added.

"Why wait? I've got a camera now!" Miriam said cheerfully.

"Get it out then!" We both said happily.

Miriam laughed and fished out a digital camera. We giggled as we opened it and then, Miriam took several steps back and the light flashed – twice, three times. "Hahaha! I can take this roll of film and multiply it, then spread it across the internet!"

And we all laughed together.

"Muahahaha!"

"Hehehehehe!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

But then, after several minutes, I stopped laughing, and looked at her. Pyrrha and Miriam were still laughing.

I looked back at Daneira and swallowed. She didn't look like the Daneira whom I hated so much at school. There was something…. About her (no, this is not a yuri fic)… which made me feel, so…. Weird and… uncomfortable. I quickly replaced the glue in my pocket and wiped my hands on the mask. I took it off and stared again. Pyrrha and Miriam continued cackling. No… this isn't what I really wanted; I didn't want to make Daneira feel bad, even though she deserves it fair and square. She's brought to me so much 'anguish' – yet I don't feel really victorious, as I should. Instead, I only felt worse. Daneira's labelled as a bitch because of her actions which makes people dislike her – did that make me one too? I don't think so….

"Okay, that's us finished. We'll be going backstage to check if anyone comes in, clear?"

"Clear."

Miriam and Pyrrha slipped back outside. I was left alone.

Then, I bit my lip hard, knowing I'll totally hit and slap myself for days to come after; I grabbed roughly by the shoulders after lifting the mask back over my face, and I shook her.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE ON! YOU'RE NEARLY ON! WAKE UP ALREADY!" I screamed – and I gave her several good kicks and punches at the same time (heh).

Daneira groaned, and then she went back to sleep. "Go… away…" She mumbled wearily.

I grabbed her and lifted her near to the sink, and then, I opened the taps and splashed some water over her face – well it was only a little since most of it disappeared onto her dress as I tried to move my cupped hands quickly, so instead I grabbed her tea cup, washed it with clean water and splatted it all over her. She shrieked and jerked. She squinted her eyes, and could make out my black hair, before glaring at me furiously. "You! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Tammi?"

"She went backstage again, come on, it's your scene now, hurry up and get ready, put your contacts on." I said quickly.

"How'd you know – "

"HURRY!"

Daneira ran to the mirror and quickly put on her contacts, before pushing me aside, and running out. Apparently she hadn't realised she was still 'wearing' the feathered sequin mask which had been soaked due to the spray of water. Daneira was getting ready behind the curtain, where Ross and Brooklyn were currently amongst other students – the masked ball scene.

I quickly ripped off my moon shoes realising that I couldn't run properly to make sure I got to Daneira fine before she made her grand scene with the 'mask'. I was almost near her – and then, it happened, I forgot the cloth on the floor covering the marmalade, where Daneira had slipped on the it before – and I slipped – on my own trap (how lame, Nuo!), and skidded, towards her uncontrollably, trying to regain my balance, screaming.

She turned, and before her eyes could even widen, I slammed into her; I could've sworn there was a loud 'bam' as we collided into one another. I blindly groped and grasped the curtain with my outstretched hands and managed to stay put, but Daneira was knocked backwards roughly and landed onto face-flat on the stage floor, screaming loudly. The audience seemed to have seen her and gasped. I quickly ran back where she couldn't see me and grabbed the cloth, cleaning the marmalade with it and running backstage. I passed Hilary and Kenny who were watching Daneira slowly getting up in front of a whole theatre of viewers, red faced and unable to talk properly anymore, and I grabbed my moon shoes, the rucksack in the corner behind the sandbags and my teddy bear mask off. I stuffed it into my bag and ran out from the back door, I came to the backyard of the school which was near the secret passage Ray showed me before and whistled, Tala came out from his hiding place and I threw it at him, which he caught amiably.

"What happened?" He asked angrily – obviously he was getting very impatient and was wondering when I would've popped up – since the job I gave him was just to wait.

"Disaster! Hurry up and get rid of the evidence, put it in your locker, no-one ever goes in there and don't tell anyone!"

He nodded and took off running with it to the boy's locker room (as if there was no tomorrow, lol, or traditional saying; running to get reincarnated), while I ran back to the theatre – to find out that the curtain had closed and Daneira had fallen back asleep on the floor and was now huddled up in a corner! Sister's Acis and Moore were furious and shook her once more. Daneira grumbled as she snored and swatted their hands away – complaining to them 'not to take her teddy bear' away from her. The actors still on stage giggled to themselves endlessly. My Revenge Crew were on the floors laughing their asses off while I smiled dryly at them and wandered away, going into the dressing room and getting my cloak ready for my scene which will be coming up soon.


	16. The Beginning of Nuo's Summer

Hmm, this update didn't take as long as I thought it would... I've been thinking that my chapters are more like 'episodes', since they always seem to hop over there from one part thenand such, you get what I mean? Anyway, enjoy...

**Chapter 16**

**The Beginning of Nuo's Summer **

The play went on without Daneira being the main character – someone else who had auditioned for the part (and also took the occupation as being back-up actress) took her place as Juliet. Well, Daneira woke up at the last scene and wanted to play it, so I deliberately swapped the fake wooden dagger with my own, and when Juliet 'killed' herself; she let out a small 'ouch' before realising her mistake, and dropped dead over Romeo's body. The last scene made people cry with tears of laughter, and not sadness.

Also, Daneira made front page news of the school newspaper as 'Lazy-ass Juliet Capulet', filled the whole area of the main bulletin board, got recognised by everyone in a funny way as she walked down the corridor, and was currently the main topic all the teacher's joked about in class. Daneira didn't show her face up on the second last day of school before the summer holidays. Of course the evidence of the sleeping pill in her tea had been washed away, and Daneira was not the kinds to grass on anyone, even if she did see me when everything began to get suspicious. I just played my own part, saw Kai several times, and only got a grunt from him as I tried to talk to him backstage.

Trying to get my stuff from Tala's locker in the boy's room was even harder. I am a girl, for instance, and Tala told me to 'never mind' when guys step out form the shower butt naked when I try to get the stuff myself. Gee, thanks Tala. I nervously found his locker during a period where the guys had already left (thankfully) and scooted inside quickly. I opened it, making several rude magazines fall out onto my feet, his unfolded garments and shoes, hair spray and cologne. How nice. His locker was full of filth and smelled of old socks. I found a pair in the corner and replaced all his possessions back in and slammed the locker shut.

On my way out, I slap-bang bumped into someone.

You guessed it, it was Kai.

I just stared at him, and he glared at me. I didn't stop staring at him – mostly at his chest, at his pale skin and strong muscles. I wished I hadn't been drooling. Hmph, a guy's attractiveness isn't everything you know, Nuo! What really counts are his qualities; like generosity, compassion and kindness – something which Kai does not have at all. All he's got is an iceberg within him. He looked away, then back at me and grunted once more to snap me out of my endless gaze which he found very irritating.

"Er… sorry…." I mumbled, getting out of the way for him to access the boy's locker room (which I just came out from). He gave me a weird look, and I quickly spluttered out an excuse. "I-I-I just went to Tala's locker to get my stuff back from yesterday!"

Now his eyes seemed to have something else more than ice. I cringed at what I had just said, and again, blabbered out clumsily: "Wait! I only wanted my marmalade back and the shoes and stuff!" My face grew untimely red as we looked at one another for several seconds.

"Whatever."

There was a short silence.

"Can't you say something else?" I asked suddenly, as soon as I realised that the silence between us was awkward and….. uncomfortable, very, very, very uncomfortable.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to say to _you_?"

"We're both human, can't you be more like Ray or something?" I said, then I sort of cringed once I said that.

"Who I want to be, is none of your business." He said coldly at me, eyes narrowing.

I tried to fire a comeback at him, but then I stopped and stayed silent. Humph, he's gotten the better of me already. I moved to the right to try and get out. He blocked my path. I moved to the left; and then he moved to the left.

"Move out the way, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know!" I barked at him with my hands at my hips.

He smirked. His eyes twinkled and I rubbed my own to make sure I was just hallucinating.

"You done something to Daneira on the school play, didn't you?" Kai asked, monotonously as ever.

I paused, and stared at him once more, face growing hot as well. "Noooo….. I was at the dressing room rehearsing my lines as the apothecary owner…. And…. And…. Then I went into the bathroom, met Hilary and Tyson outside and…. Stuff…."

He could tell straight away that I was lying, and smirked again. "Stop lying, Nuo. I saw you wearing that ridiculous mask going into her dressing room."

My face burned even more. "Well…. So?" I spat at him, stepping over to him and placing my hands on my hips again. "What I do and who I want to be, is none of _your_ business." I mimicked him deliberately and snorted_. Please smirk again…. _(what in the world am I thinking?)

He merely smirked once more.

_Yay_.

"Aren't you supposed to be in art?"

I jumped out of my stupor and checked my watch. "Oh, darn it! I'm late!" I shrieked, and then I took off running back up the stairs and almost out of the first corridor before I stopped. Wait, how'd he know I had art? I came to an abrupt stop and turned, to find out that he had gone already. Maybe Daneira was right, maybe Kai really had been following me some time.

"You stalker!" I shouted at the empty corridor, before running back out.

I didn't see any more traces of Kai later on that day; at least I managed to talk to him before the summer, when I wouldn't see him at all. Well Pyrrha, Miriam and Julia swapped email addresses with me. Raul and Julia were going on holiday, and so were Kenny and Johnny. I learnt that Tala lived opposite Johnny, near where I lived so I could come to their houses some time. Tyson lived in some kind of kendo learning centre with his grandpa from what I heard (yes, I know it's a dojo) from Hilary; she just wrote down her home address, telephone and email address in my school diary. Ray told me he was staying at Tyson's house with max. They were staying over for the summer.

Ray sat beside me in Art; since half of the class was gone and the teacher allowed us to sit wherever we liked.

"So, um, can I see you over the holidays?" He asked…. A bit quieter than usual though.

"Sure, Tyson already told me that you're staying over at his dojo for the summer, I think I know where it is!" I replied cheerfully.

"Good, that's good." He murmured to himself.

"Er, do you want my phone number as well?"

He quickly shoved his school diary under my nose on the desk.

And at the end of the school day; when I was going to walk home with Pyrrha (who lives just down the corner from me), Tala came sidling up to me.

"Tala? What do you want?" I asked as I gripped my schoolbag's strap over my shoulder.

"Er…" He sort of looked to the side and brushed a hand through his red hair. Pyrrha noticed this and quickly whispered in my ear. "He's nervous."

It took several seconds before Tala spluttered something undecipherable out. "Iwandeliesnumbuh."

Pyrrha and I blinked. "Sorry Tala, I didn't hear you."

"I want Adelie's phone number." He said again.

Pyrrha and I now looked at each other, and then, I smirked mischievously at him; eyebrows raised, eyes narrowing with mirth. "Of course, Tala."

He looked relieved.

"You _like_ Adelie, don't you?" Pyrrha sang, sharing the equally same mischievous look as I did.

He turned red. "No! I… I just want to talk to her! I don't like her at all!"

I just wrote down her number and pressed it into his hand. "Whatever, Tala."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as we continued to walk.

"I was being sarcastic, it was obvious." Pyrrha and I giggled, and left him from the corner of the street, still red-faced.

"See you over the holidays!"

"You too!"

Later in the day, I received a phone call from Adelie (and we were just talking about her then).

"What! Your mum is giving places for free in the Yunezawa Ski resort?"

Oh yes, did I ever mention that Adelie's mother ran a ski Resort, which had just recently been discovered to also harbour hot springs; it was located high in the mountains near several cities far from here, near some kind of legendary lake, but definitely worth a shot to go to – especially at the summer!

"Yeah." She said down the phone. "My mum is giving me a free pass to stay with her for at least four days there, and she also gave me those tourists passes which gives free admission as a 'souvenir'. And also since I'm her daughter, she said you wouldn't have to pay for them, so round up eight friends who you want to take and come over!"

There was a slight pause.

"Oh yeah it's meant to be nine places, but you're already one person so it's only eight."

My mind began to sparkle. Why, of course I would call Miriam, Pyrrha and Hilary. But that means there are still five places left. Hmm, maybe I should ask the guys to come. Tala, Ray, Max and Tyson – and then there's one place left. Kai. Do I dare ask him?

"Oh, um, remember to ask if Tala wants to come, and that friend of yours, with the grey hair." Adelie said.

I ended up going to Tyson's dojo the next morning after a fifteen-minute walk from the supermarket. His dojo was near the local canal – where I remembered that my family and I used to put paper sailing boats and watch them float downstream, carrying our wishes to be a normal family, to live peacefully and together. The triplets hadn't been born yet, so it was just Eurydice and I, dad and mum. Well, I would say we were normal – except that mum always go away on business trips and never comes back home, and dad is away on some medical conference across the globe in his clinic that will probably change the world forever when he comes back some day.

And right now…

"HYYYYEEE-YAAAH!"

I was greeted with a wooden sword about to split my nose in half. It hovered down in mid air in front of my face as I stared at it trembling, and then I stared at the old man who was holding the sword.

"Um…. Good morning."

"Yo, little dudette. Here for training lessons? It's summertime so go and get your little pals around since it's free admission." He spoke very carefree and I blinked as he replaced his sword back to his side.

"Oh no, I'm looking for Tyson, does he live here?"

"Right at this dojo, I'll go get the little dude for ya'. What's your name?"

"I'm Nuo, pleased to meet you."

He smiled and shook my hand. "Still to reconsider the free admission, little dudette?"

I shrugged. "I'll think about it."

The old man smiled once more and disappeared into the building. A second alter there was a yelp of distress, and Tyson dressed in just boxers came running out in the garden with a red blob on his head, and he stopped in front of me.

"Oh, uh…. Morning, Nuo."

"Morning, Tyson." I said.

"And don't forget me too!" The red blob said.

"Daichi!" Tyson and I exclaimed – well, Tyson sounded angry. He threw Daichi off his hair and he scrambled back up. Both were in boxers.

They grinned sheepishly at me and quickly grabbed the yukata the old man handed them as he returned to his training. "Grandpa didn't scare you, did he?" he asked as he put it on.

"Oh no, he's been the most polite."

Tyson rolled his eyes and ignored Daichi who was watching from the side. "So, what're you here for?"

"You remember Adelie, right? Back at the ghost-hunting?"

"Oh, you mean that friend of yours who likes penguins or something, Nuo?" Daichi piped up.

"Yeah, her. She's giving nine free admissions to her mother's Ski resort. The Yunezawa Ski resort."

Instantly Daichi and Tyson's eyes lit up. "The Yunezawa Ski resort?"

"The Yunezawa Ski Resort." I repeated.

"I've always wanted to go there with my dad!" Tyson exclaimed happily.

"I've always wanted to live there! They have baths, yummy food, entertainment and – Daichi added enthusiastically.

"Well, do you want to go? I'm going to ask Ray, Max, Hilary, Tala, Miriam and K- Never mind, just them, for the moment."

"Of course, I'll come!" Tyson shouted.

"I wanna go too!" Daichi told me.

"No, you can't come!" Tyson barked at the red head boy.

"Why not?"

"You're too young!"

"Am not!"

"Actually, it would be nice if you did come, Daichi." I said happily. "The more the merrier."

Daichi stuck his tongue out at Tyson, who snorted. "Well yeah? I'm sure Ray and Max will come too so I won't have to put up with _you_ for the rest of the holidays."

"Hmm, about those free admission your grandpa is offering, Tyson? I might go and check it out."

He choked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's kendo, which your grandpa is teaching, right?" I remembered my dad being a martial artists himself; well, I don't think he'll mind if I try something similar but at a different place.

He nodded. "I'm his best student."

I laughed. "Well of course you are, you are his grandson."

"Did I hear right? Little dudette here wants to train here?" Tyson's grandpa sprinted back over to us.

"Yeah! I want to get a hobby." I said happily.

"Then you're at the right place, step right up and get changed, those jeans and t-shirts of yours won't come in handy."

"When does it start? I mean, the Yunezawa Ski Resort admissions are for next week."

"Ah, then you can start from today, at twelve noon, if it's fine with you, homie."

"Alright!"

So now I ended up jogging eagerly after lunch at eleven in the morning to Tyson's dojo after a short discussion with my family.

"You're going to earn kendo after several minutes of going to your friend's house?" Eurydice said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup, well, it could be fun, I always wanted to carry a sword sometime." I said cheerfully.

"Just ask dad to teach you."

"Yeah, but he won't be back for the summer."

"You know, I'm still organising our summer's events."

"I know that, what are you thinking of doing?" I asked.

"I'm still thinking, I'll discuss it with you guys later in the evening with nana. She's still thinking when it's the best date for her to get married, we're going to come, of course." Eurydice added.

Okay, so now I had still once week of free training from Tyson's grandpa at the dojo. Tyson and Daichi were coming to the Resort next week, Eurydice still has to organise where we would go for our holiday, and Nana is thinking of inviting us to be her special guests at her wedding which will also take place during the summer. Phew!

I still wasn't sure what to wear so I just put on my t-shirt and shorts and entered the house once I arrived. It was filled with elaborate traditional brush and black ink paintings of mountains with cascading waterfalls or pink, budding cherry blossoms. His grandpa greeted me warmly by another fake swing at my head, which I anticipated by shrieking loudly.

"What you must master first, homie, is the element of surprise, here, put these on. Those should be your size." He looked at me head to toe (I cringed) and threw a dark blue garb at me (you know what they look like) and told me to change in the toilets. They were slightly baggy but I think they were meant to be like that. The sleeves were slightly too long and I rolled them up and tightened them at the shoulders, the trousers were okay though.

I tied a white sweatband over my forehead and clenched my fists.

"Ora Ora! (Has many meanings; either 'come on', 'hey', or 'bring it on' – which I like the best!)"

I folded up my shorts and t-shirts and waddled back to the main room where Tyson's grandpa waited for me.

He threw me a wooden sword that was identical like his and instantly the weight sot of throttled me. It wasn't too heavy, but I sort of swayed and struggled to hold it up.

"Having problems, homie?"

"It's a bit heavy… er….. Sensei."

"Ah, little dudette, you need to be trained to hold the weight now. I'll go set up your training programme. You can just crash and chill for the moment with the little dude and the Daichi man."

"Okay, sensei!"

I met Tyson at the garden who had gotten changed now, and Daichi was watching the koi carp in the pond,

"So… is grandpa being hard on you?"

"Nope, I can't carry the sword yet, so I'll have to do some training before hand."

"Heh, if you're his current student, maybe he'll forget to train me and let me off this afternoon…" Tyson smirked to himself.

Sooner or later, sensei came back out waving an A4 sheet at me and Tyson was now doing press-ups on the ground (Tyson - "Aww, man, grandpa, can't you let me off today? It's the summer!" Grandpa – "No, can do, homie.").

"Oi, little dudette, time for your training now!" He yelled.

"Aye, aye, sensei!" I jogged back over to him.

"First, you must get all warmed up and fired, so I want you to jog around the whole neighbourhood two times, get that little dudette?"

"Two times?"

"Well, if it's not okay with ya, you can jog three times instead."

"No, no! Two times is perfect, sensei."

It was embarrassing seeing people watching me as I jogged with my dark blue garb on, with my hair tied in two low ponytails and the white band flowing behind me. I even had those wooden cloggy shoes on and they sort of made my feet feel a bit uncomfortable. I wasn't surprised that I was a bit tired after my first lap. I passed the canal, our school, my street and the train station before coming back to Tyson's dojo where his Grandpa was now practising front frontal blows with his sword towards this wooden rack. Tyson was still doing press ups and Daichi was chopping wooden logs in half on a stump.

"Back so soon homie?"

"Actually this is my second lap now, I just wanted a short break." I said as I fanned myself.

"Okay, your break starts now."

"Yeah! Thanks, sen – "

"And it finishes now."

"Aww!"

Back to running for me again.

-O-

Oh yeah, please do not blame me if Grandpa seemed a bit OOC, I find it hard to understand his slang...


	17. Summer with the Lake of Mirage

**Chapter 17**

**Summer with the Lake of Mirage**

When I returned; I had a nasty surprise.

"Ray!" I squeaked as soon as I almost crashed into the guy as he stood with his duffle bag just outside the gate, almost as if he waiting for my arrival.

"Whoa, slow down, Nuo." He grabbed my arm and patted my back as I wheezed and coughed. "What are you doing here?"

Ray took a good look at me as I regained my normal breathing rate. "And why are you dressed in those clothes?"

"Oh, these?" I fingered my sleeves and laughed nervously. "It's just for the free admission Tyson's grandpa is giving out this week."

"You're taking kendo?"

"Er, yeah, just for this week though."

"Cool. I didn't know you were interested in martial arts."

"My dad's a martial arts instructor himself. It must run in the family." I said happily.

"So, coming in?" He asked, opening the gate for me.

"Of course, I'm knackered." We went inside, with Tyson and Daichi greeting Ray warmly and Tyson's grandpa coming back out with my training programme. I gaped it at it. My next task was to carry water from the water pump into the well.

"Can't be that hard, can it?" I swallowed nervously. "It's just water."

Grandpa showed me the empty well that I had to fill up. I looked into the well, down the pitch black hole and realised that my voice echoed around the brick well-crevasse and gulped. The size of the bucket – no, it was two buckets attached to a pole that I was supposed to support over my shoulders seemed even more tremendous…. And the distance between one water pump to the well!

"Sensei, you're not serous, are you?" I squeaked.

"Of course little dudette, you gotta work your arm muscles as well." Grandpa told me as he returned back to his original practise routine.

Ray, Tyson and Daichi had amusement watching me stumble across the garden, past the training room and into the back with two heavy buckets filled with a large amount of water with the handles hooked on the pole over my shoulder. I heaved and grunted, sweaty and tired just for one journey. What else happened seemed even worse; Hilary and Max paid us a visit and wondered what I was doing.

"Little dudette here is now my new student, you can follow her example and learn here too." Grandpa said cheerfully as he inspected the well once I had finished (yeah, after an hour or so).

"Is it okay, Sensei?"

"Not too good, or to bad." He rubbed his moustache and smiled cheesily at me. "You can take a real break now, homie."

I wiped my band free of a new pile of sweat forming over it and went inside the living room where they were all sitting down in a circle. I sat down in between Hilary and Ray and stretched my arms. "Whew, nothing beats a good day of some exercise, right guys?"

They nodded unsurely.

"What's this about the Yunezawa Ski Resort, Nuo? Tyson just told us." Hilary said.

"Ah, yes, I was thinking of inviting you all to stay there for several days next week, you all remember Adelie, right?"

Max, Ray and Hilary shook their heads.

"Ne, you'll all remember her when you see her, do you want to come? It's for free, there's hot springs, nice food and stuff."

That instantly piped up their interest. "Wow, cool, I'd love to go!" Hilary cheered.

"Yeah, count me in!" Max smiled (puppy dog smile).

"I'll come too!"

I smiled widely.

"Then it's settled, you can come over at my house to get the passes at the end of the week, don't lose 'em or you won't be able to come!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Um…. Oh yeah, does anyone know where Kai lives?" I asked quietly.

"The Hiwatari Mansion, where else?"

I spluttered. "THE Hiwatari mansion?"

"Yeah."

I gulped. I've spent my whole childhood looking through the gates at the foot of their huuuuuge garden, staring straight into their manor. Staring with awe towards their marbled statues and such civilised demeanour it had to it just by the outside. I had always wondered what it looked like inside. Maybe there were over a hundred bedrooms, thirty bathrooms, twenty kitchens, fifteen lounges, ten guestrooms, and what about the furniture? Maybe there were a thousand TVs, elaborate desks, chairs and sofas dating back to the Victorian times, ceramics imported from east asia, paintings painted by well known artists across the globe and…..

"Yo, little dudette, that's your break over! Time for more training!" Grandpa shouted at me from the doorway.

"Oh, coming." I mumbled as I snapped out from my thoughts.

After an afternoon of 'training' which involved more water carrying – well, it was sort of like water carrying – more like water transferring. Grandpa gave me two new buckets- ad they were those rickety sort with leaky holes.

"What the hell - ?" I had screeched. "These are broken, sensei!"

"I know, you'll have to try and run to the well with the water or they'll spill, little dudette; they'll improve your running speed."

I trudged back home with an aching back, sore feet, weakened arms and water dripping down my hair and to my forehead and cheeks (since the water bucket had somehow managed to go over my head thanks to Tyson and daichi messing around me), also I was sweating pillowfuls of sweat (lol, pillowfuls). I hadn't bothered to get changed and only took back my clothes in a plastic bag and the wooden sword tied to my back to take home and bring back tomorrow for my next training lesson.

I also received another phone call from Adelie a day after.

"I've already asked Tala if he wanted to come to the ski resort and he said yes straight away, have you asked Kai and your other friends?"

"Well uh, Ray, Hilary, Max, Daichi and Tyson are coming. I asked Miriam over the phone – she said yes too. Pyrrha can't come because she's going camping with her family, and …… that's it so far. Me counts as eight, and that means that I have one more place left…."

"Okay, you know what puzzles me the most…. Is how Tala got my number."

I laughed sheepishly. "Oh, he asked me for it."

The next day, straight after my training; I walked up to the gates of the Hiwatari Manor once more and stared at the huge building several metres away from me. I nervously pressed the 'doorbell' and instantly there was feedback.

"Hello?" A voice spoke through the speaker.

"Um…. Hi…. I'm uh… looking for Kai…" I babbled nervously down the speaker.

"Master Kai does not have any acquainted persons he would like to see at the moment, please come another time."

"Wait! I-I just want to see him for a second! Just a quick word and I'll be off!"

"Master Kai is extremely busy and wishes not to be disturbed, good day."

I blinked. "Oh no you don't! Get back here! I'm not finished yet! You – " I screamed furiously as I poked the speaker with my finger repeatedly on the speaker.

The speaker was seemingly dead and no matter how many times I pressed the button feverishly; I didn't get anything. "Curse you speaker man!" I screamed down the speaker. "I only want to talk to him for a minute! He can't be _that_ busy!"

I stormed away from the gates and down the streets with my hands dug deep in my pockets of my dark blue garb, not bothering to get changed at all, muttering a string of curses and swearing words under m breath. My stomach rumbled. Well no wonder, it was almost lunch. I skipped into the nearby grocery store and bought a small container of milk, a bag of crisps, a soft drink, cookies and a tuna and sweet corn sandwich straight from the freezer.

The quickest way back home was through a dark alley; do I dare go in? Of course, it's broad daylight and there are people around, it's not scary at this time. The alley still smelt of foul garbage from the bags littering the whole place. I shrugged and resumed in eating my crisps, before suddenly. My feet-in-clogs touched something soft and I screamed, the shopping bag went flying, and so did my crisps. I managed to catch the bag but my crisps flew to the ground and instantly some small black cat pounced on them and began to eat them.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

The cat hissed and I stepped back in fright.

God, I didn't really like cats very much. This one was equally as scary as my aunt's one was – hers scratched and bit me each time when I wandered too far within its range. I gulped and decided not to fight for those crisps. I moved to the side and attempted to walk around it, the cat meowed in delight as it finished the rest of the crisps on the floor and then looked at me with it's huge alien green eyes.

"Meow."

"Argh! What do you want! I'm armed you know!" I shrieked at it as I continued to step back in terror, yet waving the wooden sword in front of me defencelessly.

The cats seemed to have narrowed their huge eyes at each other – in the manner of what I believed they were 'saying' in their own language towards one another – 'who is this girl kidding?'.

The cat followed me out of the alleyway and I stumbled against a wicker basket and fell to the floor, clogs clacking against each other as my legs hit the ground. I winced and rubbed my butt. It sniffed my tuna sandwich and I shooed it away.

"No, that's my lunch!" (Yes, I am aware this is the most common fan-factor an author can write about in a Kai OC but bear with me)

Soon, more cats came out from their unknown hiding places and began to sniff at my bag. There was about four or five of them; and now I realised; that they were a family; they all possessed the same black coat and green eyes. I couldn't help but go 'aawww' when an extremely small cat came up to me and meowed as if there was no tomorrow.

"Aahahahaa! That tickles!" I squeaked when the cats kept on leaping on me, purring, slinking their bodies across my lap and I couldn't help but hold them up at arms length, stare into their eyes and get lost in them.

"Awww…. You guys are so kawaii-neh… I mean, I haven't even had a domestic pet yet, just a cow, goat, sheep, chicken and duck….." I moaned.

I ended up sharing the tuna with them, and spilled some of the milk on this horribly dingy container from the sides. And then suddenly the cats seemed to have stopped in their tracks and crouched down low, tails flicking around, the music from the movie 'Psycho' playing in my mind as a shadow cast over my sitting form. I turned round, to come face to face, with very, ice-filled eyes.

We stared at each other for a split second.

"...What are you doing here, Kai?" I asked. Then I stared at his hands; he was holding all these cat treats and other toys. I stared even more, and snorted.

He grunted and moved to the cats, which welcomed him in their circle and meowed affectionately at him. Hey! I was the one who fed you guys first! Don't leave me and give him all the credit! They were all sliding their soft bodies against his trouser legs and sniffing at his arms as he kneeled beside me, feeding the cats himself.

"So, uh…. Do you always come here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Not all the time." He replied calmly as he let the cats fight for the piece of scrap. He let them wander away and then sat back beside me. "Why are you here?"

"Oh… I just came back from training, and decided to use this alleyway as a faster route to get home after buying myself some lunch but then I was ambushed by them; creepy green eyes stared at me and I knew I couldn't resist, so I let them eat my lunch and I'm pretty hungry right now."

More silence.

"Wanna go to Burger King or something?" I couldn't believe that I had blurted all that out in less than sixty seconds. Kai blinked and grunted once more.

"Uh, was that a….a yes?" I asked hopefully, eye glittering and I clasped my hands in hope as well and smiled so angelically I was sure a halo had appeared above my head with wings behind my back and heavenly music to go with it.

"Nuo, don't do that." He said boredly.

I dropped the fake smile and all the sakura blossoms and sparkly lights disappeared behind me into the icky brown building wall. "Oh, okay. So you'll come? Great!"

And I lifted him up by his gloved hands and led him out of the alleyway. I was actually pretty surprised that Kai wasn't refusing, although he did jerk his hand out of mine and dwaddled some distance behind me in the street. I had to occasionally stop and wait for him to catch up. All he did was stare at the floor, with his white scarf billowing behind him as he walked with his hands in his pockets. That totally showed his anti-social self out. He looked the slight bit unhappy with this as I shoved him into Burger Queen and told him to stay at our window seat. I asked him what he wanted.

He grunted. "I'll pay."

"No, no, no, you stay there, my treat." I cooed.

He glared.

"Whatever."

He decided to get whatever I wanted; and I wanted a deluxe chicken tikka wrap and barbecue sauce with fries complete with a medium soft drink. Ne, can't blame me for pigging out; I had an hour of running non stop and now all my energy has been used up. The queue was pretty long and I finally returned to our table holding the tray.

"That took twenty minutes, what kind of fast food restaurant is this?" he grumbled.

I blinked. "Wow, you're… you're actually complaining… I thought all you could do was insult, grunt, glare, breathe and walk." I joked.

He glared once more.

"Alright, alright, sorry. I'm sorry." I said nervously as I realised that his glare never lifted off me since as I bit into my hot chicken sandwich with barbecue sauce smeared over it.

Kai ate his own without talking at all, and finished his drink before I had even touched mine. Then he went onto his fries, picking two at a time, three at a time, then five and so on. He had a large mouth. I twicked a chip at a time and munched for seconds before swallowing. I found myself slowly growing a bit embarrassed, and I sneaked a short peek at Kai; even though his face remained intact, he wasn't looking at me; he passed a short glance at me and noticed that I was looking at him, and then he looked away with that bored expression on his face. I pouted and sipped my coke silently. Am I really that boring to look at? When he had finished he left his tray alone and folded his arms across his chest, looking down with his eyes closed, deep in contemplation. I looked down at my sweaty hands that were irritably clasped around each other.

Why am I so nervous? This isn't even a date at all! Kai and I aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, let alone friends! And –

I slammed face first into the wall beside me and I opened my eyes. Kai was glaring at me from above.

Oh, I see, that was just one stupid daydream I just had whilst feeding the cats with Kai.

Sigh, Kai would never complain about anything if I were around. I guess it was too good to be true that Kai would go out to have lunch with me; he probably wouldn't even take a walk with me. He was now packed up and ready to go.

"You okay?" He grunted at me as I realised my nose was really, really sore.

I nodded briefly, and then he just turned with a swish of his long, silky white scarf which hit me fully in the face. I just grabbed onto it and he jerked.

"Nuo, let go now."

There was a short silence and Kai just stood there with his back to me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You remember Adelie, right?" I squeaked at him as I let go.

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's inviting me to stay with her at the Yunezawa ski resort for next week, several days. I mean, several days next week. I've been given nine free admissions, want to come… I mean…. _do_ you want….. to come… with me?" I stammered.

_Damn. Why does this sound so cheesy?_

Kai seemed even more bored, and I was determined to make it sound better. "Ray, Tyson and Tala are going too, everything's free and stuff, there's hot springs and… er… well, everyone would be there!"

There was a slight hesitation.

"I'll come."

I beamed.

YIPEE!

I mean er….

AWWW GAWD! NO!

I growled as I let go, watching him leave.

He'll ruin all the romantic moments Ray and I could share at the Yunezawa Ski Resort, Adelie told me that there was supposed to be a magic place there, called the Lake of Mirage, which only appears to two people who are made for each other! They'll instantly know when the lake of Mirage in there, and they would be blessed to be together for eternity! And I, I hope to find this lake with Ray….. Hmm, maybe I should pack the voodoo doll with me then…


	18. The Bus Journey of DOOM!

Hi guys!

Thank you for your lovely reviews! I enjoyed every single one of them!

I just remembered that someone asked me what nationality Nuo was and I didn't reply in the previous chapter. Gomen – I think Nuo would just be Japanese like most of the characters. Oh yeah, I've begun to add a little bit of narration to the start of each chapter (and sometimes during chapters when I feel like it XP).

**Warning**: Slight Ray and Nuo fluff.

Actually, I think it's a lot.

Hope you enjoy it. I think this chapter's not too shabby compared to my other ones!

Oh yeh, I posted up one of my recent fanart in **Fanart Central**. My account name is under **Keikostar.** My current picture which I just put up today (08.10.05) is still in queue, I think. It features Kai and Nuo!

For some reason I can't post up the URL here but all you have you have to do is type up fanart central in google, search up Keikostar in the 'search for artists' bar etc, and you should find my name. Or I could just put my fanart profile as my homepage later to make it easier. Something's wrong with my computer...

**Chapter 18 **

**The Bus Journey of Doom!**

**(Well, to Nuo, it was)**

We join our heroine just outside her doorway on the day of the trip, carrying only a bag and holding a small suitcase wearing a goofy smile on her face as she is dressed causally for her one-week holiday. Her family are currently standing inside the house waving their teary goodbyes at her (not). Shall we see…?

"Don't forget to pack clean underwear…"

"I won't, Nana."

"Don't forget to call us when you arrive there."

"I won't, Eurydice."

"Don't forget to bring us some souvenirs."

"I won't, Laney."

"Don't forget to kiss the guy who you like there at the lake of Mirage."

"I won't – hey, you two - !"

The boy brats laughed. "Just yanking your leg, sis."

"Stay safe, remember, and don't always follow your friend's examples, if you come home with a broken arm or leg I'm not taking responsibility, okay?" Nana said.

I laughed too and tightened the strap of my bag. "I'll be safe."

Eurydice was still slanting at the doorway. "I still don't know why I can't come."

"Because you already have a boyfriend and I – " I grew red and muttered something shamefully under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I stammered as I scratched the back of my neck, grinning timidly.

She shrugged and waved me off. "Take care and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't sis, thanks for the advice." I said sarcastically. She smirked at me in return.

"Ah! We'll miss you, Nuo!" The B-G's flew up to me and cuddled my waist and I sort of squeaked in surprise but smiled at them and ruffled their hair.

"Don't worry, you still have Amaltheia and Moo Moo and everyone else." I stroked Merino the sheep profusely as she trotted over.

"Ah, well, you'll be coming back in four days time."

I nodded.

"See you until then! Bye guys!"

"Bye, Nuo."

"Bye fat sis."

"Shut up! I'm not fat anymore!"

"Hehe." The boy brats giggled to themselves.

Then they looked at each other. "Hey, since Nuo's gone, why don't we look into her room?"

Later in the morning… The gang are all inside a luxury coach, which smells of ineffective green pine tree air fresheners, cheap seats and sick-in-a-bag. Lovely. 

The wheels on the bus go round and round… round and round… round and round. The wheels on the bus go – ahem.

I met up with the group at the main Bus station in town just half an hour ago; I had given them their passes just the last day ago when we all went round to Tyson's dojo (Tyson's grandpa sobbing that his new student wasn't thinking of continuing the Kendo lessons after the summer). We had this all planned out and now we were all ready to go. Adelie had sussed out the travelling part for us and now all we had to do was get on our designated coach and meet her there.

Our coach came after several minutes of waiting and we all climbed on board; knowing that we had all the space in the world since no-one else seemed to be here waiting for the same coach – we all spaced ourselves out, so Tala and Kai sat at the back, Tyson and Max, with little Daichi sharing a two-seater (which is quite impossible but Daichi got himself some room by squashing Tyson out of the way), Hilary and Miriam sitting near the front waving to people in the streets – and Ray and I sitting somewhat in the middle of the bus just talking.

"What was your home town like?" I had asked him.

"Quit it, Daichi! You're making me feel sick!"

We ignored Tyson's non-stop ranting and raving.

"Oh, it was actually a village. Li and I spent most of our childhood there until I moved here."

"Yoohoo, you people there! Guess you wanna come to the popular Yunezawa Ski Resort with us, huh? Well you can't! Nyah nyah!" Hilary and Miriam were singing in the front.

We ignored them again.

"Ooh, cool. I've actually lived here all my life, in our mansion house – my mum and dad left us when my little sister and brothers were still young."

"I wonder if they serve noodles there with mustard… never mind, I have my own!" (Guess who that is)

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ray said.

"I could've drove us here instead." This time it was Tala.

"Tala, if we depended on your driving skills we'd be dead." Somebody said – it was Tyson.

"I'm not that bad at driving!"

"Yes you are, remember the last time when you were going to take us to the Football match? We were stuck in a deserted road for hours at dawn until someone came, and we missed the match!"

"It wasn't me, it was the stupid wheel – how was I meant to know that there was a bottle of glass on the road?"

"That's because you were wearing sunglasses when it was night time and you didn't keep your eyes on the road too – only at pretty cheerleaders in a bus opposite us on the road returning from to a basketball tournament."

"They were pretty hot."

They all sighed.

We ignored the hubbub.

"No, no, they only leave the house to work around the world; the last time they left the house was just at Easter, they're coming home for Christmas this year!"

"Great, I assume you must miss them a lot?"

"These seats smell funny." Daichi said.

"Well…. Not really. I sort of like it here with just Nana, Eurydice, and the triplets. We're getting used to having the house to ourselves." I said louder.

Ray laughed.

"What about you, Ray?" I asked in return.

"Well, I live with my mother and - "

"Hold on, Ray."

He stopped in mid-sentence and blinked. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah." I said, taking out a magazine from the pocket of the seat in front of me. "And it's coming from there!"

I kneeled on my seat and looked back, pointing accusingly at Tala who was giving us the 'cheeky' and sly look. "What are you staring at, Tala?"

He grinned at us. "Isn't that sweet, looks like you two have yourselves a little summer romance."

Ray kneeled beside me and we both stared at Tala, then at each other, than back at Tala.

"Er… Tala…. Shut up!" I snarled at him, throwing a magazine at his face with all my strength in hope that it'll make him shut up his big fat mouth. He couldn't dodge it in time so the magazine could miss and not hit him right in the face nicely, but Tala still batted it away with a wave of his hand.

"Hah, you missed!" He shouted victoriously.

There was a grunt beside Tala. The magazine hit Kai instead. I covered my mouth in shock, and gasped exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Kai!" Tala and I apologised.

Kai ignored us and continued to 'meditate' with his eyes closed.

"Well, as I was saying…. Before you threw a magazine at me!" Tala huffed furiously. "Ray and Nuo kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First came loves, second comes marriage, and then comes a little baby in a carriage." Tala sang with that besmirched grin on his face.

Now I just realised how annoying Tala can be sometimes.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed at him; face growing redder and redder by the passing minute. I glanced at Kai in the corner; he wasn't listening, let alone even looking. Surprise, surprise; Kai's so predictable. Why should I check if he's hearing any of this? This'll only double more of my embarrassment feverishly. It was lucky I brought my Kai voodoo doll with me! Mental note to self: Need to practice on it for another half hour.

But can this get any worse?

Ray turned a bit red. "Ah… um….." He stammered, looking down.

Now I averted my attention from Kai to Ray. "Oh. Uh… Ray, I er… didn't mean to… I mean… I…" Ray was beginning to feel a bit let down. "Gruggh…." I finished pathetically.

Ray was already feeling a bit remorseful. I wish I hadn't reacted like that towards Tala, now it was if I didn't like Ray at all.

I bit my lip.

"You jerk!" I screamed at Tala, sticking my tongue out at him. "I wish this car will suddenly swerve and then you'll fall out of your seat hitting your stupid head, you big baka!"

Just as I finished saying that, there was a screech of brakes coming from the coach. I became pale as the car swerved violently and I lost my balance, while thinking - crud, it can't be that coincidental, could it? And I shrieked, and then it became so slow motion – I fell on top of Ray who managed to catch me by the arms around my waist, and then he fell down too.

It became normal in time again once I realised that everything was still, and I opened my eyes. I was…. Safe. On the ground, no doubt, but there was something warm beneath me.

"Ack! Ray! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he croaked.

It just had to turn out like that. Ray broke my fall by landing on the ground himself, on the back, hard. Now my back was to his chest and I was sure I was slowly squashing him.

"Hahahahaha!" Tala was laughing his butt off as he regained his posture in his seat.

Grr, he only fell off a little. Kai, on the toher hand, had remained perfectly straight. Daichi was grabbing onto Tyson's head to support; who was grabbing onto Max who was grabbing at the bar on the seat.

"Oh, are you guys (snort) okay?" Miriam asked, trying to cover up her giggles (but failing miserably). She and Hilary were okay in their seats too.

"I'm fine. Ray's not." I said grimly, getting back up, helping Ray in progress.

"Are you kids okay back there?" The driver asked.

I stormed up to him. "What kind of driving was that?"

"Sorry, kid. A car just done a u-turn and I had to swerve or we'll crash."

I sighed and returned to my seat; Kai still silently looking menacingly as Tala rolled all over him; still laughing hysterically, Hilary and Miriam were ogling at us and whispering to each other, and Daichi was still sprawled over Tyson's face screaming bloody murder while Max was trying to calm him down.

"We're not going to die, Daichi, calm down!"

I looked back at the other red head in the corner.

"Stop laughing, Tala, look what you did to the curtain to help yourself!"

Tala stared at the ripped curtain in his hands and snorted with laughter even more before replacing it in a corner gingerly so the bus driver wouldn't see.

One hour later…. They have now arrived at the Yunezawa Ski Resort; actually, at the foot of it where the bus terminal is. They still have climb up several fleets of stairs until they reach the entrance. Unfortunately our heroine has had a little 'accident' on the coach….. 

"Crap, Hilary. Why did you have to bring so much luggage with you?" Tyson moaned as he heaved out one suitcase out by another, all labelled 'Hilary Tatibana' (that is her surname, right?).

"That's none of your business, Tyson. Just help me take them up the stairs." She snapped back at him.

Tyson stared at the huge winding staircase leading up to the hotel and moaned again. "Where's the bellboy when you need one?"

I felt a bit relieved that all I had was a small suitcase and bag, just containing very little clothes and other things I needed; but I was sure the hotel supplied you with things if you don't have them with you… like pyjamas: which apparently Daichi did not seem to have. All he carried was a homemade looking knapsack with turnips sticking out.

"Max, is that all Daichi's got?" I asked.

"Yeah," Max replied, heaving with his own suitcase. "Grandpa offered to help him pack but Daichi said he could manage on his own."

I looked at Kai. He only had a suitcase. Tala had two suitcases by his side; and Ray only had a duffle bag with him.

"Here, I'll help you with that." He said as he took the suitcase out of my hands.

"But you're still hurt…"

"Nah, I'm fine, besides, you were sick, remember?"

I cringed. I was sick on the bus; the blasted journey took an hour and I wasn't used to the smell of the coach either. I clutched my sick-in-a-bag and smiled nervously. At least I didn't vomit all over my clothes; but still, they seemed to smell a little funny. I quickly disposed the bag in a bush when no-one was looking. There didn't seem to be a bin anywhere in this place.

"Coming, guys?" Miriam said as she carried her bag. "We still have to climb up all these stairs. We're actually quite early, so maybe we could explore this place after we get everything unpacked."

It took a helluva time – or that was what I thought.

I suddenly imagined that we were all climbing up the Himalayas in a violent snow storm…..

"_Ahh! I can't see – snow in my eyes…. Snow. In. me. Eyes!" I scream. _

"_That's why we all brought goggles, you baka!" Hilary shouts at me. _

_In the distance, Tyson is being batted with snowballs thrown by Daichi who is at the top of the mountains. "You little monkey, if I wasn't carrying all our equipment, I'll be up there in no time to hit you!"_

_Daichi sticks out his tongue and gallops away. _

"_Little brat, too light…. Can just fly up in a breeze and get carried to top." Tala said as he strained to see what was in front. "Damn it! Ice and snow are my elements! It's not fair! How can he beat me? (er-hem, going back to Beyblade G-Revolution when Daichi beats Tala… twice?)!"_

"_Come on, all brave men…. (Kai looks at Nuo, Hilary and Miriam) and girls." Kai would say _(sigh, Nuo's imagination is worsening)_. "We're almost there." _

"_Easy for you to say, Kai, you're fitter than all of us!" Max shouts over the blizzard._

_And then Kai will remove his shirt to reveal his nice, muscly chest and throw it away where fangirls sitting in ski lifts are screaming to catch it ("Hey! How come we couldn't go on those to get up to the top instead of climbing?" Tala groans)._

"_Yes, Kai, we know already. You're too sexy for your shirt!" I scream at him. _(lol, just for us fan girls too!)

_Dramatic music ensures the background as the Yeti comes and begins terrorising the village just over the mountains _(er… that's where it's rumoured to live, right?).

"_Um… why don't we just stay here for the night?" Miriam asks. _

"_I second that." Hilary grumbles. _

"_Where's Ray?" Max asks. _

_I just realise the guy who was supposed to be beside me is missing. _

"_I thought he was you, Nuo." Tala says. _

"_Argh! The Yeti's got Ray!" I scream as I see him about to get attacked by the snow beast. _

_And instinctively my Hero Mode which is buried deep inside me kicks in and I do a huge 360 degree flip into the air; Tyson and Tala coo as I fly over. I land on the ground and the Yeti puts down Ray and eyes at me, and I stare back at it. Like those Old Wild Wild West movies, our fingers twiddle in anticipation. _

_The yeti pulls out an icicle sword. _

_And I pull out a portable hairdryer and I switch it on. _

"_En guard, le beast!"_

_Vrrrroooooo!_

_I melt the icicle and concentrate on the Abominable Snowman melts into a puddle. _

"_Yay! My hero(ine)" Ray jumps into my arms and - _

"Nuo, why are hugging a tree?"

Ray's voice breaks me out of my ridiculous thoughts.

Indeed, I am hugging a tree.

"Er… I'm being environment friendly." I said sheepishly. "Shall we continue?"

Tala and Kai made it to the top first. Then it was Miriam, Daichi and Max.

"Hurry up Tyson, you slowcoach! You move like a snail! Even worse than a snail!" Hilary barked at him angrily. "I can carry those without my right hand, chop chop!"

"Oh shut up, you old hag." Tyson shouted at her. "You're not the one carrying all these – on your back!"

"What did you call me….?"

Tyson went a bit pale and tried to get past Hilary but she stopped him.

"You called me an old hag, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"Okay, I did call you an old hag, old hag! Old hags are frail and…. Old! So, what are you going to do about it, huh, old hag?"

I didn't really like the way in which Tyson was taunting Hilary, who was becoming redder and redder in the face… with fury.

"I'll show you old!" She screeched.

SMACK!

BAM!

SLAP!

CRUNCH!

Tyson had a clean, red hand print on both cheeks. "You didn't have to hit me four times!"

"What's that? You want me to hit you _again_?"

"No! No!"

"Good."

Even though Tyson was carrying all those suitcases; he still made it up with Hilary.

Ray and I were last.

Geez, I can't be that slow, can I?

"You better go up there yourself, Nuo. I'll handle it myself." Ray said as he lifted my suitcase up one step.

Oh, I see. It was because I was helping Ray up the stairs and that was why we were taking so long.

"No, I'll stay here and carry my stuff, you go up and get your back rubbed with some rubbing alcohol."

"No, I'll carry your stuff and you go up."

"No, I'll – oh, what the heck." I took my suitcase out of his hand and placed it at the side. Then I took his duffle bag (giving him an awkward smile) and placed it at the side, then I took my bag off from my shoulder and put it at the side, and I stepped in front of Ray, half kneeling.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Get on, silly. I'm going to carry you up."

He cringed. "Are you out of your mind, Nuo? You can't carry me."

"Oh come on, you're hurt and I can't do nothing about it, stop fussing, I can. You'll see. I'm strong. I didn't give Eurydice piggy backs up the stairs each time when she sprained her ankle in the gym for nothing." I said sternly, showing him a Mr Universe pose.

"But – " He said.

"Eh – " I cut him off.

"I – "

"No – "

"Um – "

"Bollock's sake, just get on, my knees are beginning to ache!"

Ray hesitated, and put his arms around my neck. Making sure I had a good grip under his legs, I got up slowly and picked up my suitcase with extra care. Ray helped hold onto my bag while I held his duffle bag over my head (which was very uncomfortable).

"See, what did I tell you? I can handle it. Now all we have to do take it slowly by each step."

I know I couldn't see his face properly as we tackled the steps one by one; but I could feel it, that Ray was smiling.


	19. Nuo meets Romance

Oh yes, um….. fan-factor…. Well, since Kai has something to do with cats – it's not really surprising if an author writes about that concerning their OC in their own story. That's why I call it a 'fan-factor'. Er… I haven't really made up my mind yet…. My story _might_ result in a love triangle. But it is definetely a Kai OC... I'm just wondering myself how it'll become that though. Kai's such a jerk to Nuo. lol.

Well, thank you for your reviews! Oh yeah, sometimes my imagination does tend to run a bit wild on several occasions. Unfortunately, that isn't today. I haven't had a lot of thought on this story, but the relationship will probably drag on for several chapters. Gomen ne, but I'll try and make it interesting while I'm at it!

(PS if you have noticed, I've changed the spelling of 'Miriam' to 'Mariam'. Thanks to Mizuyah for pointing that out to me.)

**Chapter 19**

**Nuo meets Romance!**

**Our heroine and her friends plus Kai have made it to the front entrance, where the Penguin lover who had invited them all to this place stood waiting at the lobby…. **

"Nuo! Glad you guys could make it!" Adelie squealed, and she ran up to hug me, and I held her at arm's length. "…. What's wrong?"

"I feel sick." I croaked out to her.

"Oh… well, there's some peppermint sweets at the receptionist,"

As I shifted wobbly over to the receptionist, while the rest of my friends just 'ooged and 'aahed' around the place marvelling the hot springs outside and the restaurant at the side, I snatched several free candies off the desk and popped one in my mouth.

Hmm? What was this?

I eyed an extremely cheesy, quite large red box near the lift, and walked over to get a better look. There was a fake dummy behind the glass, in the appearance of an extremely stereotyped psychic – the dummy inside was female, and was wearing a red sash over her mouth, had a red dot on her forehead, had turquoise coloured hair pulled back with a red hair band, and had emerald eyes. The dummy was also wearing all red.

_A Psychic Medium. Get your futures revealed today._

_Only 25 pence a try._

Gee, that was direct. I could tell it was a Medium inside. Shrugging, I took out my purse and inserted in a 50 pence and from the 'return cash' slot, and I got another 25 pence back.

Immediately the dummy went into mode and her hands stiffly moved around the glowing crystal ball in the middle.

"There is a very bright future for you ahead. You must decipher your true sentiments and you will eventually find what you are searching. Expect a delay and a departure. Steer clear of enemies."

I blinked as she stopped moving. "What kind of a reading is that?"

"Hey Nuo, what are you looking at?" Mariam asked as she sidled over.

"This fortune telling machine." I said. "Mariam, I didn't understand what my fortune meant."

"I wanna try too."

Mariam took out 25 pence in change and inserted the coins into the slot.

The psychic began moving again. "There is a very bright future for you ahead. You must decipher your true sentiments and you will eventually find what you are searching. Expect a delay and a departure. Steer clear of enemies."

"Hey! That's the same fortune I got! What a ripoff!"

Mariam shrugged. "Come on, let's go back, your friend is going to show us our rooms."

I stared at the machine again for several seconds and then turned back to follow Mariam to the stairs.

"Wow! Look at the size of this room!" Hilary and I cooed in unison.

Our selected room was large; we all were sharing it and I couldn't have wanted it anyway. Just us girls, Hilary, Mariam, Adelie and I. Our room was just above the first floor where all the other special guests with passes (that was us) stayed. The boys were just in the room opposite ours. I wondered if their room was this big. Our room was the plain traditional home-styled rooms, ornamented with the black ink paintings (like the ones I saw in Tyson's dojo) and fundamental bonsai trees sitting on the windowsill. Our futons were folded in the wardrobe neatly, and we all sat around the table in silence, listening to the rushing waterfall outside.

"I like it here." Hilary suddenly said.

"Me too." Mariam added, stretching her arms out.

"Why don't we just have a look around once we finish unpacking?" I suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe we should have a look at the Koi carp outside. They're really nice." Adelie said as she placed her bag in the corner beside ours.

I bagged the nice corner place just near the window, where I could look outside at the stars and the moon when it's night, while Hilary got the place near the wardrobe, Mariam happy in her corner near the table, and Adelie put her pillow beside mine. We're all sharing one huge futon and covers (but not sharing pillows). We began to unpack.

"Behold, girls!"

Hilary opened one of her suitcases to reveal boxes all crammed together.

"Oh my god."

"You brought all that with you!"

"Yup, they're all mine!"

We all stared at the portable Jacuzzi machine, the bubbling spa generator, the water spray and the water jet all packed inside two or three of her suitcases. Adelie eyed the rubber ducks at the corner, Mariam eyed the squeaky inflatable hammer while I eyed the water gun. No wonder she packed all those suitcases.

"I can guarantee you that we'll have a nice, long relaxing time in the hot springs without the boys interrupting us." She said with a wink.

Somehow, later, I ended up wandering back down to the receptionist. We all split up and rounded off 'search partners' – and I just sulked on my own. Adelie was supposed to accompany me to the toilet but Tala met up with us at the corridor and then I nodded at Adelie who was looking hopefully at me; and the two scuttled off to find their own adventures. Hilary and Tyson ventured up the stairs, Max and Daichi went to the restaurant, Kai…. Er… I think he went to the waterfall park outside to sit and do nothing on the grass. And Ray went somewhere else too; I didn't see him when we all lumbered out of the small corridor and out into the opening.

I picked up an interesting leaflet about this place, and I found a seat where the shabby psychic machine was and began to read. It was an article about the fabled Lake of Mirage.

_The Lake of Mirage is rumoured to reside within ten metres of this Ski resort near the springs. Many has sought to seek it but failed on several occasions. Apparently according to unofficial research, the Lake only appears when a man and woman destined with fate to be together entering the area on the same night, same time._

_The legend behind the lake dates back to two thousands years about two different civilisations with two different representatives, a princess and a prince. The Princess Eyek and the Prince Ho-Un shared a passion towards each other, but were pursued by both civilisations. Their relationship was forbidden, and eventually the couple ran away to the plot where Yunezawa Resort is built upon. The Prince Ho-Un was taken away when he led the Princess to safety and she waited for him here for two thousand years; waiting for his arrival, crying everyday, the lake of Mirage is rumoured to be made out of the despairingly Princess' tears. _

_Historians had researched this legend, and had clarified that Prince Ho-Un never returned to her side. _

_Their story still lives on today within this resort and often couples who come here will be blessed to stay by each other's side forever by the princess who never got to be with her lover. _

By the time I had finished, I was in tears myself. How romantic.

"Pretty interesting, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, it is, I – "

I looked up. There was no-one one centimetre near me. I looked around; no one was sitting beside me. The receptionist was busy talking on the phone, people were chatting amiably amongst their friends at the lifts at the end of the far hall. I blinked.

….. Was that a ghost?

"No, I'm not a ghost."

There it was again! That voice!

I suddenly received thousands of shivers down my spine and I shakily looked to my side.

Emerald eyes met my brown ones.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!" I screamed. Immediately I began to wheeze, choke and cough as I fell back in my seat, the leaflet dropping out of my hands. The girl wearing red began to pat my back and smiled at passing people staring at me strangely.

"Calm down!" She said.

I wheezed even faster.

"Calm down!" She said again when she realised that I wasn't really calming down.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Y-You're that psychic-in-a-box!"

"Well, yeah, who did you think I was? Didn't you see me coming out from the box?" She smiled at me, removing her red sash over her mouth.

"B-But you're a dummy!" I exclaimed, half stuttering, pointing at her in shock. She didn't look half bad; just had this birthmark on her forehead that sort of stood out. I eyed her cautiously as she sat down beside me. She didn't look older than me.

"How rude. I am a human; I just pretend to be those psychic models just to earn some money during my stay. And I happened to see you and your friend today."

"Twenty five pence isn't a lot."

"I have my own ways." She shrugged.

"Who are you?" I asked questioningly.

"I'm a psychic." She replied, smiling.

"I know that."

There was a slgiht silence.

"My name is Romance. I'm actually a Love consultant using the method of all kinds of divinations. I help people in distress over their love problems. Here's my card." The girl said out of the blue.

I raised my eyebrow. What kind of a name is 'Romance'? While I was still pondering, the girl gave me a laminated card and I looked at it cautiously.

_**Romance.**_

_**You need it at least once in your life.**_

_**Need help with your love life? Call Romance at 0141-123-4657**_

I sweat dropped. "What kind of business is this?"

"It's my own. I have my own headquarters back at home."

"I don't believe you." She was probably one of those weird homeless people on the streets trying to make money by selling the _Big Issues_ or something.

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I? I don't know you." I said, trying not to sound rude.

"Okay, take a look at that couple over there, by the leaflet stand by the counter."

We looked at the couple there, they were arguing.

"The girl will leave after approximately 1 minute and 10 seconds of shouting, sick and tired of her partner," Romance said.

I narrowed my eyes at her in disbelief, and then looked at the couple again.

**1 minute and 10 seconds later…**

Oh. My god. The girl did leave her partner after that.

"Then the guy will hang onto her hand and say sorry when she is almost at the stairs." Romance continued.

We watched the girl walk over to the stairs in a huff, and sooner or later, the man followed and grabbed her had before she went up.

My eyes went wide in amazement.

"Then the pair will break down crying, the girl will apologise too."

The couple did break down on the stairs with streaming tears. I covered my mouth in shock.

"You – how? I – what?"

Romance smiled with half lidded eyes. "Consider it now? You're welcome to join our club. You're at least 16-17 years old, ne?"

I nodded unsurely.

"Then that's okay, I'm only 15 years old and that's the preferred age group for our club! You'll be an amazing asset. I can sense strange energies within you."

I frowned. "You don't know nothing about me, I'm sorry and I don't mean any offence; but I don't believe in these occult things... Well, not anymore.Good day." I said, getting up from my seat hurriedly and leaving the ground floor, back up to my room.

Back in my room; I met Mariam, who was busy with her mobile phone trying to phone her family.

"I can't believe it can't reach my house, we're not that far!" She said as she closed her flip phone. She looked at the small mountain just outside our window, near the hot springs. "I bet you it's that stupid gigantic pile of stone blocking the telephone connection!" She huffed furiously.

I wondered whether if I should tell that the psychic in the box was a real person trying to earn some cheap cash by using a cheesy method.

I decided not to.


	20. Wild Water Way Valley

Thanks for the reviews. I thoroughly read through each one and enjoyed them all. Lol, Romance is creepy? Half of you think so at the moment, to be honest, me too! Ne, I suppose very story needs an eccentric character in it. There'll be more appearances of her coming soon, be prepared… I've seen pokemon, but there's too many episodes I can't remember, gomen.

**Chapter 20**

**Wild Water Way Valley **

**Ah…. It is night time. The girls are all relaxing at the Hot spring, so far they are enjoying themselves… if the guys in the spring beside them weren't singing sea shanties and other guy related-songs…. Which girls would find rather disturbing. Ahem… back to the story now, shall we?**

"Ah, this is the life…." We all said in unison, as we all slipped into the hot water that tickled our cold skin warmly.

I quickly tied my hair up and placed my flannel over my head, enjoying the funny feeling of the Jacuzzi machine just at the middle of the pool. Hilary managed to fit in all her waterproof portable machines (which ran on batteries funnily enough) at different corners of our hot spring.

I had already phoned my family back down in the reception area. Eurydice wanted me to bring back some souvenirs and I already had that planned since there was a gift shop nearby…. Nana wondered what food was there, the boy brats just wasted my calling credit and Laney was too shy on the phone.

I actually felt glad I was away from my family for a week.

"This is great." Adelie cooed as she sat in the Jacuzzi-ed part of the pool.

All was silent.

All was calm.

…………….

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF PEEPING ON US, YOU PERVERTS!" Hilary shrieked, so high pitched that we all covered our ears so that we wouldn't turn deaf.

"Hilary, what are you doing?" Mariam asked as she waded over.

Hilary was standing on the dry rock with the towel wrapped around her tightly. "Oh, I was just checking up on the boys. Their hot springs is just behind ours. We're only separated by this rickety fence."

"Just chill, Hilary, there's nothing to worry about, if we stay in the water, we're safe." Adelie said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and besides, our clothes are just back at the rack near where Adelie is." I added. "We're wearing towels anyway."

"Oh, you two girls have no idea how perverted they can be." Mariam said.

"Especially Tyson." Hilary said quickly with her eyes closed. "He's the one who always plots – even though I think he's too thick to even come up with a plan himself."

"I heard that!" Tyson's voice could be heard over the rushing water. "I'm not perverted! It's just for fun – the plans are _usually_ fun!"

"Yeah, in the most perverted way ever!" Hilary shouted back.

There was no reply.

I shrugged and sunk deeper into the water, staring at the pretty starry sky. I couldn't believe I was already night. We just had the most wonderful meal at the restaurant and came back up with bloated stomachs; I've never tasted anything so good in life apart from Nana's cooking. In bliss, I stared lazily again, counting the stars.

1…2…3…4…5…6…

"Psst!"

7…8…9..10…11…12..

"Psst!"

"Yeah?" I piped up. "What is it, Adelie?"

Adelie looked at me oddly as she splashed some water at me. "Are you okay, Nuo?"

"Eh? Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Psst!"

Where in the world is that infuriating 'psst' noises coming from? My eyes darted around; no one else seemed to have heard it. They were all pre-occupied with relaxing their tired forms in the hot water. Maybe I was imagining it?

"Over here!"

Okay, I take that back.

I looked to the side away from our hot springs and saw a blob of blue. "You!"

"What?" Mariam said as she looked at me in confusion. "What is it, Nuo?"

I quickly turned back. "Nothing, I thought I heard something. I'll go check." I said, getting out of the water with the towel draped over me tightly.

"If it's those idiots I'd better come with you." Hilary said, clenching her fist.

"No, it's okay. I can handle them too." I replied, clenching my fists together too. She nodded and I made my way to the corner.

"What do you want, 'Romance?" I asked irritably. She was dressed in a dark red yukata with her blue hair tied into a ponytail.

"Over there." She said, beckoning me to a lone space just by one of the gargoyles.

I followed her over. "This better be important or something."

"Your friends at the opposite pool are plotting something." Romance said darkly.

"And?"

"They are plotting to thwart you and you friend's defences."

"Why should I believe you?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, then looked to her side, and stepped gracefully on top of the gargoyle. "Look here."

She hushed me ad we listened. We were apparently overlooking the boy's hot springs. I grimaced inwardly. This was so wrong. I haven't been a peeping Nuo for ages.

"Okay, the plan is this. The receptionist guy told me that there was an underground panel joining to the girl's bath just where we are." It was Tyson. We were just above him behind the fence.

I looked around through the steaming hot springs. Eh, how come theirs look warmer and cleaner than our bath? Hmph, while thinking inwardly, I looked at Ray, who was somewhat sitting in the edge with Kai beside him; drool…. They're both shirtless. My face grew hot and my mouth widened in a devilish grin. I began to drool uncontrollably; Romance noticed this and slapped me hard at the back of my head, making me break out of my trance.

"Um…Thanks." I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"You're welcome."

We listened on.

"I've already got it sorted. We'll all swim down over to their bath and all surprise them." Tyson continued.

"Dude, won't they be all naked and stuff?" Tala said.

Ew. They are such perverts. I shook my head. I'm so disappointed in them. Wait till Adelie hears this.

"We're just giving them a scare, that's all." Tyson said. "Who's with me?"

Romance and I clambered back down from the gargoyle; and my foot slipped because I was still sopping wet; and I went 'eep' as I fell back, trying not to sound off like an alarm, landing hard on the ground. My eyes watered in pain.

"Oh!" Romance squeaked with her hand covering her mouth. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine…" I babbled.

"You hear something?" Tyson's voice came from behind the fence.

"Nope?"

"Hmm, just imagining it then. Okay guys, let's go!"

I scrambled back up. "We have to save the girls!"

**5 minutes later… Nuo and her new 'ally' Romance are back at the girl's side of the Hot springs…. **

"Guys, guys, guys!"

"Yes, yes, yes?"

"Youcan'tbeleiveitTysonandntheotherguysareplottingntoswimfromtheunderwatersecretpassagewayatourspringandnsurpriseormorelikeseeusbuttnakedand –"

"Whoa, what the hell are you rambling about, Nuo?"

"Yeah, and who's she?" Hilary asked, looking at Romance.

"She's not important." I said, ending up getting a stomp at my bare foot from Romance's wooden clogs (painful!). I shrieked in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hey, I was the one who told you about this, you should be grateful!" Romance shouted at me.

"Now's not the time to argue," I said quickly, still rubbing my burning foot. "The guys are plotting to swim up from the passageway we spotted earlier just under our hot spring. We have to stop them!"

"Wow, are we now doing some boy-butt-kicking?" Mariam said.

"Count me in, this'll be great!" Hilary added.

"Uh…. I'm not too sure…" Adelie said quietly.

"What about me?" Romance asked.

"Huh?" I looked at her. "You, uh…. Go be a look out or something…"

Romance pouted. "Hey, why can't you treat me as a friend as something?"

"Because… I just met you seven hours ago?"

"Hmm, you have a point…" She said idly. "But still, I'll help you in a way in the end, you just wait!"

And she walked away.

Adelie, Mariam and Hilary all stared at her. "Who is she again?"

"Now that I looked at her, she looks like that psychic dummy…." Mariam said, rubbing her chin.

"She is. Her name is _Romance_. Says she's a Love Consultant." I rolled my eyes when I said 'Romance'.

We all blinked at each other. Hilary started to snort with laughter. Adelie raised an eyebrow. Mariam didn't look too bothered.

"She's alright. Just a bit… perky." I added.

"What were we talking about before?" She asked.

"The plan! Come on, girls, we shall unite and take down the boys!" I cheered.

"Yay!" Hilary cheered as well.

"This'll be fun." Mariam said as she got out of the water.

Adelie looked at me, then at Mariam and Hilary. "Um….."

………**The plan…. Da dum…. Not in Nuo's Perspective.**

"Okay guys, I'll go first." Tyson said, and he dunked under the water, and swam to where the small gap was, with Max behind him, then Daichi, then Tala (who was grinning profusely to himself).

Apparently Ray and Kai had decided to sit this one out.

"So Kai, are you enjoying yourself here?" Ray asked.

"….. Hn. It's alright."

"I can't wait till I go and try to find the Lake of Mirage, and maybe Nu – " Ray stopped and became red. He looked at Kai, who had his eyes closed as usual .Did he hear that? The name he was going mention…. _Nuo_. He wanted to find the lake with her during their one-week stay here.

Kai, on the other hand, twitched slightly when he heard the initial 'N'. He had no intention to find this lake; it was just a myth. He didn't like to be with dimwits for the whole week, but he guessed it was a bit beneficial to himself in his own ways.

"Okay! Let operation Wild Water Way Valley Commence!" Tyson shouted, the boys involved cheered with him.

**Back to Nuo's POV…. **

Tyson reached the surface, and he leapt up. "Hah! You girl's better be - !"

He looked around the empty spring. "Eh? Where'd they go?"

"Surprise!" We all shrieked in surprise, and we got out from our hiding places, which was just under the water where we were sure Tyson and his lackeys would pop up from without seeing us. Hilary took her chance and she yanked down Tyson's towel.

He shrieked like a girl and tried to cover himself. "Hey! Gimme that back!"

Thankfully, us girls were just wearing our 'underwear' consisting of a thick coloured vest and shorts – sure, they would get wet, but who cared? At least they weren't white. We all burst out laughing; Hilary began to distract Tyson by waving the towel away from the gap where the other boys would be coming from.

Hilary chose not to have any weapons; she just had Tyson's towel – that was enough. Mariam had the powerful jet hose, Adelie chose a nylon, air filled hammer and I chose a water gun.

"Hilary! Get over here!" Tyson shouted, face getting red like a tomato.

"Hahaha! Just try!" Hilary bribed, waving the towel everywhere shouting taunts and jeers at him. She started to dance around with it, parading round the water's edge, knowing that Tyson wouldn't pursue her because he was too shy to leave the water.

"You want it? Come get it! Come on, Tyson! Whoooo!" She was jeering at him, still holding the towel high in the air as if it was some kind of prize.

That's one down.

Next…. Max!

Mariam opened the jet spray as Max came up to the surface and caught him straight in the face; he yelped and landed back down at the water, towel going everywhere as he kicked. We all screamed with more laughter.

Max tried to speak with the hose spraying water full frontal at his face "Daichi…. (blub blub blub) don't come…. Tala…..! Mariam…. Quit it!"

She hooted and ignored his desperate pleas.

Next up… Daichi!

"Wait, we can't hurt him, he's young!" Adelie protested.

"Who cares?" Hilary shouted. "He's plagued by _eeeeevil _(Hilary's clenched fist shook), Tyson's preaching has taught him nothing but bad stuff, wash it away, Adelie, wash it away!"

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll get 'im."

"Go Nuo!" Hilary and Mariam cheered.

Adelie bit her lip.

I clicked my water gun on and Daichi leapt out, then I got him right in the face. He yelped and leapt back, wiping his soaked face.

"Nuo! Stop that!" He shouted in horror as he swam through the water with me chasing him with the powerful water gun spray that was firing water in his face. This was fun; I felt like a seven year old back in the pool splashing around with swimming toys… if only I had armbands….

Adelie waited patiently for Tala to pop up. Armed with her hammer and a new rubber duck; she looked at all of us; who were all distracting the other guys, and bit her lip.

"Guys! Retreat!" Tyson was yelling frenziedly, wading back into the water by Hilary stopped him by using another one of her jet sprays.

Tala's red hair came up first, and then, as Adelie raised her hammer to clonk him one before using the rubber duck in her other hand to finish him off; she closed her eyes and then she stopped.

"Um… Hi Tala."

He became all-rigid. "Uh… Hi Adelie. I didn't realise…." He began to stammer, face getting red, and one hand rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously.

"Tala! Get her!" Tyson was squawking continuously with Hilary pounding him under the water, towel floating on the surface a foot away from the duo. For us, it was war; Max and Mariam were just doing head on straight attacks – and Daichi and I were doing silly hand slapping and goofy leg kicking games as if we were having swimming lessons. We were just basically splashing around in a pool, laughing, yet at the same time shouting and screaming.

**Back at the other side… It isn't silent. The screams of laughter and joy are echoing around their current place. Ray is getting more worried and worried. **

Ray, still at the other side of the hot springs, was wondering what had happened to Nuo. What if Tyson, Max, Tala or Daichi had pulled off her towel? What if she was drowning? He shook his head and tried not to think of that.

But he'd better check.

He went underwater and swam from the boy's spring to the girl's spring. Once he reached the surface, someone glomped him and he flew back into the water. As he got up, he realised it was Nuo who had fallen over him. She got up and up at the dry part of the hot spring, trying to get herself dry.

"Oh, Ray, there you are!" She said happily at him.

He blinked slightly. "I was just checking to see if you were aright."

"We're fine."

"Er… what are you guys doing?" He asked awkwardly, eyeing at Tyson still in the water with Hilary holding his prized towel.

"I don't know, but this is payback for trying to peep on us girls!" She shouted and she splashed him.

Ray blinked, and then he grinned, getting the message. He chased after her in the water, god, was she slow! He caught her millions of times and dunked her under the water, splashed water right into her face, her hair, everywhere. And she chased him; using a watergun (which he had no idea how it got there), but she caught him more with that no matter how many times he tried to get away from her.

Nuo, was having the 'time of her life', but when she was about to get a good clean shot of him; she stopped in mid action. She felt something purge inside her, and she dropped the gun into the water.

_This… isn't right… I... can't do this._

She looked at Ray who was looking back at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"…..Nothing." She mumbled, and she looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

Ray sought this chance and grabbed the inflatable hammer, and brought it down on her head.

SQUEAK!

"Ha! Gotcha!" He laughed, wondering why the hammer gave a high pitched squeak when it made contact with something.

She rubbed her head. "That didn't really hurt, but still - RAY!"

And miraculously, Kai came through the passageway wondering why everyone was still there for hours because it was clear that people were going to get ready to go to sleep; amazingly enough, and this time, Nuo accidentally sprayed him right in the face with the watergun as she tried to hit Ray. Everyone stopped and stared at his wet form, hair dripping over his eyes that could kill with just one look…. Nuo stuffed her knuckles into her mouth and slowly backed away.

_Oh, crap…_

A vein popped in Kai's head and he attacked her next, and she attacked him back. "Stay back! I'm armed… and dangerous!" She held her water gun up and pressed it.

Water came shooting out at Kai's bare chest. Then gradually, it became weaker, until there was no more water… Nuo blinked and looked at it, before clicking on it again. The watergun croaked and wheezed weakly at her.

"Eee? Empty?" She squeaked, shaking the empty watergun. "Noooo!"

Kai looked at her with narrowed eyes and Nuo groaned, letting her head droop down in defeat. He smirked and then, tapped her back lightly, and she fell into the water. Ray and Kai had no idea she was so weak herself, in person. She got back up, spluttering and cursing under her breath.

"KAI! Stay right there, I'm going to get you!" She said, trying to sound threatening. Kai stood rigid in the water, watching her in slight amusement and crossed his arms. Nuo sought this chance and tried to shove him into the water, but he stayed right there. In his spot, unfazed.

_God, this macho man has bones of steel or something!_

She took some time trying to get him into the water, but Kai pushed her back.

Rubber ducks, mini buoys and dinghies flew everywhere.

And Ray watched. Was Kai smiling? No, merely smirking with satisfaction as he caught Nuo in a headlock. She was flailing around helplessly. "No, this isn't fair!" She was shrieking non-stop. "Gah! Kai, lemme go!"

Arms thrashed wildly as she tried to wrench herself frantically out of his strong arms. Ray had the urge to rescue her, but he stayed put under cover. It wasn't the right move to mess with Kai… well, not right now, especially.

Kai deliberately ignored her and pushed her back into the water headfirst as 'revenge', but Nuo grabbed onto him quickly and they both went spiralling into the water, everyone else was too busy 'playing' to notice the huge splash at the corner. Kai fell on top Nuo under the water and she squeaked (under the water? How's that possible?), and immediately resurfaced as she got away from under him.

"Kai! I could've drowned!" She spluttered out a fountain of water and coughed uncontrollably.

"That was the point." He said gruffly as he resurfaced beside her, hair falling over his eyes again.

Nuo blinked and her shoulders sagged slightly. She knew it was a joke, but both had grown a bit silent. Just… breathing hard in the warm pool, all refreshed; the sound of the others seemed to have emerged into silence. It felt… strange… but nice.

Ray noticed that they both were just staring at each other for several minutes in the water…… before Nuo protruded out another water gun which was slightly smaller and was squishing water out of it at Kai's face. Cackling with glee, she waded over to Mariam as Kai blindly pursued her to get his revenge again.

At the end of the war when everyone realised they were turning into prunes, they all stared at the pair who didn't fight at all during this water war.

"Adelie! What are you waiting for?" We girls all shouted. "Go on, sock him one for trying to spy on us with his other friends! The hammer is just beside you, get him!"

Adelie and Tala smiled dryly. "….. Can't we just do a truce instead?"

Everyone groaned and fell down anime-style.


	21. The Lake of Mirage Appears yay!

Lol, yer, Tyson was pretty OOC in the previous chapter, but I thought it was fun writing that, it was either Max, Tala or Ray (Daichi's too young lol) – I actually thought Tala might fit the role but that would be too horrible for his reputation though, but I would like to imagine it somehow. Hehehe…. I can imagine it already… relating back to Tala's beyblade attacks in G-Rev when he looks a bit scary – my opinion. Lol.

Ahh, well, more Tala and Adelie scenes to post up later. Kai and Nuo… puppy love. How sweet (shys away from my seat of the computer and onto floor, rolls around in a ball)… I can't think about it now though… hee. Ack, oh yeh, I have some very important exams coming up so there will be a bit of delay in posting up some chapters in the future. I'll try and skip to Nuo and Kai stuff… yeah… uh huh…. (smiles to myself while eating microchips).

Aww, poor Ray… warning: you'll probably feel even sorrier for him in this chapter… (Slaps hand over forehead and eyes dramatically with other hand outstretched) but it has to be done and – eeek! Hush, baka Fish and Chips! Stop giving it all away to your readers!

Gomen ne, couldn't help m'self.

You'll have to find out yourself… but yeah, this chapter is much more about the Lake of Mirage now… and yeah… stuff… yeah, yeah….duh, that's why they came here in the first place! Lol.

**Chapter 21**

**Destined Couples: The Lake of Mirage Appears!**

**After a long time of the water war; everyone has snuck off to bed, rock a bye baby, in the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock….. We see all the guys in the room fast asleep, and the girls are in their room sleeping soundly…zzzzzzz…..**

First night here….. I wasn't used to it at all. Even though I was with people whom I could trust and knew well… it wasn't like home. I looked at the clock. It was past 4am. Adelie was cuddling against me like a teddy bear, Miriam was snoring and Hilary had rolled off to the corner clutching the table leg.

"Baka Tyson…" She gurgled in her sleep. "It's mine!"

I had managed to get to sleep at the first hours of night, but woke up eating my pillow and spat it back out. Then I just lied in my futon, in my white yukata just doing… nothing.

I remembered back at the hot spring when Kai just grasped my skull with his strong fingertips and yanked me underwater, but then I quickly got my back by grabbing onto him as well and we both crashed in. Honestly, all I done was just catch him right in the face with the hose when I was meant to hit Ray, and he acts all rational yet brutal!

Mumbling curses, I stared outside blatantly, remembering that I was beginning to hate staring at sky from my spot. It sucked. Humph, this sucks. I'm getting all sweaty because it's so hot here. Maybe a walk would help. I never took walks in the morning though…. But it could be a lot better. The air would be a lot fresher and it would be quieter.

But what if some mad man was lurking in the bushes waiting to get me? Murderers always kill their victims at the night? Ne, I shouldn't worry too much, I'll just dwaddle around the corridors for a bit. I got out from my futon, resting Adelie's head with my soaked pillow. She murmured and wandered her face away from the wet part of the pillowcase.

Securing my yukata belt and tying a sweatband over my forehead; I twiddled out of the room and closed the door shut behind me.

The whole empty corridor reeked of darkness, and I shivered, it was scary. Red lights where Romance's psychic box was emitting brightly from downstairs. I gulped and decided not to go there. It was quiet, and eerie. Maybe I should peek into the boy's room and see what they were up to? I tiptoed over, and leaned against the door. I could hear loud snoring and mutterings.

"Grandpa…." I could hear faint mumbling from inside. "Tell me another…. Story about…. The Aztec Lansing and the Helladic calibre…. (PS It's something I totally made up)"

I sweatdropped and moved away from the door, staring into space. Then I suddenly felt the shivers and looked around the place slowly.

_Over here…._

_Follow me…._

_I'll take you somewhere…._

I looked at the girl standing in front of me. She had long, trailing silver hair and pupil-less blue eyes, wearing a white silk dress that flowed over her long legs.

"….. Okay…." And I began to laugh to myself. Wow…. This must really be one heck of a dream. She's pretty….

"Hey!" A blurry yet familiar voice shouted.

I moved my eyes slightly. "Who was that?"

_What…? I didn't hear anything._

Hmm, must be my imagination…

**We now follow our heroine now following some mystery person…. Baka Nuo, don't you know you should never trust strangers? **

_Just over these steps…. _

_You'll be there…._

"…. Okay…." I said dreamily, clambering over these 'steps'. "Where are we going?"

You'll see… 

I'm sure I am asleep, back in my futon, curled under the covers beside Adelie. I'm dreaming away, in a land filled with deer, rabbits, foxes and pink weasels and sweet smelling roses. The sun is smiling at me literally, it's teeth is showing out, and blue birds tweet in the sky as I dawdle around on the green mountain path dressed in some weird white gown like that pretty lady's one following a talking white butterfly that I find quite interesting to be present in my dream. What happened to that lady anyway? She just led me here and suddenly her appearance was taken over by a delicate, floating butterfly.

_Come with me_, it said. _I'll take you to a place worth your while. _

Well any place was worth my while in my own dream land.

"Wow…." I breathed. "What a pretty pool."

In front of me was a large loch of crystal, blue water, with tiny green 'islands' decorated in all sorts of multicolour flowers. I took a huge whiff at them, and all the petals flew up into my face; turned out they weren't flowers, but millions of other small butterflies all grouped together to look like flowers. I cooed and giggled happily as the butterfly guided me over the small stepping stones by the small waterfall; I could see my clear reflection and a little fish swam past in the ripples.

"What is this place?" I asked the butterfly tentatively as it fluttered gracefully around my head.

"I can't tell you just yet." The butterfly said as it flapped past various cherry blossom trees, although the butterfly seemed to have sung it out in a unearthly musical rhythm rather than speaking. I shuddered.

I followed it round the bush…… and BANG!

The subsequently minute after that I was sitting on my butt, hard.

"What the - ?" I looked up and squeaked in surprise. "Kai! Oh my god, I can't believe I even dream about you!" I said in disgust as I got back up, dusting my clothes. "I mean, why can't Ray be in it or something? Or even Brooklyn? It's so not fair! Not even in my dreams!"

He looked outlandishly at me.

"…. Eyek?" He muttered incoherently under his breath.

I blinked. What the hell did he just call me?

"Aick? What is that?" I mumbled at him.

"It's really you! I can't believe it!" Kai scooped me into his arms and began to cuddle me.

Sheesh, talk about weird. "Eww, what's got into you?" I said, left eye twitching; I pushed his head back though his arms were still around me securely.

"Eyek, I missed you so much!" He buried his head into my shoulder. Hey, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Boys don't cuddle into girls… well…. Erm…. Uh… Eh….. Gah….. Ahem….

I burned red. Wow, Kai is hugging me! Feh, I pushed him at arm's length. "I have a restraining order. Get out of my dream, you're tainting it with your unusual cuddliness instead of your customary jerkiness."

"Jerkiness? What do you mean by that?"

I eyed him curiously. He looked like Kai; grey hair, same stinging eyes…. Wait, his eyes. They were different. They looked a bit… sparkly. Kai… with sparkly eyes that were shimmering 'angelically' in the light. I gulped as my eyes went wide as dinner plates. He's not wearing the same clothes; a plain yukata like mine, only black.

"Y-You're not Kai." I stammered, taking steps back. Who the hell is he?

"It's me, Ho-Un, your beloved."

I though I was going to instantly puke. "Sorry, you got the erroneous individual. My name is Nuo." I thought for a while as I tried to hold him off. Since when did I become so fancy?

But… Ho-Un…. That name sounded so proverbial….

Of course! That leaflet I read about the Lake of Mirage!

The Lake of Mirage.

THE Lake of Mirage.

The LAKE of Mirage.

The -

(Okay, I think you get it now)

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! I'm at the Lake of Mirage!" I shrieked like a siren, deafeningly and incessantly. Ho-Un covered his ears.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not Aick or whatcha-ma-call-it. I saw her earlier, she's in the region around here somewhere!"

He blinked and let go of me. "You're not…. Eyek?"

"No. I just stumbled here. You've got the wrong person. I'll help you find her. I saw her."

Ho-Un put his hands over his head. "I-'m-I'm perplexed. I just go away for a while and come back here… Our clandestine place…. It looks different but the feeling is the same…where's Eyek… where is she!" He shook me hard.

"Hey, don't start getting all crazy around me! I'll help you find her!"

"R… Really?" He said numbly, looking at me closer. "But you… look a lot like her…"

I brushed him off. "So? Didn't you know that it's possible that everyone has a doppelganger somewhere in the world?"

"…..?"

"Never mind. Just follow me." We went past the river and were almost through the forest, until I bumped into something.

"Ouch, what the hell - ?" I said as Ho-Un got me back up on my feet.

Kai glared at me.

"Oh crap, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, what are you doing here, Nuo? Why are you out of bed at this hour?" He asked. He was just dressed in a plain, dark coloured night yukata.

"I'm helping uh…." I looked at the guy behind me, and turned to him. "What was your name again?" I whispered to him.

"Ho-Un, prince Ho-Un of the – "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Oh-Un. I'm helping Oh-Un here."

"It's Ho-Un."

"Okay, okay. Now move out of our way, Kai, I know where she is."

"No, I'm taking you back."

And he began to lead me back to towards the exit of the forest hence where Ho-Un and I came out of.

I wailed at him almost instantaneously, swinging my hand in his around impatiently. "Besides, Ho-Un over there needs to be put to rest." I quickly shut my mouth. It's best not to mention to him about this place being the Lake of Mirage.

"Nuo, you are seriously delusional. Come with me." He said sternly, yanking me back from the stepping-stones that I almost fell.

"I said no, Kai!" I shouted back at him, twisting my hand out of his. I began to run to the direction of a clearing in the forest, ignoring him calling me; and soon, I saw something very surprising. Kai was following me too, with Ho-Un behind him.

I stared around the forest, trying to remember where the butterfly lady had floated away to. It just happened that I was right here. In the right place. She's here. I can feel it.

"Eyek… there she is…"

"How do you know, Nuo?" Ho-Un asked.

I shrugged. "I… just know." Yet, something deep inside me stirred.

Ho-Un edged towards where I was standing and gasped where bright lights adorned the sky. "Eyek?" He gasped.

"Ho-Un!" The girl who was sitting on a stump shouted, and she ran towards him with her hands out welcoming a hug. I couldn't help but realise that the girl looked a lot like me; same black hair only longer and shiny brown eyes instead of my mud-coloured ones.

The two embraced and tears flew everywhere. I sobbed heartily. "How romantic…. They're finally together."

Kai beside me just snorted and turned away.

"Che, Kai, can't you just respect them?" I asked.

"It's none of my business, Nuo. I'm going back now."

"Oh… okay…. Bye Kai."

I looked at the pair who were both glowing together and I smiled softly at them.

"Thanks Nuo," Eyek said happily. "We really owe you one."

"If we hadn't met you we'd still be separated for some more thousands of years." Ho-Un said.

"Don't mention it, guys. I'm happy to help." I said back to them. "Where are you going now?"

"We'll just stay here together." Ho-Un replied.

"There are still many destined people waiting to find this place here. We'll welcome them warmly from now on."

"….. Glad to hear it…." I looked down. "Is it okay if I stay here longer?"

"Sure… don't forget, Nuo… the lake of Mirage will continue existing in your heart…."

Another bright light bestowed upon them, and they slowly began to rise up. "Hey, where are you going? What's happening?" I said in confusion, covering my eyes.

When the light stopped; I was welcomed with the sight of two fluttering butterflies. They hovered around me, before floating gently away into the air, twirling around each other gently; a rainbow forming behind them.

I cooed, and then looked back at the opening of the clearing. It didn't take too long to exit the forest, and I arrived back at the lake. I stopped at a patch of green grass and sat down, gathering flowers and smiling at them, counting the petals before pulling them off.

"This is a dream… this is not a dream… this is a dream… this is not a dream." I chanted.

Kai sat down beside me with a 'flop' that the other butterflies flew gracefully around him. He frowned even more.

"I thought you left, Kai." I murmured.

He looked away and then back.

"Stop being such a grouch and relax for once." I said absentmindedly, smiling. I suppose Kai liked it here….

"Hn, what do you know?" He barked back at me. "What is this place anyway?" He asked, looking at the waterfall and the huge colourful trees that loitered around this place. The place smelled clean and so peaceful… even Kai seemed to have begun to succumb to this area, I believed.

"I don't know." I lied. "But it really is nice here, ne?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"Oh, Kai…"

"What?"

"Hehe… Nothing…"

…… **Somewhere Else Several Minutes Ago, NOT in Nuo's POV….**

Ray woke up with a start; he was sure he heard a female giggling just outside the door of the boy's room. He got up from his futon and looked at it; there was a passing shadow. He didn't know whether to be a bit alarmed at first; the shadow seemed to glide past... But the Yunezawa Resort wasn't rumoured to be haunted. He got up and opened the door quietly.

The person was walking quietly down the stairs; still giggling childishly to herself It was so dark he could only see her figurine.

"Hey!" he called.

The girl didn't turn back but sort of hopped down the last two stairs, disappearing from his sight. He decided to follow.

The girl in white was now leaving the receptionist and outside; the security guard was snoring, and Ray crept past.

Outside, it was still dark, but in the horizon he could see the sun beginning to rise from the small mountain near the Hot springs. The person he saw before was slowly climbing up the rocks slowly. The girl almost slipped not once or twice, but regained her balance and he sighed a breath of relief.

"Get down from there!" he shouted to her again, but she ignored him.

She entered the light area, and Ray saw that it was Nuo!

Nuo?

What the hell was she doing here at such a time? He began to scale these tricky rocks as well; wondering how Nuo could without much trouble as he did at the moment.

"Nuo!" He yelled again when he managed to reach the top after several minutes.

All he could at the top of the mountain, he could only see a barren, dry wasteland type of area. It was quite large, but Nuo was nowhere to be seen.

"Nuo! Where are you?"

Ray began to take some steps towards the plain land.

"Stop." A smooth voice commanded him.

He looked at the blue haired girl who was dressed in red. She had a sash covering her mouth, had bright green eyes and had some funny, symbol on her forehead. She looked no older than he did.

"Who are you?" Ray asked, taking in what she was wearing. What a weird girl…

"Who I am is not important. Why I am here is important. I prohibit your entry here. Leave now." She said politely.

"But my friend is here, I saw her come over."

"Your friend is at another destination now. She is safe, I guarantee that. You needn't be troubled."

"Where is she?"

"At the Lake of Mirage."

Ray gasped. "But I… I thought it was just a legend."

"No, it is not. What you see now is jut dry land, but where your friend is, is at a paradise. I'm sorry, but you have to leave this place now."

"But… why?"

The girl took a breath and closed her eyes. "Only certain people can perceive this area in their dreams. The Lake of Mirage only subsists in their hearts, if they really desire to find this Lake of Mirage, they shall. Princess Eyek, has consecrated your friend to find the lake with her destined partner who will appear curtly. You must not disturb them."

Ray didn't understand but she said, but he understood this; he was not welcome here, at all. Disappointed, he nodded briefly and bit his lip.

"Okay, I'll go away. But Nuo must be back in her room tomorrow morning safely, okay?"

The mystery girl nodded and watched him turn to leave.

"Go onwards, Ray. You'll find your destined one soon." She said under her breath. Then she looked at her digital wristwatch. "Hmm, it's nearly morning.… time to go back to the box."

………………….

Ray went back into the room, shutting the door behind him, and he just stood, listening to his surroundings. Tyson was snoring in his futon and so was Daichi; Tala was lying over his blanket near the table and was muttering Adelie's name repeatedly. Max was drooling and clutching his pillow tightly to him; probably having a dream about mustard…. And Kai….

He just realised that Kai's futon was empty.

**-o-**

Yer, it was a bit bizarre, but tolerate it with me so far. Oh yeah, notice something strange about the Princess' and the Prince's names? I'll tell you in the next chapter when I update but I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure it out.


	22. The Break In

Yo people! 

Thanks for reviewing previously. Just a little notice about one-shots! Yeah, I started doing them several weeks ago and first one shot is '_Why_ _Guys Like Girls' _featuring Kai OC, but it's isn't Nuo. I actually enjoyed writing that, so I decided to do another one shot which I might post up soon. Now, back to this story... Oh yeah, this chapter is a little weird... just trying to fit everything in...

Oh yeah, I reposted this chapter up because I forgot to mention about what I said in Chapter 21... Yar, the Prince and Princess' names are basically _Nuo_ and _Kai_ back to front (well, Kai's one went a bit wonky-bonky lol).

**Chapter 22**

**The Break-In**

**The following morning… Back to Nuo's POV. Gomen, I'm always jumping from and back to her perspective…. I must be really confusing you!**

I yawned when I realised that something incredibly bright was shining in my face, and I groaned and opened them groggily. "I wonder what time it is….." I muttered resignedly.

Feeling at my side blindly, I realised that my head seemed to be resting on something soft, something warm too, I shrugged and snuggled deeper; it's probably my pillow…. Yet why are my surroundings so cold, I shivered and huddled deeper into the warmth…. Mmm….. toasty warm…..soft…. squishy…. Haaaaaaahh…

"Do you mind?"

A voice seemed to have echoed right in my ear bluntly. I grunted and then I froze, slowly, opening my eyes; they were focusing on dust and the sun in front of us. I averted them to the person who was sitting beside me.

I stared at him.

"Kai!" I shrieked in horror and I moved my hand off from his face and scrambled away rapidly, dust kicking up around my fingertips that were grasping brittle rocks. "How did we… where are…. What is… ? Ne?"

Apparently we were sitting in some kind of dusty crater-like place just outside the Yunezawa Ski Resort. All I just remembered was standing at the dark corridor before I saw something white, which should be the butterfly in my dream… We were both in our night yukatas. I shook my head fiercely to try and remember what that dream was about, yet all I got was a blank space. I didn't remember a thing, and I screamed in distraught. "Argh! We're stranded!"

I scouted around our current destination; are we lost at sea? Are we on a treasure island? Are we - ? I looked back at Kai to see what his reaction was like, but instead, he was already beginning to climb down from the crater.

"Kai! Don't you'll get killed – "

"We're still on land."

……….. Silence. Crickets began to chirp between us.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled angrily, trying to catch up by trying to get down the rocks. "Don't leave me here by myself!"

Once we returned to the hotel, Ray was already awake and was waiting impatiently at the reception area. It was pretty full; with early risers wanting to get a good spot at the Skiing range, or getting some early breakfast to go to the springs for a morning dip.

"Nuo!" He shouted once I approached him cheerfully.

"Hi Ray! Nice morning eh? How come – "

"Where were you?" He interrupted loudly, grabbing my shoulders roughly and shaking me to and fro that my eyes began to go blurry. He realised that I smelt of fresh, clean air and was covered in head to toe in dirt and grime. I blinked blankly at him.

Some people turned to where the source of the loud voices came from and all eyes settled on us. I felt my face beginning to burn as I looked around, staring back at them awkwardly. Kai sort of stepped away and looked out of the window.

"Um… Ray, now isn't a good time…" I alleged quietly, shrinking back under his tiger-like glare that wouldn't let me go.

"I don't care!" He shouted back at me fiercely.

I blinked and held my hands up in surprise. "Okay, okay…I… I don't know… I must've sleepwalked…. Outside. Thank goodness that Kai was here…" And I began to giggle nervously. Kai didn't turn around to face us.

"Never mind Kai! Do you know how worried I was about you!"

"No, I thought… I was dreaming… I… I didn't know." I squeaked meekly at him, trying to cover my head by sinking down to the ground level so low my neck hurt in progress; it still didn't help all the staring to get weak. In fact, more people were taking their time looking at us even more.

"Well, can't you tell the difference between a dream and reality!" Ray yelled at me furiously. His voice echoed around the corridors. His golden eyes were flashing at me dangerously and I stepped back in unease.

People were really, really, really staring now.

I wrenched myself from his grasp, shrank a bit and whimpered with my hand holding my arm. "I… I… I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry!"

I pushed past him and ran back up the stairs blindly, banging into the door face first. Hilary opened it sleepily a few seconds later. "Nuo…. Do you know what time it is?" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "I was just having a good dream and you - "

I brushed her away and fell back onto my spot on my futon, curling under my blanket, pulling it away from Adelie and the rest of the girls. They shivered and tried to grasp it back from me but I had a strong grip on it.

"You selfish baka, Nuo, give back the covers, it's freezing!" Adelie moaned, still half asleep. She opened her eyes groggily. "Urgh… I just had the most weirdest dream… that I was in some kind of paradise… and I saw Tala…. And you just woke me up!" She grumbled as she sat up, still trying to tug the covers away from me.

"No joke…. " Mariam groaned. "But I had the same dream too….. But Max was in it. We were in some sort of dolly land where unicorns drank from rivers and flowers had smilie faces on. It was creepy."

Hilary fell down on the futon and snuggled back into the futon after closing the door. "I forgot my dream….. but I'm sure Tyson was involved in it again… That baka. He even haunts my dreams."

I ignored her. I tried to ignore them all. I just felt so embarrassed, at myself, Ray just shouted at me in front of those people down in the reception area. Their faces, just staring at us, whispering, muttering…. And Kai, not doing a thing…. All eyes locked on me; the one who was being yelled at: that feeling was so… so… it was so humiliating….

"Nuo… are you okay?" Mariam said quietly, as she laid a warm hand over my head gently, which was peeping out of the blanket.

"I'm fine." Came my muffled reply. "I'm fine…."

Hot tears oozed out of my eyes and I sniffled. There's no need to cry, Nuo! Get a grip! Ray was just worried about you!

"Oh god, Nuo, what's wrong?" Hilary said attentively as she kneeled down beside me, inspecting my face closely. I turned away quickly.

Adelie hauled me up from the covers reluctantly and wrapped the blanket around me securely as I tried to wriggle back under. "Nuo… it's alright…" She wrapped her arms around me and I howled even louder into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Mariam asked, placing an arm around my shoulder reassuringly.

My eyes were blurred so much I couldn't focus on anything. My words came out all jumbled and I hiccupped a lot, nose dribbling and mouth drooling; I looked a state. "Nothing…. snort…. I'm… okay, hic, really… I am…"

"Oh, Nuo…" Hilary and Mariam looked at each other understandingly and crowded round.

We all shared a small group hug and I cried even more.

"Don't worry. Whatever happened…. We girls will always stick together and support each other. We'll understand…"

"Thanks guys…. "

**Later…..**

I didn't have much of the mood to go downstairs and join the rest of my friends at the bar; even though Adelie took forever trying to persuade me. I kept being stubborn and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No."

"Why not? You'll go hungry."

"Then I'll go hungry."

Adelie sighed. "But are you sure you won't – "

"I don't care."

"Okay, I'll bring you some leftovers after breakfast. Just stay here."

"Whatever."

Ray hadn't knocked once on the door of our room to see how I was doing. I was a tad bit hopeful; I just sat down on the flat cushion dressed in a new and clean white yukata with a corresponding belt with black outlines. The styles weren't too bad here; I could try and sneak some yukatas back home. See? There I go again. I'm only sitting with my hands in front of my lap staring at the bonsai tree on the table and I'm thinking of such irrelevant (and illegal) things.

My stomach rumbled. I had quite a terrible sleep with all the girls clumped on top of me as if I was a sandwich – we were only woken up by the constant knocking on the door by Tala, shouting that it was already noon.

I continued staring at the bonsai tree and sighed. Only three minutes had passed and I was so bored. I could probably try and sneak into the restaurant by the other way without being seen by Ray or Kai or anyone else. Then I can sneak back upstairs and eat. I suddenly felt so ashamed of myself. How can I face Ray ever again?

Yeah. That's good. I got changed out of the yukata and back into a comfy white t-shirt and jeans.

The voodoo doll lay on the ground out of my suitcase. I almost shrieked and quickly rammed it into my pocket; what if someone saw that? I'd never forgive myself for being so careless!

It was pretty easy getting out of the room unseen; I tiptoed down the stairs and down to the reception area. Looking this way and that way, I eventually reached the other entrance of the restaurant without being seen by my friends who I saw way before sitting in two tables guzzling down whatever they could. Knowing they were too busy eating, I nipped down to the counter and stared with a half open drooling mouth at the menu. It looks so good…. All of it… well, it's more like that it sounds good….

I ran up to the counter quickly and waited. Of course, this kind of restaurant was quite modern to be in his traditional hotel – it was sort of like a fast food restaurant instead.

"Order 324 is ready, I repeat, Order 324 is ready." A speaker at the corner of the wall echoed the announcement out.

A man came out from the loo hurriedly and scooped up his tray from the counter and sat down.

It was my turn and I ordered the option A from the special meals section from the menu.

"That will be £7.45, miss." The friendly girl said behind the counter.

I showed her my pass and she smiled. "I see, in that case, you can wait for your order just over there. Next."

I sat down at the waiting area patiently, hiding my face behind a huge newspaper. There was a loud slurping sound beside me and I blinked. I thought the seat beside me was empty…. I looked to the side.

"You again!" I screamed.

Romance smiled at me and finished sucking the ramen noodles into her mouth. She was holding a bowl and had a plastic cup of coffee beside her on an empty seat. She wiped her mouth and looked at me. "Hello again."

"Why do you have to pop up in every inch of my life? Go away!"

"What? I'm just eating a quick meal before I go back into my box. Can't I just say 'hi' for a while?" She said with a slight pout. Romance eyed the Kai voodoo doll in my pocket and I speedily hid it away.

I growled. "Leave me alone!" And I got up from my seat and stormed away from her spot, into the corner near the counter, muttering curses as I looked at the ground crossly. I looked down, kicking at the red carpet angrily with my hands in my pockets.

"Excuse me." A voice said roughly.

I froze and dared not to look back. That voice…. So familiar…. Kai! I've got my back to him!

It just turned out that I was blocking the corridor to the toilets. I side stepped away and back, muttering out a gruff 'sorry'. Kai grunted and brushed past me rudely. I sweat dropped, Kai's still as polite as he always had been…. Not.

"Order 330. Please collect your tray."

I looked at my slip. That's me! I began to race back up to the counter and then I stopped in mid tracks and slid behind the artificial plant. Ray was there collecting another glass of hot chocolate! My meal! My food!

"Order 330 is ready. I repeat, order 330 is ready."

Ray looked around and then went back to the table. I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to get back up when the doors to the male toilets opened and Kai stepped out. I resumed to hide pathetically behind the plant by squishing myself against the wall and pulling the branches to cover me.

"Order 330?"

The same girl who served me appeared and looked around. Kai was lingering at the counter now, asking for another sirloin steak with eggs and bacon. My jaw dropped. Come on, what is taking him so long? Next, Tyson came running up to get another bowl of rice; then Max, wanting more mustard, and then Mariam, wanting to get some more duck egg congee. I stretched my hand out. Noooooo! My meal!

After five or seven minutes, I realised that Tyson was talking to the girl; and then she handed my tray to him. NOOOO! (Imagine those anime scenes where the main character is in a white background complete with black 'lightning' lines and vertical lines over his/her forehead and down the eyes)

Apparently my meal was waiting for too long and I didn't come to take it so Tyson got it instead. I trudged back up into my room in despair with a growling stomach. I stood in front of the door and fumbled around my pocket for the key. I got it and unlocked the door, before stepping in weakly, and then I just sprawled on the carpet in shame.

Then I remembered.

When I was trying to find my keys; where was my voodoo doll? It was meant to be in the same pocket!

I yelped and got back up, before running out the room in a frantic frenzy. I must've dropped it somewhere! I got down on all fours and scrambled around the corridor outside, ignoring people walking by. Screw them! I searched and searched, down the stairs, back into the restaurant, around, everywhere.

It wasn't there.

It wasn't here.

It isn't here.

"WHERE IS IT?" I screeched at the reception area. I received more stares and I quickly ran to the corner, breathing hard. I'm exhausted and I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, motionless for several minutes.

"It's in the boy's room."

Groaning again, I looked up to see…. Romance. What a surprise.

"How do you know?"

She kneeled in front of me slowly, and held out an outstretched open palm in front of my face. "Trust me." She said, barely above a whisper.

I blinked in confusion. "What are you - ?"

What I saw was completely unexplainable. I saw it; it was lying on the boy's messy futon!

"Go on, retrieve what is rightfully yours. They're coming back soon."

"How the hell did it get over there?" I looked at her in disbelief, before looking back down. "I don't know what exactly happened…. " I started gently. "But… why do you help me all the time?"

Romance shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's because… you and me have a lot of similarities. You help others because you think it's right, and that's what I think too." She smiled, closed her eyes cheerfully and stuck her tongue out. I smiled wryly back at her.

There was something nudging her foot and I tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes again and squealed.

"Shingo! You came back!" (pronounced Sheengoh but I bet you knew that!)

I looked down to see a dog; it was a sausage dog; had white and brown spots, looked a bit too rectangular and was wagging it's minute tail back and forth, tongue dangling out of it's open jaw, drooling all over the place. It had some kind of small pouch around its neck and I couldn't help but go 'awww'. Then I realised that there was something strapped around it's body.

It was a skateboard.

A mini skateboard.

I gazed at it in confusion as Romance picked it up gingerly.

"Why is there a skateboard attached to it?" I asked.

"Shingo is my messenger dog. I told him to get something from my room. He's got it now." Romance pulled a pink slip from the dog's pouch and handed it to me. "This is your real reading. You'll understand it, I suppose. If you don't, you can always go down and find me in the box."

"Thanks, Romance. Thanks for your help." I said awkwardly, accepting the slip and putting it into my pocket.

Romance smiled again and held up Shingo's paw at me so it looked as if he was waving at me. "Glad I could help. Say bye-bye, Shingo."

I received a wet and sticky lick from Shingo and I laughed dryly. We both looked at each other for several minutes, before I turned and raced back up the stairs.

"Good bye for now, Nuo. We'll see each other soon." Romance said from the stairs.

"Bye Romance, I'll – " I stopped and looked back where Romance was, only to see an empty spot. Wait… Romance never knew my name. How did she…?

Never mind about that for now! I arrived at the boy's door and tried to pry it open; of course it didn't open, so I took out my hairpin and quickly tried to unlock the door. A cleaner went past and I quickly abandoned my attempts and smiled at her as she wheeled her trolley past me, looking at me suspiciously before resuming to her original tasks.

"Damn, can't get it open." I muttered angrily.

I ran back down the stairs and out of the hotel, then I looked up. The boy's room had an open window. We were only at the first floor; it wouldn't be too hard to climb up the pipe and side step over to the open ledge and crawl in, before unlocking it from inside, getting my doll and then get back out.

Yeah!

But still. I whimpered again. I don't like heights.

Therefore I found myself climbing up the pipe clumsily with my eyes closed. It was lucky that no one could see me because of all the bushes; I prayed that the cameras wouldn't detect me; I realised that they were just only showing the ground floor so I breathed a sigh of relief.

Eventually, I made my way to the first floor; the window wide open for me to crawl through. I latched myself to the wall and stepped cautiously over. The ledge was narrow and my foot slipped, making me look down; I wasn't too far above, but still, I became dizzy and woozy and it was getting harder and harder to regain my conscious after quite a few minutes of being temporary frozen there. The window was coming near; success, I had neared enough to get my body in.

It just dawned to me that those windows opened up the vertical way, and not like the sliding horizontal windows us girls had in our room. I peeked inside. Good, it was empty… and it smelled a bit funny. The futons weren't done apart from one at the corner, and clothes were scattered around messily, including underwear, with some porn magazines and empty crisp packets littering the floor. Their room looked more modern than ours, yet more messier than ours.

I lifted up the sliding window higher and tried to get in, first, I got my head in, being careful not to let go or I'd get it chopped off by the window that will probably slide straight down if I let it go. Then I squeezed in my upper torso… now to get my waist and legs in.

Yes! I got in, and quickly saw my voodoo doll just outside the door, and I picked it up.

I stared at it fondly. It felt so temperate in my hands. Poor doll, I thought. I've been beating it mercilessly… but for what? It doesn't work… and it does bear a resemblance for Kai…. He's… He's not that bad. I… I just didn't know it that time. I was too stupid to realise it.

Somehow the doll ended up being cradled in my arms.

Kai does care sometimes.

He's really not a bad guy.

…………….

Hee.

There was a slight noise outside the door. A tingle of keys. They were here already! I bit my lip in terror and quickly scampered to the open window. I stuffed the doll back into my pocket and made my way to the window. Shoving my legs out first, I tried to push myself back outside.

What the - ?

I was suddenly stuck; and I couldn't squeeze out. Come on! Try the shimmy, Nuo, yeah! I wriggled and grunted. No use. The window shutter had suddenly caught me while it slid down and now I couldn't get out….. or get in…. great. I bit my lip and waited for my upcoming demise.

There goes my reputation.

I'm a pervert who spies on boys!

Nooooo!

I braced for impact.

There were voices, and footsteps.

"What's wrong, Ray?" A muffled voice said.

"I just went to check up on Nuo, the door was open. Hilary said she'd be in the room, but she isn't!"

"She probably went out or something."

"No, I think something bad might've happened to her!"

"Huh… what are you talking about, Ray?"

"I… I shouted at her this morning… I didn't mean to. She was gone for half the night and then she came back in the morning… I was worried, and then, then it just came out. I was so angry at her…"

There was a slight silence.

"And you think she'd do something bad?"

"She was really upset…"

"Well what are we still waiting for? Let's round up a search!"

Oh, the horror!

I'm stuck here and the guys are all looking for me! I heard them all running away, but the door was slowly unlocking….. Someone's still there! I tried one last attempt to fit through. No good.

They're coming!

It opened and I closed my eyes.

"Nuo… what the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked.

I opened my eyes and then squeaked in embarrassment, face getting red. "Kai…. It's not what it looks like."


	23. Money, Money, Money

Okay, I have this feeling that all you guys are starting to get really irritated a little with the fact that this is dragging long again… Not to worry, after another chapter, the Yunezawa 'saga' will be finished and Nuo will resume back to her summer holidays… urggh….

**Chapter 23**

**Money, Money, Money… **

"Um… thanks for getting me out of there, Kai."

"Hn, don't mention it. Just stay out of our room the next time, especially the window." He closed his eyes and patted my shoulder lightly.

I didn't look at him and just fixated my gaze at the mat underneath us. I was glad he didn't ask why I was stuck in the window at the first place anyway; or else I would have to explain a very difficult situation and fact he would never believe. I hesitated to get of the room when I noticed that we were just standing there gauchely. Then I turned my body to him slightly. "Kai….?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his sharp eye. "Yeah?"

"Onegai (Please)…." I said erratically, still looking at the floor with my teeth clamped over my bottom lip hard to stop me from getting tongue-tied although my words still came out all mumbly-jumbly. "Don't tell anyone that I was there."

Or I'd throw myself back out of the window. I can't face anyone anymore!

Then I looked back up, waterworks on; the tears pouring down my face again. Kai opened his eye a bit wider slightly, twitched a bit and stepped back at my weeping form. I dug my front teeth into my lip harder and I was sure it had begun to bleed because it felt a bit tender and sore, before beginning to turn the effective wails of anguish on again. I couldn't help it! I know I was embarrassing myself right in front of him being such a cry-baby but I was so confused and ashamed with myself… so muddled up… I was unsure, I was afraid. So afraid… So very afraid….

"I'm sorry, Kai…. I really am…. I'm sorry…." I snivelled uncontrollably, hiccupping and snorting at the same time.

And I squeaked in surprise as Kai grabbed me roughly, and he pulled me into his warm chest. I stopped crying for a second and didn't dare to look at him, my eyes just blinked profusely in confusion. I was pretty shorter than him; I only came to his shoulders. My face grew hot and I blinked again, once, twice, before suddenly, the tears welled up again and my head just flopped down and I pasted my face onto his torso like a stamp to an envelope. I began to sob louder as I wrapped my arms around him, not too tightly though, or he'd be crushed because my emotional crescendos do tend to get out of hand sometime. He hesitated reluctantly, before slowly, he gingerly placed an arm around me, then the other arm went up, and rested there… comfortably.

"…..Baka." He tightened his hold around me. I could his hear his tone; he didn't sound as if he was really bothered with the fact that I was making the front of his shirt all soggy, and I was relieved. He didn't have the usual bitter tone he used with me; it was soft and gentle. "You needn't apologise."

"Thanks Kai." I muttered wobbly, my words clumsily stumbling over each other, yet they sounded perfectly fine for this current circumstance. "Thank you."

The search ended when I returned back to my room, sitting down on the cushion looking out the window with my back to them at the doorway; Ray didn't say anything to me – I was sure I heard a sigh of relief from him outside the door as I was eavesdropping (shamefully, by hiding under the covers and rolling the futon over to the door so people wouldn't just thought that I was just sleep-rolling). the girls all pounced on me again and cuddled me in turn as I rolled back out of the futon.

"Where the hell were you?" They screeched at me. "We were worried sick!"

"Oh…I was… just… down at the garden outside." I mumbled distractedly. "Then I went to get some sleep."

"Good, now that that's over, we can go skiing!" Tyson exclaimed once the rest of the guys returned back to their rooms.

Two days later… 

Those thoughts echoed annoyingly in my stupid mind for two days straight – just there, hanging around, never leaving my thoughts. It burned. I felt scarred. I lay in my futon without getting up whilst my friends took the tendency to have fun and ski on the slopes for those days, while I just stayed indoors, staring straight out the window, sitting down at the table, doing absolutely nothing. Boring.

_Nuo, there's no need to sulk around! _

And what about Ray? I…. can't face him… I'm embarrassed. I could still remember that scene. My lip trembled constantly every time my views drifted to the black haired guy, and decided not to mope around anymore. I slowly got up reluctantly, staring at the open window where I could see birds wearing scarves and hats chirping merrily to each other, and clouds waving to each other (Nuo's imagination growing poorer with each occurrence).

_It's a nice day, join the others at the slopes, you can have a good time anyway, it doesn't matter if Ray is there!_

That's right. I don't have to let Ray let it down for me. This is my holiday and I will want to live my holiday as I want! I took off my yukata slowly and put on a warm jacket and trousers complete with gloves and woolly legwarmers which Nana helped pack in case I wanted to ski… and I can't ski. Well, I'm not the best skier anyway.

"Ora, ganbatte (Hey, don't give up hope)!" I said as I clenched my fists.

There's nothing Nuo Yung can't do!

'**There's nothing Nuo Yung can't do'….. so, let's see what she's doing now…**

"Heeeeelp! I can't ski! I can't ski at all!" I screamed like a piglet in distress as my legs just moved on their own against my will down the huge mountain of slippy, soft, white clean snow, my feet encased with skis, hands clutching the sticks (er, dunno what they're called, gomen!). "AAARGGGHHHH! A tree!"

_SLAM!_

Snow came falling down over my body and I coughed and spluttered as I shook off huge masses of the white stuff from my hat. Tala and Max came skiing over smoothly and stopped in front of me with utter perfection, laughing at my snow-drenched form. "Need some help?"

"Nah," I moaned as I got up. "Yo Tala, you better go to Adelie. She needs help now. Max, you gotta get Tyson and Hilary away from killing each other."

Max sweat dropped and quickly skied back over swiftly. Apparently Tyson was driving Hilary conkers, literally. He was attacking her with them from hence he collected from a nearby pine tree. Tala looked at Adelie who was wearing a black cardigan stitched with penguins having difficulty controlling her skis as she skidaddled over to a cute ski instructor.

"Adelie-chan, I'll be here to help yoooo!" Tala yodelled at her affectionately and immediately he glided away with a vein popping in his head as he noticed that she hadn't seen him yet. The ski instructor noticed Tala though, and pointed at him; Adelie followed at the direction his finger was pointing to, smiled dryly at Tala and quickly skied over to Mariam.

Humph. I shook more snow off my hat and proceeded in side stepping slowly down the mountain, staring enviously at other people going down the hill smoothly with no trouble. Maybe I should enroll myself into those ski classes; with my free pass and all. I could do whatever I liked here for a week.

Pushing off again, and losing control, I slid straight down the mountain, shrieking like a harpy.

"Whoa, Nuo, what's wrong with you?" It was Mariam on a snowboard as she went down the mountain with me. "Can't ski either?"

I nodded and tried to stay up straight. "Phew, at least I'm not the only one who can't ski here, eh, Mariam?"

"Actually, I can, but you're the same as Daichi; he can't ski either. Well, ja ne, Nuo!" And she whisked away, snow spraying in my face.

"Hey! What about – " I was nearing a very precipitous downhill. "Meeeeeeeee!" I screamed as I slithered straight down, beginning to plunge away from the ground, and I rolled down uncontrollably, my arms and legs flying around hysterically as I literally sailed through the air and stopped eventually when I walloped into another tree.

By that time; I was starry eyed with dizziness and nausea. "Urgh….." I juddered off all the snow off from me.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm okay… just dizzy….. really, really dizzy…." I slurred, out of breath as I tried to get up, but I failed and fell back down on my back on the snow, waving my legs and arms around in an unrelenting daze. "Hehe…. Snow angel…"

Seconds later, I just comprehended that I didn't recognise the voice, and I was making a fool out of myself. I stopped making the snow angel and I got back up, taking off my goggles.

"Um… yeah, I'm okay." I replied hastily, staring at the blonde haired guy with vigilance.

He was wearing a warm pale yellow bomber jacket with red patches, denims and had goggles over his eyes, strapped tightly around his head. He dropped his skis and sat down beside me. He realised that I was still looking as if I had just woken up and had a nasty bump on my forehead. He took off his goggles.

"Say, you're pretty cute…" He muttered incoherently, inspecting my face closer.

"Hunnnh?" I shrank away and grumbled angrily under my breath about 'stupid pretty boys', rubbing my temples. Oww, I didn't realise that I had hit the ground so hard. I squinted at the guy beside me. "Who are you?"

"Oh, yes, how rude of me. My name is Giancarlo Tornatore, but you can call me _Enrique_."

"I'm-Freakay?" I said slowly as I jabbed a finger into my ear trying to liberate my ear of the snow built up inside. "What kind of a name is that?"

"No, it's Enrique. I'm Italian." He chuckled. "What's yours?"

Ooh, la di da. He's Italian.

He helped me back up and I grimaced slightly once I got a better look at him. Hmm, handsome, tall, blonde….. I hesitated and got a more superior look at him. He seems sensible enough. "Oh, I'm Nuo."

"Wow, pretty name for a pretty girl like you." He said with a captivating grin.

I frowned again. "Don't cajole me. I don't fall for your kinds. You think you can manipulate a young girl's hearts by saying these mushy goo goo stuff and all that junk and think they'll fall at your feet; well it doesn't work for me! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be trying to scale this mountain to go back up."

Enrique stood dejectedly as he watched me trying to climb back up the mountain with no success. "You… you're rejecting me….?" He spluttered out to me sullenly.

"I hardly know you! What do you expect me to do?" I shouted at him as I continued to clamber up.

"You're…. You're… " He faltered slightly. Then he beamed at me. "You're even better than I thought!"

I landed back down on my butt and looked at him in mystification. "I beg your pardon…?" What a weirdo.

He helped me up once more even though I didn't want his help. "Here Nuo, I shall escort you to the ski lifts. It'll get you up in no time."

Blinking in bewilderment, I trailed him over to the ski lifts… which I did not know that they just resided several metres away from where we currently were. Damn it. Enrique seated me on the lift securely (but I didn't need help _that_ much) and then sat down beside me. I glowered at him fiercely.

"What?" Enrique alleged with a small sweat drop. "You have to share, and it turns out that I'm also going up the hill to meet my personal butler."

I narrowed my eyes at him, a bit unimpressed, although inside, I was persistently chanting; He's rich, he's rich, rich, rich. I like money. I attempted not to get too tempted to strike up a conversation with a rich person. But then again, my family is pretty rich. We live in a mansion. The boy brats get whatever they want – but I can't get whatever I want. Hmph, mum and dad are away almost 24/7 each month on business trips. We have our own 'clandestine' civil 'servant' Nana – we have farm animals, Eurydice graduated out from the one of the finest colleges, yet lives her life as a tedious gym instructor. Laney has about five ponies living in a field somewhere. I used to go to the unsurpassed Private school in the district (but got expelled). Hmm… what exactly am I getting at?

We sat in stillness. So far, so good.

"So… where do you come from? How old are you? Nice place here, huh? Have you got any friends with you?" Enrique said suddenly, smiling to himself, looking around at other skiers down below us.

I blinked again. Ne, I should just reply for the sake of it. "Er…. I'm presently at this juncture meant for a vacation and I'm in the company of my associates intended for the week, furthermore don't you know with the intention of it, that it is discourteous to enquire a girl concerning her age?"

Since when did I become so congenial towards people? I slapped myself multiple times mentally.

"What? Only a week! I should've met you sooner! I'm really apologetic about requesting about your age, let me make a supposition instead…"

I gawked disapprovingly at him.

"Fourteen?"

"………"

"Are you?"

"No."

"…. Twenty-One?"

"…. No."

"Nineteen?"

"No."

"Eighteen?"

"Fundamentally I'm merely seventeen years in age."

"Really? So am I! We have much in common, I'll invite you to my private party today!" He handed me numerous tickets from his diminutive bag strapped in the region of around his waist.

"What's this?"

"Some passes to my party. I'm inviting every rich guest here. I've rented a whole floor for two weeks as my holiday here. Gather some of you friends and come to the restaurant at the ground floor. It's on at eight o'clock. You don't have to wear something formal, but it's best to."

"Oh… uh… thanks." I murmured, taking the tickets off him.

"Here's our stop."

He clutched my hand and we both leapt down. I hurriedly shook my hand out of his once we landed on the snowy ground carefully. "Okay, here's where we declare our goodbyes at the moment, for now." I said with a forged grin, and then I glared. "Bye, Enrique." I said austerely.

"Bye, Nuo, remember to attend my party tonight!" He said cheerfully. "Later, dudette!"

I sweat dropped, and subsequently frowned again. That's it. I'm departing back to my sleeping quarters.


	24. Holiday Finito

I got to admit, this chapter is a bit boring, but enjoy it anyway. Consider this the end of the Yunezawa Saga.

**Chapter 24**

**Holiday Finito**

The party was about to begin; and Hilary was taking forever trying to fix up her hair. We girls were all waiting patiently for her: all dressed up and ready to go down to the restaurant where Enrique's party was about to be held. I was just wearing a dark green military styled jacket over a brown top, with jeans and black shoes. Adelie was wearing all-black as usual; a skirt and cardigan and even boots. Mariam was wearing a red sweater and black leggings…..

"Formal eh?" Mariam said, tugging at her pleated sweater.

Apparently what we were all wearing wasn't exactly formal.

"Too bad for your new friend, Nuo." Adelie said quietly, hands clasped together.

"He's not a friend." I replied with my eyes closed.

"What was his name again?" Mariam asked as she looked at me.

"I'm-freak-ay." I said, trying not to laugh. "Well, it sounded like that… I had snow in my ears at that time."

"What kind of a name is that?" Adelie asked, looking up at the ceiling with her finger tapping her chin.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"We don't know anyone else there." Mariam shrugged as well, putting her arms behind her back.

"At least we know each other." I suggested brightly.

"Hn, Yeah… what's taking Hilary so long?" Adelie mumbled, looking at the door leading to the en-suite.

We all shrugged.

"We could meet some interesting people there…."

"Yeah… yeah…"

There was a slight silence.

"Ahem. Going girls?" We all turned to the new voice, and our eyes went wide as saucers.

"Hilary?" We all gasped in astonishment.

She was wearing a bright pink top and a short white skirt. We stared at the pink. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Who cares? We gotta beat the boys!" She exclaimed happily, with her hands on her hips. "They're already downstairs!"

**Down at the restaurant….**

Only Tyson, Daichi, Ray and Tala were coming to this party. Tyson and Daichi came just for the buffet table, and Tala was coming because Adelie was coming also. Ray was coming because I managed to drag him to come by using Hilary to ask him, however ray didn't come down at the same time with us, said he had something important to do.

"I wonder who the rich snob is."

"That guy there." I pointed to the tall blondie amongst a huge crowd of giggling girls all wearing short skirts and low cut tops, who turned to us, waving.

All my friend's gobs went slamming to the ground and I took time trying to close them back in. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"He's… He's… He's Giancarlo Tornatore." The guys said breathlessly, not taking their eyes of him as he walked slowly towards us. Immediately, the guys seemed to have begun to sweat, and the girls, not including me, began to check themselves thoroughly.

"Aka…. Enrique! Hot, rich and… (she tried to look for another word) rich (there we go)!" Mariam cooed.

"Oh my god, I knew I should've put on more deodorant!" Adelie sweated.

"I forgot lipstick!" Mariam bawled (jokingly).

"Where's my breath spray?" Hilary eeped out.

Enrique stopped in front of us.

We all became silent.

"Enrique!" Hilary and Adelie said dreamily.

Seeing the two girls reaction; a vein in Tala's head popped, in Tyson's case, the vein popped in his baseball cap.

Enrique swayed over to me after showing a mad gleaming smile at the girls (who all fainted in bliss) and held my hand. "Glad you made it, Nuo. My, my, you all look ravishing."

I swatted my hand out of his. He was wearing this glossy black tuxedo with a primitive white flower attached to on and had perfect sparkly white teeth to match it. "Oh, and who are these lovely ladies?" He said, turning his attention back to the three girls in my side.

Mariam, Hilary and Adelie all blushed and giggled. The veins on the two boy's heads became bigger each passing moment when Enrique gave the girls a really lusty look.

"I'm Hilary, this is Mariam (she laughed awkwardly and smacked her lips unconsciously) and this is Adelie (she waved sheepishly and then quickly brought her arm down once realising she was showing a bit of her armpit)."

"Ah, beautiful names for such beautiful girls, come, I shall show you my private jacuzzi, and maybe we can even have a chat sometime…?"

"Hey, what about us?" The boys shouted at Enrique. Tyson and Tala looked extremely angry.

Enrique looked back at them with half lidded eyes. "Hmm? Oh, you guys can just go to the buffet table or something." Veins popped on all of the boy's heads and I quickly cooled them down. "Hey, Nuo, why don't you join us?" Enrique said as he strode back up to me in full pride. "I'll show you my all my personal servants too. They're – "

"I'm only here because of the free food." I said to him truthfully. "I'll go with them." I added, pointing to the three guys who were seething.

"Then you've come to the right place." Enrique said. He put a hand over my shoulder and pointed to the buffet table at the corner. "Help yourself, my lady."

I shrugged and sauntered off, now I was gone, Enrique took good interest in my female friends, and the rest of the guys just followed me.

"Nice friend you made, Nuo." Tyson said through gritted teeth. "Enrique… rich and… a huge ugly zit on a super model's face."

"Are you jealous?" I asked as I munched on some kind of sandwich. I eyed the pasta plates and wandered over.

Tyson was eyeing Hilary who was laughing along to what Enrique was saying at the corner. "….. No. I'm not. Who says I'm jealous? Jealous of a rich pretty boy? No way, I'm not jealous - "

Tala, Daichi, Max and I all rolled our eyes at him.

"How come Ray isn't here yet (The pasta twanged out of my fork and onto the ground in a messy heap and I gulped)?" Max asked, looking around. "Whoo, there's loads of rich people here….You okay, Nuo?"

I nodded briefly, trying not to look too suspicious, although I had already suspicions around Tala, who was looking at me strangely, before a slight grin appeared. "What happened between you and Ray?" He asked.

"None of your business. You'll just make fun of me." I told him in a matter-of-factly.

Tala blinked as I deliberately turned away. "W-Wait… Okay, okay, I won't annoy you anymore, just tell me?"

I sighed, and then turned back to him. "Alright…"

Tala waited with some kind of eager look that made me raise an eyebrow at him. He dropped it and I smiled.

"Absolutely nothing… happened between me and Ray." I told him with a smile, yet inside I was careening in my mind uncontrollably. "Please excuse me." Then I walked away awkwardly, leaving a very confused Tala.

I ended up leaving the restaurant, and I was going to go back upstairs when I saw Kai sitting down reading something. I cleared my throat at him and he lowered the leaflet from his eyes slightly.

"Yes, Nuo?" He grunted as he looked at me.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked.

"Hn, pull up a chair." He went back to read his leaflet.

I sat down beside him silently and rested my hands on my lap, looking at them, before taking a breath. "Did you see Ray?"

"No." His eyes still glued to the leaflet.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"Gee, thanks for the information, Kai."

"You're welcome." He smirked at me.

I shook my head slightly. "What are you reading anyway?" I pulled his leaflet just over to my side so I could see, apparently Kai didn't really mind (I think) but preferred if my hand wasn't covering most of the sentence he was trying to read. I paused. It was the same leaflet I was reading about the lake of Mirage. I quickly stood up and sheepishly looked away.

"Er… okay, I think... I'll go now… see ya…" I said, stammering slightly. Kai didn't say anything when I walked past him back to the restaurant…

And he didn't say anything when I marched back over to him.

"Oh yeah, if you see Ray…. Can you tell him that I'll be waiting for him at the pavilion just at the foot of the park somewhere in between seven?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of him.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh… no?"

I thought I could see a tiny visible sweatdrop on Kai's head. "I'll pass your message to Ray, you dimwit."

I smiled slightly and rose back up. "Thanks Kai."

Darn. Why am I thanking him all the time now?

**At the pavilion….**

Damn it.

Where the hell is Ray?

Trust Kai to pass one simple message:

"Kai," I had said. "Just tell Ray that I'm waiting for him at the pavilion."

It's just that simple. Curse you, Kai! He probably didn't even bother to wait and see if Ray had come! It was already dark… and getting cold. This holiday totally sucks, I had the bad urge to go home and go back to sleep in my own room, at least in the morning I would see my brothers and sisters again, and Nana.

I huddled tighter and my teeth chattered.

I heard footsteps coming closer; and immediately I had a hopeful feeling that it was Ray. I turned.

"R – "

It was just this little girl retrieving her pink ball that had suddenly bounced onto my side. I handed it back to her. "What are you doing out so late, kid?"

"Oh? Lady, I'm on holiday here too. I met a doggie here." The girl lifted up a familiar looking sausage dog at me who barked and licked my cheek.

I winced and wiped the saliva off. "Yeeks, Shingo? What are you doing here?"

The little girl had unstrapped the skateboard off the poor dog's small body. "A pretty lady told me to give this to you."

She gave me an envelope.

"What's this?"

The girl shrugged. "The pretty lady in red told me to find someone who would waiting by herself in this place and it happens to be you. Oh yeah, I just met a big boy back there. He's looking for someone called Noo."

I sweatdropped. Noo? Isn't that….

"Nuo…?"

I turned round. "Ray… Um… hi." I quickly stuffed the envelope into my pocket, and looked at him.

He was standing at the opening of the pavilion.

"Big guy is here!" The girl cooed.

Ray shook her off and the girl bounded back inside with the pink ball in her tiny hands, but I gave a 'tip' to the little girl before she ran off with Shingo in her arms, the skateboard trailing behind them by the rope tied around her hand.

"Er… have a seat." I said awkwardly, patting the spot beside me.

Ray sat down and looked at the moon in the sky. I looked at him, and then looked at the full moon as well.

"Sure is nice here, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Nuo…"

"Ne?"

"….. I'm sorry."

I smiled wryly. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, you were right. It was my fault I made you worry."

"But you said you were sleepwalking… I guess I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"I'm fine now. Really."

Then I smiled, and Ray smiled… and then we were just staring at the moon in silence. I suppose… this holiday wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…

But something flickered inside me.

Like a matchstick that had just been scratched against sandpaper so a small fire ignited.

The full moon and everything else just reminded me and looked like the time back when Kai and I were at the Melody fair. The feeling inside me… it's different. I didn't feel like this back then. I feel normal….. while back when I was with Kai, I felt so warm, and… full… it's hard to explain…. This pales in comparison to what I felt back with Kai. I looked at the guy at my side who was smiling to himself cheerfully.

"I'm glad." Ray said, getting a stretch.

I didn't feel too glad, but I smiled wryly at him.

_Just at the corner, Romance was staring at the duo standing beside each other wordlessly. _

"_Nuo… your problems are just beginning…Be prepared." She said to herself. _

And somewhere, Kai was also looking at the full moon from outside in the balcony.

**The week has passed….. faster than anyone would've thought. Maybe it was because of how much fun they had there, time flew without them even knowing…**

I'm now going away from the Yunezawa Ski Resort. I decided to avoid Enrique for the rest of the week. The rest of the girls didn't, and the guys ended up avoiding us for the rest of the week. I was glad I had made up with Ray, everything was all sorted out, and I could leave the Ski Resort with no regrets. On the bus journey home, I sat beside Adelie.

"I didn't even see a Lake of Mirage."

"At least we still had a good time."

"Yeah, we really owe Adelie for giving us those passes."

"Adelie, thank yooooooo!" (Guess who that was, huh, huh?)

Adelie went red. "Nah, its okay, you don't have to thank me."

Ignoring the hubbub of voices in the coach, I remembered the envelope I received, and the reading from Romance. I hastily ripped it open and looked at the neat writing in red ink.

_Dear Nuo,_

_I'm glad everything went okay for you for your one-week holiday here. I suppose you didn't see Shingo and me on your last day – that's because I had already left the day before. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, we had important matters to reach back at home. I'm sure we'll see each other some day soon. _

_From Romance_

I sighed and folded the letter again, before shoving it back into my pocket.

"What was that?" Adelie asked.

"Oh, just a leaflet…" I muttered, as I looked back at the window.

**Now back at home….. Not only is there a nice surprise for Nuo… but there is also a nasty surprise….**

"Guys! I'm home!" I exclaimed loudly; so loudly that my voice echoed around the walls.

Eh?

Where was everyone?

It was…. Quiet, and empty… a lone wind blew past me as I stood in front of our two huge open doors with a slight sweatdrop.

"Guys?" I picked my suitcase and shoved my shoes off, closed the door behind me and walked into the living room. "Guys?"

No reply.

I dropped my suitcase at the foot of the staircase and trudged upstairs. "Eurydice? Nana? Billy? Jimmy? Laney? Where is everyone?" I shouted as I walked up the stairs. Everything looked okay, it was clean, free of clutter, the kitchen counter was spotless, and the dining table was gleaming in the light from the window, the study doors were closed as usual, the leather sofa that ran around most of the living room was all made up and tidy without the pillows all sprawled over it as it was before, a new vase of fresh fragrant flowers stood proudly on the cupboard, a new spotlight lamp dangled over the rocking chair…. Everything was… unusually clean and quiet. Too tranquil.

Don't tell me that they all went on their vacation and left me behind! Biting my lip, I stormed up to my room, giving another glance around the quiet corridor, and looking at all the closed white doors of all my sibling's rooms and the bathroom, I turned back to mine and twisted the doorknob.

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAARGGHHH!" I fell back and immediately two lightweights pounded on me.

"You're back, sis! Isn't the house all neat and tidy?"

"Get off you two brats." I grumbled to them. The B-G's got off my body and let me breathe. "Why are you only home? Where's Nana and Eurydice? What about Laney? You're too young to be left alone here."

Billy smiled. "Actually Eurydice is in her gym listening to her personal stereo, and – "

" - Nana is outside watering the flowers with Laney looking for ladybirds." Jimmy finished.

I blinked.

"We tidied the house." They both said happily.

"And my room?" I said, looking around, noticing how sparkly it seemed to look. The bed was done; my pillow fluffed, my cuddly dolls in the corner all smiling with a happy glow, my desk all clean from pencil sharpenings and eraser rubbings, papers all neatly stacked, seat tucked in, wardrobe closed without vests orknickers sticking out...

They nodded enthusiastically, huge goofy smiles plastered over their faces which I don't see everyday. "Isn't it all nice and clean?"

"Okay, what do you want?" I said as I got back, taking off my coat and flinging it unconsciously on the bed. I took off my socks and flopped on my bed; the brats leapt onto my bed making a huge bounce that my back seemed to have left the mattress.

"Oh nothing much…."

"Just a new Nintendo DS – "

"And the all new King of Fighters XI game (that's awwwwesome man) - "

"And a Mina model from Samurai Shodown (she's hot)!"

I glared at them. "Who do I look like, Santa Claus?" I barked at them.

"You _were_ carrying a brown suitcase – "

"And you're wearing a _red and white_ top."

I looked at my top and scowled at them. "Oh shut up. Go back to your rooms. I'm not going to get you all that, but I'll give you pocket money though. You can save up instead." I said as I delved into my covers.

"How much?"

"A fiver. Each." I replied. "Now go away, I'm tired."

"Aww." They moaned. They both got off my bed and slid back to the floorboards. "Okay, okay, we'll go back, but just to let you know, Eurydice has already bought our plane tickets."

I looked at them. "Where are we going?"

"To Hawaii – where Nana's wedding is taking place. It's the least we could do for her before she retires."


	25. New Holiday of Hell

And here we have, hyper younger siblings... enjoy.

**Chapter 25**

**Holiday of Hell**

Nana's wedding came called for just several weeks after I returned back home from the Yunezawa Ski resort. Apparently Eurydice had handled things by herself for the week while I was away from home. She booked us expensive seats in the airplane; business class. Even though we weren't exactly businessmen travelling to a conference meeting or anything.

"Well, we are rich, why don't we just sit in luxury?" She said as we loaded our suitcases into the counter conveyor belt.

"How come we couldn't get into first class?" I asked.

"We aren't _that_ rich." Eurydice replied. "Well, I'm not that rich."

It seems that Eurydice had spent her savings on our seats instead of our family fortune. I shrugged and followed Nana and the triplets to the waiting area while Eurydice checked in. I never really liked airports. I didn't get travel sick or anything… well, Laney does, but I'm fine. I can handle it. I'm not really fond of travelling by plane. Nana was sitting in her seat calmly while playing with her fingers.

"What's wrong, Nana?" I asked as I sat beside her. News had spread out that Arnie was taking a different plane to Hawaii and would meet us there at our hotel for the wedding.

The weeks before we had spent hours in shops looking at beautifully made bridesmaid's dresses and wedding gowns. Nana and Arnie already made their fixated wedding date and were busy going out to town buying all supplies for the wedding. Arnie had friends there so they were beginning to prepare. Mum sent us bridesmaids dresses to Eurydice, Laney and I which she hand made, she even sent a matching set of boy scout-looking suits for the boy brats (which they detested and tried to burn) but Nana kept them safe so they'll be stuck with sailor hats, short trousers and braces.

"Just nervous…. Laney, do need to go to the toilet before we board the plane?" Nana replied.

"No, I'm okay." She replied shakily.

She already ate her travel-sickness tablets and was just raking through magazines which she would never understand. Nana was carrying her bag with the food she prepared for during the airplane journey ("Aeroplane food isn't appetising") and gave Laney one sweet bun. And then I just realised that the boy brats were missing. "Billy! Jimmy! Stop running around!" I shouted at them. "Don't you boys want some food?"

The boy brats loved travelling. They never got sick either; they get hyper waaaaay before the departure. They ignored me and zoomed around the reception area and phone booths. "We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!"

I caught up with them and stuck buns into their mouths. They returned to their seats chomping silently. Eurydice returned, and we immediately left to the correct area where our plane would be.

After an hour of waiting; we boarded the plane with our passports etc and entered the business area and found our seats. I was unfortunately, stuck with the boy brats.

"They two listen to you the most." Eurydice said.

Nana sat with Laney because se was travel sick and only felt the most secure with Nana; and Eurydice went and sat in her seat; and beside her was this incredibly cute guy whom she began to chat up amiably. Grr, wait till Daimon hears about this! I glared daggers at her as I helped load the boy brats' small suitcase up into the storage cupboard above our seats.

"What the hell do you have inside this?" I said to them as I struggled to shove it in. With such force I shoved half of it and I breathed a sigh of relief, then supported myself by the bag handle so I could step down slightly – and somehow I ended up tugging the zip halfway down of one pouch, and then I heard something crack.

"Lego!"

And the tiny bricks fell down on top of me and I screamed.

"Is there a problem here?" A steward asked as he realised I was completely covered in this multicoloured bricks.

"No, we're fine." I said with a wry smile. "We're fine."

**Some hours later…. Of Absolute….. BOREDOM**

It's been a bit embarrassing; Laney started screaming when the plane took off. The boy brats kept attacking me with their uncontrollably ranting and raving about Lego and Hula dancing, ran up and down the aisle a numerous times, and they also kept pressing the buttons; air hostess' and stewards kept appearing beside our seats.

"Oh just shut up and stay seated!"

"Make us!" They retorted with their tongues stuck out at me.

My face began to boil up all red and steam practically blew from out from my ears and nostrils "I'm glad you asked!"

I stuffed their pillows into their mouths, tied their seatbelts tightly around their puny bodies and sat back into my chair, with my headphones clamped shut over my ears, trying to concentrate on my music. Eurydice was enjoying herself at the bar and Nana was busily playing cards with Laney to take her mind off travel sickness.

Now, our dinner came. Apparently the boy brats copied what I had chosen for my meal; it was some sort of mini chicken casserole with vegetables soaked with black bean sauce, a small tub of chocolate ice cream for dessert (go chocolate! Lol), a cup of Chinese tea – there was even two miniature dairy milk bars. The boy brats demanded for some more but I stopped them in case they got too hyper.

"Stop playing with your food, Billy!"

"Jimmy, chew before you swallow or you'll choke!"

"Billy, you're not meant to be drinking chocolate milk, Chinese tea is healthier – I think!(?)" (He seemed to have swapped the Chinese tea for that instead).

"Jimmy, finish off your fish cake!"

"I don't like fish."

"Billy, was that you who swapped my dessert?"

"NoitwasntmeitwasJimmybecausehesatotalygreedypigunlikemeand – "

"Billy, don't speak as you eat."

"Shutupwhatdoyouthinkyouresaying? Ididntstealnonothingofbigsisfishatall!" Jimmy retorted.

"Jimmy – "

"ItsnotmeIdidntgonearanyfish, didntyouknowIdontlikefish – "

"Billy, Jimmy, just tell me, did you steal my dessert?"

They both turned to me. "WewereonlyisttinghereplayingourGameboyandthenthisladycamealongandaskedifwewantedmilkandJimmy/BillysaidyerIluuuvmilksoshegavehimthecarton. Shesmiledatusandleftusatpeacelikenormal, webegantoeatandthenyoujustsaidwhoswappedyourdessert.WelookedaroundbutobviouslyitwasntmebecuaseitwasBilly/Jimmywhostoleitobviously – " They both said in unison

I blinked. "WHAT?"

"Wewereonly – "

"Stop! Stop!"

Ahhh, what was the use?

I sat back in my chair with my empty tray and sighed in defeat as the boy brats bounced and jiggled up and down in their seats, sticking their tongues out at each other, arguing, then fighting, laughing and throwing their food around at each other.

–SPLAT-

Jimmy's bit of fish cake splat on my cheek and I lost it. Billy and Jimmy stopped fighting.

"PIPE DOWN AND EAT YOUR MEAL IN SILENCE OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE PLANE!" I screamed at them. I gave them death glares plus daggers. Then I added: "AND I MEAN IT!"

They quietened down; but people around were staring at me and I shrank even further down. Aw gawd! I can't believe I just said that in front of everyone! I used my magazine to cover my face as the airhostess passed.

Next:

"Sis, I need to go to the loo." Billy said.

I unstrapped my seatbelt and let him go out. Billy sauntered out and stood at the edge of our seat aisle and I continued to listen to music.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

I took off my headphones. "What? The toilet's just down there." I said, pointing at the red sign at the top of the ceiling saying 'Toilet'.

Billy whimpered. "I can't go by meself. BecausetheothertimeIwentotthetoiletintheaeroplaneIendedupgettingalllockedinandIcouldntfindawayoutsoIwasscreamingandscreamings, thelightsflickeredonandoffandIwastotally, like, sososcared, andthatswhyinevergobymyselftothetoiletonplanes, well, atleastnotwithoutsomeoneleadingthewayandmakingusreidontgettrapped."

I blinked. "What was that?"

"Don't make me say that again."

"Look, you're seven."

"Please, Nuo, can't you come with me?"

"Okay, okay, just stop whining." I hastily shoved my pillow at Jimmy and told him to remain seated, before climbing out and taking Billy to the loo.

After five minutes of waiting, I banged on the locked door. "Billy? Are you finished yet?" I stared at the queue of people behind me.

"The door's stuck!"

"WHAT!"

"I can't open it!"

"Billy, press the button for the help!"

He must've pressed it. But after another two minutes; the door jittered open and out came Billy. "I pulled it instead of pushing the door." He said embarrassedly.

My jaw dropped and an airhostess came wondering what was happening.

"Uh… we're okay now." I said quickly and I scooted Billy back to our seats.

The lights were dimming and I went over to Nana who was telling Laney a bedtime story. "Nana, will you please take over from here? I'm getting officially sick and tired of the boy brats."

Nana sighed. "Wait until I've finished, I thought you were doing a pretty good job."

I sighed. "They're doing my head in."

"Okay, I'll go check up on them."

A minute later I was driven back to my seat when Nana signalled to me that it was okay. The boy brats had fallen asleep and I tiredly slumped in my chair, and threw the blanket over myself. Ahh…. Peace and quiet. I began to feel as if I was beginning to fall back in my mind – the first sign that I was about to doze off for good….

.:Snore:.

Oh crap.

I got back up and looked at my two brothers; they were snoring with their mouths wide open, twitching under their blankets, picking at their noses, letting their shared blanket fall over their feet…. GRRRRR! ("You can't imagine how tremendously angry, exceedingly impatient and ferociously furious I am at the moment," – Nuo through gritted teeth)

**When the flight was finally over…**

"KYAAA! What on earth happened to you!" Eurydice screeched in horror as I trudged off the plane; the B-G's with Nana and Laney; I was with Eurydice collecting the luggage from the conveyor belt amongst other flight attendants. Eurydice stared at my panda eyes and scruffy looking face.

"Lack of sleep, the B-G's kept me awake all night on the plane." I said through gritted teeth.

"Aww," Eurydice patted me reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, when we get to our hotel, you can lie in all day."

"Please tell me I am sharing a room with you."

"We'll see." Eurydice grinned.

I groaned.

Next, we were waiting in the blazing hot sun for our designated bus to arrive.

"Why isn't Arnie here to pick us up?" The B-G's moaned at Nana repeatedly.

"He said he'll meet us at our hotel."

According to the grapevine, Nana was fed up with the brats too. Eurydice was too; she was having problems adjusting her mobile phone to the right time and realised that her phone didn't even work at all – and I had the privilege of keeping Laney cool by fanning her constantly; and when I wanted to stop she shrieked in annoyance and I had to hurriedly fan her again.

Our bus came, and we realised we weren't exactly the only ones going on board; and we were all stuck in a frenzied attempt to fit all our suitcases in; and once we stuffed them all a space; we had to squash together in two seats – totally uncomfortable! I really wanted to move about but Laney on my lap didn't help at all (Eurydice – stuck with Jimmy, Nana – stuck with Billy).

"Taking them here was a big mistake!" I grumbled – well I tried to lower my volume but failed since there were too many people in the bus talking so I had to shout to Eurydice beside me.

"You said it!" She said back to me.

At least I wasn't the only one who thought so – and now I didn't feel as lonely as I should.


	26. Wedding Bells Ring

Hi ppl!

Today's my birthday (December 4) so I decided to put an update! Lol. Also I have something to say… and I'll be a bit depressed… Cosmopolitan Girl will be put into hiatus for the moment until, at least, after January or something because I have my exams…. NUUUUU. I'm so so so so sorry! Please forgive me!

**Chapter 26**

**Wedding Bells Ring**

We met Arnie.

He isn't the most attractive man – in fact, he's tanned, has a moustache, bushy black hair on his head and was wearing this weird white suit which smelt like 'old people' smell as the boy brats said. He had even had sparkly white teeth to match; if he didn't have black hair, I would've thought that he was some sort of Santa Claus. He was waiting for us at another bus stop where we have to take another bus to the hotel. Nana gave him a long, slurpy kiss on the lips once they were reunited across the street of the most publicist place on earth; a shopping mall and we all made puking faces behind their backs. Eurydice seemed to have sprayed more of her perfume around herself; and I took a deep breath and held it. Laney hid behind Nana.

"Ah, you must be Eurydice, I've heard much of you!" Arnie spoke; it was this loud booming voice and we all stared. He enveloped my shaking sister in a bone-crushing hug and she instantly went blue.

"Nuo!" He let go and looked at me; I shrank and tried to run away but he grabbed me and gave me a noogie. "Yeeeowwww!" I sounded like a distraught cat falling into a rushing river. I quickly brought my head away from his strong arm and rubbed it soothingly. "Nice to meet you too, Arnie."

Laney got a bear hug and then when she was let out, she twiddled behind me. "He scares me, Nuo."

"I know." I whispered back.

Arnie saw the boy brats; and used his massive hands to ruffle their hair. The B-G's muttered furiously under their breath and ran behind me beside Laney.

"Well, he's a big oaf."

"Shh, don't be rude!" I said to them as we sat in Arnie's car (which also smelled of old people). It was a chocolate coloured mini van that kept bumping and jittering as it went up ramps and over little stones in the path. Eurydice's head kept hitting the roof the car as we jiggered up and she swore; I kept bumping into suitcases which were crammed beside me; Laney was on my lap, and the B-G's were sharing a seat uncomfortably.

"Are we there yet?"

Apparently the only one who was enjoying the trip was Nana; they were talking mushy gooey lovey dovey stuff to each other and us kids at the back had no choice but to look out the window and pretend we weren't hearing anything of this.

….

"Well, how do you like this so far?" Arnie exclaimed as we finally reached our destination; the hotel. We all murmured our unenthusiastic responses.

It was much smaller than I had hoped. It was supposed to be a five star hotel; yet in front of us was this flat-looking building, squat and… plain. There was a red canopy and lights flashing above it.

"Okay, let's go in." Eurydice said cheerfully.

Our rooms weren't very impressive, but I was glad I wasn't sharing it with the boy brats. My room with Eurydice was small but comfy-looking; a fluffy white rug was on the floor, protecting our feet from the flagstone floor and there were two neatly made single beds side by side, only split up by a small bedside table with a lamp on top. The wallpaper was pale and the window displayed nothing except from street signs and a little fragment of the blue sky.

"I guess this isn't so bad." I said to her as we unpacked.

I guess I was wrong.

The whole night we were kept awake by people underneath us swearing and arguing, and to our right we heard the TV go on for up to a least 3am, and above us, we could hear someone stomping around. Eurydice huffed and switched the lamp back on.

"I wonder how Nana and Laney are doing." I said cheerfully to Eurydice, as we lay restless in our beds.

"Nana and Laney are in the room opposite ours, they'll be asleep like pigs, and Arnie and the brats are also near them, they'll be fine." Eurydice said.

"Okay…. " There was a slight silence. "I'm tired."

"What the hell are they doing?" She stomped over to the bathroom, grabbed a toilet duck, and using the clean part, she stood on top of her bed; and I realised how tall she was, and she was began to use the handle to jab at the ground. "SHUT UP! We're trying to SLEEP!"

There was another silence.

And we waited, before the stomping doubled even more. After more tries, Eurydice gave up and tucked herself back in bed.

Two more days later of insomnia, hot weather and Hawaiian gourmet food, it was time for Nana's wedding. We woke up early in the morning to get dressed; and the coach would be here to pick us up and take us to the seashore where the party would be held. I was having fun dressing up Laney in cute bowties and pigtails even though she didn't like it and kept pulling her head free from my hairbrush. Eurydice was busy splatting make up on her own face, and Nana was getting dressed herself; the brats would be outside the room with Arnie awaiting the bride with a bunch of other guys he invited who were his friends.

"Open the door! Open the door!" They were chatting.

It was tradition that the groom wouldn't see the bride until they played through the first game a series of tasks we had prepared for Arnie and Nana. The first game was trying to snatch the red envelope out of the bun pile that'll be stacked outside amongst other contestants; which is, the boy brats; they happen to be excellent climbers and were on the duty of making Arnie fail (which means they are in charge of attacking him with buns).

Whilst Nana waited inside; Eurydice and I took great pleasure in cheering and booing as we watched from the doorway of the hotel with the red ribbon tied in front of us to prevent the guys from entering and us from exiting. The bun pile was in the street with thousands of witnesses; and Arnie was amidst them all, trying to snatch the red envelope which Jimmy had found because he was as nimble at climbing frames like a monkey, and had climbed up the furthest, and he threw the slip to Billy, who passed it back up to Jimmy as Arnie tried to take it, and before long, it had become like an entertaining game of Piggy-in-the-middle.

However Arnie grew impatient, and caught it midway – the brats groaned and clambered back in defeat down as Arnie presented the red envelope to us, and Eurydice and I looked at one another, before nodding, and we presented Nana out. The limo came and we all climbed in, before being whisked away.

"Nana, put that camera away!" I hissed furiously at her as she aimed the video camera straight at me as I sat impatiently in my seat at one of the tables by myself; watching others dance and sing as music played.

Nana and Arnie had just been declared newly wedded and were now enjoying the rest of the party. They had gotten married in the clear blue waters of the local sea, with white flowers floating around them, the priest in the middle, us being the bridesmaids etc crying and throwing confetti. Several people had given toasts; including Eurydice as we ate. The music had gone up; the wedding cake was cut, I had slices and some cups of wine, people were drunk and dancing like fools to the YMCA which was currently playing.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

"Go on, Nuo, dance or something!" Nana egged me on as she focused the camera on me.

I stared back at her motionless.

"Oh, you're so un-photogenic." Nana groaned.

"So what if I am?" I retorted back with my tongue stuck back at her, before realising what I had done; but it was too late.

"Wait until your parents sees this!" Nana said cheerfully and she whisked away.

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

I ignored her as she pestered Laney who was camera shy as well and hid my face behind my bag. Okay, okay, I was wearing a pale reddish coloured dress which made me look like a raspberry; I had my hair twisted into a bun with some hair trailing down one side (courtesy of Eurydice's hairdressing skills) and I was wearing make up. Eurydice told me I looked nice but I felt ugly inside. I never liked dresses either – or high heeled shoes which were currently strapped over my feet. They were uncomfortable, tight and sore.

Time for the chorus:

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!

I eyed the guys wildly with bewilderment, and Nana went back to me. "Just do something, Nuo."

"Alright, alright, but after this song – I'll dance." I said.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

Hmm, I was missing Hilary, Tala and the rest already. There was absolutely positively NO way in hell that I was going to get up and stand alongside Arnie, the boy brats and other men dancing to the YMCA on the small stage in front of people who were cheering them on. But my worst horror came true when Arnie and his gang attacked me and lifted me up unwillingly to the stage with them, in front of all those guests and Nana with the camera.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!

"Come on, Nuo, dance, or you'll look silly just standing." Billy said as he waved his arms.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

"Shut up." I mumbled to him, and I smiled nervously alongside the men, before reluctantly beginning to dance to the YMCA in a cheesy matter, complete with a cheesy and forged grin besmirched on my face that was growing red with total embarrassment. God, was this humiliating or not?

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you've got to know this one thing!

"Come on, wave your arms!" Arnie shouted at me over the music.

I reluctantly did so in case Arnie proceeded over beside me and start to lift my arms up because I was being so un-co-operative with the dance and song.

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

"And twirl – and get ready! Here comes the chorus!"

Sigh, and this was a song meant to be for the opposite sex; I was the only girl on stage. Oh the shame!

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so jive ...

That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
It's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man, pick yourself off the ground

It's fun to stay at y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?

y-m-c-a  
you'll find it at the y-m-c-a  
no man, young man, does it all by himself  
young man, young man, put your pride on the shelf

Y-m-c-a  
then just go to the y-m-c-a  
y-m-c-a  
young man, young man, i was once in your shoes  
y-m-c-a  
young man, young man, I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
y-m-c-a

And it went for that long! I never realised the song was so blasted long! I trudged grudgingly back to my seat and sipped my wineglass quickly. Nana was attacking other people with her video camera…. And she had that all on tape… I'll never live….


	27. Brooklyn's Apprentice

Hmm, _random_ has turned into one of my favourite words… My exams are finally over – yay! Well, actually, I've still got my one more prelim coming up this week then it's finished but I really had to do this.

I really think this story is straying, and it's starting to get tiresome with the dragging Kai and OC plot etc – and I just had to insert a bit of a love triangle, ya know? Well, that's what I'm thinking at the moment. I'm also going to go over the previous chapter with you, in case any of you are confused because I'm jumping everywhere all the over the place:

1) Nana **has** left the household for retirement and to live with Arnie back in Hawaii.

2) Nuo did **not** get kidnapped into the stadium or something – heck, she is a student and not all students kidnap people.

3) They are at least 17 years old, and I believe they don't exactly act their age…

4) Much stuff about school, exams and teachers have been kicked out of the way to make room for more upcoming fluff – I hope you like that better!

And eh…. I can't really think much right now…. But I really believe that this story is getting somewhere at least as long as I sculpt it into perfection – starting now! Note: I've had to jump the story time forward a bit – it's now back to the first of school after the summer holidays – yeah, time isn't progressing as quickly as I thought. Lol

**Chapter 28**

**Brooklyn's Apprentice**

Going back to school never really did appeal to me at all – until now. I've learnt to put the past behind me – everything that has happened to me back in Episcopal Academy and those girls – all behind. It was harder said than done – but I've finally pulled through – hooray! I feel refreshed!

The holidays had rolled by quickly than ever like a sausage roll, and back at school; I was more than happy to see my old friends. Yule tide and thus thee go, I saw the usual people trekking up to the school gates at half eight in the morning up to the grounds around the old chapel. A black old fashioned-looking car sped by me as I walked silently amongst other school students and several nuns kicked open the door and clambered out, carrying their briefcases, and one in particular who was my once-drama teacher, Sister Acis, was carrying a novelty fluffy bag with a teddy bear stitched on top.

"Good morning, Nuo, how was your summer holiday?" Sister Acis asked as she met up with me by the car park, carrying a briefcase with papers spilling out.

"It was great!" I replied happily. I was in a good mood. "You?"

"Oh, we all just stayed around the neighbourhood – I've got new plans for the Drama Club." She tapped her bulging case. "I suppose you're looking forward to school, this is your second term here, isn't it?"

I nodded curtly and we neared the school office, where Sister Acis stopped in front; and I just stood beside her, looking around to see if any of my friends had arrived yet.

Sister Acis turned to me. "Ah, the drama club is hosting another play soon, would you like to participate again?"

"No thank you." I said politely. "I think I'll try for the netball team or something."

Sister Acis shrugged and cheerfully bustled over to the main office. "See you around, Nuo."

"Bye, Sister."

…………………………..

"MARIAM! MAX!" It so called happened that they were the two who I spotted in the corner, looking comfortable to be just by themselves… did something happen whilst I was away for the two unforgettable yet embarrassing weeks in Hawaii with my family – or when I totally broke off contact with them because we had some slight family issues? It so happened that Nana had her clutches on that hideous video recording of the wedding – including me doing the YMCA, Eurydice doing the Macarena, the B-G's doing this totally random impression of Elvis Presley and David Bowie. Back at home, she was videotaping a reminder of us – I had to pose in the garden watering the greenhouse plant and then I accidentally setting off the sprinklers – so there was another humiliating shot of me running like mad and trying to shut the valve with a jet of water spraying non-stop into my face, Eurydice became a farmer's wife and was forced to milk Moo-Moo so she could learn (Nana said it was a technique being passed onto her yet Eurydice thought this was blasphemy). The B-G's were lucky – all they got to do was splash around in our swimming pool on the roof….. Laney was bawling her eyes out when Nana broke news that she wasn't going to serve in our family anymore. Nana sent that tape to our parents, and she even kept a copy for herself too…

I still miss her.

"Yo, Nuo!"

I looked towards the direction of the new voice and squealed. "TALA!" The red head slicked his hair back and winked at me – then at some other girls – he was still the same old Tala, irritating in one way, but still nice and friendly. "Say, did you get a haircut?"

And behind was…

Ray.

My heart stopped, then began beating extra fast. "Um… hi Ray." Dang it. Why did I have to go all red and getting the boo-boos (random word) just now? The gang all appeared from the corner behind Max and Mariam and I contentedly greeted them all, giving all the girl's an embrace, giving some of the guys whom I was most friendly with a gentle back slap or high five.

"Hi Nuo." Ray said cheerfully. "Had a good holiday?"

I nodded stiffly and croaked out a weak reply. "You?" Gawd, this was so awkward.

"Yeah, I heard you went to a wedding."

"Oh yes, it was my Nana's. She got married in Hawaii. It was excellent, well, it wasn't that great, but, urm yeah... heh heh. My Nanny retired afterwards." I replied, remembering the YMCA. Okay, what I learnt over the holidays – put the past behind me! Put the past behind me! I wailed. It wasn't working now. My face burned fiercely.

It just dawned to us that the whole group had gone silent, and Tala, Tyson, Mariam, Hilary and Max took great interest in staring at us, us - the two who were only talking apparently. We gawked at them inelegantly and began to laugh nervously at each other, I cleared my throat loudly and Mariam quickly broke off the gaze and began chatting to Max amiably while I focused on Tala. "Where's Kai? Isn't he always with you nowadays?"

He shrugged. "Haven't seen 'im, didn't walk with me today, I was with Bryan and Spencer, he could've walked with Johnny or something."

How strange. I mostly saw Kai lounging on the benches either stuck with Daneira (whom I saw stalking past me briskly and I resisted the urge to stick out my foot so she would trip nicely), or just by himself at the grassy hills (chewing on a piece of straw or something with his eyes closed), which were covered in a new layer of dew from yesterday's evening of rain. Maybe he wouldn't be there lying down today.

"Hi, Nuo."

"Oh, hi – " I turned to the voice behind me and my eyes popped. "R-Romance?"

She greeted me happily with a small smile. She was dressed in a white polo shirt with a light brown t-shirt over it; she was wearing a red printed tartan dress and had brown boots on. She told me once she was only fifteen years old yet…. Her attire looked entirely different. Romance looked…. Cute…. Even. I blinked. okay um….

"Hulloooo, who's this?" Tala asked as he glided over to us, eyeing Romance with a glisten in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Romance." She shook his hand eagerly and Tala seemed intrigued. "I met Nuo during the trip to the Yunezawa resort."

"You didn't mention anyone called Romance." Tala said. Then he looked up slightly as if he had a thought bubble above his head.

I laughed nervously and tugged t my collar of my t-shirt. "I didn't?" Of course I didn't tell anyone about her! I thought Romance was a loony! Laughing apprehensively, I pulled her into a corner. "How did you – why did you – argh, why are you here?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? I've enrolled myself into St Mango's High. I'm in a year lower than you." She said brightly. "I got my timetable this morning and I'm an official transfer student. I've already met a few girls. They were okay." Romance pointed to a group of snazzily dressed girls who were pointing in her direction and giggling with a weird look etched on their faces.

"Uh…. Okay. You'd better watch yourself here, there's some nasty characters in this school."

"I will, Nuo-sama."

I eyed her warily. "How'd you know my name anyway?"

Romance's emerald eyes sparkled. "I know everything." Then she lowered her head so her bangs set a shadow over her eyes. "I know everything about you, everything, Nuo. You're seventeen years old, your Nana retired his year to live with her newlywed and go on a honeymoon and you live just down the corner from me."

"Stop being a stalker." I said, getting a bit nervous. "Who are you exactly? Are you even human?" I didn't really care if I was being rude or not. This girl was really scaring me. Whether she was a fortune teller or not… they can't be that accurate, or can they?

"Of course I'm a human!" She said furiously. "Look, I'm here to spice your life up, okay?"

My face faltered. "Spice my life up? My life's already 'spiced' up already!"

"The pink slip."

"Huh?"

"The pink slip? The one I gave you?"

"Oh, that thing. I think my brothers took it to make an aeroplane or something."

"WHAT!"

"Look, just tell me what it says, okay?"

"I can't. I guess this is fate in it's own ways. The message will unravel itself in time." Just as she finished that sentence, the bell rang. "I'd better go to registration, see you later."

"Romance!"

She quickly ran back to the group of girls and joined them. I joined Mariam and Hilary and we entered the main hall. "Hey, wasn't that that girl back in the resort?" Mariam asked thoughtfully as she gazed at Romance's back.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"What's she doing here?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know, but I know this. She's a stalker, that's for sure."

During interval, I kept thinking what Romance said. That pink slip. I wondered what really held within…. Maybe I should go search for it when I go back home. At the meant time, I 'd realised that I hadn't seen Kai since. He wasn't in much of my classes, well, not those two previous periods. I looked at the desolate grassy hills. It looked so peaceful and… plain. It really did need someone to sit there and make it feel right. The next thing I knew, I was walking up the steep hill trying to maintain my balance like an idiot until I reached the top. Ah, I could see most of the school from up here. The hill's not that far, but I felt as if I was on some kind of steep mountain overlooking the sea.

And I let my whole body loose and fell back on the warm grass – the sun was shining down on me – it had cleared the mild dew and now the grass was dry. I closed my eyes and sighed in bliss. A shadow had covered my body and I cracked one eye open. The figure was standing in the sun so I couldn't see him properly, but I could make out the outline….

"Kai?"

"No, it's me, Brooklyn."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Brooklyn." I apologised. "I can't see a ruddy thing."

The orange head sat down beside me. "What are you doing here, Nuo?" He said gently, the wind picking up in his hair, the strands drifting in the breeze.

"I don't know. It's probably because I find Kai here most of the time, so I was hoping he would be here… but he er…. Isn't…" Why do I sound so…. Out of place?

"Oh." He chuckled to himself lightly.

"What about you?"

"I'm waiting."

"For who?"

"She'll be coming soon."

We waited in silence.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn-sempai!" A familiar voice was shouting and I looked down at the foot of the hill.

"You!"

Yup, it was Romance. I groaned and fell back onto the grass, as Romance came running up. She smoothed her skirt before she sat down beside me. "Hello Nuo."

"Hi to you too. ARGH! Why do I keep running into you these days!"

She pondered, and then shrugged. I turned to Brooklyn. "Why'd she call you 'sempai'?" (I think that's a traditional expression of respect for an elder)

"Romance is my 'apprentice'. We've known each other for a year, ever since she moved here." Brooklyn said with a smile at me, then at her. "I see you've met Romance, Nuo."

My jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah! Nuo-sama has been the most helpful with my studies!" Romance chirped to him cheerfully.

"Studies?" I squeaked. I felt so lost.

"Yeah, you're my project." Romance said with a grin.

"Project? I'm not some kind of experiment!" I huffed. "Right, that's it! I'm going back to the court, see you at lunch."

"Wait!" Romance bounded over to me. "I know where the guy you're looking for is. He's in the art room, forty one."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Romance shushed me. "Go now! The bell's gonna ring!"

"Why do you make me sound as if I like him or something? I just want to say 'hi'." I said with my hands on my hips.

"That's what you want to think." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" I asked (A/N Nuo didn't hear that).

"Nothing, just go." Romance said.

"Gladly."

**Room forty one (Opposite of Nuo's art room). Will she make it in time? Tune in and find out – no, this isn't a cliffhanger – I've decided to let this resume. I'm beginning to enjoy typing this… and this part, too. Hmm, slight Kai and Nuo fluff here. You have been warned. Hee. **

I found the loner standing in front of a stuffed owl.

"Kai?"

The grey head turned to me and grunted. I felt a bit stuffy all of a sudden and tried to remain calm. Kai was just wearing dark pants with a black t-shirt and a jacket to match. Boy, did the dude like black or not? When he realised that I couldn't seem to breathe except gape at him, he turned back at the display of stuffed animals. I nervously waddled over to him once I regained control over my legs. They seemed to have turned marshmallow-y.

"Watch your step, the class just had an exam and they've put some kind of fabric down on the floor. There's paint everywhere."

I just realised how slippy my shoes were in this room; I couldn't walk properly. It was probably because I've just been outside in the grass that had slightly dried up mud, but it was still slightly wet… Holding a stuffed weasel for support, I waded over to him and looked at what he was looking at.

The stuffed owl. What else?

"I didn't know you liked animals, Kai." I said, tapping at my chin.

"Hn. I might have to paint this next period."

"Oh, so you came for a quick, brief look before your exam?"

He gazed over at me in a way like – 'yeah-what-do-you-think?'. I grinned uncomfortably at him. The silence was so deep I could've swam around in it and still couldn't find the surface. I swallowed and stared at the owl along with him.

"Had a nice holiday?" He asked suddenly.

I nodded briefly. "Yeah, you too?"

He grunted once more. Sheesh, is that all he's capable of? "Did you go anywhere?" I asked, trying to strike up the conversation – but it wasn't going too well. I hoped my voice wasn't wavering a lot.

"No."

"You know what?" I said shakily.

He blinked at me.

_I've really tried to be nice and think you're a decent swell guy but… I can't help but think… you… you don't like me at all._

God, was I about to say that? I managed to keep in my thoughts. Kai was staring at me intently – he was really listening this time. I gulped and my eyes darted around the room frantically.

"I-I uh…. I think you-you er… shouldn't paint the owl - !" I blabbed quickly. Lame, yeah, I know. But who cared?

Kai glanced at the owl then at me. "What do you suppose I paint then?"

I nervously glanced around the room, and then looked at what I was holding at. "Yeah! The weasel!" I suggested pathetically. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Now I've really done it. Now he really thinks I'm lame.

And somehow, I ended up slipping because apparently I had let loose of the weasel and attempted to walk over to the owl without realising. Now I was spiralling out of control – towards Kai, and again, when these accidents occur, time always slows down because my brain couldn't keep up. Kai tried to catch me, even though I did manage to crash into his arms, he took a few steps back and almost fell back too. Trying to be 'stubborn', and wanting to have life the way I wanted it to go – my foot jerked and stayed put on the slippy fabric, and I stopped in midway free of falling. I-I did it! I finally got a grasp of my own fate for once!

And then my hand shot out like an automatic response and secured around Kai's back – er… waist, and actually, I realised how heavy he was – I had to use my other hand to wrap around him as well, an we both went crashing down, my arms being crushed and I squeaked. But it also dawned to me I had just saved Kai from a nasty fall - sort of. Okay, not really - well, no, I didn't. We still crashed, and burned. Sniff... my poor arms.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled.

"Uh… I think I'm okay, but my arms aren't. They're underneath you." It just so happens we had to land in an awkward position. I guess it is my fault this is happening - If I wasn't such a clutz. I began attacking my forehead for being such an idiot these days.

"Then can you get off me?"

I looked up. He stared back at me. We spent a couple o minutes gawking at one another, before I quickly shuffled away, I turned away from him as he got up and retrieved my numb arms. At least I could still move them. "I'm so sorry, Kai." I was trying to hide my reddening face.

The bell rang and I was relieved. "I'd better go to maths." I dusted myself quickly and scuffled away hurriedly, trying not to slip again, out of the room, and then I just had to bump into a couple of paint pots by the sink whilst holding onto the bar for support.

"Oh crap! This is my new shirt as well!" I now had a nice red splodge on the white fabric. I turned to Kai who had just gotten up from the floor. "Kai, can you pass me a paper towel?"

He looked at the paper towels sitting in the side beside him on the counter, and I resumed in a frenzy over my shirt. I just got it yesterday from GAP (don't own - well, I do ownsome clothesfrom there) – and I even bought matching beige trousers for it (whichNuo iswearing now)!

"Kai, you got it?" I turned to him.

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

"Any particular reason why you are taking off your shirt?" I mumbled awkwardly, growing red, and I turned away from him.

He was indeed, taking off his jacket, then at his black t-shirt, and he didn't have a vest on, either. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. I hid my eyes in my hands, and then, something flopped over my head.

"Here, wear that."

I opened my eyes and took the t-shirt off my head. "Uh… thanks." I didn't really have anything to lose, and no-one would know this was Kai's t-shirt anyway… I hope. He put on his jacket and zipped it up, exposing his muscular arms. He looked good in either way – with or without t-shirt. He looked at me as I held the t-shirt in my arms placidly, I stared back, and then I shrank slightly.

"You'd better change in the toilet." He pointed out.

"I was going to!" And I stomped out of the classroom, still beetroot-faced. But when I neared the toilets, I stopped, and took a quick whiff of his t-shirt. "Mmmmm. Nice cologne." I muttered, before running inside an empty stall.


	28. The Fake Reading

Sorry guys, I know you've been waiting for ages for me to update. My computer broke down during the month of February to March, and I just got it rebooted back up several weeks ago, but Microsoft Word still wasn't uploaded yet so I had to wait for such a long time to get this typed up.

Also, this chapter is now Chapter 28 because I got rid of one of the chapters before it (One day). I might use that for later, so this is a repost, sorry!

Thankfully, I still have all my stuff because I had a back up copy. I'm so glad everything is safe!

**Chapter 28**

**The Fake Reading**

"Hey, did you hear? There's a Fortune Telling shop somewhere nearby this school!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard it from that weird new girl."

Sipping my energy drink, I wafted in between other people in theirs seats and crept closer to the two chatting girls in the cafeteria, trying not to look too suspicious that I was eavesdropping, and I resided in a table near them. Those two girls were busy sitting in a spare table, with a teen magazine opened in front of them with a picture of some kind of new boy band.

"I heard it's a girl too, she's got a club, apparently."

Oh yes, I knew who it was. Romance – I-don't-know-her-surname-yet (because I never bothered to ask). She's been the talk amongst students in her year; those girls I saw her talking to in the morning when she first transferred to St Mango's High, I heard them saying nasty stuff about her – about her fashion sense and stuff. Well, I can't really blame them – Romance likes to wear strikingly stripy-coloured socks and an awful lot of red that clashes with them. I scratched my chin thoughtfully, and then shook my head. Poor girl - she doesn't know who she's making friends with – a bit like me, actually. Oblivious to everything.

"I don't care what they say about me. I'm not going to be here forever." Romance flicked her hair and finished drinking her strawberry Ribena.

"Must everything about you be red?" I asked as I returned to our table; Ray, Max, Tyson, Hilary, Pyrrha, Julia and Mariam were giving her weird glances at me, then at her. Kenny was typing in his laptop – and for once I believed he was scanning her because his camera was focused on her. Tala was busy scoffing his Sloppy Joe and looking at other girls to realise Romance had plopped herself beside me, inviting herself into our conversation. She barged in between me and Mariam, leaving me to squish up beside Ray, who obviously had to squish over to Tyson, who squished to Hilary and it all resulted in this circle thing of squish-against-each-other-dominoes (okay, not the best description).

"I like red." She happened to be eating a jammy sandwich too, complete with Jammy Dodgers (yummy lol).

Then how come her hair wasn't red?

Ray nudged me and I turned to him. "Ya?"

"Are you two related? She seems pretty close to you." He asked.

My eyes bulged and he seemed to notice my reaction. I leant over and whispered to him. "Me – and her – related? Ee gawd, no way, I don't want to be nasty, but she is a bit freaky for a fifteen year old, shouldn't she be into boys and makeup and junk, and not these occult thingies? I'm way past that phase."

"I heard that!" She snapped and she put her Ribena down. "And I don't like boys and makeup and junk anyway."

"Good thing you heard what I said, you should start learning to be normal." I said truthfully. Well – she really should, or she'll turn into the talk of the class – in a bad way.

"Nuo!"

"What? I'm doing you a favour!" I replied angrily.

She began to protest, but Tyson butted in and he waved his fork around in front of her. "Whoa, hold it, Romance. This is time for _eating_, not _shouting_. You too, Nuo."

I tried to protest as well, but Ray stopped me, and shook his head. I sighed, and closed. "Alright, about that club of yours – " I began at her.

"You wanna join? Oh, I knew you would!" She suddenly interrupted happily.

I glowered. "Wait, wait, don't jump to conclusions yet. I never said I wanted to join."

Romance's smile dropped. "Aww. Well, it's just near the Sports centre, okay?"

Mariam brightened. "That's where we're going to check out some hunky guys today at the football court, wanna come, Nuo? We can also check out the club of your friend's – it could be fun."

I blinked. "Well…. Uh….."

Romance began to bounce up and down. "Wait till the others meet you!"

"Speaking of gyms and stuff – " Tala began sniffing the air. "Do you guys smell something…?" He finished off his Sloppy Joe and continued sniffing. "I'm sure I've smelt this before."

"What is it?" Max asked as he slurped more mustard over his noodles. He was still the slowest one to finish off his lunch, but we were patient to wait for him.

"Cologne. It's – Kai. I think he's around here, strange, he went home for lunch."

"Sheesh, you can't be that attached to him, are you?" Tyson said with a smirk, and a visible glint in his eyes.

"Shut up, Tyson, I've been his friend for years, I know these things." Tala ended up sniffing beside me and my heart began pounding ferociously. Oh crap – it's definitely Kai's cologne on the shirt I'm wearing. Immediately as Tala scouted over like a dog sniffing the ground, I backed away slightly from Ray, digging into Romance's side.

"Calm down." She whispered to me. "I got ya covered."

Well, I didn't want her to help me. How could she help? It was just Kai's t-shirt anyway. I saw Romance about to take out a bottle of cologne – I think it would possibly be Kai's – but I didn't want her to make a fool of herself again towards my friends. And I had no idea why she even had cologne (yeah… where did she get the cologne…?)… But still. They already think she's weird enough as she is. I gulped, and whispered to her to stuff the cologne bottle back in her bag, and she did so. Why on earth did she have cologne? Hmm, very peculiar, and strange. Urgh, too much questions, my brain began to hurt.

"Tala, stop sniffing. It's coming from me. I borrowed Kai's shirt. I'm going to return it to him tomorrow."

Everyone gaped at me. "He let you borrow your shirt?"

"Yeah – I got paint on it in the morning… and I would've looked a complete clown by now, but Kai gave me his shirt for today."

Mariam and Hilary began shifting eyes at each other. Tala shrugged, yet he kept an eye on me. Tyson, Max and Kenny exchanged glances, and Ray avoided eye contact. Oh crap, what have I done now? Romance cleared her throat, took a huge sip of her drink and began choking loudly on her Ribena. Immediately I turned to her. "Oh god, are you okay, Romance!"

"Eeuuuuuccch…. Chhhhrgghhhh….. uuuuuuugghhhh…." She rasped helplessly at me. Well that took their interest away from me. The spotlight was gone from me; thank goodness.

For the rest of the day, Romance followed me everywhere I went – into the loo, past the main hall, into the art room (where a painted picture of a weasel lay on the drying rack) to collect the art materials I left, in the gym, the basketball court, behind the dumpster to watch some idiotic guys who thought dumping into trash and bathing in it was amusing (Righteous!), some skateboarder dudes who were doing extremely dangerous stunts around us (because I volunteered, then Romance did so we were both stuck together), they passed us both looks and several ogles (scary) before letting us stay in a ditch of the rent-out gym so they could ricochet right over us (sort of like the High jump, only the skateboard jump). Of course I believed this was V. Suicidal ('V' means 'very' by the way) but I couldn't care less and stayed put there praying they wouldn't somehow crash and burn on top of our poor, limp bodies, and Romance just stayed beside me limp as well. Thank god we remained safe. Then I stayed for half an hour at the boring school Choir a boring nun taught for some boring and dull students in the school – I didn't join in, I wanted to see how long Romance could last – she was singing like a canary to the hymn in perfect harmony. I groaned, and I finally gave in and let her take me to the Occult Club of hers after school.

The place was worse than I had imagined. It _was_ situated behind the Sports centre; it seemed like a flat, run down council centre. In the front it said 'Youth Hostel' – with a broken 'th' broken off and the 's,t,l' broken off also. Graffiti words were spray painted on it, including some nasty words that I will not say, and some other words including 'Patty's Maw' and 'Bekki Luvs Frank'. I didn't know we had a Youth hostel around these areas.

"It's just a gimmick. Apparently we suffer from vandalism, graffiti and sometimes break-ins and even fires. But we manage with the money we earn." Romance said as she led me to the back, unlocking the door.

"And that's 25p each day?" I said, as I looked around the dark corridor – well, I couldn't see anything, but I could smell some kind of strong scent that lingered in the atmosphere – I almost felt… dreamy…. Out of place…. Yeah….

"No, each second."

I coughed once I broke out from my trance. "Really?"

"Yeah, people phone in to our services, or they personally come and receive a reading."

"Are you sure you're not cons?" I joked.

"NO!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Just kidding."

"Good. This way, Nuo-sama." Romance guided me into a dark room after shutting the door behind me, before switching on the light. What a surprise, the room was red, filled with some red candles, red sofas and several red rugs on the floor. The windows were closed and covered with red drapes. It smelt even funnier in here.

"Welcome to the staff base. I'll show you the others once they arrive. My parents left me in charge of this place whilst they're in holiday in the Himalayas for the week."

I found myself sitting leisurely in the red sofa that absorbed my whole weight and I sunk right into it. Hmm, maybe I should get one for home some time. Romance had left to gather some of her reading materials. She re-emerged from one of the rooms in the hallway we had just came out from; with those dangle rose chains as 'curtains' on the doorway with some cards and books.

"Okay, I want you to pick a card from each of these piles without looking. Just any card." She set three piles of cards in front of me on the table.

I reluctantly did so with no question. I gave her the card.

Romance stared at it. "The Fool."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind, pick another card."

"Ah," Romance looked at it with great interest. "The Lovers. How convenient. Another card."

I took another one, and handed it to her. Romance flipped it over. "The Page of Cups. Is your birthday in between February to March?"

"Yeah… it's… March 14." I answered (there ya go, ppl – there's Nuo's birthday, unfortunately, it's passed).

I hugged the fluffy heart pillow to myself unsurely. "Why are we doing this?"

"I'm going to give you a new slip, but before I do that. I must open up. It's starting time already. Oh, look, Meira's here already."

I saw a girl, almost my age, with messy dark green hair that reached her shoulders clamber her way towards us. She had a huge sling bag over her shoulder, and was dressed clad in black. "Eh, Romance? This here, that _Noo_ you keep talking about?"

"It's Nuo." Romance corrected. "Nuo, meet Meira. She's our Seer."

Meira briefly shook my hand as we went over. "'Tis nice to meet ya finally. I can't wait until you awaken your powers."

"Uh… thanks. Nice to meet you too." I blinked. This was kinda scary…. Powers? The only power I had was to control the boy brats and Laney, and that was it. This all seemed a bit too forged. Maybe I should go -

Romance grabbed me back before I turned. Then, this time, a boy came into the centre, he was pretty short, and looked younger than all of us. "This is Ken'ichi, we call him Ken for short, and he's our apprentice telekinetic." I shook his hand gently. Aww, he looked so cute, with the downy, brown hair and large, green eyes. He looked a lot like the B-G's, only shyer and more polite than they'll ever become, he shyed away from me after muttering a 'Hello'.

Lastly, another girl arrived. "And this is Mizuko, she's our Medium for contacting spirits." The red haired girl with shocking blue eyes gave me a friendly hug.

And we all went to 'work'. They all disappeared into separate rooms in the hallway, leaving me alone, confused, until Romance told me to come into her room so I could see what it was like in their business. Was it even official? There was a huge line of girls waiting outside, Romance pointed at them from behind the window and I nodded. So that's how it was run. Romance got dressed in her red robes and the sash over her mouth, before stepping outside into a 'booth'. Then she opened the hatchet and stretched her fingers, before pulling out a crystal ball. I could start hearing phones ringing off the hook….

I passed Ken'ichi's room first because his was the nearest. He was talking to someone on the phone, then I went into Mizuko's room – she was also talking, and moving her hands around on this wooden board with the letters of the alphabet on it, then I passed Meira's room, she was sitting in this weird machine-thing that was bleeping – there was a helmet on her head – maybe she received a premonition? Oh god, this was scary. I looked at Romance at the entrance of the centre – there were more employees she hadn't introduced to me yet, but Meira, Ken'ichi and Mizuko were probably the main ones. The others were just talking to some random boy and girl, either on the phone in their carrel, or just… speaking.

I pulled up an empty one near Romance's, and suddenly; I glimpsed over at the line, and saw something…. Someone….

Daneira?

Anyone could see right through the hat and sunglasses – it was her brightly coloured dyed locks that just fell past the side of her face that gave it away 9who else has purple hair?)…. What was she doing? Or better question…. Why is she here? Then, an idea popped up in my mind. I moved over to Romance who was taking a break at the moment, and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Nuo?"

"Is it okay if I give it a try?"

"What, this? No, you can't. You're not a psychic. You can't give out fake readings to people."

"I'll pay you 25p." I bribed daringly. "What have you got to lose anyway? Not everything you say is true."

"Er…. Nuo-sama, how can you say that? And no," She warned me with a glower to add, "I'm not leaving my stand."

"Okay, double, 50p." I suggested, delving my hand into my pocket and waving a 50p in front of her face. "Last chance."

Romance began sweating – she looked at me, then at her carrel, then back at me, then at her carrel. "Okay!" She shrieked happily.

How on earth could she have refused that, eh? Romance let me sit down there once I let her snatch the 50p out of my fingers – but first things first. She handed me her cloak to keep an eye for before running out to go to the shops. I borrowed Romance's red scarf, and tied it around my head in a fashion, covering most of my messy hair, I dressed my school clothes (Kai's shirt) with a matching red robe, and pulled the sash over the lower half of my face and took off my glasses, and then I sat in her seat patiently. Okay, time to get creative and sneaky!

Daneira's turn soon came, and then, she was about to be served by someone else, but I quickly waved my hand at her, trying not to knock down the crystal ball in front of me. "Over here, dear, I sense something from you." I put my best fake voice ever, disguising me perfectly.

She looked at me, and then briefly made her way over. She looked side to side shiftily, and then made herself comfortable in the seat, watching me.

"Now, child, tell me what you wish to know." I said calmly, staring into the crystal ball just to try and get something in my mind for now. Right, I'd better get thinking

"Er…" Daneira started, her voice low. "I… I like this guy at my school…"

God, she really can't tell that it's me! Hmm, how could I tell she was talking about Kai, though?

She continued. "But… I can't get his attention; all he cares about are his friends and other stuff. I even dyed my hair a different colour and got new clothes and worked up a reputation just to be noticed, but it hasn't worked. I've known him for a year… we don't really talk a lot to be honest, he talks to some of the people I know so I try to talk to him, but he ignores me. But there was a party and he danced with me but then he went to look for this other girl who just arrived at my school not so long ago. I don't get it. He even talks to her more than he talks to me – I've calculated it! (I rolled my eyes) She has an upper edge than me! It's so unfair. She's ugly and fat and has bad fashion sense. She makes friends with losers and she hasn't even interacted much with him by the way I see it and he's already trying to find her around school sometimes and - I was hoping if you could… help me."

"Ahhh, tips?" I suggested boringly, glancing quickly down at my trousers. _Bad fashion sense?_ Gee, was Daneira really that love-sick?

"Well, sort of. Do you sell love potions?" She said.

Oh my god.

Daneira was a sure diabolical bee-yatch. I tried not to snigger.

"…… Child, er - Jupiter is moving into the lunar cycle this month, it means that it will be a time for passion – you are in luck. You will not need a love potion, but just to follow what I say..."

Daneira was hanging onto every word I was saying (and most of it was made up too).

"What is your starsign?"

"I'm a Leo."

"Ah…" I started gazing into my crystal ball and Daneira also looked, too.

"Massive fortune will come across you during the period in midday where civilisation is also great – "

"Lunchtime, is that what you mean?"

"Possibly. Ahem, striking bright fluorescent colours are your motif to catch his eye. I suggest perhaps doing an action to capture his interest. Wear garlic and onions to bring luck to you for they are, the vegetables of strong-attraction – "

God, this sure is cheesy, but Daneira was buying it all.

"And also perhaps, you should work on your physical body too, seduction always works the best to grab his undivided attention, maybe dancing – "

"Dancing?"

"Yes."

She thought, and then she grinned. "I think I get what you mean. Okay, what else?" This time, Daneira seemed to be more enticed in finding out what else I would mention.

"Dear, proceed in a step by step approach, doing only what is required – " Then I stopped. Fortune finished.

Daneira looked enlightened. "Oh… thanks for our help." She paid the 25p, and then got up from her seat. She bowed at me slightly.

I bowed a little at her with a nod from my head. She left.

Romance came back with a bonbon in her mouth. She must've used the 50p to get herself a sweet, and for Shingo too, the sausage dog came yapping up to me with the skateboard lagging behind it as usual.

"So… what happened?" She asked as I took off the red sash and everything else, replacing my glasses and handing back the clothes to her.

"I gave a reading to a client."

Romance looked surprised, and paled slightly, looking out of her booth, trying to see who I had just served. "But I thought… Did you know the client?"

I nodded.

"Nuo-sama… what have you done?" She said, picking up Shingo and sitting him on my lap.

"Eh… it's not what I have done. It's what _she_ will do."

"Who's that?"

"You'll see, you'll see, Romance." I gave Shingo a small squeeze as I gathered him in my arms, trying not to get licked by his wet, slobbery red tongue as I tickled his stomach. I noticed that he now had a curled pink slip sticking out of the pouch around his neck.

"What's that?" I asked, taking it out.

"Oh, your new reading. If you hadn't been a twit and lost it, I wouldn't have had to go through the trouble to – "

"Whatever, I'll read it now, okay?"

She smiled gleefully; taking Shingo off my lap and taking him back inside. I watched them with a small smile, before looking back at the pink slip…. Then I carefully unravelled it….

_You're going to have to make a much-needed confrontation with someone you consider a friend. You are going to be surprised by a very providential alteration in your love life, and by something that looked pessimistic on the exterior related to your work or field of attempt turning out to be an unanticipated approval. _

_You will have mixed sentiments regarding another, who will want more than you're ready to furnish or perpetrate to. Part of you will want to enter the relationship with absolute abandon, while another part will grasp onto it at bay. As time goes by, you'll be waiting for all the pieces to drop into place. _

_Evidently describe what you want or hope to achieve, and if you can't get it by yourself or do it alone, enquire for aid. _

I re-rolled it up into a scroll and tucked it into my pocket. Okay, that was weird. It's all talking about my love life. But the way how I see it, I don't think any guys like me at the moment… although I still sort of like Ray (a little bit) because he's really nice and such a gentleman, and he doesn't get on my nerves like how Tyson and Max does although they don't mean it. But, I don't think he really likes me in _that _way.

I shrugged inwardly, don't think too much of it, Nuo, you old girl – worrying about things won't get you anymore. You must achieve it yourself by doing things yourself, and not caring what others say about you – like how Daneira had described me as 'fat and ugly and has bad fashion sense'. It did burn my heart though. I bit my lip and smiled sadly, then looked back down at the ground. Perhaps that's how other people see me too…?

But….

I was going to see something tomorrow.

Involving Daneira, and Kai.

This would be good.


	29. The BIG Q

You've been waiting for this for a looooong time! So sorry! I… I… I've got writer's block! Nuuuu! I've been thinking like mad on how to do this – nothing is happening so far. No movement. Well, if you've been dying for Kai and Nuo fluff…. Well, read on….

**Chapter 29**

**The BIG 'Q'**

Tomorrow, right since I walked through the school gates – I've been keeping an eye out on Daneira and Kai. Daneira especially. Kai's not in most of my classes – but I've 'repaired' that time lost to watch him during interval and through periods, when we change. I stare him down. I don't think he realises that I am, since I keep my stony gaze on him from a safe distance – behind a bin (if it's interval), behind any of the nuns (amazingly, they are quite tall, well, they're taller than me), from my desk (if I'm in a class with him – even though he usually sits in the back row, I often turn and peek at him). I know, this is very stalker-ish behaviour, but I'm sure he doesn't know.

After all, I have been exceptionally great with sneakiness. I took very great care – not to leave any of my evidence behind – if he catches my eye in the classroom; I quickly look away and act as if I was just stretching. When he turns back around, I glare at him again. If we're in the corridor, I pretend I don't notice him. If I'm stalking him from behind the bin, I… hide behind the bin – or in some drastic measures, like a while ago – he completely walked over to where I had been. I tiptoed closer towards the other bins in a hope that he wouldn't follow – he did. I delved in deeper – that's where it's all smelly and extremely unhygienic – he followed me yet again. Not at a dead end, I looked around. No place to go – Kai will be coming in from my only entrance and exit. Out of panic, I only found one place to hide – I threw myself into the bin.

Icky, I know, but eventually, Kai entered the scene. He looked around. I held my breath, I had my reasons. Number one, because the stench was so bad and number two, so Kai wouldn't hear me. It was eerily Q-U-I-E-T in the dumpster areas. I'm now standing in waist deep trash; horrible and disgusting, I just attempted to 'shrink' myself so the rubbish wouldn't touch me. I duck as he looks up – the bin is larger than him and has no lid. I find myself still shaking with fear if he caught me. I'd probably die of embarrassment if that happened, or…um… yeah, I'd just die of embarrassment.

But then, calculating how many times I had wished for this to happen in my entire life of seventeen years… I've… eh… died three hundred and sixty two times. Now, this will be my three hundred and sixty third time.

It's silent again. I look around nervously.

_(God, Kai… what's there to see? Go away already!)_

From the distance, there are footsteps moving closer to me. I begin to sweat and pray to god.

"I smell a rat…" Kai grumbles out.

Then he trudges away.

Phew!

During lunchtime, I eagerly waited for Daneira to show up. I hadn't told anyone yet, just Romance, who bit her nails; we were all sitting in the table outside the cafeteria jut beside the car park.

It was an unusually bright, sunny day today – I was stuck wearing the white t-shirt and pants I had on this morning after complaining to the office if they could let me go home and change, but it was turned down – it now hada strange tinge of faint, grubby green and a mixture dungy yellow around the bottom. Not to mention, throughout the rest of the day after the dumpster incident, I've had flies following me.

Our table was kind of empty – only Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Ray were present at our 'meeting table' - Tala was missing (I was missing his goofiness already), Mariam went down to the shops with Pyrrha and Julia and most of the guys were away home for today. I frowned – darn, that meant no-one could witness Daneira… and to make it worse… Kai was sitting with us today. He was beside Ray – I took great liberty and time in ogling at him from the corner of my eye…

"Hey… " Ray looked around. "Do you guys smell something..?"

Tyson looked up. "Huh?"

"It smells weird here… like the bin from over there."

I cringed and looked down.

Everyone was talking rather loudly today whilst I remained squished in yesterday's seat – Romance on my left, Ray on my right. Kenny was typing away on his laptop again – doesn't he ever get tired of that thing? Tyson and Max were having an eating contest, both trays filled with two pots of chocolate mousse, three cartons of strawberry milk, two jumbo-sized sesame-filled sandwiches with egg mayonnaise, tuna and sweetcorn and finally, a banana. I just had two sandwiches, butter and ham with a bottle of water (I am eating so healthily that I swear I have lost a stone); Hilary was eating politely on her healthy snacks and Romance was eating a jam-filled pastry and sandwich with cranberry juice. Ray just had an instant cup noodle from the vending machine with him and Kai… er…. He had a cup of tea, a sandwich and er… that's about it. To be honest, I was rather looking forward to Kai's packed lunch box, just to see; I guess curiosity does kill the cat; I end up getting a weird death glare from him as I kept looking over Ray's shoulder, trying to strain my neck over at Kai.

It was also quite a hot day; and I just so happened to be wearing a cap – I couldn't stop adjusting it so it wouldn't fall down – I don't know why it was doing this now, but it had been fine before when I was at the shop looking at it.

"Why are you always scratching your head, Nuo?" Romance asked.

"I'm not." I hissed back at her once I adjusted it properly. I went back in eating my sandwich. "It's my cap. It keeps falling."

"Oh."

"Hey Nuo, did you see the wrestling match last night?" Hilary was talking to me while she finished her nutrition bar.

I blinked and used my hand to swat the incoming flies that were attached to me like superglue, trying to glance around as well without looking too suspicious. "What channel was it on?"

"Just the usual, channel one, it was on at eight." It occurred to me about several weeks ago, that Hilary and I shared an interest in watching wrestling. And sometimes, when it was on, we would phone each other and switch onto the same channel and talk over the phone like that.

"No, sorry Hil, I missed it." I replied sadly, if the boy brats hadn't been watching their Action Man Marathon on the cartoon channel, I would've seen it.

"That's okay," She smiled. "I learnt some awesome techniques from it!"

"Darn!" I said. "Who was fighting this time?"

"The Moth and Big John! It was so good!"

"Aww, man!" I moaned in disappointment. "I can't believe I missed that!"

Everyone was staring oddly at us.

Romance elbowed me gently. "She's not here yet by the way… it's already been twenty minutes…"

"Keep waiting." I hissed back at her. "She'll be here soon."

"Who'll be here soon?" Ray asked, and he turned to us. And since he was beside me I felt extra nervous than usual, he smiled at me. My insides squirmed and I began burning, I knew my face was growing red by the minute. He seemed to realise my extreme shyness, and the fact that we were just staring at each other for quite a long time…. We each avoided eye contact and I laughed awkwardly.

I smiled back at him uncomfortably. "Uh… "

"My friends." Romance replied simply, she didn't even look at us except finish off her pastry. "I wanted to see Nuo first before I go."

"Then how come you're having lunch with us?" Tyson asked her suspiciously. She shrank back from him.

Romance was irked.

"Er… never mind!" I quickly blabbered at him. "We don't mind if Romance sits with us, right guys? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Oh yeah, yeah."

"Sure, whatever."

"Fine."

Romance and I looked at each other. She wasn't smiling anymore; perhaps she understood that she had the feeling that no-one wanted her here at the table? Not that it was the truth… okay, it was the truth. Tyson and Max seemed to be staring her down. Hilary was busy eating her own lunch; she did talk to Romance sometimes, but it was a rather rare occasion. Ray gave me the idea that he thought Romance was one of my little sisters…. Me… related to her? It wasn't possible; Romance just scares me a bit. Although…

"Hey, you wanna go to my house today?" I asked her. "I think our household is getting lonely without Nana. We need more visitors. In fact, why don't you all come to my house?" I suggested. Then I just remembered – "That is, if you're not busy… heehee."

Ray's eyes widened. "What, after school?"

"Yeah…" I said cheerfully, clasping my hands together. "Ah… why not?"

Suddenly, the cap fell back over my eyes again. "Aw, man." I moaned. I took it off and began to fix the strap, then promptly sat it back on my head, smiling at Ray.

His gaze was transfixed to the table surface.

"Nuo, you dropped your…. Hair..?"

Indeed, there was a strand of hair on the table. I blushed deep red. AGH! THE HORROR! I winced and shrank. "Uh… sorry." I quickly batted the hair away but Tyson and Hilary were already giggling at me. I whined and looked down at my lap.

Ray began to laugh as well.

I frowned at him. "What, you're laughing at me too?"

"I'm not, honestly." He said, calming down a little bit.

There was a slight silence as I quickly tucked the strand of hair away from the table and into my lap, still burning red. Kai is staring at me. I don't have the courage to stare back at him now.

Suddenly, Romance keeps me away from the spotlight again and pointed to the far end of the school ground. "Look over there, guys. Check it out."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

There was…. Daneira… dressed in a fluorescent yellow skirt and bright green top, pink socks with garlic around her neck and she was smiling and… um…. Everything just spelled: OOOOHHH MYYY GOOOOOD! I quickly got my popcorn-in-a-bag and began stuffing myself full, giving some to Romance. Everyone fell silent as she approached our table; even the janitor had stopped mopping the floor, and was now, staring beadily at Daneira. Just what the hell is she wearing! Everyone's eyes widened.

"Nuo-sama." Romance hissed into my ear. "What did you exactly do yesterday?"

"Shh, shh, this is good – " I shut her up.

"Hi, Kai – " Daneira said, she shoved Ray out of the way, and I caught him by under the arms before he fell, thankfully. I told Romance to budge up and she did, I let Ray squish in, and he blushed a bit when he realised that our shoulders were touching, but I was staring at Daneira so much, I didn't notice and my head could just touch his chest. Romance noticed how red Ray had become, seeing that I was so close to him, and giggled feebly.

I shushed her immediately.

Everyone in our table went quiet. Daneira glared at me; and I shrunk behind Ray, then she turned to Kai. "Do you like my clothes? I had them especially made – "

Tyson and Max stifled a snort. "I'll say – " Tyson mouthed to us. We all giggled. She ignored them. It was a bit like a movie. Romance took a big chunk out of my popcorn and chewed down on them. I looked at Kai.

Kai's eyebrow twitched when he realised that there was an annoying presence beside him.

"Uh… I think I'd better go now…" Hilary got her packed lunch and left the table quickly before things became ugly.

"Hey, wait up, Hil!" Tyson grabbed her and they both scooted away, but lurked around, watching us from behind the bin.

Max and Kenny glanced over at Ray and I; and we all shrugged. I glanced at Daneira, then at Kai, then at Daneira, and back to Kai.

"Ahh, it's so hot today, don't you agree, Kai?" She said, fanning herself. She took his flask of tea, and poured some into his cup, and drank half of it down. We stared at her, then at the cup.

He grunted at her and looked away. "What are you doing?"

Ray, Max, Kenny, Romance and I sat back in our seats when Daneira began to take off her bright, fluorescent clothes to reveal this skimpy, red, salsa top and matching skirt. Our eyebrows all twitched, I couldn't stop sniggering, but Romance helped me shut up by putting a hand over my mouth.

The next thing, ho – I should've had a camera – Daneira leapt up from her seat, protruded out this small, portable and expensive-looking cassette player or something, and switched the 'play' button. In the school ground, everyone could hear some sort of faint, Spanish dancing background music playing around.

And then, once Daneira set the radio on our table, she began _dancing_. She whipped a rose from her pocket of her dress, stuffed it into her mouth and began to slowly clap her hands, then she clicked her heels down and done this odd-looking tap dance – we all stared – she twirled a bit, and then grabbed at the flimsy, frilly sides of her dress and began to charge up and down around our table like a bull on a rampage. Our eyes went wide. The garlic swung around her neck as she spun in three complete three hundred and sixty degrees circles – my eyes were beginning to water, I was actually unsure if it was the garlic or I if I was resisting to laugh – she whooped and spun around in her black heels, purple hair going everywhere.

_Everyone_ stared this time.

And then, when she was finished, she had her hands out and this big grin on her face.

…….

……..

……….

(snigger)….. (snort)….

The whole yard went quiet for a couple of minutes, and then everyone burst out laughing. Even Daneira's friends were laughing at her. People pointed, scorned at her, shouted remarks at her and laughed. At our table, Max thumped the table so hard, he choked on his fish-ball, Kenny was tapping away to his laptop – he had recorded it – all of it, Romance was giggling so much her sides hurt, I rolled all over Ray and Kai, laughing like mad that I had tears in my eyes – Kai moved me away from his lap – I could tell he had a visible sweatdrop. Ray was also laughing; we were just falling around each other trying to catch our breath.

Daneira wasn't laughing. She went ghostly pale. "So Kai… how do you feel now? Kai?"

He got up from the table, and stomped away (or so it seemed).

Daneira slumped slightly; the laughing hadn't died down yet. We all gaped at her for a moment, and then began roaring with laughter again. Daneira sniffled a bit and then looked at Romance with a fierce glare. "You – "

Everyone at our table stopped and looked at Daneira, then at Romance. "That was your club, wasn't it? Who gave me that fortune?"

Romance paled. "Uhm…" She looked at me. Now I went pale.

Daneira threw us an extremely dirty look before retreating to the girl's toilet. And then, I think. (_Oh, god. What have I done?)_

After that short 'performance' – I ran to the courtyard with Romance, leading her by the arm. She was eager to know what I had told Daneira that day – so when we stopped, I made sure no-one was around, and I told her everything. Romance was flabbergasted when I was finished – how do I know? The way her mouth contorts and twists as if she wants to speak but ends up looking like a bullfrog chewing on a dragonfly.

"You… lied?" She breathed out in disbelief.

"Er… well, sort of."

She looked down, and brushed a hand through her hair and shook her head. "Right… thanks for telling me that, Nuo-sama… See you around." She stomped away, much like how Daneira did before, and I had the feeling she was quite angry with me. Maybe I should apologize…? But… to who? Daneira… or Romance? Or both? I stopped and stood there for a few minutes, in deep contemplation… hmm….

I turned back round to return to the cafeteria, before –

"Geez-oh!" I shrieked when I saw him; he was standing directly in front of me. I almost had a heart attack. "Why are you so goddamn quiet?"

"I called your name four times." Kai replied with that usual frown on his face; he was standing there in his glory – I swear I could see heavenly light behind him shining down on us.

I rubbed my neck and smiled awkwardly – he didn't faze in facial expression. "Oh, um… sorry – I was… thinking." We stood there in silence for some minutes. I looked up, then down, then to the left, then to the right, then back at the front. Kai was still standing there, eyeing me down – I began to sweat. "Ummm… can I help you with something?"

"Have you got a staring problem?" He wasn't even asking, just… saying.

My smile dropped and I gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

Kai drew a breath – he wasn't going to say that again. I knew he wasn't going to anyway, so I frowned at him, and replied back, "What do you mean 'if I've got a staring problem'? No, I don't."

"Then stop staring at me in class, in between periods and during interval." He growled, low in his throat. For some reason, I thought he reminded me of a wild animal about to pounce on its prey – and that's me – well, I'm standing in front of him. "If you want to stare, stand over there, where the other fan-girls are. They have restraining orders, want me to file you one?" He was being sarcastic about that, but I didn't realise.

I glanced over to where he was pointing. He also looked over. There was a table, with about, ten to twelve girls cramped in, all ogling at Kai, much like how I had been doing before. I cringed. "What? You think I'm in your _fanclub_?"

"Ever since you came here, yeah." He replied in a matter-of-fact; then, he walked forward, and I had no choice but to step back – I end up slap bang against the wall. In other words, I'm cornered by his large physique! Gawd, I really am small!

I let out a high-pitched squeak as he slammed a hand onto the wall beside me, and just stared right into my eyes. I begin to have other unusual symptoms of uneasiness, nervousness and terror. Mostly terror. What do I do, what do I do? Scream rape? Hit him? Instead, I kept still, gripping at the hard bricks behind me.

I choked as I found it hard to breathe, and my temperature seemed to have soared. "I'd **never** become a fan of you." I hissed at him, prodding at his chest with my shaking finger so he'd back off; that really irritated him. "In fact, you're not even _sexy_."

Kai blinked. There were a few minutes of more silence. I can't believe I just said that. My face went bright red. Ahem. I quickly brought a hand to my mouth and cleared my throat.

"You really mean that?" He said with a tint of surprise, his tone was very different than it had been before.

"Of course! I can think of many other different guys waaaaay better than _you_." I mumbled at him. "You can kiss my feet or help me carry my books for the rest of my miserable schooling life but I won't even give a toss at your way. I'd rather stare and drool at Ray or – "

I quickly shut myself up. Too much information there!

Kai was…. Speechless.

"… So, yeah, I'm not a fangirl. Never had been, never will. In fact, I might go and open my own fanclub. Instead, it's called: 'Who else thinks Kai is not sexy?' and I'll be the chairman and I'll make badges and everything, not jackets though, I'm not that great at sewing – "

He stared at me uneasily, then, he began to chuckle as he leant off me (I revelled in personal space). I shrank back, thinking I had hit a nerve. Gulp…. What have I done? What if he rears his ugly head and just hits me with those big fists of his? While I think of my incoming demise, he put his hands in his pockets, and took them back out. "Saturday. Town Square - one o'clock."

"…………………………….. What?"

"Are you deaf or something? Saturday. Town square, one o'clock(!)." He barked at me, clenching his fist.

o.O?

"…………………… Are you….. Asking me out……………?" I just realised that I had sounded a tad bit hopeful. My heart began to thump, very, very, very badly. Did he really say that?

Hold on!

Rewind!

(Severeal squiggly minutes of undetermined conversations between Kai and Nuo are rewinded)

Stop!

_"Saturday. Town square, one o'clock." _

Oh em gee (oh my god)! He really did! I cleaned my left ear, then my right, then I pressed the rewind button, and pressed play, again. Just to make sure, ya know?

_"Saturday. Town square, one o'clock."_

Geez-oh.

While I was still in a daze, Kai ran a hand through his bangs and looked at me, with a slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "….. If you call it that way." Then he turned back, hit me once more in the face with his white scarf (I think it's a lot more than silk), and strolled down to the grass pitch.

---

And now… a quick flash to the Game Show currently playing in Nuo's brain – Meh, that was the end of that chapter. Now I'm going back to thinking, hunched over my desk and brain-storming fanfic notes. See you guys later! 

"Soooo, who can answer, '**The Big Q**'?" The Announcer asked loudly, holding up the question card. "The final question that will make any of our five contestants a dream to come true to win a ticket to the famed theme park located in scenic, 'Nuo's Body' – Liver Land!"

The other contestants looked enthusiastic to answer.

"Okay, the final question is, 'Will Nuo go on the date with Kai?'"


	30. Lunch Comes First

I must thank the people who have been reviewing up to now. My story has 30 chapters now! And so far, _Cosmopolitan Girl: Beyblade Style_ is just beginning, I think(!). I'd like to thank everyone (it's Beauty Pageant time, people), the people who gave me ideas for this to happen - just to let you know, I know what I'm going to type for the next few chapters, I hope. I've been cured for writer's block, so far! And I'd like to thank the people who inspired me to continue this story when I was about to give up! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 30**

**Lunch Comes First**

"… You don't think Kai is sexy?" Hilary asked, pressing a finger to her lips

I shook my head and just continued staring forward, blankly to the sky. "No." For the whole day, I had successfully avoided Kai, Daneira. I completely shut myself from them – no longer did I stalk Kai from the class or during period-swapping times… no more.

"Whatever made you think of saying that?" Mariam pressed on, trying not to laugh, as she rolled over to me on the grass pitch.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "The fact that he isn't?"

"Where were you guys anyway?" Pyrrha added on suspiciously. "I mean, Hilary was the only girl at school while we were all down at the shops, but when we got back up you weren't there."

"I was down at the pitch – "

"What were you guys doing?" Romance asked.

"We were just – hey, what're you doing here? This doesn't concern you, go away!"

Romance looked hurt and put on the waterworks at a small notch.

"Hey," Julia began; she put an arm around Romance and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "She's not bugging us, why are you so rude to her, Nuo?"

Since when did Romance become the 'baby' of the group? She's only younger than us one or two years. "Julia, you have no idea just how much she freaks me out – " I said slowly, sitting up to face the girl.

Hilary, Mariam, Pyrrha and Julia all turned their heads to Romance, who was smiling innocently. Then they looked at me. "She looks fine, Nuo. I agree with Julia. Besides, we're getting quite sued to her – What's your name again?" Pyrrha said smoothly.

"Romance, just Romance." She replied happily, small smile dancing on her face. Grr, Romance could be cute and cuddly whenever she wanted. I can't. It's so unfair on me these days…

There was a slight silence. Then I coughed, and everyone began complimenting on her. All Romance could do was smile and chuckle bashfully, while all I could do was smile awkwardly back at her. Everyone began their own introductions, much like how they introduced each other to me on my first day. Hmph, it was a little funny seeing this happen again. Wait… I'm not jealous, am I?

"Well." Hilary clapped her hands together. "Kai just asked Nuo for a date, so you know what this means, guys – "

Everyone sat up. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Lemme guess… Shopping?" I offered for her.

She slumped a little when I just read her mind. Maybe I am psychic? (A/N That was a lucky guess, Nuo. Don't get too over-confident now). "Yup, you're right." Hilary replied.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" And Romance stood up cheerfully, and then began kicking at everyone gently so they rolled down the hill. Once everyone made it down to the hill okay, we all began planning. Unfortunately, Pyrrha couldn't come because she had music practice a few minutes after school (it is after school now anyway). So it was going to be Mariam, Julia, Hilary, Romance… and me. I'm the one in the centre of attention this time. I know I shouldn't have told Romance about Kai 'asking' me out – she's gone and blabbed it to Brooklyn and the girls….

Errrkkk…. Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

I was dragged to the mall. The place where women's fantasies are fulfilled – no, it does not have only involve a boy…. Ahem… it's where 'shopping' takes place. Men seem to despise it, mostly seen lagging behind their wives or girlfriends in the shopping 'mall' – that's where all the 'shopping' will take place. The mall is filled with lots and lots of shops and – wait, you know all this. Anyways, I _was_ dragged. "Nuuuuooooooo!"

Julia raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Why are you calling out your own name out?"

I croaked in disagreement.

We went into mountains of clothes shops. And I was forced to try out everything – small strapless tops seem to make my arms look even bigger, and t-shirts made it look worse, especially the ones which were not v-necks. Then I had to try on jumpers and cardigans. Not so bad, but Hilary made note that I suited the colour grey. Romance came up to us, in her arms with clothes racks of all sorts of clothes the entire colour red. Mariam shook her head at her. Next, I had to try on trousers and skirts and/or dresses. Big mistake. I could fit into some jeans, but I couldn't get my butt over most skirts, and some were plain impossible in the changing room.

"Hold your tummy in, goddamnit!" Julia tutted at me as I tried to squeeze myself into a skirt – with opulently embroidered sequins and buttons.

"But I'm suffocating…!" I wheezed at her.

"Maybe it is too small for her, guys?" Hilary questioned to herself.

"Come on, push!" Romance cheered on. Currently, I was trying to shimmy myself into the skirt which was stuck on my hips. She was right on some areas. I had to push the skirt down a bit when I took a deep breath, and then pull it back up when my stomach was sucked in. In front of all my friends in the changing room. How embarrassing...

"That sounds so wrong!" Mariam said, with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"I know, Mariam, but who cares?(!) We're girls for Pete's sake!" Romance replied back contentedly.

"He….lp….me..eee…eeeee!" I moaned to my reflection in the mirror. As you can see, I'm not exactly fond of shopping sometimes…

Now, shoes. "Can't I wear my trainers?"

Everyone looked at them (That were caked with mud, grass, dog poo, dead bugs, dirt, chewing gum and stones). They all irked. "NO!"

My trainers, which were forty-five pound-worth-of, were dumped into the trashcan and I had to buy new ones. Instead of buying the same model as my previous ones (which I find extremely comfortable and full of running power), I bought a pair of converses for a much cheaper price, and I was even forced to buy dolly shoes too, even though I moaned that I had 'spade' feet and wouldn't be able to move in them, walking like a half-asleep duck. They all ignored me.

"It's for your own good, Nuo. You really do have no fashion sense."

Now, I irked. No… fashion sense…? Really…? Me...? But how? Why? Nuuuooooo!

Sooo, after all that toss and tumble, we landed in a small café, not too gently either. The waiter looked at us with raised eyebrows as we all jammed into the seats, filled with bags from known shops. They were all mine. Being rich must have its advantages; I can buy as many clothes as I can – but these are from shops that don't sell clothes that aren't very expensive. And this will be all from Eurydice's tab… hehe, I'm using her credit card. I have, unlimited cash at my hands! Wahahahah –

"Nuo, whaddya want to eat?" Mariam elbowed me gently. "We're all ready, just you."

"Oh, um, a tuna and sweetcorn sandwich and a coffee, please."

"Okay, we'll have an egg mayonnaise sandwich, two tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches, a packet of jammy dodgers, a chicken wrap, a coffee, a coke, a sprite, a fanta and a strawberry milkshake. Please and thank you." A sweet smile from Julia was added onto that.

The poor waiter.

Julia piped up almost immediately once the waiter disappeared with our order after Julia repeated it three times. "Hey, look, Nuo. It's Kai – he's with Ray – Oh, hey Ray! Kai! Over here, yoohoo! Nuo's here too!"

I flushed immediately, and I ducked behind Mariam who was sitting beside me. She laughed. "Just kidding, Nuo. Gawd, look at her – " Mariam pointed to me behind her back, hiding amongst her long hair. "She's getting shy!"

They all laughed. I came back out, frowning and now ashen-faced. "That wasn't nice."

"Nuo, don't be so worried about the date." Mariam exclaimed. "You should go, that means that you can boast in front of Daneira that you went out with the most popular guy in our year."

"I don't know… I mean, wasn't what happened to Daneira a little… evil?" Romance piped up awkwardly, twiddling her two index fingers together.

"Please, she deserved it. And I missed it too!" Julia wailed.

"Don't worry, Julia." Hilary began. "Kenny's got it on his computer. He's gonna put it on his website."

But on one hand… I thought… what I did to Daneira… that was quite 'evil'.

I came home red faced – weighed down with shopping bags, feeling tired and cranky, rather confused and a bit shy at the same time. Why would Kai ask me out anyway? I was bothered by that fact.

I mean… I'm not eye-candy, certainly not popular either. And I'm… Nuo. Nuo Yung. This boring, plain, fat girl who just went to his school a year ago, took part in ghost-catching activities and other lame teenager stuff. Not to mention, I have three spots on my chin and ultra greasy hair (forgot to wash it yesterday, arrghhh…) – I stared at my small form in the hall mirror. I'm not normal in a way. Normal people are Hilary and Mariam. I'm just… odd, like a pigeon, yeah, an odd pigeon with an extra large body shape than the others that I stick out. GRAHHHH!

Wait… does he pity me?

No, I shouldn't think that way.

And Kai's not those kinds of people. He's just the kind to do stuff for his own advantage. Wait… what exactly am I getting to? Man, I need some advice! From the corner of my eye, I see a book called '_Why Guys Like Girls_' (heehee, just inserted some random reference to my one-shot – Cosmo G and _Why Guys Like Girls_ have absolutely no relation though whatsoever). Eurydice must've gotten that…. Oh yeah – Eurydice! She has a boyfriend, she'll know!

My family are gossipy enough. Eurydice practically blubbers out everything I tell her to her friends and her boyfriend. Conveniently, I find her in her own gym kissing the eyeballs off of Daimon on this weird weight lifting machine. Eurgh, I shyed away from them and looked around the empty house from the upstairs' balcony – the triplets were be hauling the living room downstairs, too engrossed in watching this programme where people who went to different countries eat bugs for dessert or something else. Okay, Eurydice's too occupied to notice me at the moment, and I don't exactly want to ask my younger brothers and sisters about these things – heck, they still believe in cooties and the 'sexist' terms taking place between five to ten year olds. Sigh, I need more guidance.

Well… I might as well go, but first, be a _ninja_ in the shadows (looks shiftily to the right and left).

Don't worry, I will care to explain.

**Saturday…**

To be a ninja, I had to blend in – hide in the trees, flit and levitate, really… unfortunately, I had no black clothes. Today, I was just wearing a t-shirt and denims, and loafers. I kept my outfit for the date though, just in case, in my backpack. Now I was having second doubts why I had brought it along. I was hopeful. Hopeful he'd really come and prove I was wrong. Argh…. Hope is bad, Nuo!

The Town Square is full of bushes that can easily cover something as big as a bathing elephant (perfect for privacy). Before it was one o'clock, I looked around the street sneakily, sure, it's very busy, but no-one bothers to look at someone since they're occupied in their own things. I slipped into the bushes and merged with the leaves and branches. Okay, I don't like bugs, but I've deliberately brought bug repellent with me so I can spray myself. Pretty nasty stuff, too, oh well, at least I won't get midge bites. I stuffed my rucksack o the side, and flipped open the satchel hood. Ee? I looked around amongst my junk and garbage and ransacked. It wasn't there. Darn, I must've left it back at the kitchen shelf when I was getting something to eat….

Therefore, I spend around ten minutes scratching myself and trying to get comfortable. Hopefully, I'll be okay – I immediately felt the urge to scratch my butt…. My lip trembles. Ooh-kay - This isn't working out as I had planned. GRRRRR! After a long term of wait, eventually, I saw a familiar figure stalking up to the Town square clock in the middle.

Curse you, Kai!

I hate you!

He's really here. Looking peeved too when he realised that the town square was empty of my presence, and looking… Hawt... I almost have a heart attack when I latch my eyes onto him. He really is here! Aarrrhhhhh, blisss…… I stuff my knuckles into my mouth and silently swoon. Wait, does he know that I'm leering at him from bushes? (A/N Nuo is such a peeping tom) Maybe not.

He had those blue triangles adorned on his face again – god, he's not a barbarian, what's with the face paint? I guess it's the style these days – his cold, emotionless face stares out at the sky for a while then back to the clock. Yes, Kai, I'm aware it's fifteen past one. I know, I'm late, hooiiieeeheeheehee, who cares? I was just making sure you weren't toying with me – but I do feel a bit silly just hiding here, watching him. I spy around again – no body I know or recognize is around my ten metre radius. I glared at him; I know what you're up to! He merely dug his gloved hands into his pockets of his black combat pants – which has several pockets and the utmost silver lining zips and fastens, buckles, you name it. Okay, I was momentarily distracted by his shiny-ness. Eek, that just came from out my mouth!

I hate you even more, Kai! As I am constantly distracted by his shiny well-being, he left. The sparkles in the sun disappear from my eyes and I groaned. Man, his patience is horrible. It's only been fifteen minutes! When I think Kai is away, and the coast is clear, I hastily stepped back out of the bushes and start mopping myself up. Thank god that's over. I'm going to go home now.

And just then –

"There you are."

I swear, I almost wet my pants when I hear him. My head turned crookedly to him, and I smiled awkwardly at him. "Oh, it's you." _What the !"£$? I thought he left already!(?)_ While he turned his back to me, I gaped at him. Where did he go exactly? I pulled a twig out from my hair and scratched at my jaw.

"I don't care why you were hiding in the bushes before - " He glared at me; I gulped and stepped back. My face grew red and I scratched at my right cheek – not meeting his eye. "Come on," He snarled at me, completely changing the topic. "Let's go." Kai begins charging towards the shopping mall. I stared at him, wondering what I should do? Follow him? Instead, my feet just stick to the floor, as if I have become a plant.

Kai turned back around, and detaches my roots off quickly. "Are you coming or not?"

"… Where are we going?" I squeaked meekly at him.

"The Mall." He barked.

"…. Er…. Urggghhh…. O-O-Okay." I whimpered out, and I began to trail him from behind slowly, still scratching myself.

He noticed; I immediately stopped scratching and straightened myself. He sent me a warning look – and I tensed up, a drop of sweat falling down my temple. As we cross the road as the green man appears, we just stared each other down for some time from the corner of our eyes. I clutched my shoulder strap bagpack even tighter that my knuckles seemed to have turned white. Kai seemed to lean forward even more when he walked. Yes, I think we are aware that both of us – don't really want to be here at the moment. Well, I don't. I'm not entirely sure about Kai.

I continue to glare at him for a bit, and then turn forward, only to smack right into the green-man lamppost face front. Apparently, I've been walking diagonally. While I tended to my aching forehead, he started to snigger a bit. Well, I think it's actually more like a chuckle… a bemused chuckle. Ack! I make him laugh? I looked down and squeaked at him when he stopped shortly in front of me.

"Come on." He said again. He detached me from the roots (connected to the ground) and lifted me back up onto my feet.

"… Thanks… " I croaked out at him.

He smirked.

I swooned.

GAAAHH!

This can't be happening!

…

….

……..

(A/N: No, that's not the end of the chapter. Just messing with you, guys! Onwards! PS. Everyone gets to go to Liver Land. For souvenirs, you get to a carton of Pancreatic juice, enjoy, lol!)

Before we go anywhere further, Kai does a complete ninety-degree turn to the sushi bar right from the entrance of the mall to the left. I just wonder why I must be so detailed nowadays – we sit down at the table – it's also the counter, with a conveyor belt with packs of sushi going around. People can just pick it off and eat them on their plates.

He doesn't even ask me what I want – all he does is tells me to eat, but before that, I excuse myself and nip down to the toilets to get changed. Remember, people; I'm still wearing the bug repellent infested clothes. I re-emerge from my stall – several bewildered looking people gives awkward glances at me as I stepped out. I'm wearing this t-shirt, it's v-neck so I don't look too ugly in it. It's white with blue stripes and I'm also wearing denims, and my converses. All my other clothes are dumped into a plastic bag. With my backpack on my back, I charged out of the ladies and back over to the sushi bar. To my relief, Kai is still there.

He noticed that I looked different.

"Um…. Do you like it?" I asked awkwardly.

"… Suits you."

That's all he said, but I couldn't help but smile and chuckle to myself, rubbing my hands together, feeling warm and fluttery inside. Kai, sitting on my left, has a glint in the corner of his eye.

Hmm, very suspicious, but I don't really give a toss at the moment. I set my bag down and smile at him. "So, are we eating?"

"What do you think?"

I was just being friendly(!). With a sweatdrop, I picked up a tub of sashimi, maki rolls and Californian rolls, all filled with green pepper inside. We begin to dig in – well, I do, and Kai just chews his food politely before swallowing while I bite off the salmon on my piece and swallow the wasabi, before adding extra soya sauce on the rice, then drink some cold water down when the wasabi finally burns my throat. I watched him steadily - He has his eyes closed most of the time; I wondered how he knows what goes on in the world around him. Maybe he has this secret sixth sense? I decided to forget about that so far, since I don't know who's paying. I ate the less, currently digging into another maki roll.

My plate vanished before me, completely pulled to the left. I blinked in confusion, then finished off my roll and turned to the left – only to jerk back in fright. Kai's face is exceptionally close to mine; it's breaking my personal space wall. My blood turns cold. I tried to look away, but Kai's gaze is too much like bait, that I, completely fooled by it… took it all in. caught like a deer in headlights, all I could so was open and close my mouth, eyes popped out like an electrocuted goldfish. He peered in closer; I inwardly shrunk from him - half praying, half hoping (again).

What is he doing?

Is he about to….

Ki…ss…… me?


	31. DDR Wars

I've started a new story – don't really know why, but I quite enjoyed typing the first chapter. It's about this crazy and rather dumb fangirl if you haven't checked it out yet. Lol.

I got my exam results today (8 August)! I couldn't get to sleep last night and was practically shaking in my bed. I was so worried – because I thought I had been a bit too over-confident in my abilities, and I was thinking: "Oh god, what if I completely fail?"

No, this isn't part of the story; this is what happened to me:

In the morning, I woke up at seven because I felt sick with worry. A couple of my friends had called me, they told me they got their results and they were very pleased with it. Weakly, I congratulated them, and they asked me if I had received mine yet. A little disappointed, I said 'no. To ease me down, I opened my playstation; I knew I wasn't allowed to play in the morning, but I didn't care. Before I knew it, the postman came and dumped the letter through the letterbox along with the other post; my hands were quaking with fear and excitement as I tore open the envelope.

My eyes widened.

"What? How could this be? No way!"

_So…. What did I actually get? I'll tell you at the end of this chapter! _

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**DDR Wars**

"What are you doing?"

That question should've been mine – but Kai said it first. He noticed that I had puckered my lips, and I immediately stopped puckering up, laughing nervously at him. This is major embarrassing (!). I can't believe I just 'tried' to kiss him. Ahem. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Umm… nothing. What were you doing?" I asked him back sweetly.

He picked a large bit of rice from the corner of my mouth. Then he showed it to me.

"Oh." I said dully, a little disappointed on some areas. "Durrrhhhh…." (It was actually meant to be 'duh' but it came out wrong for some unknown reason)

After we finished eating, Kai paid, even though I insisted on paying; he told me to shut up. So I did, heck – he practically zipped my mouth shut himself. And now, I've realised. I am now something for Kai to haul around the mall. First, we were unsure on places to go, and looking at directories didn't help either as both of us had been here for countless visits with others. I asked him if he wanted to go to the video game shop, all he did was grunt. But he grabbed my arm and led me over. I sent glares down his back. He could at least be a bit gentler.

In the video game store, we just stared at… video games. What else could we do?

Opposite the shop, I sought after the 'Teddy Bear factory' and I practically pranced over in a googly state towards the entrance, Kai following me reluctantly. Inside, I leapt into the bundle of teddy bears and threw them around up into the air, laughing like mad. Then I clambered back out, holding a mountain of teddy bears in my arms, and shoved them into Kai's face.

"Aren't they sweeeeet?" I cooed at him, holding the teddy bears to me and cuddling them up. "I'm going to make my own teddy bear!"

"Hn." He looked to the side, where the vocal buttons were (they're what people can customize into a teddy bear, like those sound effect buttons you can press in a toy).

"Good idea, Kai!" I sauntered over to the baskets, and picked some out, pressing on it.

"I wuv you!"

I cringed a bit and looked at Kai. He was nowhere near me, phew. Ummm…..? I pressed the next. It began the 'Happy Birthday' tune. Kekekeke….

"Can we go now?" Kai said, he was getting impatient and had returned to my side.

"Uh, sure…"

Next, we ventured into clothes shop. He didn't stray too near the women's lingerie place, and dwaddled off to the men's area. I deliberately went there to call Romance, standing near the 'Sale' clearance pit just beside the lingerie section. I need some advice, man. Something tells me this date is not a 'date'. I heard her ringtone in the distance. I've heard it before, because she constantly gets calls from Brooklyn during lunchtime.

You've got me jumping like a crazy clown (stupid cupid)  
And I don't feature what you're putting down (stupid cupid)

I blinked, and then looked to my right, to a dummy stand. Hey… something's wrong with this dummy on display! I poked at the dummy's stomach. It's wearing red, and has suspicious-looking yet familiar blue hair and tell-tale green eyes. It giggled. "Oi, don't do that!"

"ROMANCE! What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I hissed sharply at her as she bounded off the platform, then behind, was Pyrrha, Julia, Hilary and Mariam, all adorned in black and sunglasses. "You guys too?"

They laughed sheepishly at me and started ranting and raving lame excuses, like 'My grandma wants me to get her a polka dot bra' – wait, that's not so lame… okay, this one – this one is lame - 'My dog ate my knickers on Friday'. Yes, that's lame, but possible. They decided to settle in for this one: "Sorry, we just had to know."

"About what?" I frowned, tapping my foot on the floor crossly.

"We just wanted to see how you guys were doing – "

"I can't believe you! You guys are my friends! I feel betrayed – shame on you!" I said angrily, waving my arms around – a habit of mine when I get angry.

They calmed me down and brought my arms back to my sides. "Okay, okay," Hilary began quietly. "We know it's not nice snooping, but we're here to help."

"I don't need any help." I huffed at them, crossing my arms over my chest and looking to the side.

"Then why did you call Romance?"

I fell out of my position. "Er…."

"We're sorry for not telling you, but we had to make sure everything was okay, Nuo." Julia said with a wink.

They patted me on the back and I sighed. "Alright, alright." I might as well _not_ be angry at them. They are trying to help me after all. But how will they?

Mariam grinned. "If you need some tips, go to the new arcade that opened. I heard Kai's good at – "

"Video games?" I suggested. "We already looked at video games at Gamestation. He looked bored."

"No, snooker."

I blinked at them thoughtlessly. "Well, I don't play snooker."

They rolled their eyes.

Reluctantly, I did ask him if he wanted to go to the new arcade. He said 'whatever'. I said 'whatever' as well. We both exited the shop wordlessly, the girls still spying on us from behind. I don't know if Kai's noticed yet – he hasn't said anything.

At the newly opened arcade, we were sure we actually wanted out before we even stepped in. It was too… kiddish… there were neon lights flashing all over the place, stupid, tinkly music from one of the stands, and the prizes there didn't look too appealing, either. But we went in. I saw those crane games, but I suck at those so I didn't dare go over and demonstrate my crap power over those machines. We went past the basketball hoop stand; I'm rubbish at PE so I didn't dare either. Then we saw the racing car games and the gun shooting ones. Still unsure, we just stood in the middle in the arcade, amongst little children running around with tickets and other prizes, looking lost. I quickly spotted an empty stand – the 'Whack-a-mole' stand.

I put in the coins and eagerly clutched the dummy stick in my hand, grinning maliciously. I know it's quite bad hitting 'moles' but I'm bored. And Kai isn't helping either.

Kai sidled over, watching me intently as he put his hands into his pockets. "You're going to play Whack-a-mole?"

I nodded at him eagerly, and then back at the whack-a-mole stand. "Yeah, be quiet and don't break my concentration."

He grunted. I looked like a madman, but not wielding some kind of dangerous weapon, but a plastic putty stick. Feel thy wrath, mole! The music began – extremely cheesy music it was – and with all my might I hit all the moles that popped up, giggling insanely, but I also hit the ones that I weren't supposed to, either. It was quite fast and my eyes couldn't keep track. I hit the wrong mole - again. I lost some points - again. To make up my mistakes, I let all my fury on the stick and beat each mole over the head blindly. Who cared? As long as I hit something…

"Sixteen tickets! Yay!" Then I smirked evilly at Kai as I danced around with the paper tickets littering around me. "Go on, Kai. _You_ try it."

Oh hoo hoooo, this was too much! Without listening to his complaint, I 'helped' him insert the coins and it began again. I gave Kai the stick and stepped to the side with my hands behind my back, smiling sweetly at him. He held it up in his hand as if it was a gun or something. Kai looked… ridiculous. I tried not to snigger to myself, but failed miserably.

"What are you laughing about?"

"… Nothing, nothing, have fun, good luck (!)."

Ee? What was this? Kai didn't hit any moles – he waited… and waited… and waited…. As the heads popped up and down – he didn't do anything. Then, the glint in his eye from the sushi bar reappeared again, and he hit one mole, there was a fanfare – the game ended!(?) My mouth dropped. The ticket dispenser went crazy - Kai was basking in tickets. He counted them all and I just stared at him in awe.

"Fifty two…. There's a special mole that gives you a lot of tickets if you hit it…"

I gritted my teeth. He gave me a malicious smirk back. Then I looked measly at my sixteen tickets and fumed, that steam blew out from my ears. Oh hoo hoooo, so he's my rival now?

Almost immediately, I have a imagery flash in my mind of me and Kai, in this grassy field where the wind is blowing west, lightning crashes down behind us as we stare each other down, unmoving – followed by a quick, low rumble of thunder ahead of the grey, cloudy skies. To suit the mood, we are dressed in traditional Japanese garments, our hair tied into low ponytails, wooden clogs sustaining our feet. At our sides, we have swords. Yes, it's Samurai Swords to the Death! First one who falls loses twenty-five bucks (A/N: (A/N I'm thinking back to Rurouni Kenshin now… Oh yeah, place your bets now, people).

"_You ready?" Kai asks, as he takes out his toothpick, throwing it to the floor and crushing it under his sandals. _

_My eyebrows wiggle up and down at him. "Oh, I'm ready, are you?" _

"_Yes." _

"_First one to fall, lose a body part, get cut in half, spew out blood yadda yadda yadda etc etc etc, loses, got it?"_

_He nods._

"_Good luck." I blow a kiss at him; he grabs it in mid-air before it can land on him and crushes it in his fist._

"_**You'll** need it." He finished off for me._

_Our hands move in unison, we both make a grab at the hilts of our swords. We both unsheathe them at the same time. I hold mine in a defensive position, just in front of me, landing gently on its side on my arm – the shiny edge reflects in the moonlight. Kai is more daring – he has his in an all out offensive manoeuvre. _

_As the lightning flashes, my eye widens and my pupil goes small. I leapt up with my sword. Kai does the same thing at the same time. We sound off a loud battle cry at the top of our lungs. Whoever doesn't survive this blow will be named Loser for eternity – there is the sound of clashing metal. _

"_Haaaahhh!" Kai yells. _

"_Orrrraaaah!" I yell back. _

_A quick flash – then all is silent. _

_I land on Kai's previous spot, he lands on mine. We are both facing back to back of each other, crouching, panting heavily, breathless. I relinquish my sword back into its sheath, Kai does the same. No-one has moved yet – who has lost then? Then, something happens. Our eyes widen is shock as we feel something tumbling down – _

_We both have cut each other's ponytails off._

"There." He dumped his tickets into my arms.

I blinked and was brought back down out reality. I quickly looked behind my shoulder in case my hair had been cut off – thankfully, it was still there. "Whu - ?"

"I don't need them. You can go and get yourself a prize." He smirked again.

My face went beet red as I looked at the tickets, but then I bit my lip and nodded vigorously. "Fine then, I will!"

With sixty eight tickets in total, in receipt as I fed them through the ticket counter, we both lumbered up to the exchange desk – Kai just followed for the heck of it. I put the receipt on the desk, and hunted around. The prizes there were too much for kids, not for us high school peeps. There were plastic bugs, bubbles, bracelets, paper sets, dolls – but they were about two hundred tickets or more depending on the size.

"Two shoelaces please – " I turned back to Kai. "Er, what colour do you want?"

"… Black." He replied monotonously.

"Two black, and er… a bottle of bubbles, please."

When we got the items, we went into the corner. The 'shoelaces' we got – aren't shoelaces, but bracelets. I looked at Kai's hands – he has gloves. "Take one off – " I ordered, pointing to the black leather gloves.

"Why?" He wasn't asking either.

"Just do it." I told him.

He took one off anyway, and I lifted his big hand up, then I put the shoelace on. He blinked.

"See? They are called shoelaces, but they're actually bracelets - " I stopped mid way. Kai and bracelets do not mix. At all. Maybe I should take it off him and keep it for myself? I started to giggle again…. Maybe not. he looks as if he's starting to grow on it. I began fixing my own on – yes, I've realised that they are both the same design and colour. In otherwise; they are a 'pair' – like those t-shirts I often see couples wearing, they're the same colour and have the same design…

Kai's eyebrow twitched a little as he eyed the shoelace, then he replaced his glove back on.

Once I finished fixing mine, I grinned at him. "Coming?"

He mumbled something incoherently, before trudging behind me further into the arcade.

Something flashy catches my eye – I looked up. Oooh, a dancing machine! There was a huge group of people crowding around it – I barge in and try to take a peek at it. Kai goes off to the prize section again. There are two people playing right now. So far, player A is doing a lot better than player B. Wow, looks tough. I've always wanted a dancing machine – but Eurydice said she'd substitute it with her aerobics work-out lessons on DVD. I haven't bothered looking at them yet. I can't even hear the song properly. Eventually it ended, and there was a burst of applause within the group.

"Okay, who wants to go on next?"

Nah, looks too complicated with the arrows, I'll get one myself for the playstation and then play on it…. I decided to leave.

"Nuo Yung!"

I froze, and slowly turned round. Ee? That voice was so familiar. Up at the dance stage, I almost had a heart attack.

There was Daneira, dressed in a yellow tank top that barely covered her stomach, and a pair of flared denims and some sparkly yellow belt to match. My jaw dropped. She was the one on the dancing machine!(?) Her partner, Tammy Mayura, quickly left the dancing stage back to the crowd. My eyes widened in horror. She looked at me, and smiled sweetly, pointing at me with a nail polished fingernail. "I challenge you to DDR!" She said proudly.

"WHAT?" My eyes bulged.

Why me? I can't dance! I don't know what to do? How does it work out? How do you know when to press the arrows? What the hell does DDR stand for? I looked at the sign – 'Dance Dance Revolution'. Oh, I see. Still, I resumed in my panicked frenzy; waaaaaahhhhhh!

"Come on, what's the matter? Don't want people seeing how fat and wobbly you look when you try the dancing machine?"

I blinked, everyone twisted their heads to look at me and I cringed. Somebody even giggled in the distance. "N-No…"

"Then what's the matter?" She said with a smile, but her facial expression was rather sinister-looking.

_I've never played the dance machine! Whatdoidodwhatdoidowhatdoido?_

"Or are you _afraid_?" There was a glint in her eye. I knew she was deliberately pressing my buttons.

That was it!

I stomped up to her furiously, shoving my backpack into the corner, tightening my ponytail and smoothing down my top as I dramatically took a great leap up onto the stage, at the second dance 'mat' beside her. "No, I'm not afraid. I accept your challenge, Daneira!" I said loudly.

Oh god. What have I done?

* * *

Ahem, okay, back to what happened when I got my exam results…

"I PASSED?(!) I FRIGGIN GODDAMN PASSED!(?)"

Yeah, I was pretty mortified yet amazed at the same time. I actually managed to scrape it off! I'm very, very pleased with myself. In fact, I was so happy today, that's why I've posted up this chapter for you guys!


	32. The Bitch Fight

Okay, you'd probably know what happens in this chapter judging by the title…. But anyway, if you're laughing all through this or not, then you're normal. I've also realised that this chapter is shorter than the usual.

PS. I usually update once a week, if I have writer's block… it'll be around once a month XP

**Chapter 32**

**The Bitch Fight!**

The crowd was cheering. I was sweating badly in my pants. Daneira looked confident enough. She picked 'standard' mode, then asked me what song I wanted. I didn't know, as I had never hard the songs before – so I just picked some random song by roulette. Unfortunately, it was a dance song.

I. Am. Screwed!

The music began. Daneira was ready. I just stood there looking silly.

I. Am. So. Screwed!

The first arrow came up. I stepped on the 'up' directional button. Eh? Nothing happened.

I. Am – okay, that's enough. Yeah, I'm really done for this time.

"You're so stupid. You're supposed to step on it when it goes right up to the top." Daneira said as she stepped on the 'up' directional panel perfectly. She even got a 'perfect' – that's what it said on the screen. I got a 'boo'.

I swallowed. Some people started to laugh.

"Hey, it's my first time."

That stopped the laughing.

It became increasingly harder and harder as the music progressed. I wasn't doing too well. Count ten boo's and two perfects. And Daneira? Four boos, four greats and four perfects. Ulp… even the crowd was booing. At me, yeah. CRAP!

Right, err…. Left, right again, down… up… left, left. Left…. A lot of lefts – now up and down. Gah, combos suck! Right and left…. Right again… left… down… down… up and up… right, right… right and up. God, this is hard. My brain must work out one-way only. Left and down, up and left, down and right! HELP! Why is it getting so goddamn hard?

Eventually, I couldn't keep up, the music seemed to have gotten faster and faster with my increasing heartbeat. I was embarrassed. The arrows made me dizzy, the lights blinded me, and the sounds deafened me. AGH how I wish the ground would swallow me up! I didn't want to be here. It was foolish of me to accept her challenge. I was going to lose anyway! And everyone's watching me as well. Where's Kai? He's not watching too, is he? What if he is? The horror! Oh my god, oh my lord, oh my, oh gosh! What do I do now? How much worse could this get?

In my state of worry and confusion, guess what happened?

I tripped over my feet (!).

And I went crashing down to my doom.

Nuuu…uuuuu…oooooo…ohhhhhhhhhhh!

I landed flat on my back on the side of the dancing machine. I sat back up, rubbing my aching head. People began to laugh again.

"Hah, I won." Daneira yelled triumphantly. Then she struck a pose. She must be the dancing queen or something.

I frowned, and then got up, dusting myself. "So you won, big deal." I muttered, and then I began to walk back towards the crowd.

"Hold it, Nuo. I'm not finished with you yet."

I turned back round. "What? You've not finished humiliating me yet?"

She smiled sweetly. "Of course."

"Back off, Daneira." Hilary popped up in between us after playing the basketball hoop game, around her wrist; she had won a pink bracelet.

"Yeah, leave us alone. Nuo's with us today." Mariam said as she joined my left.

Urgh, as much as I liked them sticking up for me, I was getting sick of them fighting my battles. I watched them dumbly, as Julia and Pyrrha, and then Romance came bounding up as well. I froze slightly. Wow, I never knew how people actually thought about me. I gulped and suddenly, I could feel some sort of direct energy flooding through me, powering my veins and muscles, everywhere. That was weird, I couldn't explain it, but I felt strong, and for once. I felt taller than Daneira even though I was only up to her shoulders.

"Oh look, if it isn't Nuo's other loser friends." She said nastily, rubbing the bottom of her nose as if we smelt horrible or something.

"The only loser is you." I said back to her fiercely. Yet, I was trembling. Oh boy oh booy oh booooooy…. Get a grip, Nuo!

The crowd hadn't dispersed yet.

Daneira snorted. "Anyone who hangs out with you is automatically labelled as a loser. As you are, Nuo. You'll _always_ be a loser."

"Shut up, Daneira!" Julia shouted at her loudly.

"Yeah! Why don't you just stuff your big fat mouth and eat your words!" Mariam agreed loudly.

"You're in no position to say that to Nuo-sama!" Romance exclaimed.

"You be quiet!" Daneira growled at them. "This is between me and Nuo."

"No."

A new voice had arisen in the back of the crowd, and the lights all flickered at the new comer. All eyes set on him. "This is between Daneira and me. Nuo, get the your friends away from here. I'll handle it."

I shielded my eyes from the stranger who was standing in the lights and nodded. "Come on guys, let's go."

"No way, I want to see this."

"Yeah, me too."

"You can go back if you don't want to stay, Nuo."

"… Nah, I'll stay too." I sighed, and then turned back to Daneira and Kai.

"Kai! Why are you always on her side! I thought you liked me!" She was screaming at him, pounding on his chest with clenched fists continuously. I swore I saw him twitch.

"I don't."

Daneira stopped. There were gasps among the crowd. "Wha-What?"

"I don't like you, Daneira."

There was a slight silence.

"Whoo! Go Kai! Tell 'er! Tell 'er to leave Nuo alone!" Someone was shouting, no doubt it was probably Romance.

Daneira let go of Kai and stepped back, eyes slightly dilated. She seemed to be having an emotional breakdown. Her body was beginning to shake vigorously. "I… I can't believe it…. I won't believe it…." She looked at me at the corner. "YOU!"

Immediately my gaze snapped back to their side, and Daneira lunged at me, and we both toppled on the ground of the arcade. I landed hard on my back. Everyone rushed over to see the commotion. Daneira was pulling my hair and attempting to scratch my face that I had problems trying to dodge from her heavily nail polished and long fingernails. Sooner or later as we both wrestled on the ground ferociously, snarls and growls emitting from both of us.

All was silent from what I felt. I could only witness Daneira's doing on me, and pain that surged through every inch of my body. She pinched me with her hands painfully at my arms and waist and ripped at me endlessly with her talon-like nails, and I wasn't doing anything.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

Distant chatting was the only thing I could hear. I lay there.

_Fight?_

I was involved in a fight. I'm the one being beat to a pulp… and Kai's not doing anything to help me! Well, how could he?

"Get off of her!" My friends were trying to pry Daneira off; even Tammy had gone over to help before the managers or security came to see what the commotion was about.

They managed to get Daneira's hands off my neck, but then she dived at me again, and I was once again, the helpless one. GGGRRAAAAAHHHH!

She got me get back up, and pushed me onto the snooker table. With my weight, it pushed the entire snooker table back a little. The guys there were pissed that we had made all the balls go flying, but when they realised that we were fighting, it had changed.

Without thinking – My fist that had been slammed down by one of Daneira's hands on the table clenched as Daneira strangled the wind out of me, and I brought all my strength to curl my fingers around a nearby snooker ball and I shoved it into her open mouth.

She doubled back, spitting out the large snooker ball that unusually fit into her gob and got off me, and I sought this chance when she was in shock – I jumped on top of her and as Daneira screamed as I body slammed into her.

Daneira got up, she shoved me into a car seat – oh, we were at the video games area. She grabbed me back up and my head banged against the gear stick. I felt absolute agony, but I grabbed her hand before she could get me again, her eyes widened slightly as I pulled her hand off my hair. Then I belted out a ROAR and drove her back. We both crumpled onto the floor with a loud 'oof', this time, Daneira landed hard on her back. Now she rebelled and she was wrestling on top of me after getting me stuck in an arm lock; her hands were swathed with several strands of my hair were stuck in between her nails.

"You fat cow! You whore! You sl – "

"How dare you!" That was from Romance and me.

Romance leapt on Daneira's back, pulling at her hair. But she got rid of Romance easily – who fell down, and Hilary caught her thankfully. I tried to crawl away from her – Daneira grabbed onto my leg and pulled me back. Mariam pushed Daneira – she went sailing and landed on the ground, and so did I. Julia helped me get Daneira's attached hand off my leg which now bore a red mark. Everyone seemed amused in watching a bunch of girls trying to kill each other.

I got groggily and cracked my neck, then my shoulders and arms. I needed that. Okay, Nuo, get your act together. Mum and dad and the triplets are always saying that I need to get tough, tough as old nails! I remembered back to dad's sermon:

"_(sigh) Ah Nuo, I've always thought you were too soft in heart, letting people walk all over you all the time. Soon, people will use you for their own advantages and I don't want that happening. You must strengthen up, be brawny! Then you can show people, that you are independent and strong! In that way, you will have power!"_

That's right.

I will be a bitch for once!

No more Miss Nice-Nice Nuo!

Now, it is time…. To prove myself!

I have…. The power! (A/N: Why am I remembering _The Adventures of He-Man_ and the _Masters of the Universe_ now? Well, duh, It's his favourite quote))

"Thanks, guys, but this is _my_ fight. I've had enough of people looking down on me!" I bellowed out.

Meaning: I got up, smoothed myself, and as Daneira got up, I gave one almighty push that she went soaring off into the ball pit. Wow, our fight has landed us travelling around the arcade – first, we were at the dancing machine, then we were at the snooker table, then the video game section and now the ball pit. People were staring at us, the children pointing and laughing. Our spectators getting more worked up than usual.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

In the ball pit – the children quickly swam away from our fray. We were now both screaming, blocking, and both attacking each other all over again with plastic balls; I delivered another flabby punch at her stomach and she scratched me, I punched her in the eye, and her hands latched onto my shoulders. I was suddenly turned round, and my head was frequently smashed on the ground of the ball pit.

Daneira was stronger than me.

Way stronger.

I was fighting a losing battle.

I'm going to die!

OH GOD, NOOOOOO!

Suddenly, Daneira's bloody hands were off my shoulders and I struggled to look up; someone lifted me halfway up from the ground so I was still sitting; but with my head dangling effortlessly over the person's arm around my shoulder. I felt a bit at ease and tried to crack open one weary eye, but it hurt. My head hurt. My whole body hurt. I ached like hell.

"Nuo-sama! Nuo-sama!" She was shouting.

"She's dead!" Someone shrieked in horror.

"No, she isn't! She's still breathing!" Someone added.

"Take her to the hospital!" Another said.

"No, I'm taking her to my house."

"No, we're taking her away."

I was lifted up from the ground and then I was in for a diminutive potholed ride, before finally I was placed in a smooth and straight board of some sort and then I was up again, blurred voices echoing above me, a faint light passing me as we went forward somewhere. Someone was holding my hand tightly and I somehow could not make out who it was because I felt so dizzy and nauseous I couldn't focus properly.

"Taking her where?"

_Where are they taking me?_


	33. Jailbirds

I'm so evil I even surprise myself. Yes, I'm a pretty nasty, scheming person lol…. Man, my cliffhangers must be torture for you guys, sorry!

My first day back to school today. My timetable was screwed up by some unknown reason that I had blanks in them, even our uniform has changed – but still, our school's new policy in uniform rules is to wear black shoes. I have nothing against them, they just don't appeal to me as I love wearing trainers. Well, today my dad was supposed to pick me up from school so I would save a thirty minute walk back up two uphills home, but he told me that he was getting the car fixed, and would come to pick me up with a different temporary car the garage would supply. I called home about four times using the school's payphone (lost my mobile) but no-one was at home.

So… I did have to walk back. And my feet were killing me, and my dad just came home when I came home with our original car. And I am pissed off because my anime DVDs STILL hasn't come; it's been a week and three days already, plus it's supposed to be sent in First Class. And my day was crummy.

But I have the good feeling to update today and bother to tell you my long, tiring story of school and how unfortunate I was today.

Sorry, I'm just having a moment here. Thank you very much for listening.

Well, anyways, I've seen people play snooker before so I have the rough idea. It's a game you play, er… on this green table and you have cues – long sticks basically, and you're supposed to hit different numbered and coloured balls into holes at different corners and ends of the table, always using a white ball. I've not actually played snooker before so I don't exactly know all the rules. Sorry if I'm not detailed enough either.

This chapter should be long enough for you guys.

**Chapter 33**

**Jailbirds**

"I don't belong in here!" She was screaming, kicking and cursing.

I really wanted to say: "Who are you and what have you done to Daneira?" but all that came out was: "Tell me about it…" I looked to my side, yawned, and then sprawled over the bed.

"It's not my fault!" Daneira turned back round from the bars and turned to me, biting her lip.

"What?" I blinked at her innocently.

"Shut up! This all your fault!" She shrieked accusingly.

"What?(!) Hello? What I remember before you completely bashed my head in and gave me minor head injury - " I said furiously, pointing to my bandaged head. "It was _you_ who engaged that fight, not me!"

She stomped away from the bars abruptly up to me. "W-W-Well, you could've stopped me - !"

My jaw dropped as I sat back up. "What the hell are you on about? This was clearly all your fault before hand!"

"This wouldn't have happened!" Daneira began wobbly; she clutched at herself, and then crouched down on the cold, slate ground, muttering incoherently to herself.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're even lucky I ain't suing you! I have insurance, you know." I said to her as I sat at the back of the bed, folding my legs and stretching.

She paled and looked up. "W-What? Y-You're going to sue me? I-I-I'm too young to do ten years!"

I could've laughed at her, but I didn't. She looked really upset, and I didn't feel like provoking her. Darn my good-natured self. But still, I want her to suffer, I want her to have waking nightmares, I want her to rot in jail forever, mwahahaha! Okay, for once, I will listen to my 'devil' side and be nasty. Nihihi…

"I don't care if you're only seventeen years old. I can sue you; I have a lawyer who knows my parents very well. He'll get you behind bars for the months at the Young Offenders Court, that's a promise."

"No, no, no!" She screamed. "Please, don't!"

"Apologise then."

"….. No way! Not to you!"

"I'm going to call him then once Eurydice comes here – " I sang happily.

Yup, I've asked the police officers to call home after we both got arrested from the arcade. Daneira was kicking and screaming, I was half dead when they dragged us into the empty cell – I can't believe it, Daneira and I had just gotten involved in a fight, and they still lock us up together. Well, Daneira seems to have toned down a little bit so I was glad or I'd be completely dead – but then again, I'll fight back too. So then I'd guess we'd both be dead. All my cuts and bruises Daneira inflicted on me were bandaged up, Daneira still had her black eye showing and some other nasty stuff I inflicted on her.

Er-hem, so there we were, lying on the arcade floor all beaten to a pulp (mostly me, actually). Then the police pulled up and most people ran away from the scene, others stayed. We were arrested and taken out of the mall – and er… I'm not sure if we were given paper bags or anything to cover our faces, but I doubt there was… Apparently, the managers of the arcade had called the police when we began fighting; we could've made front-page news because there was so much ruckus in the busy mall. Mariam and everyone else weren't arrested because they weren't involved in the actual fight – much. I didn't want them in trouble too.

I hope Eurydice doesn't tell mum and dad. Who knows what they'll do with me? They already aren't pleased that I got 'expelled' from Episcopal. Maybe I shouldn't have given them our house number and Eurydice's mobile number. But, she'll have me out in no time. Although, I had to admit, I was terrified when I was arrested. We had to go into the police car right outside where everyone was watching, and wait in silence in this scary room at the police station. By that time, Daneira was telling me how much it was my fault, but I could tell, she was scared shitless, like me.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly as she shrank down, with her eyes squeezed tight.

"I didn't hear you."

She glared at me then looked down – I sort of had the feeling that Daneira seemed to have gone smaller than me. Finally, after a long-term silence, she sighed. "I… I'm sorry."

"That's more like it." Hehehehehe. I can be so devious sometimes. I watched her steadily; her lip was trembling, she wasn't looking at me - Just at this huge spider which was just crawling past her on the cold floor. She gave a ginormous shriek, and jumped onto the bed, trying not to hit her head on the bunk (I've bagged the bottom one). She huddled beside me and I quickly moved away from her. "Eurgh, get away from me!"

She screamed bloody murder. "I hate spiders. Kill it! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!"

I put my hands over my ears to block out the noise coming from Daneira. Why is she so goddamn loud? "Why me? You go!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Y - "

"Nuo Yung?"

We both looked up at the policeman. I got out of the bunk bed, standing on tiptoe, and pranced over the spider. "Well, Daneira, it's been nice staying with you here for half an hour in this rotten place. I'll be going home now, good bye to youuuuu!"

"Waaaaaaiiiiittt!" She screeched pleadingly, grabbing my arm and tugging at it. "Don't leave me, Nuo! I don't want to be alone at this time!"

I ignored her, wrenched my arm out from hers and strutted towards the policeman who was watching us with a raised eyebrow as I grinned at him. "Yes, Mr Policeman, can I go home now?" I chirped happily with my eyes closed, still grinning like a cat.

"No."

I opened my eyes, and then blinked in surprise, the grin dissimilating. "W-What?"

"No-one is at your home address, Miss Yung. I'm afraid we'll have to sustain you in here longer until we receive contact." He said sternly.

My facial expression looked like the grim reaper. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

……..

"Oh ho ho ho, Nuo Yung, looks like you are staying overnight, like me." Daneira said with glee as she stretched comfortably on the top bunk. God, how long do I have to stay in here? I'm already driven insane by her ramblings and ranting – and it's only been one hour. Plus, it's still broad daylight. What if I have to stay till night, too? Oh noooo!

Previously, Daneira had been a worn-down pipsqueak – perhaps that was what she really was inside. Before, she was this tough chick, a few minutes ago she was frail and dry like an old lady. Now, she was back to being nasty bully. She's said horrible things to me, like telling me how much of an elephant I was to her, and how my breath stank of fish, and how ugly my clothes were. I ignored them all – it was probably Daneira's only and pathetic method of killing time.

"Shut up." I moaned, pulling the blankets over my head. "It's only been an hour so I might not be staying overnight with you." I tried not to cry. I hated this, badly. Eurydice and the triplets weren't at home. Where could they be? Eurydice hated taking her little brothers and sister out, especially without me. She claims that the B-G's don't listen to her as well as they listen to me, and Laney complains too much. Eurydice probably had left her mobile at home, switched off. I wiped a tear from my face; and huddled into the covers tighter, hoping Daneira hadn't heard me sniffling.

I'm the first one to break.

Or was I?

I heard Daneira sob a little. I lifted the covers from my face and looked up at the top bunk. The sobbing grew louder. "Daneira?" I croaked out at her.

She squeaked out in response. "Go away, Nuo. Leave me alone."

I frowned and sat up properly. "Funny, you were the one who was provoking me before."

"Don't start this again."

I snorted. Wiping my eyes, I gritted my teeth, then bared them. "That's it, I'm coming up, whether you like it or not!" Rolling my sleeves, I clambered up to her bunk, about to open my mouth and shout and scream at her, but I stopped. Daneira was crying. Her mascara was trailing down her cheeks like as if she was crying black tears, and she looked like the grim reaper now. "Hey…." I began as I sat back a little. "Are you alright…?"

She looked at me, her lip wavering, and burst into tears again. Okay, she is NOT alright.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. Damn, I'm too nice towards people. I could've laughed at this silly state of Daneira at the moment, but I chose not to. Why? Maybe I was feeling guilty…

Daneira whimpered out and held the covers tighter to herself. "…My dad… He's not coming for me…"

"…. What?" I began slowly as I pondered. "Why?"

"You know what, Nuo Yung?" She began a completely different topic bitterly. "I envy you."

"Huh?"

"You have good friends, and a nice family from what I've heard." She blubbered out. "How come I can't be like you? How come Kai has to ignore me and not you? Why me?"

"Hey, you aren't the only ones with problems. Look at me, I'm fat and average."

She wiped at her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

I slumped. Hmph, I knew I should've scorned and took a picture of her like this with my camera phone when I had the chance.

She continued. "Call me selfish, whatever. My dad isn't coming for me. He's too busy with work to bail me out. I'm going to be stuck here forever."

"What about your mum?" I mumbled out.

"I don't have one. I have a stepmum, but she doesn't care about me. She's got her other children to worry about."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I don't need pity from you. I don't need pity from anyone." She said, now hiccupping. "Leave me alone. You've bothered me enough." She added angrily.

"No." I said, my face darkening under the light.

"What did you say?"

"I said NO!" I pointed at her ferociously that she went squinty eyed at my index finger which wasjust between her eyes. "YOU are going to listen to what I have to say for once. So you just shut up and listen, you hear me?"

"Get lost." She spat furiously, attempting to shove me away.

My anger erupted like the livid volcano of Pompeii. "No, _you_! Why do you hate me so much? I've never done anything to you except live my own life! And so should you! Why do you harass me so much? Am I such an idiot to you?"

Daneira was wide eyed at me. Obviously, she hadn't seen this side of me before. To be honest… neither have I. I'm starting to creep myself out, if that is possible.

I continued rambling. "Well this _idiot_ has something to say to you, Daneira. I will tolerate no more from you, you hear me? We've already had a fight, what more can we settle down for? So you're going to tell me everything. It's only us two here so we're alone. I won't tell anyone what you've said to me today. I swear to the heavens. We're going to talk everything out and be like normal, civilised people, without shouting, without fighting, or making nasty comments about each other, OKAY?"

(Man, that was a mouthful!)

Her eyebrow twitched. She was silent and looked to the side, frowning.

I gave up. "Fine, fine, if you want to stay enemies, have it your way, I won't say anything, but just to let you know. I'm a victim too. If you say something nasty to me again, I will, and mark my words, I WILL rip out your voice box." Okay, that was a very dangerous threat, but I was P.I.S.S.E.D! I was thoroughly disappointed when I had climbed back down to my lower bunk, and still hadn't heard a peep from Daneira. But before I could begin my doubts, she did speak.

"You're right. We've already had a fight. There's no reason for us to stay enemies now." She said.

I nodded in agreement.

"No-one's said anything to me like that for ages." She began coldly. Then she sighed. "You're stronger than you look and I respect that, Nuo. But sometimes, your fashion sense really is horrible."

"You want to die?" I said through gritted teeth, clenching my fist.

"Sorry… I can't help myself. It's a habit." She replied. To my surprise, Daneira climbed down from her bunk and sat down beside me.

"Truce?" I said tiredly, holding out my pinky.

"Truce." She repeated; we linked pinkies. Consider that an oath to stay 'neutral' (The war zone playing in Nuo's mind: There are thousands of little soldiers and catapults, and horses lining up, all ready for battle, that is, until a little messenger guy comes running up with a message. The Colonal, after reading it, goes: "Aww, but we just got all the cavalry into position…")

I grinned. "Right, so we are going to have a nice conversation, like posh ladies at a tea party so swearing, no fighting, nothing."

"Yup…." She nodded wearily.

"Okay then…."

"You begin, this is too weird."

"Okay… uh… So…. Er… Why can't you… be nice for a change, Daneira?" I said awkwardly, pointing at her with half lidded eyes.

"Please, call me Danny. Tammy calls me that." She looked awkward, "and look at my rep, Nuo. I'm already a bitch." I giggled. She looked at me in a weird fashion, and then she began to laugh as well. "When you first came to St. Mango's, I already thought you were a joke."

"You really want to die, 'Danny'?"

She shook her head, smiling a bit, "I'm not being nasty. This is what I do, it's what makes me, _me_."

"So you're naturally nasty?"

"Yes." She looked down a bit, then back up. "Well, you're naturally stupid."

I didn't take any offense this time; guess I have to put up with it more. I took a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't bite my head off when I said this – "What's happening to your family, Daneira?" I blurted out.

She didn't bite my head off. Except stretch and pull the covers over herself a little as well. "My dad's a businessman. He travels everywhere in the world. He doesn't have time for me. So I make myself noticed. I get in trouble, I shoplift, I do everything bad, but I don't mean it," She pulled at her hair slightly. "I used to have black hair too… I even got my ears pierced four times and I got my belly pierced."

"Oh, lemme see – "

She pulled up her top. There was a dragonfly jewel clasp over her stomach. I cooed. Then she pulled her top back down and she added; "Dad used to look after me all the time, until mum died and then he married my stepmum who has two children, they don't like me and I don't like them either. I hate going home. I always stay over at Tammy's during the weekend. What's it like for you?"

"Heck, I've got an older sister, and three annoying younger siblings. They're triplets, two male, one female. My mum and dad are always away too, but we get used to it. We even had a nanny, but she left." I said with a sigh, remembering my family. "But sometimes I do miss them. I don't know how much they've changed over the days."

"You're lucky." Danny (A/N it's easier than typing 'Daneira' all the time, I'm being lazy) sniffled. "Your friends…"

"Are Romance, Mariam, Hilary, Pyrrha, Julia and her brother Raul even though I don't take to him a lot – err, the boys – Ray, Tala, Tyson, Max, Brooklyn, Kenny…er that's about it. Sometimes I see Johnny but he talks to Tala the most and he's quite rude – erm, but you didn't have to know that."

"I used to talk to Tala… I wonder why he avoids me these days…" Then she giggled to herself lightly and I stared at her as if she was weird. "Kai… " She began. "What about Kai?"

"Er – "

"You were on a date with him today, weren't you?"

I went bright red and shook my head to convince her, "N-No, I wasn't."

She frowned and pointed accusingly at me, "You're lying."

Ack! "Okay, okay, I was. Well, at the date, all he did was throw me around the place as if I was some kind of discarded doll. If you're going to date him too, then I suggest you – "

"No, I won't."

I blinked and swallowed. Our fighting was going to start again. "DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed, and then I hid under the covers and began quaking.

Danny rolled her eyes and pulled the covers back off me. "Look, I was really angry when he said that he didn't like me and stuff, but I could've guessed. Sure, we danced at that party where we destroyed Lee's cake and stuff, but that was because I dragged him, and he wasn't really dancing."

"… So you won't kill me?"

"I can't believe we're both afraid of death threats."

Oh yeah, hee. I threatened her too before. I cleared my throat and got back up. "Uh… why are you so obsessed with Kai?"

"I'm not obsessed."

"You act it."

She irked at me and I feared that I was going to have her long hands being curled around my neck again, but she didn't do anything, except stare off at the distance, at the bars, were the policemen who were watching us were currently engaged in playing poker. "It happened a long time ago…"

Oh no, I'm getting a flashback – well, actually, Danny was. She looked dreamy. She continued to speak, leaning back on the wall. "I met Kai when I was small. We're not really childhood friends, because I had my own and he had Tala. My mum had just died, and I was alone at the swing park. Then he came, I was crying then. I must've looked really silly. He went over to me and said in that usual cold tone of his: "Stop crying. You look pathetic." And I was like: "I can't help it." I was blubbering and stuff. The next thing he did was pick me a flower and then he just thrust it into my hand and wandered off. I've been in love with him ever since."

"…. Really?" So… Kai's been a bit of a jerk ever since he was small?

She nodded. "Kai may not look it, but I think he's a very nice guy. I want someone like that, someone who can protect me and like me at the same time."

"He has fangirls."

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

I quickly shook my head. "Kai's not sexy. I like Ray…." I began dreamily – much like how Daneira had been looking before when mentioning Kai.

"Oh, tell me about that."

"About what?"

"How you liked Ray. This girl called Mariah, I heard, really likes him."

"Oh, really? I might have some competition. Ahem. Well, he saved me from falling into the swimming pool at one point, and he's really nice to me. Much nicer than Kai, anyway – " Danny nodded in accord. I continued. "And at the Yunezawa Ski resort – "

"No way! You went there?" She gasped in astonishment. I nodded in response. "I've always wanted to go there, I – oh, continue, please."

"Anyway, he gave me a row because I was up all night and didn't come back until morning. I mean, he was really worried so he shouted and he made me cry but I'm okay, honest. And he's so gentle and – okay, that's enough from me. More from you."

"Wait, if you like Ray, why did you go on the date with Kai?"

"I uh… didn't want to…um…" Actually, the real reason was so I could boast in Danny's face. But now I didn't feel like it. "I didn't want to reject him, after all, he does have a rep too, you know."

"So you do like him – and Ray as well." She taunted, "I can't believe you like two guys at once."

I gulped, "N-No way. That can't be right - ! I hardly know Kai!" That was very true. "Besides, you like him. I'm not going to fight."

Danny laughed, "Don't worry. I'm off Kai now."

"I don't believe you."

"Really, I am. When he said that he didn't like me himself, I was kinda angry at him, and you, but now…. I just… lost hope."

I felt sorry for her. And I was sure I didn't want to tell her I was responsible for humiliating her in front of Kai by giving her a fake reading, and the Romeo and Juliet play. I – oh, I'm so guilty….I didn't want to say it, so I cleared my throat, "Stop that!"

She blinked and said to me suspiciously, "What's wrong with you now?"

"How can you give up hope? Kai's still free! You may still have a chance!"

Danny shook her head slowly. "Thanks Nuo, but really. I don't want to anymore. I've lost that feeling. In fact, I don't think… I even loved him. It was more like…. Lust. So when you came, and Kai seemed to show slight interest in you, I had been jealous and angry. But now… "

My insides squirmed when she said that. She was… she lusted after Kai? I clamped a hand over my mouth and tried not to be sick – that sounded so…. WRONG! (the Grim Reaper facial expression again, people)

"Stop giving me that dirty look."

I immediately stopped giving her the 'dirty look', "Sorry… So, you were in _lust_ after him?"

She giggled again, "Yes, but now it's gone. I guess I'm free of boys, unlike you. I feel sorry for you."

Mmmm, that was my line. We began to laugh at each other for a moment, and then we stopped and watched each other for a moment. "Ya know, you're actually okay for a school bitch." I pointed out.

"And you're okay for a fat cow." She said, but then she stopped herself. "Sorry, that sort of slipped out. I didn't mean it. It's weird. I've never spoken to someone so easily like this before."

"You've never? But you've got Tammy and Ross."

"Oh, them? They just gossip and they two stick around each other all the time, they might even start dating, I'm mostly by myself and I hardly 'talk' to people, just backstab and gossip." She said sullenly. "I like talking to you, Nuo. You're different than those other people. For some reason, everything I've told you, I've not even said to anyone else… I sort of… I trust you."

I smiled to myself proudly, and then I eyed her suspiciously. "Are you afraid?" I wondered, was she afraid of letting her true self out towards others in case they might notice her as well, like how her dad doesn't notice her?

"Of what?"

"…. Never mind. I'm sorry, Danny."

"Why? Are you an idiot, apologising to me? After all I've done? It's even lucky you're talking to me like this and not planning some kind of revenge plan. But you're so stupid, I hardly think you will be bright enough to think one up." Then she quickly said, "Oh god, I just done it again."

I gave a nervous look at her. Oh, you have no idea, Danny… that's probably a good thing…. Or is it? "I… I think you need to see a psychologist, really."

"Shut up."

"Nuo Yung?" It was the same policeman from before. We both sat up. Danny nodded at me, and I got up from the bunk, and walked over. The policeman opened the gate. I blinked. "Your sister is here to take you home."


	34. Return of Nana

Sorry for the long update, guys. I've not had time to type up other chapters these days; my homework is piling up and I've got too much to learn for school, so expect a delay in updating from now on. Sorry.

**Chapter 34**

**Return of Nana**

_What Really Happened(?)_

"Oh god, thank you, thank y – " I turned back towards the cell. Danny looked so alone and sad by herself there -

Eurydice broke me out my trance, greeting me with a tight hug. "Why are you here?"

"I – "

"Tell me in the car. The triplets are here too, they're the most ecstatic in finding out _why_ you are in jail." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm not looking forward in hearing it."

"Okay, but before we leave – can't we bail Danny out of jail, too?" I asked.

Eurydice looked blank. "…Danny?"

"… Er, I mean, Daneira." I quickly reverted back to her original name.

My sister twitched when I mentioned the name 'Daneira'. Of course, back at home, I had been bitching about her, and how nasty she was to me. Eurydice thought I had gone mad. "What, but… why?"

"Because…" I swallowed and then smiled to her. "We're friends…" I gave Danny a thumbs up. She smiled watery-like back at me.

Eurydice elbowed me gently. "Nuo, didn't they tell you? She has to serve sixteen hours of community service for shoplifting. We can't do anything for her. Let's go home, I have dinner prepared."

"… Oh. I see." I glanced back at Danny; she nodded acknowledging at me. I guess she knew this was coming up for her. I walked back up to the bars and clasped my fingers around the cold metal. "Bye, Danny. Guess I'll see you at school then, huh?"

She stepped out from the bunk bed and wiped at her eyes, smiling. "Yeah… bye Nuo, and thanks… for listening to me. You're a good friend."

……………….

"What? Nana is coming back here… just because I got arrested?(!)" I shrieked as I slammed my clenched fists on the kitchen counter, that Laney's glass of coke leapt up a little and landed back down. I felt like such a troublesome idiot. Maybe it's because I am. I mean, I got expelled from school just because I got framed for putting a cafeteria on fire, and now; I got arrested and put in jail. But this time I was not framed.

Eurydice nodded her head, as she took a sip out of her coffee. "Yeah, Nana phoned us last night and said she's decided to come back and serve us."

My lip wobbled. On Saturday - that was when I got arrested and then released, today, was Sunday – straight after I stepped into the car, the triplets were onto me, demanding to know why I was in jail and what had happened to my face. All I said was that I done a not-so-good thing. When we returned home, Eurydice made a beeline to the phone and contacted our parents and Nana. I felt as if I was in court, the one being persecuted. "But-But isn't she living with Arnie in Hawaii now?" I protested.

"Yeah, but Nana said that she thought her real home was back here, with us." Eurydice replied back.

"Oh god, she's not leaving Arnie because of me, right?" I stammered out, gripping the edges of my stool tightly.

"No, don't think that, silly!" Eurydice patted my arm, smiling. "She and Arnie talked this through. Arnie agrees with her choice also. He thinks we need her more than he does – " Eurydice contemplated on her sentence. "Wait, I don't mean that he doesn't love Nana, I meant – "

"I understand what you mean, Eurydice."

"Good, then I shall explain no longer. We're picking Nana up at the airport five hours from now." Eurydice returned to the lounge, leaving me with the triplets as I sat moodily on the bar stool, glaring fiercely into my lemonade.

"The lemonade isn't going to solve your problems, Nuo." Jimmy spoke up.

I growled at them. Now is not the time to piss me off! I kept my cool. "I know, Jim-Jim."

Jimmy stared at me as if I had gone bananas, of course; I'd never called him Jim-Jim before. "Don't call me that."

"Shut up. I'm the second oldest here. I can call you little squirts whatever I like." Yeah, I was really pissed, or I wouldn't be saying this.

"And we can't?" The triplets all asked innocently.

"YES." I shouted at them.

Silence.

The triplets exchanged worryingly looks, before Laney piped up. "So… what's jail like, Nuo?"

"Is it scary?" Billy added.

"Is it damp?" Jimmy said, right after Billy finished his sentence.

"Were the baddies there?"

"Were the people nice to you?"

"Do policemen really carry guns and shoot you?"

"Are you served fish and chips?"

"Did you see Jonathon's dad? He's in jail too - "

Oh, god. Why can't they just -

"BE QUIET!" I roared at them. They blinked ingenuously at me; even Billy sniffled a little; damn, I seriously regretted snapping at them. "To your questions – it's just a place where people go if they break the law, and no, no, no, yes – sort of, no, no and no. Does that answer your questions?"

They nodded in unison. I sighed in content at the long-term silence.

"You really broke the law, sis?"

"Well, uhm… I-I-It was a minor law, I just breached the respect for the public, that was all… er…yeah."

Billy and Jimmy cooed and high-fived. Laney scowled at them. "Hey, there's nothing cool in breaking the law." She told them as she finished slurping her fanta.

"Eh, what do you know?"

I nodded and ruffled at Laney's hair. "She's right, you know. Breaking the law isn't fun." I said while drinking down the rest of my lemonade. Funny how I was saying that – no, I didn't think the fight was fun, it was more like why did I decide to fight back.

I became entangled in a thinking bubble for a total of approximately ten minutes.

_Kai…. God, I must've completely humiliated myself in front of him. He probably won't even speak to me ever again – and what's happened to Romance and the others? What's going to happen to me at school? Well, Daneira and I are sort of like friends now, so I suppose she won't bug me anymore and I won't have many problems surviving the year until my actual exams. Then I'll have to leave school, go to university or college, or even get a job. What's going to happen to me now? People will probably find out that I went to jail once in my life and won't employ me. Oh man!_

_And Nana – she's coming back. She'll see the house, the farm animals have begun affecting us that we're starting to live like them. Eurydice hasn't bothered cleaning after them either. All of her roses and fuchsia orchid bushes, all eaten by MooMoo. The pantry – covered in bird droppings thanks to Quakers and Clucky. What about the sheep and goat? Damn, I've forgotten their names already – oh wait, didn't the boy-brats take the sheep and let it stay in their room for a while? Crap, what's their room turned out like? I've not been for ages. What about Laney? She's always playing with the goat, dressing it up in mum's old clothes and putting her makeup on it….._

Damn, I felt like shit.

……..

At the airport, my heart was pounding terribly against my ribcage as we waited outside the gate where the arrivals would be coming out. Hordes and hordes of people came lavishing out, dressed in Hawaiian print t-shirts and shorts, sunhats, sunglasses; guess their holidays was now over. As more people poured out, the triplets became rather bored and sauntered away, so I had to go fetch them just in case they got lost, while Eurydice waited. I thankfully found them wavering around the arcade, and drove them back to the gate, where we spotted a rather familiar figure coming out, pushing a trolley with two large suitcases, dressed in a cardigan and a dress out of thick cotton….

"Nana! Over here!"

We all had a tearful reunion; before Nana almost immediately began nagging at us, claiming that without her at home, we were a mess. Well, it was quite true. She said that the triplets were thinning when she hugged them each tightly, then claimed that Eurydice was beginning to look rather 'wrinkly with fatigue', and finally, I was 'more slimmer than usual'. She hugged me, before letting go and looking at me stern in the face. "Young lady, you've got some explaining to do!" Nana said crossly.

………

Nana watched over us beadily as we sat across her on the sofa; Nan perched on her rocking chair which we had to dig out from dad's study. She crossed her arms and nodded firmly. "Looks like I got my work cut out for me."

We all laughed nervously.

"Nuo."

"…. Yes?" I squeaked out.

"What's happened to you? Over these months when I was gone…. No, ever since you went to St Mango's… you've completely changed. What has happened to you?"

"Nothing's happened to me." I said back. "I feel normal as I had been before."

"No," Nana said as she unfolded her arms from her chest. Darn, everyone is staring at me now. "You've changed, dramatically. You weren't like this. You've grown cheeky and immature. You weren't like that before. Just what has the people from Episcopal done to you?"

"Nothing! I like my friends! They're cool!"

Well, these people have gotten you into jail."

"It was just because I had a fight…" I mumbled out. Nana looked appalled at me. I gulped and looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"Your parents aren't pleased with you at all, Nuo. At first they were fine with the Episcopal incident but now you were almost meddling with the big house! How will you be able to explain this to your parents when they come?"

Eurydice looked up. "What, mum and dad are coming back too?"

"Yes," Nana replied sternly, "they will come back to the household sooner or later and suss out the problems themselves."

I swallowed. I'm such a burden to mum and dad now…

"Nuo." Nana said again.

I didn't dare look up; I've brought enough shame into this family. "… Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened to you in Episcopal?"

My blood turned cold as I looked up at her, then at Eurydice, who looked deadpan at my direction. "But…why? I've already told you – these girls set the cafeteria on fire and then blamed it on me - "

"Tell us…. The truth, Nuo."

I bit my lip. "The truth….? Okay, I'll tell you the truth."

**One year ago….**

"_Mum… where are you taking me?" A little girl, with black hair tied into two pigtails dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts, followed the tall woman in front of her tiredly._

"_Shh, we're almost there." The woman said, not looking back to her. _

"_Eurydice, why are you here too?" The little girl looked at the taller girl beside her. _

_The tall girl shrugged. "I dunno…" _

_They stopped walking, and opened the door they were now standing in front of. They were at a temple, the one that sat at the suburbs of town, looking lonely of civilisation and transport. The whole place was covered in thick bushes and dusty stone steps, only filled with three or four people – mostly old folk – who sat inside, talking, praying, offering, the usual. _

"_I've brought my youngest daughter to see you." _

"_Ahh, excellent, Mrs Yung, please, take a seat. And what is your name?" The scary-looking old woman was now staring beadily at the little girl. _

_She swallowed a bit and hid behind her mum. _

"_Now dear, don't be rude, tell the nice medium her name." _

"_I-It's… N-Nuo."_

Nuo Yung stopped snoring and opened her eyes groggily; her teacher, Ms White, was staring down at her again from the foot of her single desk – the seventeen year old girl smacked her lips and smiled, wiped the dried drool from the corner of her mouth and re-closed her eyes. "Five more minutes…"

"Miss Yung!"

She blinked, then quickly stood up, flushing. "Um, yes Miss?"

The teacher sighed and the other girls surrounding her desk giggled. "Napping again, were you, Miss Yung? That's the fifth time you've fallen asleep in my literature class, I need to send a letter to your pa – "

"No, not my parents. They're not at home, please don't send one!" The black haired girl pleaded, looking on the verge of tears, almost. Of course, Nuo Yung was known to be a bit of an orphan; her parents left home years ago for business and had never come back to their household for four years.

Ms White sighed yet again. "Step outside the classroom. Now. I'll speak to you at the end of the period."

Nuo's shoulders slumped, and then stiffly, she straightened herself and smoothed her skirt, then began marching out of the classroom while the others looked at her, and giggled a bit.

She stared outside the corridor window and sighed, eyeing her reflection up. "Man, do I need to shed some pounds?" She whined to no-one in particular, placing an arm over her stomach – she patted it – her body seemed to have wobbled upon sensing the vibrations sent from her palm. She sighed, and looked down.

This wasn't what she enjoyed. Sure, Episcopal was a great school, and she had great friends and a good status as a prefect – but the life was slowly killing her. It was getting more and more frequent that she was drifting off to sleep in class, her work was falling behind, her teachers were beginning to doubt her.

…..

…….

………

She sighed.

"… I know, isn't it great?"

"They won't even suspect a thing…"

She looked back up. Down the empty corridor, she could hear some girls talking. She blinked and leant off the radiator, away from the window, and turned round.

Three girls came into view, giggling and chatting amiably to themselves. Nuo sighed; just regular female students two years below her. She could tell – senior students like her, had a different tie than younger students. However, because Nuo was a prefect, well, she had a completely different uniform. The three girls blinked at her, then looked at Nuo; their eyes settling her prefect badge, before they quickly picked up their pace and trotted back up the stairs. For that couple of minutes, Nuo had spied chewing gum in each of their mouths. She sighed again.

"There goes another set of rule breakers I let go of."

….

"What are you doing?"

The girls stopped in their actions, and then turned around slowly, to face a prefect – not any prefect, but the one they just saw this morning standing outside a classroom. "We're… doing our makeup." A girl replied quickly, the others looked at her, before nodding quickly. They quickly stuffed a bottle into their pockets, concealing it away from view.

"In there?" The prefect scowled; they didn't even have any source of 'makeup' out. The poor liars.

The girls stood away from the toilet and unlocked their cubicle, then squeezed out. "Yes, so what? Do you always stand on toilet pans and stare down at people?"

Nuo hopped off the toilet and returned back outside. "Yes, I do."

The girls irked at her, then stiffly marched back out of the toilet, closing the door shut behind them. Nuo watched them, and sighed again before weaving into the cubicle they had been inside before. She bent down towards the toilet, and touched the rims of the pan. Icky, she knew; but she looked at her fingers, and breathed out deeply.

"Potassium chloride from the chemistry lab. Smart, but not enough."

……..

"So… Nuo, you found a dastardly plot to blow up a toilet?" The girl sitting beside her finished off her soft drink, then began to unpack her chicken wrap from her sandwich bag.

"Yeah, these girls – had potassium chloride, Adelie. I think they are going to blow up a toilet…"

The girl spluttered out some bits of chicken. "They're going to blow up a toilet?"

Nuo nodded.

Adelie stood up from her seat. "Then what are you doing here? Go get them already!"

"Wish I could, but I don't know their names or anything. They're just students some years below us – I don't know what year, though."

"Still, you'd better report them, just in case."

"Yeah, I know."

………..

"And again, Miss Yung, you've done outstanding performance in 'catching' troublemakers in this school." The headmaster, also known as Mr Baldie (yes, really) said. He was a rather hot-tempered man, but nonetheless kept the school in its good reputation and gave the right punishment to bad students.

Of course, Nuo wasn't a bad student, but she wasn't one of the best either. The girls were found guilty of attempting to blow up the toilet, but so far, had only received a full week of detention, and that was it. Nuo stood stiffly in front of the headmaster, as he complimented on her again; and even provided her the opportunity of receiving a medal for her bravery and outstanding performance to keep the school in its glory.

She refused. Somehow, Nuo believed… they would be back for more.

……….

Her bad feelings came true.

The girls were plotting to set the cafeteria on fire – she came across them when they she was checking the billboard at the crush hall, just opposite the cafeteria. What Nuo thought was unfair was the fact that it was always her who found out before anyone else.

"Go on." They urged at her, as soon as Nuo stepped into view.

"_What_?" She demanded.

"Tell the headmaster about our plot; you're quite good at that."

"…. Give me the matches first."

"I've got a better idea."

"What's that?"

"YOU do the honours."

"WHAT?(!)"

The girl seemed psychic. "I can tell. You long for something else, not this kind of life in Episcopal, right? You're not the only one by the way. We too, want something better from this schooling life, but it's not going to happen if we just keep obeying people. Teachers, homework, students… they're all the same – Sometimes, to achieve what we truly want, _you_ have to break the rules."

Nuo gulped loudly. It was quite true. Although she knew it was wrong to break the rules; Nuo wanted to break free from here. It wasn't where she wanted to be, not at this place. She didn't fit in. although people may be wondering why she felt this way; after all, she had it all. But not everything. Not everything she really wanted.

"You want **me**… to set the cafeteria on fire?"

……..

Okay, I have the feeling that Nuo from one year ago is completely different from present Nuo. For once, Nuo from one year ago is a lot less relaxed and carefree, rather serious and a bit of a goody-two-shoes; Present Nuo is ditzy and weird, laid-backed and wild. Don't you agree too?


	35. School's Hottest Couple

I'm really, really, really, really sorry for the long update, guys! Note that after this chapter – there probably wouldn't be another one for another looooooooong time although I am suddenly having a rush of creative juices flowing through my brain - I'm having so many ideas for this story but I've got so much stuff to do at school! But as always, I thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 35**

**School's Hottest Couple**

She stared at the matches in her hand. Beautiful wood they were… just one flick of the wrist at the side of the box… the whole cafeteria will be lit up with the fury of fire… some major and harsh punishment will await her… but the prize will be her freedom from this wretched place. Episcopal… 'guaranteed you a better education… everyone will envy you if you managed to get there'… but not what she wanted… not what she truly wanted.

She wanted freedom.

But was this the right thing to do?

No… what if someone gets hurt…

This doesn't mean a thing.

Setting the cafeteria on fire… made her no better than these girls in front of her. There was probably another way of how to do it. There had to be…

"I'm sorry. But I can't do it. Good luck though."

Nuo walked away from them.

………….

Eurydice gave me a really dirty look.

"… What?"

"So… if you still didn't put the school on fire, so why did you give us such a dramatic account about it then?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Just… wanted to build up some atmosphere to my boring life."

She flicked at my forehead and got out of her seat, throwing her arms in the air; moaning about how much of a drama queen I was.

Nana did the same too, although she didn't leave the table as quick as Eurydice. "They still blamed it on you?"

I nodded. "It's in the past now, and the principal was an idiot – I don't care anymore."

She looked a tad bit unsure, yet left the kitchen to her old room, and I was left mucking around the kitchen.

I have a cupboard, used to place my baking tins and cases, smoothing knives, frilly marzipan decorations, butter cream icing and the other essential ingredients for baking cakes, the cupboard is the top second right to the left of the block – I walked over to it and pulled out my cupboard, where a box of matches lay.

Taking a matchstick out, I struck it once and a bright yellowish flame licked at the pinhead. And I stared at it in fascination.

………….

Back at school, I found myself ridiculously surrounded by random people I have not heard of or seen. They just… knew my name and everything, yeah. I felt a bit intimidated, this didn't feel like school. I knew I shouldn't have gone to school today – my head was still bruised and I can't move my arm properly. Something is definitely wrong… why is everyone… so nice to me? And why haven't I seen any of my friends for the past few minutes? Oh, look, there goes another random girl waling past me with a huge smile, whom I've never seen before.

"Hi Nuo!" She waved at me. All I could do was stare dumbly back at her, smile awkwardly and nod a bit.

The next unpredictable thing that happens is that an extremely cute and tall guy walks past and smiles broadly at me. "Morning, Nuo." Then, his other attractive-looking mates do the same. "Morning, Nuo." "Wassup, Nuo?" "Morning, Nuo." Waah, do I hear an echo in here?

All I could do there was just drool and go "Hnnhnhnhngghhhh…." as they walk past. I shook myself, I'm already in 'love with two guys, I don't need another one to bother about, damn it! Ack! Since when did I acknowledge that I like both Ray and Kai? Nuo! Get a grip of yourself!

Eventually, I left my drooling state which was thankful, and I caught a glimpse of familiar, shocking red hair at the billboard, amongst a crowd of people – Tala! I quickly bounded up to him, and then I sucked in a breath and grabbed my bag strap tighter. "Talawhatthehellishappeningwhyiseveryonesayinghellotomeandbeingveryverynice?"

He turned round. "Nuo! There you are! Where've you been?"

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked, looking around suspiciously, more people are waving at me. It's quite scary.

"Oh, you'd better go and see yourself – " Tala pushed me up towards the billboard; and the crowd of people around it immediately stop in their tracks, then look at me. I smiled and waved politely at them, then quickly looked at the billboard.

My jaw dropped.

There are pictures of Daneira/Danny… … and Kai… and Romance… and Julia… Hilary… Mariam… Pyrrha… everyone… the arcade… the date… the police…and me… all stuck onto the board.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stepped away from me, and I quickly reached up, and then began tearing down the photos with my blunt fingernails. People began whispering and pointing.

"Look, it's Nuo!"

"She's really here!"

I ignored them. Gawd, why do I feel like I've turned into some sort of celebrity for some unknown reason? The spotlight was now focused onto me. I continued clawing at the photographs. What kind of stupid glue is this anyway???

Tala immediately rushed up to me and held me back, before I could pry off a photo of Danny and me fighting. "Whoa! Nuo, what're you doing?"

I ignored him and tried to pry my fingers around the photos. "Taking 'em down, there's no need for people to know what happened?"

"So… you did go out with Kai?" Tala said blankly as he held me back. Then his lips curled into a devious smirk. "Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Silence.

"Er… er…" My face flushed and I couldn't find myself replying. Not that I really wanted to anyway. Damn, the pictures illustrate everything that's needed to know, couldn't Tala see that? I mean, a picture is worth a thousand words, right?

"Yeah, she did." _He_ said for me.

My worst nightmare has come true. I'm really the centre of attention of people now. I've always wished to be invisible mostly during school, but now it seems I am not. Our 'date' has been broadcasted to everyone in school; they must know what had happened. The devil himself comes to the scenario; Kai came barging through people, seemingly looking darker and colder than usual, and then grabbed my arm tightly as soon as he approached the front, staring me down. Everyone cheered as soon as his fingers curled around my arm securely. I quickly tried to shake my arm out from his. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him.

Kai doesn't answer my question and doesn't even bother to look at me again. "Come on, let's go somewhere private." Immediately there are wolf whistles and catcalls. My face goes bright red again and I shamefully buried my little face behind him and shrank as far as I could do without hurting my neck, as we stepped back out from the crowd of people. God, this isn't happening…

We arrived in an empty corridor inside the school; as we passed; more people stared and waved at us. My face went crimson once more as I politely returned their smiles and waves, before turning to Kai. "Why do they do that?" I asked him once he let go of my arm. "Before, they'd ignore me or whisper stuff about me."

He looked away for a while. "Because, we're the school's hottest couple."

More. Silence.

Again, my jaw dropped. School's…. Hottest…. C-C-C-Couple? But Kai and I weren't even exactly boyfriend and girlfriend – we just went out – isn't that what a boy and girl can do without being mistaken for being a couple? I felt as if I was going to have a nervous breakdown, which would be happening very, very soon. "There's nothing 'hot' about me."

I looked at myself; I'm wearing a pink Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and dirty blue denims with holes at the kneecap (they're not for decoration, actually, I tripped up and that's what happened to them but I've managed to mask it), and my scruffy, muddy converses. Sniffs, I can see my stomach layers… I have so many…

"Well, the school's newspaper doesn't think so."

I stopped sniffling. "So… I am 'hot'?"

"It's only happening because you went out with me."

My shoulders drooped. Oh yeah. Duuuuh, Kai is the most beautiful of the male species and the most popular, at least, in the whole year. Whoever goes out with him is bound to become news sooner or later. I looked down. "Oh, then er – "

Kai turned to me and stared me down. "It'll stop soon. You're only considered a hero because you and Daneira had a fight."

I cringed and bit my fingernails – more bad habits of mine. So… Kai did see the catfight? Eep! I did not look up at him. "Um… Were you... worried about… me?" I blurted out awkwardly. Damn, why'd I say that? Maybe it's because my innermost thoughts wanted to scream it out.

He didn't reply.

Oh god, I've done it now. Wait, but all I said was "Were you worried about me?" I just wanted to know about his feelings – erk, maybe that's why. Kai's the type of people not to show feeling, let alone being asked about it – I mean, the one place in Earth you wouldn't catch Kai in is a Psychologist's office going all emotional and talking about how he felt at the moment! Eep!

His voice is low and hoarse as I looked up when he opened his mouth; he isn't staring at me anymore, but at the side again. "I was a bit,"

My shoulders sagged deeply again, and the bag strap fell off my shoulder as I stared at him in slight surprise. Kai looked uncomfortable by how I was ogling at him. His eyes are closed again; a slight frown appearing on his face, but that frown…. It's different than the others ones he usually has plastered on his face. My mouth opened and closed, opened and closed. Again, I flushed visibly and I started smiling like a total idiot. Eventually, I could find a proper word to say.

"Oh… er… yeah, really? Ehehe… hehehehe….Sorry, Kai." I scratched the back of my head clumsily and guffawed.

He opened his eyes and watched me lazily. It was the kind of look that meant 'You'd better be'. I swallowed.

I latched my other hand on my arm, slapping my forearm gently, and grinned. "I'm okay, really, see? I'm totally fine – " I bent my arm, then a searing pain surged through and I squealed.

He rolled his eyes, now his facial expression returning into a fierce glare. "Baka." He said, and then he smirked, and turned back round, before walking off towards his registration classroom.

Instantly, after his departure, I breathed a sigh of relief. And then I smiled to myself, looked at his retreating back, and giggled - my face growing red – again. I waltzed out of the corridor on tiptoes of my blunt toe-covered converses, sidestepping amongst the other students carefully, my arms weaving around me as I twirled and swirled. Beautiful Nuo, beautiful Nuo! Yeah, I'm feeling out-of-place today and I'm currently doing some kind of unnamed and unknown 'Nuo' dance at the moment. Who cares? I don't. At least I'm smiling. I don't have a care in the world if everyone's watching me! I'm happy happy happy! So cho, super happy! (A/N: Yeah, she's really gone nuts with a capital 'N')

At the classroom doorway, which I breeze past in my glamour; Kai was leaning there, watching me again, and looking rather amused. I noticed this for the first time - Man, he is really a beautiful specimen of humanity, especially the male species… so utterly perfect in every way. Chiselled jaw line, flat cheeks, nice lips, sharp eyes, such lovely hair! He noticed that I was staring at him oddly and cleared his throat.

I stopped dancing and I quickly gathered myself, smoothed my hair, straightened myself, and then cleared my own throat. "Er-hem... yes?"

"What the hell were you just doing?"

My face burned red, with embarrassment this time as I tried to find an excuse, but found none, unfortunately. "Um… I was er… dancing. Anyways…. " I clutched my bag tightly and began fidgeting on the spot. Damn, I've suddenly gone all shy around him. "I er… gotta go back to my class – see ya!" And I twirled away from him, prancing down the corridor. More smiles. Beautiful Nuo… beautiful Nuo!

"Nuo?"

I stopped prancing and looked around me dangerously; this is like more embarrassing scenes of mine in which I am caught in the middle of the act. "Ray?" I spotted the black-haired boy emerging from his registration classroom.

"I just saw you leaping down the corridor, are you okay?" He closed the door behind him and hauled up his rucksack over his back.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay, why?"

Ray looked down at the floor, then back up towards me. "I… saw the pictures."

I swallowed loudly. "Y-You d-d-did?"

"You guys are the school's hottest couple, you know that?"

"Well, um… " I looked to the side and then back. "Well, I'm not hot. Kai maybe, but I'm not." Damn, I'm not really helping…

He blinked at me in slight confusion. "I never knew you and Kai were going out – " Ray sounded depressed when he said that.

My mouth opened and I found myself blabbing out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no – " Ray blinked owlishly at me as I continued. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no – "

" - Okay, okay, Nuo, I get it." He said, smiling with relief as he calmed me down.

I took a deep breath. "… You do?"

He nodded. I just had to believe him; Ray's never lied to me before.

"So… uh…?" I egged him on without trying to make it far too noticeable – note the fact that I had lean in further and my 'mousy stare' has upgraded into 'eagle glare'. Yeah… what else were you going to say to me, Ray?

…

….

……

"Yoowangootsumtime?"

…

….

…..

Uh… what…?

"You want to… go out sometime?" He repeated. "... With me...?"

"Uh… okay, what time... when…?" I find myself scratching at my jaw more than usual and I quickly leant back away from him, grinning sleazily.

"How about today? After school?" He spluttered out quickly, rubbing his forehead-band feverishly. Ray looked up, his face colour brighter than before – and in a good way, too.

"Yes yes yes!" I bounced up and down on the spot happily. "Where will I meet you?"

"Um… just at the school office - "

"Okay okay okay!!!" Man, I'm on, like, sugar or something! Way-hey! This feeing is great! "I'll see you there! Bye-bye, Ray!"

I began to dance all the way down to my classroom, kicking my legs up and down, arms flailing; Ray folding his arms and smiling at me, chuckling to himself, before he returned back inside his registration classroom. I slid into mine and found my seat, then sat down, staring out of the window. Man, this day was going to be good! And for once, I was right; I spent a day in school in which I am completely free of problems, and completely happy – yeah; I've been in a happy mood for the whole day!

I waited cheerfully for Ray – okay, I wasn't waiting, Ray was waiting for me patiently. His clothes were different than the ones he had on this morning; but whatever his attire was, it always made him look nice. Yup yup yup. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice. I suddenly had the thought of me and Ray dancing on the moon….. whatever the dance was – salsa, tango… yeeeaaaahhhhh…. That'll be great, Gyyyahahahahaha!!!

"Nuo?"

"Haaaah?" I turned back round, a rose in my mouth.

Ray carefully plucked it out of my mouth, replaced it back into the receptionist's flower vase and smiled at me gently. "Let's g - "

I grabbed his wristband-clad arm and literally flew out of the office gates. We both ran out of the school office, into the empty school ground.

"Yeah! Let's go, go, go!" I leapt onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, then pointed out to the town centre. "Go go go!"

He laughed, and hoisted my legs up so I wouldn't fall down. "Okay!" He said, grinning like a cat.

Wow, he actually doesn't mind!

Yup, today was gonna be just sweeeeet.


	36. Champagne, Cherie and Surprises

Okay, I admit, this chapter is boring. There's no Kai in it, well, he doesn't appear physically, but I promise, more Kai stuff in the next chapter. This is the turning point in Cosmo G, stay tuned.

**Chapter 36**

**Champagne, Cherie and the Surprise**

Ray and I were walking down the street, watching the sunset, when –

My vision turned white from the side, and I stumbled blindly for a split moment or so, almost crashing into the bush beside me. Ray held me up before I fell though. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

It turned white again. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned, then opened them. Ray, in front of me was blurry and looking worryingly at me. The white was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled. "…. Did you see that?"

"…. What?"

"Nothing…"

_What was that?_

……………..

Mum and dad are coming back tomorrow.

Who cares?

"Nuo! How could you say that?"

"I don't care at the moment, honest! Well, not know – Listen, I've not finished in telling you what happened – "

"Whatever…"

"Don't give me that! Well anyway, I've never felt so happy before in my life! Okay, I am lying, maybe it wasn't exactly the 'so happy' in my life as I had experienced other better things too, but it was still as awesome. Just Ray and I – at the ice cream parlour, mucking about and throwing ice cold desserts at each other that we were practically falling off our sugar pink seats and onto the checkered-floor tiles, laughing. And then we went to the park and I sat on the swings, and asked Ray to swing me higher as it seemed I couldn't really get much progress (Because of my weight, ne?) and Ray didn't mind until he tried to push my swing but found it quite hard (yeah, its definitely my weight). Eventually we got tired of the swing park and just hopped onto the roundabout, but then I began to sick and dizzy so I hobbled off, and then Ray and I went for a short walk – All the way to Lee's, where he had held his birthday party – ironically we began talking about it again, I just remembered that no-one had really caught the culprits behind the dastardly deed but I had a good hunch that it was Danny; I'll straighten it out with her until she gets back, grr. Then we went to our 'secret' place at the school; where we watched the boys playing football at the court. We just sat at the top of the hill, underneath that large oak tree, and just stared, and stared, and stared – "

"…. Are you done yet?" Eurydice moaned, struggling to keep her eyes open. I chucked a teaspoon of powdered hot chocolate over her. She screamed and momentarily ducked behind Nana at the bench. "Oi!!!"

"Nuo(!)." Nana shouted, waving the chopstick at me threateningly, before replacing it back into her saltwater (A/N: Apparently that helps you go to sleep, but don't put too much in!).

"Nana… she wasn't listening." I whined.

"It's almost midnight, Nuo." Nana sighed, and then shrugged. "Shh, you might wake them up."

I've bored Eurydice and Nana with my ranting and raving, my exaggerated tales of our 'date' that by the time I came back home, with Ray's shirt draped over my shoulder (given to me when I sneezed - ahh, he's such a gentleman) – which was around eight-ish. I pestered them both so much that even Eurydice has started to become half-asleep.

"Big deal." She said. "This wasn't your first date – that was the one where you went out with… er… Kai, was it?"

"NO." I said firmly, eyebrow twitching. "That wasn't a date - that was a nightmare. I never want that happening again – "

"Me neither." Nana added, "Or I'd have your parents to deal with. Look, they're coming back tomorrow, and – "

"Do you think Ray'll ask me out again?"

"…. Shut up, Nuo." Eurydice replied groggily, before letting her head drop to the counter, and she began snoring.

Nana sighed. "I'd better take her to her room. You too, Nuo, it's been a long day. Get some sleep."

"Aye, aye Nana!"

……………………..

My dreams were weirder than before; I guess stress really does affect your health in a way. I woke up about at about three am wondering what had just happened before going back to sleep. The dream - It was so strange though; first, it started off great, and then it got stranger and stranger – first, I was with Ray, and then suddenly Kai came into view, and he gave us this unusual look before marching away. And then I remember… I took off running after him.

"Kai… wait up!"

But he doesn't hear my voice, and continues to walk further away from me, his silk white scarf billowing behind him.

"Kai!" I try to keep up with him, but Ray's voice is constantly annoying me.

"Where are you going, Nuo?" He says, running up to me.

I ignore him for the moment and continue pursuing Kai's shadow.

"Don't leave me now, Nuo." He says this time.

I don't know why, but I am still ignoring him; Kai's silhouette is walking away from me further.

"Come back, Nuo!"

Then I stop running and turn round to face him. "Give me a minute, I'll be back soon, Ray, I promise!"

And I tear my gaze away from him and continue to follow the other.

…………………….

I woke up the next morning feeling completely groggy-like, which was normal, but today, it felt extra odd. The dream I had when I woke up at three… I had completely forgotten… something about flapjacks? I scratched my head and looked outside the window – sunny as always. I got dressed in a plain shirt and dress trousers, before slipping into my slippers, and shuffling my feet out of my bedroom door… I can hear Eurydice singing in the shower…. I'll use the bathroom downstairs. I said morning to Nana who was at the kitchen, and went past the boy-brats hitting each other with plastic swords, then Laney who was playing hide and seek with her toys (how is that even possible?), before I suddenly realise - it dawns to me that on our breakfast table, is champagne. The triplets have now taken great privilege in poking at the bottle and going 'oooh'.

"Uh, Nana. We don't drink." I said, pointing at the bottle.

She nodded faintly. "I know you don't, but your parents do – well, actually, I'm not so sure, but they said we should prepare some champagne when they come home."

"Which is…?"

"Um… somewhat this afternoon; said they shan't need me to pick them up."

"… Uh… okay?"

The doorbell rings, and I look back at the front door. "Meh… I'll get it."

"Ooh," Nana coos. "It's probably the postman with my luxury kitchen knives, double edged stainless steel 12" inch set."

"Oh, right…" I lumbered towards the door and opened it; the boy brats peered from behind me.

"G'morning." The postman says dully; seems he needs his coffee; man, I hate staring at dull people in the morning, like bus drivers, they're particularly edgy and rude then. "Parcel for Miss Nuo Yung."

I blinked. "Me?" I looked at the huge box – and I mean, it's really, really big. Even bigger than our door…. It's even got holes in it…. A sticker with 'Fragile' on it adorns the front of the box. I signed the form and handed it to the man, who waddled away back to his car and started it; he drives off to the other side of the road before getting out again. I tear my gaze away from him and back at the parcel.

"Wow, look at that, Nuo!" Jimmy said, poking at it carelessly.

"Who's it from?" Billy asked, glancing at the tag. "…'Fr-om Mum and dad. To Nuo'."

I sweatdroppd; yeah, mum and dad really are weird people…

"Go on, open it."

"… Okay…"

Eurydice stepped downstairs, in her dressing gown; a towel wrapped around her newly washed hair and glanced at my parcel. "Whoa, what's that?"

"I dunno…. Just gonna check on it now."

"Wait, wait for me – " She quickly said, before scampering back upstairs, her shoes squeaking. Eurydice returned back to her room, before rushing back down in a few moments, all dressed up as she rejoined us. Even Nana has come over to us. They watched me cut open the taped edges with scissors Nana handed me, and I find myself suddenly getting all sweaty – well, Eurydice and Nana were breathing down my necks.

We were down to the last piece of duct tape…. The blades of the scissors slice through it quickly and I handed back the scissors to Nana, and I turned back to the parcel… a hand reaching out to pull back the lid flaps.

"SURPRISE!"

For a moment, everything is silent as the girl popped out from the box – confetti and polystyrene bits falling all over the floor.

We were all blown back for a split second or two, then -

"ARRRRGHHHHHH!"

Silence.

The girl blinked. "What?"

We just point and scream.

"ARRRGHHHH!"

"WHAT?" She demanded furiously

"W-Who are you?" Nana spluttered; not believing that a GIRL had just came out from a box. Addressed to me, ME! What the hell?(!)

The beautiful girl with long, tousled blonde locks and pretty cerulean eyes smiled widely, showing a neat row of glistening teeth. We all grace ourselves in her peculiar shining presence. Her clothes are all of designer – Giordano, Gucci - her wrists are adorned with sparkling, silver jewellery from Dior. She… looks like a stick insect in a way. We all stared at her with our mouths hanging open. "Ah, patience, dear family members of the Yung, my name is Cherie Dhaussy, I come from Bordeaux, a city en Francais, I am a supermodel, and I have a degree in – "

"Sheree…. Dossie?" The boy-brats stumbled out.

"Oui, I am Cherie Dhaussy." She said cheerfully, before she stepped out of the box, and we suddenly realise how tall she is – she is WAY taller than Eurydice, who is the tallest in the family.

We all seemed to cower as she strutted past us, inspecting us closely. "How strange, I expected the family members to be a lot… fashionable and… and…" She looked at me, and cocked her eyebrow, as if she was judging me – I frowned at her slightly. "… A lot less…. Bigger."

I bit down on my lip. Eurydice blinked and looked at herself, then went a bit pink.

"Who ARE you really?" Nana asked, as the triplets hid behind her.

The girl straightened herself. "Please excuse my bad manners, I have letter to show my official family member pass." She gave Nana a letter from her pocket.

"WHAT?" Eurydice said as she walked up to 'Cherie Dhaussy'. "Our parents sent you?"

"Of course, and who is this 'Nuo'? I've been assigned to assist her and be by her side."

"WHAT?" Now it was my turn. "Our parents sent you to look after me?(!)"

Cherie looked surprised. "You are Nuo?"

Her accent is really bugging me. "Yes, I am. So what of it?"

"I imagined you to be… a lot… " She put a carefully nail-polished fingernail to her lips, and then looked back at me. I groaned, I really didn't want to hear this… She looked thoughtful again. "… Less scruffier-looking and… plain."

"Hey, don't say that about my sister." Eurydice snapped. "Just who do you think you are?" She's almost as pissed off as me.

"I was told to come here and surprise you all and you were to let me into the house."

"No way." Eurydice and I said in unison.

"…. Girls, it's true." Nana said, looking slightly grim. "Your parents have sent her here to live with us for a time – she says, Cherie is her fashion-model, and now that they're coming home, they're taking Cherie with them."

"…. You've got to be kidding." Eurydice and I snatched the letter off from her hands and we both read down.

_Dear Eurydice, Nuo, Billy, Jimmy, Laney…_

_We are glad to tell you that we will be arriving today at home! I hope you've been good and tidied up the house nice and neat. We hope you've taken good care of nana, too. In case you are wondering, we've given you a surprise - Cherie is your mother's designated model – they've just recently begun partnership and Cherie is basically advertising your mother's clothes out! We've asked her to stay with us for the while so our house won't be so lonely this year, hope you don't mind!_

_Love mum and dad. Xxxxxx_

We looked away from the letter, gobsmacked. Cherie instantly glanced away from us and at the kitchen. "Is that champagne on the table? Can I have some?" She walked off into the kitchen, and we have no choice but to shut the door and give each other worrying looks.

She popped off the cork and poured out a glass for herself from the cup stand. "You don't mind, do you?"

Nana could only shake her head.

"Champagne?" Cherie asked, holding out some wine glasses. We all shake our heads in return.

We were still suspicious, and everyone gathered around in a mini circle, kinda like what Rugby players do before a match.

"Well…. What now?" Eurydice said.

"I'll stay at home and watch her, you two need to go," Nana replied. "Nuo, you take the triplets to school. Eurydice will give you a lift."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay, you three are coming with me." I grabbed them and quickly shoved them out of the door, with Eurydice behind us, taking out her car keys. "Wait – " I bumped into Eurydice; she began to curse at me for my short notice.

I handed Nana a spray. "Uh…. What?" She blinked, as she looked at it. "Pepper spray?"

"No, my deodorant - In case she's a murderer or something, use this."

Nana glowered. "Gee, Nuo, thanks."

"You're welcome." I said, managing a weak smile, but inside, as I watched Cherie pull out a slab of the brioche loaf from the bread cupboard, my innards were squirming. Her presence really bugs me. Why do I have such a bad idea about this..?


	37. Theme of Nuo

Ee-gad! You're probably wondering - is Fish and Chips-san dead? No, I'm not, but this story was. While I realised that I've had a year and a half gap in posting this story up, I moved from High School straight to University. It's not fun, sighs. All I want to do now is finish this story before my exams begin, which is next month, and that is not fun either.

I finally found some time in typing out how this story ends, though! I'm glad people are still reviewing this, I am very grateful!! :)

**Chapter 37**

**Theme of Nuo**

School seemed different today – no, it wasn't the journey, even though I took a different route, and went out early of the house to avoid Cherie Dhaussy, our new 'guest' – it was… the people. I felt as if I had stumbled upon St Mango's crumbling paths and buildings and horridly-dressed student faculty all over again.

Yup, I was being glared at.

Strange, considering how the past few days of school had been nothing but filled with a wonderful and cheerful, spontaneous attitude like something from Mary Poppins or the Sound of Music fired towards my direction. Today, I felt as though Mary Poppins had been kicked away and a raincloud had covered me and was showering me with constant raindrops. What was going on?

A girl stalked past me on the way uphill to the Main Office where the usual billboard was. I glanced at her as she stormed past; she looked at me from the corners of her eyes, sneered, and then quickly looked back to the front, ignoring me wholly. I stopped in my tracks, my hand clutching my bag tightly. Did… Did I do something wrong? Do I look funny?

The other students walking behind me quickly brushed past me as well, avoiding eye contact with me. They all simmered together in a tight cluster at the front of the billboard. I raised an eyebrow, then frog-marched up to the crowd.

It went deadly silent.

And when I mean _deadly silence_, it went so silent you could actually hear someone breathing. I swallowed, as all heads turned to me.

"U-Uh… g-good morning… student body…" My voice wavered and went all squeaky at the end of that sentence. I was awfully nervous for some reason. "What's everyone looking at??" I mumbled under my breath.

"Nuo! There you are!" A voice cried at the front of the board.

I squinted my eyes to see Tala, with a lollipop stick jutting out from his mouth. "Tala? What're you doing here? Heck, why are you always here in the morning?"

He shrugged. "Come on, you gotta see this!"

"See what?"

"Just get over here."

"Okay." I pushed past the throng of glaring people, and arrived beside Tala finally.

"Take a look." He said.

My mouth instantly dropped, and I dropped my bag. "_**W-WHAT THE - ?!**_"

There were hundreds of them – most of them were copies – there were photos of me and Ray, when we went out to the park after school. There was one with Ray pushing my rather large self on the swing, then one of us walking home…. Eek! I feel fully exposed! What's going on? Tala then tapped me on the shoulder, and when I turned to him, he gestured above.

Huh?

I followed the direction his finger was pointing at. In BIG, red lettering, it said:

_NUO THE TWO-TIMER_

And then I heard it; they were all whispering about me; and pointing at me and sneering, scorning, shaking their heads, and… and… and you know that awful feeling when you think people are talking about you? Well, I wasn't imagining it this time – it was really happening.

"I AM NOT A TWO TIMER!!" I shrieked furiously, turning back to the crowd of students. I looked furious and sounded absolutely furious; I swear, my ears were billowing out hot steam. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

Tala tried to calm me down. "Nuo, chill – it's probably photoshopped – "

No, not just that – I will have their head roasting on a spit! How dare they wrongly accuse me and Ray!

I thought I had gotten rid of my enemies. Guess I was wrong; I eyed each and every one of them individually. No-one spoke up. My face heated up, and my teeth gritted, I uncurled and curled up my fists into balls, before I screamed, pushing through the crowd, running into the main office.

………

Somehow, I don't think this is like any of the past experiences I've had fired at me deliberately. It's kind of…. Extreme.

I didn't see Ray because I only see him in interval, lunch and last period; I didn't see any of the rest of my friends since they're not in my chemistry and English class. I felt really alone. I don't know where Tala sauntered off, and thinking of where Kai was is an absolutely astronomical thought to think about.

So I didn't go to morning registration today – I've never thought of dogging a day of school and here I am huddled up on a toilet seat in the female toilets ( St Mango's High only has one toilet with about twenty cubicles) which has that unpleasant smell of off-ammonia. I dabbed at my eyes and frowned. I don't think people believe the photos were photo-shopped, heck, they weren't. Ray and I did go out – but nothing happened. I would never two-time Kai. We weren't really dating in the first place. Why am I acting up over such stupid things anyway?

Suddenly, I heard a knock on a cubicle door. "Nuo? You in there?" I was too absorbed in self-mourning that I hadn't heard the door open and footsteps echoing inside.

"Go away." I moaned, huddling up even more.

"Huh?" The voice travelled nearer towards me. "Nuo, it's me, Romance."

"Go away, Romance."

I heard her sigh and lean against the door. "Nuo, what's wrong? You're missing lessons. That's not like you."

"I don't care. Why are you here anyway?" I dribbled, wiping my nose with a tissue.

"…. I want to help."

"No thanks, I don't need your help. But thank you."

"Nuo, can you come out of there, please?" She begged, knocking on my cubicle door.

"No." I spat out to her. "Romance, you'd better get back to your own class."

"But I want to talk to you."

"…. About what?"

"… Ahh, you see, Tala wants to talk to you, actually, but he can't enter the girl's lavatory so – "

"Just get to the point." I sniffled heavily.

"He wants to know if the photos are real."

"… Yes, they are. But nothing went on between me and Ray."

Romance leant off the door. "Okay, Nuo-sama, I'll go back out and tell him. I knew you weren't like those kinds of people." I heard her trot back to the door, the squeaking hinges as she opened the door, then a muffled conversation. Then I heard her re-enter, and stop outside my cubicle. "I just told Tala. He said he'd help you find out who took the photos."

"Wha - ?"

"Nuo-sama, if you claim that you're innocent, then why are you hiding away?"

"I…" I began, before pausing. Why was I hiding? I perked up, and sighed. "I… I'm scared, Romance."

"Of what?"

"… Kai."

"Oh, Nuo-sama…"

"Hey, Romance?"

"Yes, Nuo-sama?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not treating you like a good friend as I should've."

She giggled. "You'll always be number one in my eyes, Nuo-sama."

At that point, I snivelled even more heavily than usual.

Romance managed to coax me out of the toilets; she wiped at my puffy red eyes with her crimson satin handkerchief and smiled, I smiled weakly back at her, and thanked her. Man, I should really treat Romance a lot better than I usually do. I felt awful inside, and I apologised to her again, but she said she'd understood. We walked back out to the corridors, and Romance had to depart to her own class. I waved to her, and then felt dreadfully lonely again when I watched her retreating back disappear into Room 213.

I walked to my own class, and pushed the door open quietly. "Sorry I'm late." I said, before making my way to my seat, trying to ignore the glares I received from almost every face in the class.

Chemistry was awful, and I regretted listening to Romance and going to class. No-one wanted to be my partner when we had to be split up into groups of two, even though the class was an odd-number because Daneira was gone…. The odd-numbered person didn't want to work with me and worked all by himself. Hearing that guy declare that out loud in class, I went bright red and ignored the look I got from the teacher, hoping the ground would swallow me up. I actually wished that Daneira's rubbish-collecting sentence was over and was here, since she's the only person I know in this class – even if she spilled chemicals all over my front on my first day of school.

I ended up working by myself, huddling over a test-tube rack with tubes containing multicoloured liquids sloshing around. I had my back turned to the rest of the class, but I could feel those dirty looks they sent me and the remarks whispering behind my back. Swallowing, I got up from my seat and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Nuo?" The nun enquired, looking up at me from her book.

"… May I go to the bathroom?"

"….." She noticed the fact that my lip was wobbling, even though I was trying to smile at her. "… Of course, Nuo."

"Thanks." I swallowed again, before wiping at me eyes once more. I hurried out of the classroom, running back down the corridor.

I'm such an idiot! Why did I listen to Romance? Even though she meant well, I couldn't handle it. Suddenly, I spotted a similar someone at the water fountain a few feet ahead of me.

…. Kai?

"Kai!" I yelled, running up to him.

He flickered his eyes towards my direction, and then straightened back up once he was finished, releasing his finger from the button. His eyebrows furrowed, into that cold stare that he'd somehow been blessed with since birth – it's surprising he doesn't have any worry lines creasing on his forehead yet.

"Kai – I don't know what's going on," I blubbered to him quickly, "but I swear, nothing happened – Kai? Kai, where are you going? Aren't you going to…. wait - "

He'd just completely ignored me and walked away from me. I blinked at him dumbly for a few moments.

"…. Kai….?"

……..

So there I walked, looking ashen-faced and almost half-dead after suffering all that; I knew there was more to come, I just didn't think I was prepared for it yet. I arrived at my locker and opened it, before stuffing my books in glumly.

Before long, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned round. It was Ray. I gulped and straightened myself.

"Um, hi Ray." I mumbled out, scratching the back of my ear awkwardly. "… You shouldn't really be seen with me."

"Nuo, it's okay. I don't mind what they do or say about me. It's you I'm worried about." Ray replied; he put a hand to my forehead. "You're feeling kinda warm… You feeling okay?"

"Huh?" I moaned out, sniffling slightly again. "I dunno…"

"Listen, Tala and the rest are already on the hunt to look for the photographer. Don't be so upset. You've done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, I know. But…. People are still calling me names." I told him truthfully. My cheeks flushed visibly again.

Ray looked concerned and patted my head, and my lips contorted into a really tight, uncomfortable position too. I recognized that look – it was one of sympathy.

"Nuo, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He replied. Suddenly, he grabbed my unsuspecting hand.

I stared; rather wide-eyed. First, at my hand, then up at him. He didn't seem to notice, and his warm fingers gripped tighter around my cold, sweaty ones. My lip wobbled again. "R-Ray?!" I squeaked, still staring at our intertwined hands.

"If Kai and you weren't really going out then…. You won't be a two-timer. If you get what I mean."

I just continued staring at him blankly, and then I nodded briefly.

Ray smiled weakly, and let go of my hand. "Come on, I'll walk you down to your next class."

**Eventually…**

"Nuo, where are you going?" Mariam yelled at me, as she spotted me trying to leave school by climbing over the fence at the pitch.

I groaned and let my leg back down on the ground. "Mariam, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in PE. What are you doing? It's interval."

"I know that. I'm dogging school – and proud to admit it." I replied, before chucking my bag over the fence and trying to hoist a leg up on the thin wire again.

She shook her head. "I can't believe you – running away like that. Nuo, I thought you were strong."

"No, Mariam, _you_ don't know what _I've_ been through this hellish morning!" I told her in a matter-of-factly. "In chemistry, no-one, and I mean utterly NO-ONE, wanted to be my lab partner. When I was going to English class, people walked ten inches away from me and they were calling me names, when I was leaving English class, someone thought it was funny to throw an eraser, a ruler, a coin, their jotter, and a piece of gum at me – which by the way, FYI, didn't miss. I saw Kai and I tried to explain but he completely ignored me and walked off. I saw Ray, and I felt even more guilty than ever but I never told him that. Believe me; I think I've been strong enough up until now, right?!"

"But Nuo!" She exclaimed, "…. Don't let that beat you down, you've been through worse!"

"Yes, and that is precisely why I WANT TO GO HOME because I can't take it any longer!" I dropped down on the floor, feeling my cheats going warm again as my eyes became blurry with water. "Just let me go, Mariam." I wailed.

"… Nuo…" Mariam breathed out helplessly as I clamped my hands over my ears, eyes shut tight with tears leaking down the sides again. She put her bag down and knelt down beside me, a hand on my shoulder. "… I… I'm sorry…O-Okay, you should home. Take a break from school."

I sniffed, wiping my eyes again. "Thanks, Mariam." She helped me up, and I looked at my bag from the other side of the high fence. "Hey, Mariam?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me a boost?"

...

Ahh, poor Nuo. This chapter was v.v hard to type up.


	38. Mum and Dad

**Chapter 38**

**Mum and Dad**

Even though I knew Cherie Dhaussy was at home; I didn't care. I just kicked open the backdoor and threw my bag to the floor; I trudged all the way back home after Mariam lifted me over the fence – I couldn't care less if people knew and could see that I was avoiding school – and Ray... argh, I felt like grovelling at his feet and apologising like mad. All I want now for the moment are my new best friends – a couple of tissues, a mug of hot chocolate, a pillow, warm socks and a good movie.

"I'm home." I said aloud– everyone's away, obviously. Eurydice, to work. Nana, to the market. Triplets in school.

Cherie poked her head from the kitchen doorway – she had cleared her face of make-up and looked shabbier than this morning; she had sported a huge, murky white sweater and jeans – I blinked at her for a couple of minutes as she put back the teabag jar into the cupboard. "Eh? Miss Nuo? What are you doing home so early? I thought you had school?"

Hmm, I just met her this morning but she's got that tone in her voice as if she's known me for ages. Heck, I don't care anymore.

"…. I don't feel too good." I replied back mournfully.

"Oh my, I see. Look, your eyes, so red! I'll get you a boiled egg for those later." She took a sip from her cup.

"I want a hot chocolate." I simply said, before marching past her and snatching the kettle off the stand.

"Here, I'll make one for you."

"…. Thanks." I mumbled, before walking deliriously up the staircase. Cherie watched on worryingly, before opening the taps to fill the kettle with water.

I trudged back down in my pyjamas, with my bunny slippers and matching rapist-looking hat, before wandering back inside the kitchen and taking the cup of steaming hot chocolate from the counter. "Thanks." I mumbled again, before swaying into the lounge and plopping down, immersing myself inside the cushions. I didn't even put the TV on, just stared at the Yellow Pages sitting in the corner.

Yup, I'm depressed.

Cherie sat on the seat beside me. "Miss Nuo? You okay?"

"No." I replied after a few moments of silence. "And I don't feel like talking about it."

She nodded. "Okay."

I glanced at her as she dipped a digestive into her cup. "Cherie? Why are you here?"

The supermodel (she's actually not looking very super at the moment though) looked up. "Actually, Miss Nuo, I'm not staying here for long. Well, to be more precise, **we're** not staying for long."

"Eh?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Your parents are returning now as we speak. They should be in the taxi… probably."

I spewed out my hot chocolate. "That fast?!"

Cherie nodded. "Oh, and by the way, this morning, I was not actually sent here in the box. I travelled here with the postman, who your mother hired. When we arrived outside your door, postman opened up the big box for me to go in. your mother is very creative. It is no wonder she is so popular in France"

"You know, she could've gotten you killed. I'm terrible at opening packages, and I had a knife."

Cherie looked blank at me.

"N-Never mind…" I grumbled under my breath.

**A few hours later….**

"We're home!!"

The door had creaked open, and then, in came two people who I had not seen for a very long time, carrying a huge amount of bags and suitcases lagging behind them as they bustled in through the front door. Cherie and I sat up, after watching the credit rolls to today's sob-film fest and my jaw dropped.

"M-Mum! Dad!"

Wow, they've changed a lot – mum's hair was shorter than before, and dyed a completely new colour, not to mention, she still looked glamorous as ever. Dad was more bulkier that it looked as if his black suit was a bit too small for him, and now his black hair was flecked with bits of grey and he even had a couple of new scars across his chin.

I had bounced up to him, and mum held her arms out to me and I leapt into her embrace, inhaling a strong scent of perfume and I gaggled a little, when she let go of me. Dad lifted me into the air next. Yes, I've always been 'Daddy's little BIG girl' at some point in my life.

"Nuo, love, you've lost weight." He commented, once I stopped squirming as my feet touched the floor again.

My eyes went all watery. "R-Really? Oh my god, you can't believe how happy I am to hear someone finally say that…" I snivelled tearfully, happily.

Mum giggled; I just realised how modern and hip-looking my parents actually were, despite being over fifty years of age. "Yes, yes, you look healthier. Nana must be doing a good job taking care of you – but then again, she always does, I – Nuo, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I blanched, and then looked up at dad, then back to mum. "I don't feel well…"

"Oh dear." Mum said, and then she pressed a hand to your forehead. "That must be why you look so red and puffy…"

"Um…." Actually, that'd be because I was watching the movie.

At that point, Cherie, who had been watching my reunion silently, giggled a bit. She switched off the movie and dumped all my tissues of snot and tears into the bin. Mum perked up at her. "Cherie! You're here!" She walked over to the model and embraced her also, then kissed both her cheeks and ruffled a hand through her hair, smiling.

"Mrs Yung, so nice to see you." Cherie replied, smiling also.

Dad put an arm around my shoulder tightly and sighed. "We have lots of things to tell you, love. Come on, help me and mum take our luggage back into our room."

"Sure thing, dad. I have a lot of things to tell you, too."

………

Indeed I did; we retired upstairs back into mum and dad's old room where the mattress had no new sheets because Nana had taken them out to wash this morning. I had to tell them all about what happened back in Episcopal Academy – inevitably, mum and dad concluded that it was a solved mystery where I did not set fire to the cafeteria and those girls were the ones who framed me. Mum said she'd go back and tell them that they'd made a mistake, but I said there was no need, and I was happy at my new school – sort of.

Nana came home from the market and she went upstairs too, to listen to what I had to explain about myself. Cherie remained downstairs because she thought there was no need for her to come up.

I also explained why I was in jail for less than twenty four hours but was still in jail nonetheless. Mum and Nana tutted at me for getting into a fight while dad cheered me on, then received a sharp elbow nudge in the ribs by mum.

"Stop encouraging her! That behaviour is un-ladylike and absolutely unacceptable!" Mum yelled at him.

"Hey, if one of my daughters is being bullied, why can't she defend herself?" He protested. "Nuo, that was the right thing to do."

"Victor!" Mum shrieked at him. Wow, I hadn't heard dad's name being used in ages.

"Dad, mum, chill." I tried to simmer them down. "It's okay now."

"No, Nuo, I'm sorry to say that it's not. We've… thought about this for a long time before we came here." Mum said, turning back to me on the bed.

"Well, there was a reason why you guys came here, right?" I piped up nervously, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy now. "… What is it?"

Dad sighed. "Nuo, we're moving."

My eyes popped. "WHAT?!"

"Yes, Nuo, we're moving. To Bordeaux, in France. I got a new job opening there, and the houses are marvellous there, even bigger than here. We've already got a house in a wealthy neighbourhood; they're multilingual so there's no need to learn French… although it's probably better if you do learn French…"

My jaw dropped. "B-B-But… then, when are we moving?"

"In a few weeks, love. Nana won't be coming with us so she can help us sell the house." Dad added.

"Why are you being so impatient…?" I babbled helplessly. "What about Cherie?"

"She is my designated model. I thought we covered that in the letter. Did she come in a box?"

"Mum, that was nuts."

"But creative." She protested.

"Still nuts." I chirped.

"See? I told you that was a dangerous thing to do." Dad said to mum. "I'm pretty sure Cherie didn't appreciate it either."

"Eh, what do you know, darling?"

"I know that the kids probably would've pretty scared stiff by a person coming out from a box."

"Victor, it was perfectly foolproof."

"Mum! Dad! Focus!"

"Ahem, Cherie won't be living with us. She'll be living with her fiancée. She's just my work partner, that's all. I thought she'd like to meet my children."

"… Er…. Okay."

"Right, back to the point - Nuo, you went to jail. You need a different environment. It's not too late. We still have hope for you." Mum then looked attentively towards me. "What was jail like anyway?"

I cringed. "Um. Noisy." I croaked out, remembering the times Daneira and I bickered and yelled at each other that the policemen watching us had cotton wool stuffed into their ear canals. Nana held my hand and I turned to her for a moment. "Nana, you knew what my parents were planning?"

She nodded. "Nuo, it's for your own good, and don't worry about me, I'll just tidy up the house and then it'll be ready for selling."

I still looked unsure; I looked down and bit my bottom lip firmly, gripping Nana's hand in mine tightly as well.

"Nuo, don't you want to move?" Dad asked, a hand on my shoulder. "Even if you decide to stay, we're not letting any of you stay behind. Not even Eurydice. Even if she is 21."

"I think she's 22, darling." Mum corrected dad.

"Oops." He replied back bashfully. "You're 19 -- right, love?"

"…I'm 18 now – my birthday was back in March. But you were close, dad."

He cleared his throat. "Oh dear, my memory's getting fuzzy. The most I can remember is Eurydice bullying you in the waddling pool, and the triplets stuck in prams crying all the time. And now you're all grown up. Okay, what we were saying again? Oh yes, Nuo, do you want to move?"

I thought for a moment, and then looked up at him. "…. I want to move. There's… nothing really left for me here." I blurted out.

"It's okay. We know you'll miss your friends, but we must go." Mum replied, putting her hand on my other shoulder.

"… Are we moving… because of me?" I whimpered out. "I mean, we've been living in this house for ages, since the triplets were born… how will they take it when they find out we're moving?"

Mum shook her head, giggling again. "Of course not, Nuo." She kissed my forehead, but somehow, I still didn't feel so sure.

Suddenly, heavy rock music began playing in the quiet background. Mum's expression soured; "What is that racket?"

Sheepishly, I took out my mobile phone. "Um, excuse me." I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Nuo-sama, it's me, Romance! We found the culprit!"

…………

As much as I didn't want to leave the company of my parents which I had lost for quite some time ago, I left the house at three, when Nana, mum and dad went personally to pick the triplets from school; I hitched a ride as well – actually, they wanted to see St Mango's High themselves and ended up looking v.v. disgusted at the state of the school and the students as they poured out from the gates.

"Victor! Did you see that?! That boy had a tattoo on his arm! He barely looks 18!" Mum shrieked in shock again.

Even dad looked unimpressed. "…. I can't believe you're really studying here, love."

Nana's face seemed to have grown a bit red as she in-took my educational surroundings as well. "Nuo… I can't believe they actually let students study here. It's a dump!"

I shrugged, then open the car door and got out. "I'll walk back home by myself. Bye mum, bye dad, bye Nana."

They waved, and then drove off to get the triplets. I straightened, and then marched up to the front gates, where I said I'd meet Romance. They were already there; Romance, Tala, Hilary, Mariam and Julia. After I greeted them weakly, they explained to me that Tyson and Max took part in the hunt but couldn't stay to see what would happen. Apparently, nobody had told Ray. And Kai… well, they said they hadn't seen him all morning.

"I'd say," Romance said out aloud. "I don't think Kai really cares."

There was a silence, and I smiled helplessly at her. Hilary and Mariam's eyes widened when she said that, and gaped up at me. Julia went up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Romance was roughly prodded in the side by Tala, who moved in front of her.

"Come on, Nuo. We know where the culprit is."


	39. Nuo's Liberation

Thanks a bunch for the reviews, guys. I'm glad some people still read this story :) The bad thing that I was afraid of was that this story is indeed, almost finished.

I just really want this story to be done and over with, and I've realised that it's kinda dragged, so it's kinda rushed at the end, too. Sorry! I just really really really want to finish this story and not worry about it anymore!

**Chapter 39**

**Nuo's Liberatation**

"We got leads from the secretary." Tala said as we trotted along behind him down to the local shops, a ten minute walk from school. "She always comes in early in the morning and saw the person who put the photos up."

"Uh… so you went up to her and asked her who posted those pictures up?" Hilary asked.

"No, I'm quite the charmer."

Everybody stiffened; the secretary at the office was an old nun. Wow, I wonder what Tala did to pry that information out of the old crone. We shall view Tala in a different way from this day on…

"I'm ashamed of you." Romance said. Tala irked.

"So… who did it?" Julia asked to change the subject, once everyone stopped having odd images of Tala chatting up an old nun flashing in their heads.

Tala took out his lollipop stick – I hope he hadn't been chewing on that since this morning. "Kevin. That little rugrat, weasel-boy, monkey-dude."

"Now, Now Tala. There's no need for name-calling." Mariam said to him. He just shrugged helplessly at her.

"… Who's Kevin?" Romance and I asked both simultaneously.

"Nuo, you don't remember? Back at Lee's party." Hilary told me. "THAT Kevin."

"… Lee's party?" I said, breathless as I struggled to keep up with their fast pace. "Kevin?? I don't remember much…" In fact, I didn't really want to remember…

Romance frowned and crossed as her arms, as she wasn't at St Mango's until a few months ago.

I tried my best to remember – but all I could remember was Pyrrha and that dreadful swimming contest, then me and Ray going to his uncle's restaurant. Hmm, I don't remember any Kevin.

"He was Lee's right hand man." Mariam added. "Which is why we're going to pass through the shops to Lee's territory."

"Will we see Ray?" I asked.

"Doubt it." Julia then replied. "Ray hasn't spoken to them for some time after the party."

"This way, bitches." Tala said, gesturing to a shady-looking path to the right.

Everyone stopped, as Tala squeezed in and began caterpillar-wiggling through the path. Romance looked at Hilary, who looked at Julia, who looked at Mariam, who looked at me. Hnn, looks too small for me to squeeze through..

"Um… I'll go last." I volunteered anyway.

"No, it's not that. Did you hear what he called us?"

"What? 'Bitches'?" Hilary suggested.

"Precisely." Mariam nodded.

"And this conversation is getting us anywhere…. HOW?" Julia reminded us of why we were here in the first place. "Romance, you go in first, you're small and tiny enough to fit in."

"Okey-dokey." Romance saluted Julia, then stepped in. Julia followed shortly.

Mariam and Hilary looked at one another. "After you, bitch." Mariam said, grinning.

Hilary scoffed and waddled in afterwards, then Mariam. "Come on, Nuo."

I looked reluctant, but lifted a huge thigh in front of me anyway. I squeezed in, and was instantly seized with claustrophobia and the inevitable fact that I was stuck. I was the ONLY one out of them all to be stuck, actually.

"Um, guys? A bit of help?"

It took about three minutes for everyone to grab my arm, and yank my body into the path – Tala began explaining what he learned in his Human Biology class today in a bid to make me feel better. "This path is structured just like a kidney. It uses the bottle-neck effect to its advantage. You see, the entrance to the path is small, but the actual path is quite wide, like a filtering system, got it?"

No-one answered him. He grumbled, then took out his lollipop stick and chucked it to the ground.

"Tala! You just littered!" Romance roared at him.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, you pipsqueak?" He replied back, grinning at her.

"….. How could you….?" Romance's mouth just opened and closed, then she ran to me, clutching onto my arm.

"Uh… you okay?" I asked, an eyebrow rose up.

She dribbled. "I just get emotional when people litter or vandalise the earth…. Our clinic is completely filled with rubbish and vandalised from head to toe, so I… I… whenever I see someone chucking their waste, I… UWAAAGHHH!!"

O-kay….

………

"We're here."

I cowered behind Mariam, who was tall enough to cover me because of her high ponytail, but she ended up dragging me out and making me stand in front alongside Tala, who had spotted Lee.

Lee, who I had not seen for quite some time, had longer hair than before, but his sideburns would always be implanted in my memory for some reason. He was with this big guy and a girl in pink. But… no Kevin. "Tala? What are you guys doing here?" He asked, once he approached our small group.

"We just have a little issue we'd like to discuss. It concerns Nuo."

Lee glanced at me; I squeaked. "Hey, I remember you – "

"… Eh, yeah, I was at your party."

"You never got me a present."

CRINGE! How the heck could he remember that?!

"A-Ah, you see… I… uh…."

"Just kidding." He said, before snapping his gaze back to Tala; he wasn't as tall as Tala, so he had to look up.

I cringed even more and then looked at my shoes.

"Something wrong?" Lee asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked back up at him, then at the big, huge dude behind him – he growled at me and I stepped back.

"Yeah," Tala replied. "Where's Kevin?"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, that little runt. Get him out here now."

"What's going on? Tell me first." Lee replied, seemingly ticked off at our reluctance to tell him what was happening and why we wanted Kevin. He looked at each and every one of us.

"I think you know what's going on." Mariam spoke up.

"Yeah!" Romance added. "How dare you guys frame Ray and Nuo-sama!" Immediately, she was shut up by Hilary and Julia who clamped a hand over her big mouth.

Lee blinked, then his eyebrows furrowed tightly. "… What are you talking about?"

"Look, everyone knew that Kai and Nuo were going out, okay?" Tala continued talking, giving a warning look at Romance to shut her up furthermore. I flushed and looked down again. Kai and I weren't really dating… "Then someone thought it was funny to post up pictures of Ray and Nuo together at the park and call her a two-timer, and now the whole school's against her because they think she's a slut."

"Tala!" Almost everyone in the group yelled at him – except from Romance, who still had her mouth being clamped shut.

My face burnt red once more, and I felt as if I had had enough, so I stepped up. "We know it was one of you people! I can't believe you framed us like that! We're just good friends!"

"Oh, really?" Someone else barked out.

Everyone stared at the girl in pink who hadn't been with Lee or the big guy before; she just came out of nowhere. She instantly realised her mistake and went deadly quiet. Even Lee looked taken back. "M-Mariah?"

"You!" I pointed accusingly at her. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Mariah looked uncomfortable, then nodded anyway. "Yes, it was me. I saw you and Ray together and I had heard that Kai had asked you out. I didn't think it was fair for Ray – or Kai, for all that mattered."

"….. " I guess this is why Tala and the others never told Ray – because it was one of his close friends who had did that to him. "Mariah, I – I wasn't two-timing Kai with Ray. Kai and I aren't even dating." I spluttered helplessly.

"Then what was all that 'school's hottest couple' all about then, Nuo?"

I shrunk back, as her feral features came into view. Eek! "…. Eh, well, you know how nosy people can be…"

"The point is, Nuo. I've known Ray longer than you have, and he deserves so much more!"

There was a long silence.

Tala and Hilary backed off; Mariam and Julia were grabbing a kicking and screaming Romance to the sidelines. Lee and the huge guy also stepped away.

I felt as if the spotlight was just on me and Mariah now.

"You… Like Ray, don't you?" I began. "You like Ray a lot."

She went a bit pink, then looked down, and back up at me. "… Yes, I do. I've… always liked him."

"Mariah, how could you do that to Ray, though?" I said, scratching at my elbow.

"I wanted him to open his eyes and see you for who you really were! You're a two-timer! You're playing him! You don't deserve Ray at all!"

I stepped back; I wonder what I could say that would make her shake off this horrible misunderstanding? "Mariah, me and Ray are just friends!"

She didn't look as if she believed me.

"Anyway… I'm moving soon. I'm… I'm going far away from here." Damn, I can't believe that Mariah was actually the first person I'd told about the moving house thing.

"Where to?"

"France." I straightened myself. "The point is… what I'm trying to say is…. I… I don't…" I can't bring myself to say it; my voice wavered.

_Nuo! You like Ray! How can you give him up like that?_

But a part of me still likes Kai. _But what about Kai?_

I… do like Kai.

_Now what?_

_Who do you choose?_

…. Ray…. or Kai?

_Who do I choose?_

Arghhh… I can't…. It's too hard…. They're both… I like them both! But that's unfair, to Ray and Kai, and selfish of me. But I'm like that. I'm a selfish person. Always have been.

_Choose now, Nuo!_

Ray...

Or Kai?!

_Ray._

_Kai._

_Ray._

_Kai._

_Which one is it?_

_**Who is it?**_

_**Who am I going to let go?**_

"I… I…."

Mariah raised an eyebrow at me.

"I…"

_**Ray?**_

"…. I…."

_**Kai…?**_

_Who is it then?_

_**Kai?**_

I swallowed a new horrible sensation that had accumulated in the back of my throat.

"Ray."

Arggh, I felt my insides lurch. I swallowed again.

"What was that?" She said impatiently, frowning.

I looked right back at Mariah; she squirmed a little under my stern gaze.

"… I don't like Ray."


	40. Kai vs Ray

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them :D

This story actually finishes at Chapter 42... I'll apologise again for rushing it. I'm so sorry! -bows-

**Chapter 40**

**Kai vs. Ray**

Mariah took my word after I told her I didn't like Ray that way. I said it out loud, and roughly about five times, so everyone could hear, and be a 'witness'. And then she apologised; Lee wasn't happy with what she did, and they retreated back into their territory. I watched them as Romance clung onto my arm again and Tala sighed, patting my shoulder; Mariah turned back to me as she continued walking.

_Thank you, Nuo. _She mouthed back.

No problem, I thought. I admired the feelings she had for Ray. I could see it; she really did like him; a lot more than I did. Therefore, I really didn't think I deserved Ray anymore. And I didn't know what he saw in me.

"Nuo, you were so brave." Hilary said, with a small smile, but she could see how unhappy I was.

My legs stopped trembling, and my heart stopped beating at a hundred beats per second, and slowed down.

"… R-Really?" I croaked out.

"Yeah, come on, now that that's over, we can recover your reputation."

I shook my head, smiling dryly at them all. "It's fine. Frankly I don't seem to care anymore." And then I sniffled noisily, and Julia handed me a handkerchief from her pocket.

I cried.

………

Ray was at my doorstep when I arrived at home; surprisingly, I supposed that my parents were still out, as the car was gone, and Cherie didn't have the keys to the house. Eurydice was still at work. I stared blankly at him, as he collected himself up, before walking up to me.

"Nuo, how come you weren't at school today?"

"Uh…." I didn't know what to say. In fact, I didn't even have the guts to look at him. "… Can I ask you something instead?"

"… Sure." He said, although he looked at me worryingly.

I took a deep breath. "… Why do you… I mean… do you think… I'm a nice person…?"

Ray laughed. "You're the most generous person I know!"

I sucked in my lips, fists clenching tightly as I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that this awful moment would pass. "E-Eh…. Now I really don't know what to say…"

"You've been looking upset since this morning. Want to go get some ice-cream?"

I really wanted to say 'yes', but I stopped myself in time. "I… I don't want."

He blinked, and looked at me suspiciously. "You don't want ice cream? Okay, we can go and get a coffee – "

"No, Ray. I mean – "

He waited.

Aah, shit, how can I say this in the most nicest and polite way as possible? I looked back at him; and he looked… sad – as if he knew what I was going to say.

"… Let's just stop seeing each other like this, okay?"

……….

Argh, that really was the worst moment in my life. All Ray did was say that he understood, and he left. And I felt like throwing myself off a cliff. Nuo, you did the right thing. No, he didn't understand anything; I don't understand everything either.

Did he get the right message?

**A few days later at school…**

Everyone seemed to treat me differently during interval, except from Romance who just carried on life as if nothing had happened and I hadn't experienced the worst emotional breakdown of my life. I then told her what had happened, and she finally got confused in her own predictions and readings about me and screamed in frustration during lunchtime before collapsing in an exhausted heap behind the dumpster. She exclaimed that I was her most difficult and unpredictable subject of experimentation and she no longer wanted me to be her subject, instead, she chose Tala, and predicted that he'd be with Adelie. Hmm, that's not too hard to predict.

Mariam, Hilary and Tala were trying to cheer me up – but it didn't work. Tala was just ranting and raving about his personal life, so far, I found out that he had hated his life in Russia and he had a pet dog called Bones once.

I never saw Ray today. Or Kai. Heck, he probably wouldn't even talk to me if I did see him.

"Hey, guys." I moaned at them when I waddled up to our usual table for lunch. I was packing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich supplied by mum but that still didn't cheer me up. Surprise, surprise, Ray was missing, and so was Kai. Tyson and Max, who had been fighting over a packet of mayonnaise for their sandwich, stopped in their antics and made space for me.

"Hey, Nuo, you okay?" Max asked, before Mariam elbowed him. "Huh? What? Oh."

"I'm moving." I replied instead.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, not in unison, mind you.

"What do you mean you're moving?" Tala demanded, before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me forwards and backwards. "Don't leave me without giving me Adelie's new mobile phone number!!"

"Tala -- " I said, prying his fingers off me. "You know I'll always keep you up to date with things about Adelie."

Well, it seems he's still crazy about her. He huggled me anyway. "I'll miss you though. Do you have to leave??"

I nodded, finishing my first sandwich in just a few bites.

"Where are you going? Grandpa won't have another student in the dojo then..." Tyson mumbled as he bit his sandwich.

"To Bordeaux, France. My mum got a promotion."

Max perked up. "Oh, your parents came back?"

I nodded again. "Yeah… we're leaving in a few weeks."

"But then you'll miss the Prom and the Final Year Concert." Hilary pointed out.

I shrugged, and then stuffed the rest of the last sandwich into my mouth and unscrewing the lid of my juice bottle before tipping it into my mouth. "I can't help it."

The table was silent; everyone was looking at one another, and they just continued to eat, though it was a lot quieter. I excused myself once I was finished, and dumped my rubbish into the bin.

"Nuo, where are you going?" Tala asked, when he realised that I never came back to my seat.

"I just want to be alone for a little while, Tala." I said, before leaving the cafeteria.

………..

I remembered the spot Ray had taken me – it was his spot, and I'd found it quite relaxing to be there, too. I was hoping that Ray was there, but he wasn't, so I clambered up the steep hill, holding onto the grass and weeds for balance and grip, and heaved myself up, lying over the dried mud for a moment, before finally rolling onto my back, staring up at the bright sky.

"Yup, I'm gonna miss this place." I sighed, before closing my eyes.

Suddenly, a dark shadow coasted over me, and I opened one eye. I grumbled at him and egg-rolled to the side so he could sit down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

There was the typical silence. Why was he talking to me anyway? Last time I saw him, he completely ignored me.

"You ignored me the last time we saw each other, if I remember correctly." I pointed out to him.

He never replied.

"You thought Ray and I were really going out behind your back?"

"…. I wasn't sure."

"So you ignored me." I replied.

"Nuo!" Another voice yelled, and I got up, shielding my eyes from the sun as the new person climbed up beside me.

"Ray, what're you doing here?" My voice quivered. "Y-You're not angry at me, are you?"

"No, of course not. Lee spoke to me yesterday. I know about the whole thing." He replied, with a small grin.

"Then…. You're okay? We're okay?"

He nodded, sitting back and basking in the sun. My lip wobbled, and then I smiled too. Ray looked over to Kai; then glanced at me, and whispered "What is he doing here?" I shrugged in response; Ray looked back up. "What're you doing here, Kai?" He growled, low in his throat.

"Nuo." He merely grunted back.

"Oh, yeah?" Ray said, and I recognized that tone – uh-oh, I feel an argument coming up… "Where were you when those pictures were up and everyone was calling Nuo names?"

"What's that got to do with you, Ray?"

"I heard from Mariam and the rest during interval that day." Ray frowned heavily at Kai. "You ignored Nuo as if you didn't even know her. Kai, how could you do that?"

"That is none of your concern." He didn't even look at Ray. Gah! Why is Kai being like this? Does he still think that Ray and I have something going on?

"Well, Nuo is of my concern. She's a good friend and she deserves to be treated a lot better! She deserves your respect!"

Argh! I only came here to be alone and for some peace and quiet and now these two have come, it's just…. It's just… Aieee! I clamped my hands over my ears. "Guys, stop fighting!!"

"No, Nuo, I'm not letting Kai get away with it." Ray said, pulling me to the side like a ragdoll that I went careening far away from Kai.

Damn it, Ray and Kai hardly had an argument and now here they were in a heated battle of words, all about me, plus, I could feel that horrible electric static crackling between their eyes.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled again.

But they were too absorbed in their own bubble; Kai was cool and collected as usual and I wondered how anyone could be like that, especially in this situation. My head hurt. They were getting louder and louder, and I heard my name practically being mentioned in every sentence.

Suddenly, Ray's flying fist of fury that was supposedly at his side was sailing towards Kai's direction.

"Noooooo!" I screamed, and everything seemed to have gone in slow motion.

Ray's fist had successfully connected with Kai's face before I could prevent it, and suddenly, while my jaw had dropped in horror and shock, so did Ray's, as he had been expecting Kai to dodge it - But he hadn't.

Kai stumbled backwards.

Then it went back to the usual pace again. Ray and I looked stupidly and astoundingly at one another, then at Kai, as he gathered himself up slowly from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but… I hope that knocked some sense into you."

More silence; I just stared gobbledy-gook at Kai, who was still on the ground.

The next minute, Ray was tackled to the ground by a blur of black and white, and a blob of grey, they went rolling around on the grass delivering kicks and punches to one another, yelling and cursing. Damn, Kai was quick. Hmm, he must have some kind of, well, I dunno…. Ninja blood in him?

"Holy crap!" I screamed, trying to pry Kai off Ray, but he pulled away from me and lunged at Ray again. "STOP IT!! STOP FIGHTING! SOMEONE! HEEEEEELP!!"

But our spot was so far away from the actual school, there was no-one here to help! Oh mi god oh mi god oh mi god! What do I do? What do I do?! I ran around in circles around the tangled heap of the two fighters as they punched the living daylights out of each other, screaming my head off. Kai delivered a blow to Ray's left jaw; I winced. Ray elbowed Kai's stomach; I flinched. I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing was stopping them from punching each other's brains out! Someone, please!!

Suddenly, I found myself flailing helplessly – and it went slow-mo again. My foot had stepped onto the edge of the steep hill and I was going to fall down - ! My arms waved around, trying to catch onto something – but all I got was thin air.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!!"

They stopped; Kai was grabbing onto Ray's collar and was about to knock two teeth out, and looked up at me.

"Nuo!!"

And as I fell, Ray had thrown himself under me, and Kai had tried to grab my outstretched hand – but he missed. I went tumbling, and so did Ray, then Kai. We egg-rolled down the hill simultaneously and landed in a messy, crumpled heap at the foot of the hill. There was a mixed racket of yells and screams as we stumbled down together.

Ray was squashed underneath me; Kai was on top of me, his head on my stomach.

Owww…. I felt as if I had broken every bone in my body – actually, I should've wondered if I had managed to break every bone in Ray's body. Kai rolled off me, hissing in agony as he moved his neck around – it went 'craaaack'. I then got up, and pulled Ray up to his feet. He looked dizzy, and promptly sat back down on the grass again.

"Ow." He said, with a bruised eye, bloody nostril and bleeding lip, courtesy of Kai. "That really hurt."

"No more fighting, you two." I groaned, trying to make sure I still had any feeling in my pinky.

Kai just stared at us both silently, with a purple-looking cheek and blood dripping from his mouth, before stalking off.

"You think he's okay?" I asked worryingly, watching him leave.

Ray chuckled loudly, swinging his arm around and brushing some dust off. "Kai will always be okay, Nuo."

"Eeee?" I squeaked, turning back to Ray. "You're LAUGHING? Even when you and Kai almost killed each other?!"

"Well, I've not fought with Kai over something for some time. It was alright."

"Eh? You and Kai fight??" My jaw dropped again. "It was _alright_? ARE YOU INSANE?"

He shrugged playfully. "We used to always fight. In fact, I was considered his rival. Well, I'll see you, Nuo. I gotta get a plaster for my bleeding lip. You should have something for your head."

"…. Eh?"

That's when I suddenly felt something warm trickle down over my forehead, and onto my eyelashes – not, it wasn't sweat. I touched it, and brought my hand to my front.

"I'm bleeding?!"


	41. Goodbye Kai

Wow, this is the second last chapter. Thankies for the reviews!

One Note: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter 41**

**Goodbye Kai**

Mum wasn't happy when I came home from school that day of the fight with a plaster sticking over my head and nose; yeah, after my head began bleeding from a nasty cut due to the fall back in lunchtime, so did my nose, for some bizarre reason. Anyway, I received no sympathy and we've began to tidy up the entire house, since we're bound to leave this place soon. The triplets had been actually okay with the news, although they said they'd miss their friends; I guess they were too young to really cherish much, or think about. I felt as if I had nothing really to leave behind – just my friends, that was all. However, Eurydice spent some time sobbing in her own room because she didn't want to split up with her boyfriend. She still hasn't exactly cheered up yet.

And me? Well, I dunno… I'm just cleaning my room up at the moment; I can't believe how much of a pig-sty it actually is. Cherie was downstairs helping Nana, while dad was on the phone calling the Petting Zoo if they'd accept our farm animals (believe me, mum wasn't happy with them when she saw them in her pantry). I've not spoken to Kai since he had a fight with Ray. I'm pretty pissed off; he hadn't even explained himself as to why he ignored me. I must really embarrass him, and I began to think about Ray's words, back to the fight.

The next few days of school had been a bit strange; I told Romance I was leaving and she spent a whole half day crying her eyes out, with Brooklyn having to pat her back. She gave me my own tarot card set, a cuddly jammy dodger doll and a red napkin (really). Mariam gave me one of her favourite scrunchies, as she said she had always thought I had great hair and I should use it to my 'advantage'.

Hmm, random, I know. But I was really happy. Hilary gave me a wrestling poster to decorate my new room. Yes, that's weird, too, but we both shared an interest of wrestling, so I didn't mind. Tyson gave me a few photos he had took of us at school without anyone realising and gave me half of them. Surprisingly, one of them even featured Kai. Max gave me an authentic American flag infused dog-tag chain, Pyrrha, who I hadn't heard from for quite some time, gave me a nice blank book with marshmallows on the covers and matching marshmallow pen. Tala gave me an antique from his Russian home; it was just a trinket box, but I really liked it. Who knew Tala had this in his house?

Even Daneira, who had finished her rubbish-collecting days, came up to me, gave me a hug, and gave me a shoplifted make-up bag with lipgloss and eyeshadow (all shoplifted, sighs – she'll never learn her lesson). Ray gave me a white tiger plushie he thought I'd like (which I did), and a sweatband identical to the one he always wore and tied it on for me since I couldn't do it myself, then we went to the hill where he and Kai had a fight a few days ago, and we just sat there, staring at the sun setting, and I knew my days at St Mango's High were over.

"You seen Kai today?" He asked, as we both lay back on the grass, side by side.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I don't think he knows. I told Tala or anyone else not to tell him, because I wanted to tell him myself."

"I see." Ray yawned. "Hey, Nuo? You'll come and visit, won't ya?"

"Of course. I hope you guys are miserable without me. Haha."

"Well, things were different before you came."

I laughed. "Glad to hear I added some pizzazz to this place."

"I'll miss you." He said.

"I'm holding a farewell party, ya know."

……..

Back at home, I was still tidying up. I put the stuff I was holding into the box and sighed, before plopping onto my bed, staring out the window. I thought about a lot of things, especially Kai, who I hadn't seen for ages, and the fact that I was departing to France and possibly never coming back to this neighbourhood didn't really help either.

However, the more I thought about it, the more I got angry. At Kai. Suddenly, I was furious at Kai, and hunted around for the voodoo doll, only to run to the landing and seeing Cherie finding the wretched doll from under the sofa.

"What is this? Who is 'Kai'?" She questioned, looking around. She then turned to the triplets. "This some kind of creepy toy of yours?"

The triplets, who were also helping out in the kitchen, blinked, and looked up the staircase banister where I was. Billy and Jimmy grinned smugly and I just shrunk away and hid back into my room. Shit, how did they know? Hmm, must be the fact that I left my diary out in the open all the time.

I then went back to pondering – I thought about it for a long time; I think I need a walk. I shoved my socks on and ran back out of my room, brushing past dad who was going back upstairs.

"Hey, where're you going, love?" He called after me.

"Dad, we're definitely leaving in a week's time, right?"

He nodded. "Urm…. Yeah."

"Okay, that's good. Then I have no regrets if I do this – "

I ran past him, and dad turned back round again. "You never answered my question, love. Where are you going?"

"To settle the score!" I yelled back.

"Eh?" Dad looked at Cherie, and then at the triplets – they just shrugged in response.

…………

Now where would Kai be on a school night? I kicked a stone away that was in my path and tried to group what kind of person he was. Was he the sort to go out? Maybe, with Tala and Ray, but I didn't know if he'd go clubbing with them, either. I then envisioned Kai dancing like a drunken monkey on the dancefloor with a Shirley Temple cocktail glass in hand. EEK! That's scary! Hmm, okay, now that that was out of option, now what? Maybe he's at home. I've been to his house before – well, sort of. Just the outside. But the rude man on the speaker wouldn't let me in!

Well, I guess I gotta try…

I stood outside the gates of the familiar Hiwatari Manor, and pressed the doorbell. The bell sounded off. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Is Kai there?"

"I'm afraid Master Kai has left, so sorry. Please come again another day. Goodbye. BEEEEEEP."

Yup, the speaker was dead and I was left standing like an idiot by myself outside the gates. Well, at least I tried, I turned back round, eyes glued on the floor, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I – Kai?" I stopped in mid-apology, after looking back up.

"What are you doing here?" He grunted; a plaster on his cheek and a black eye. Hmm, I wonder what Kai would look like with an eye-patch. Maybe he'll look like a pirate. Piratey Kai. Arggh, avast, ye mateys! Ye'll all walk the plank, silly lubbers! Ahaha, I can amuse myself with such silly things. Oh hohohoho.

"Um…" I seemed to have forgotten why I had come in the first place; ludicrous thoughts of Kai sword-fighting on a ship's deck with Ray dressed like Orlando Bloom from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ had trespassed my mind, while I was wearing a long evening gown and had hair like Keira Knightley going 'Noooo, don't fight, noooo'.

Instead, I said: "… I missed you?"

Kai's face went an unusual colour. Oh hohoho, what was this? His mouth opened. "But I just saw you three hours ago." He coughed, looking uncomfortable. Kai – uncomfortable – around me? Ahh, Nuo, you've been blessed with magical powers to make Kai act somewhat flustered around you! Is that good? I dunno….

"I was just joking. I came to talk."

His face went back to the usual colour. "Hmph."

"I've come to settle the score."

"What score?"

"Well, your fight with Ray – there wasn't a winner, so I thought I'd come to pick a fight with you." I said truthfully. "A VERBAL fight." Yeah, if I did come up to Kai with boxing gloves; I'd be KO'd within 3 seconds.

He didn't know if that was sarcasm or not. "What do you want now, Nuo?"

"I'm not kidding. I've been thinking about it for quite some time, and I've finally got the guts to think about it, and come up to you and demand to set our problems straight." I sat down on the kerb outside his house.

A few cars passed, other than that, we were completely alone.

"So," I continued. "I'm going to tell you what I really think about us. Our problems. And don't you dare find this amusing."

Kai followed suit. "What problems?"

"See? That's your problem." I frowned. "I don't get you. I don't get you at all. Sometimes you're cold to me, but then you'll show a side as if you do care… and then, it's back to square one. I don't know what you want from me, Kai. But… I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"What?" He said. That was it. That's all he said. I became even more pissed.

"Eh? You didn't get that? You know what, Kai? I just **really** don't get you. Yeah, you heard me right."

"You want me to stop worrying about you, Nuo?" That sounded like a threat.

"… You don't worry about me." I replied back. "… I don't even know why you're saying something like that. We weren't even close friends, let alone a couple. The school's 'hottest couple' was just a brand. It never happened. We were never even an item."

Kai blinked a couple of moments. "What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He growled.

"Why are you getting so angry? I've spent a whole week with hate-glare and hate-stare at school until Tala and the others helped me out!"

"That's your problem."

_You inconsiderate jerk!_ I felt like roaring at him. Why was Kai always like this? He doesn't even care. He really doesn't care! He doesn't even seem to care about me at all. I _hated_ it.

"You didn't even bother to help me or anything!" I then yelled at him, after a few moments of an uneasy silence. "You just stood by and watched the whole thing play. You were amused, weren't you? You were happy seeing me so upset. You just stood there and smirked. Yeah, Kai, that's what you did. You didn't even say anything to me back at the water fountain. You gave me the feeling that you were ashamed of yourself to even know me. You didn't even come into a five metre radius of me then. When everything was sorted out – then you started talking to me. Anyway, Ray and I weren't even dating! And you know what? Ray was right, back at school – I do deserve a lot more from you."

He didn't say anything.

I growled under my breath. Why does he have to act as if he's oblivious to everything I say?

"When I first came to this school, I was already considered a joke and… then suddenly you came and everything went all weird. Things happened between you and I… and I just find it strange…"

I don't know if you're playing with my feelings or not, Kai. I'm probably the most ugliest girl in the universe. I'm fat, obnoxious and average. There's nothing great about me; I'm not even that smart. My personality sucks and I even had a fight with a girl who fancied you like mad. If you feel sorry for me, then I definitely don't need it because I know I can do better, and so can you, Kai.

There was no way that I could've yelled all that out.

"What are you trying to say?"

My fists clenched. "I'm… I'm saying that I'm giving up on you, Kai!"

Silence.

"I don't know how you think! I don't know what you want from me. What do you want from me, Kai? You're so difficult to understand. I'm tired. I'm so tired of it, Kai. You act like you care sometimes, and then you act so cold and distant. You make me think you don't care about me at all, and I feel like a horrible person having to judge you like that. But I've seen it for so many times. I can't believe how insensitive you can be sometimes. I can't take it. I can't take it anymore, Kai."

He was silent. Deadly silent.

"… I'm talking as if we really did go out…" I laughed half-heartedly, it was rather weak. "… I can't… I just can't, Kai. We weren't even friends. I don't know anything about you. Friends aren't supposed to be like this."

I got up, sighing, and smoothing down my trousers and brushing at my shoulders. "…. So, I guess this is it."

Kai doesn't even look at me.

I intake a shaky breath, close my eyes, and let it all out -

"Goodbye, Kai."

Dun worry, peeps, this is a KaiOC, remember? -grins-


	42. The Cosmopolitan Girl

The previous chapter was really dramatic? Eek, I'm sorry for putting you guys so much torture! Oh yeah, for the people who PM-ed me, I just got back to you guys. Sorry for taking so long!

Anyway... sniffs... last chapter of Cosmo G. I can't believe it's finally happening - really... dunno if I'm sad or happy... uwahhhh...

PS: OOC-KAI ALERT. Apparently, he married in the manga and had a son.

**Chapter 42**

**The Cosmopolitan Girl**

The farewell party wasn't exactly a party – it was just one of those days when you'd call all your friends and go to the cinema, have something to eat, fill the town's atmosphere with obnoxious scenic and loud laughter with your friends, and harass innocent people in the streets afterwards – well, not really, not that bit anyway, we're not exactly like that… and I hope you're not like that, too!

The movie was picked by Tyson, and everyone put money forward for the pizza meal in Pizza Hut – although the waiters there did find it hard to get a table for…. fourteen people. That included me, Tala, Adelie, Ray, Romance, Hilary, Tyson, Mariam, Max, Daichi, Pyrrha, Julia and her brother, Raul, and even Brooklyn came along. No Kai. I… didn't tell him about this – maybe I was excluding him, but I had always viewed him as an anti-social person. My friends just thought he was being rude not to come. Hmm, to be honest, I didn't felt like it mattered anymore. I was happy that all my friends were here – heck, seeing fourteen people walking together in a gang is quite intimidating. We ordered five large pizzas in Pizza Hut and sat there for almost a whole hour.

I actually asked everyone to wear anything black and bring sunglasses – and they all did. Now we look like the mafia! Heehee.

Tyson brought love-hearted sunglasses as a joke, but I snatched them away from him and gave him a decent pair. Yes, now we looked cool and smart, and Brooklyn looks cool in black, too (he always wear neutral colours, so this was a change) – actually, I spotted Romance with a bit of drool dribbling from her face as he gave her his hand as if he was escort. She just blushed and accepted it with a small smile. Seems like romance was coming towards Romance's way, too. She was angry that she wasn't allowed to wear red as usual, but she didn't mind after I tempted her with a bonbon. So we all looked like one part of a gang. Except from Daichi – he's just a kid, even if he was wearing black.

Unfortunately, the movie Tyson picked had a rating of 15 years and older. In the end, we bought a fake moustache for Daichi and stuck it on him; then we entered the cinema room.

The movie was quite a dippy, sad love story which was highly unlike Tyson to go for – eventually, he was left with Hilary sobbing all over his front. The reason it was a 15 rating was because of some scenes which became quite graphical, which also got Daichi's jaw touching the floor of the cinema room. You know, I actually hadn't ever been to the cinema with them all before.

I watched them all, too – Adelie and Tala were sharing popcorn and even a soft drink, Romance and Brooklyn were just staring at the cinema screen, although Romance glanced at Brooklyn's hand on the arm rest and tried to put her arm around him (he noticed without her knowing and put his arm around her instead), Mariam and Max were watching the movie silently – I'd always thought their relationship was already there, so I didn't think too much of it. Pyrrha was silently crying along too, with Julia sitting beside her. Raul was unaffected and was just watching along, eating his Haagan-Daz.

"Nuo? Something wrong?" Ray whispered.

I turned back to Ray beside me, and shook my head. "Nope," I said, smiling. "Nothing's wrong. I… I don't know how much I'm going to miss everyone, that's all."

After the movie, we just skulked around town looking intimidating – no, not really. Half of us had to go home, actually, and I thanked them for coming out with me, my closest friends, to see a movie and eat, have a laugh, go out…

"Bye, Nuo. You're a really great friend, and you made us laugh all the time. We're all going to really miss you. Email us sometime, okay, or better yet, come and visit us?"

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry; take care, and thanks for being such good friends and helping me out all the time. I really appreciate it."

I hugged Mariam, Julia, Raul, Brooklyn, Pyrrha, Daichi, Tyson, and Max, all of them very very tightly, since they took the train here. A part of me didn't even want to let go. I just wanted to hold onto them all forever. We'd be friends forever. We'd always be friends forever. But no, things weren't like that. Life wasn't like that. So I was left with Tala, Adelie, Hilary, Ray, and Romance. Actually that's only about a quarter of my friends left.

Tala and Adelie thought they'd leave together, so we stopped at their bus-stop. "Bye, Nuo, I'll really miss you. I'll really miss winding you up." Tala joked, but he hugged me tightly in return.

"Me too, Tala." I moved to Adelie.

"Do you have to go, Nuo?" She whimpered, and she threw her arms around me. "But we've been friends for too long! Ever since we were… back in Kindergarten… I would never forget the day you wet your pants."

Cringe. "I'm sorry, Adelie. I'll never forget the day you put your hand down a toilet to get the ring you dropped."

She went bright red as well, as Tala stared at her, and then she sobbed. "I'm going to miss all those embarrassing moments we shared… together… UWAGHH!!" She wailed.

We hugged as well, and I let go, once their bus came. They sat at the back, waving to me as the bus drove along away from us. That only left me, Hilary, Ray, and Romance.

Hilary patted my shoulder and smiled. "Hey, don't forget to email me too." She hugged me, and my eyes became blurry again.

"I'm thinking of going back to China. If you ever decide to visit, you'll always be welcome in my village."

"…I've always wanted to go an authentic village… Is it haunted?"

"I… think so?"

"Cool!"

Ray was then the next one to leave; we hugged, and then, he left too. I stayed a bit longer to wave to him on the bus. Then it was just me and Romance now; we both took the bus together since apparently, she lived down the street from me.

"Hey, Romance," I said, when I stopped looking out the window.

"Yes, Nuo-sama?"

"What are you going to do now? Now that I'm going?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'll try and work on my predictions."

"Is there anything else about my life you'd like to tell me about?"

Romance thought, and then shook her head. "No… I don't think so. I predicted that you'd go with Ray…. But it never happened. You've proved me wrong." She looked a bit unhappy.

"Oh…. I see. I guess some things won't turn out the way people want it to… But I chose this way anyway… so I guess this also means that people's life depends on the choices they make, too. As for me… I always make the wrong choices, sort of. But I don't regret meeting you at all. Um. I have something for Shingo, by the way." I took out a packet of dog treats and handed it to her. Her jaw dropped.

"Nuo-sama…."

"I have something for you, too." I then protruded out a MEGA packet of strawberry bonbons. The packet was just… Huge.

Romance's eyes bulged, then they went all watery, and she began howling in her bus seat while wrapping her arms around me tightly. Yup, I think I'm really going to miss everyone.

Today is my last day, after all.

………..

"How was the farewell party?" Eurydice asked, as she flipped through the brochure which showed us our new house in Bordeaux. The new house mum and dad had bought was really large; much larger than this one. There were four bathrooms, two kitchens, two lounges, and we even had a front porch! It also had seven bedrooms, so everyone had their own room, but mum and dad would share a room, so we'd have a spare for a guest room. Nana would be going back to Hawaii after the house was sold, so if she wanted to come and visit us, we'd have a room for her.

I shrugged, propping my sunglasses on the top of my head. "It was alright. Not much of a party. We just chilled. You okay? About your boyfriend and stuff…"

"Yeah." She replied, sighing. "I told him, that I was leaving. He said he would never forget me."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be alright, Eurydice."

She nodded, and smiled toothily at me. "We're going to keep in touch by email, and webcam. What about you and Kai?"

I shrugged again, flinching slightly as his name was mentioned. "… Nothing. I said that I gave up on him."

"But I thought there was at least something going on."

"Well, I thought there was something. He probably didn't feel anything, and I was wasting my time. To be honest, I didn't want to give up on him. It was either him or Ray. He's now just a jerk I knew."

_And someone I wouldn't forget, either._

**That night…**

We were getting the flight early in the next morning; the one at nine am. It was only two o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't get to sleep. My room was void and stripped of all my belongings and I felt as if this room didn't really belong to me anymore. I would still miss this room very much, though. Especially my window, it's got a great view of the street and all. Not just that, but it was great for spying, too. Too bad Kai didn't live next door; I'd have my very own Boy-next-door teenage movie.

I lied in bed for a long time, my eyes never finding sleep. I wondered what would happen to all my friends in the future. I wondered what would happen to me in the future. I hadn't exactly thought about my career yet, you know. I wondered about my family, school, the animals we sent to the Zoo, everything. Like the weird banging noise outside the window that started three minutes ago.

-BANG-

Eh?

-BANG-

I got up, sitting in my bed blinking dully in the darkness.

-BANG-

There it was again – I waddled over to my window, put on my glasses and pulled apart the curtains, looking down at the street….

…. To see Kai. With a few small stones in his fist and LOOKING LIKE A COMPLETE VANDAL.

Dude! Doesn't he even know what time it is?!

Huffing, I wrapped my nightgown over myself and stormed out, down the stairs, tiptoeing past my families' rooms in case I woke them up. I arrived at the front door, slipped on my trainers and put my jacket on, before unlocking the door and stomping outside into the cold street.

"Kai! What the _**hell**_ are you doing here? It's two am, FYI!"

He looked pissed. "We're going to talk. _Now_. Come on." He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the direction of the park.

"Hey! I want to go back to sleep! Can't this wait till morning?"

He turned around, sharply, eyes glaring at me; I shrunk back and swallowed. "If I recall from a reliable source, you're going to France in the morning and never setting a single foot back here."

I paused. "Oh… yeah… um…. Sorry, I didn't tell you…" How'd he know anyway? Maybe Tala told him eventually. Eh, I don't care anymore.

Kai frowned at me deeply.

"Why would you care anyway?" I mumbled, looking away from him. "I already gave up on you."

"I won't allow you to."

Silence. I turned to him, my mouth slightly hanging open now. "Uwha – what?" My face flushed darkly.

He gritted his teeth. "Nuo…" He began, clenching his fists, much like how I always did when I felt overwhelmed with emotions. "… Don't give up on me."

I paused. "… Kai…? What are you…saying?" Oh my god. This is strange. But cute. A rather different side to Kai's usual coldness and quietness. Eeeee…

"I'm saying that I like you, you idiot!" He snapped at me furiously – and then he grabbed my chin when I was least suspecting it, tilted my face upwards to his, and I felt his cold lips come in contact with my own, tightly pursed and awfully dried ones. OH MY GOD! My knees went weak and turned to jelly. It was… mm, how can I say it? Ahhh, bliss. So much bliss, I thought I'd just close my eyes and bask in the moment.

The only problem was that I didn't know what to do.

I've never kissed anyone before.

Really. I always thought I was too fat and ugly for a boyfriend. And no-one pays attention to me in the street anyway. They'll just stare at my friends. Never me.

Kai opened an eye, and let go, frowning as usual. "You're making me do all the work. And your breath smells."

My face went BRIGHT red. Okay, this is what I did not want to hear. Definitely. "I did brush my teeth this night, honestly! And… I want you to do all the work, since I'm the one who's seemingly been… uh, chasing you all the time."

Silence.

It's the truth, you know.

He sighed, and leaned forwards to me again. "Wait – " He paused, and I took my time to wet my lips a bit. "Okay, go on." He continued leaning forward. Crap, I thought, why didn't I even bother to put some lipgloss on or something? Kai swooped on me again. I became dizzy, and after a moment or two, Kai let go of me, then shook me in his arms. "Nuo?"

I woke up. "Eh? Oh – I fainted. For the briefest moment. I think my life flashed before me eyes. It was really boring, and quick."

"…. " Kai didn't really know what to say. Or so I thought.

This felt a bit awkward. What do we do now?

We stared at each other blankly for a few minutes, then, I smiled, and Kai sort of half-smiled too. "I… I wasn't really planning on giving up on you, Kai. You're just too difficult for me to handle sometimes." I muttered timidly.

"You're far too easy to handle, Nuo." He scooped me into his arms again, his nose pressed against the nape of my neck as he closed his eyes, his arms tightening around the small of my back and waist, and I felt really warm inside. Ah, how long I have waited for this! Waaah, it feels soooo good. It felt as if we were stuck in our world, like back at the Lake of Mirage, only it was colder, darker, and there was no stupid pink butterflies dancing around us. And time would stop for us and even grovel at our feet.

"I won't forget you, Kai. I won't."

**The next morning…**

I was helping Cherie put her suitcase into the Yung family mobile which already had the Boy Brats bouncing up and down in the back rear seats, when Ray, Romance, Mariam, Hilary, Tyson, Max, and Tala, arrived outside our front lawn. Romance looked absolutely dreadful; she was crying black tears because of her mascara was running down. Hilary also looked a bit dishevelled and even Max had a bit of an unshaven stubble on his chin.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd send you off."

"Really? You didn't have to – it's six am!"

"Yeah, we know, that's why we never got changed – except from Romance." Tyson gestured to Romance.

The girl in heavy make-up blubbered, clutching a sleeping Shingo in her arms. "I'll never forget you, Nuo-sama! Uwaaahaaahaahhh….."

I stared at them all – they were all in their pyjamas – except from Romance as Tyson noted. I laughed, then yawned myself. Yeah, I only had four hours of sleep. Kai and I took a small walk around the park, and then he went back home, while I went back to sleep – yeah, I managed to get back to sleep after that. I can still remember it vividly as if it was a dream…

It was a dream, right?

Haha! As if Kai and I really would kiss. Hahaha… makes me laugh… why would he ever kiss me? I'm like a tub of wobbling jelly… ahahaha….

"Nuo? Is something wrong?" Hilary noticed my dreamy expression.

I shook my head. "No, of course not." Jelly… ahaha…

"Nuo, we're going now. Say goodbye to your friends." Mum hollered over her shoulder, as she pulled over her seatbelt. Dad slammed the car boot shut once our entire luggage was in, and climbed into the driver seat, revving up the engine, Cherie was sitting with Eurydice in the middle passenger seats with Laney in the middle (our car has eight seats). Nana was waving tearfully with her hanky on the doorstep of our house. The farm animals were already deported to the petting zoo the day before.

I saluted them all, then marched towards the car, and squashed myself in between Jimmy and Billy who gasped for air.

"Everybody ready?" Dad said, as he adjusted the rear-view mirror.

"Yes!" Everybody exclaimed eagerly – well, except from me and Eurydice, actually.

He started the car; I turned back in my seat, waving to my friends; then at Nana, then at my friends, then at my Nana. Waaaah! I would miss them so much!! We drove further down the street, and Nana and my friends looked like tiny ants; I smothered away my tears and blew my nose.

"Don't worry, sis, you'll see them again." Jimmy said, patting my back.

"No, she won't." Billy replied.

I cried harder.

"Hey, what's that?" Jimmy pointed.

Huh?

A tiny ant came over the horizon and was running towards us – or me, in particular. Eh? He looked familiar…

"KAI!?" I shrieked, and Jimmy and Billy flinched. I saw him running; idiot, why are you chasing our car? "Dude! What's he doing here?" Better question was – where had he come from? Heck, who cares?

Cherie turned back; and gaped at Kai. "Miss Nuo? Is that your boyfriend? He's cute."

I flushed, as mum turned back to see what the fuss was about, then Eurydice, then Laney, and then dad. "Idiot! You're driving a car! Keep your eyes to the front!" Mum screamed, and twisted dad's head back to the front.

"But I want to see who my daughter's dating!" Dad protested.

"STOP THE CAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the car went screeching to a halt on the brakes, and we lurched forward, and then flopped back in our seats. I grabbed my bag which was between my legs and pushed past the brats and out of the car, then ran up to Kai on the road, who stopped shortly in front of me, breathing heavily.

"Kai?! What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give you something before you left." He said, getting back up.

"… What's that?"

Kai enveloped me into a tight hug, and I began wailing again, wrapping my arms around him as well. "Our relationship was in vain!" I howled unhappily. We just started to realise our feelings… well, I knew them from ages ago. How unfair! How can God be so cruel!? Uwaahhh…

"No, it wasn't." He replied, talking with a mouthful of my hair. "How dare you say that."

I giggled weakly, still blubbering a little bit. "Kai, I have something for you."

"?"

I protruded an A5 book from my bag, and handed it to him. "This is my diary. I… I want you to have it, even though it's quite personal and really girly. But I don't mind. I like sharing! It's got more than forty chapters in total."

"Are you kidding me? More than forty chapters?" Kai looked a bit impressed though. He must've been thinking that I had a lot of free time.

I punched his shoulder playfully. "NO. Take it and remember me always. God, that's corny. But I've always wanted to say it, heehee!"

He took the diary off me, and then looked back at me. "… When will you come back?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I will come back. Someday. But if you would like to visit me, I'd welcome you in and you can stay there forever, and I'd introduce you to my family and then they'd approve of our engagement and let me pick my wedding dress and cake and plan the thing with Ray as our Best Man and - "

" – Okay." He nodded, gave me another hug, and pecked at my forehead; at that point, the car's horn went off as everyone in the corner were waving madly at us in anticipation. I grinned bashfully at them and waved 'bye-bye' to Kai again, before hopping back into the car.

Kai was still standing in the road – it was amazing he wasn't run over yet – actually, it was amazing we hadn't been run over together. Then it'll really be a Romeo and Juliet story for us. But then again, there weren't a lot of cars at 6am on a Monday morning.

I was grinning, I put a hand over my mouth to cover my astonishment that Kai had actually chased our car, and I felt so happy inside. Wow, one of the most touching moments in movies was actually happening to me. Kai had chased our car. Okay, maybe he hadn't really – just entered the street our car went down and followed us then. I actually began to get a bit worried when we drove off again; I turned back and waved frantically at him, then curved back to the B-G's.

"B G's! Pen and paper, stat!"

"Aye aye, sis-sir!"

Billy pulled out his A4 sketch pad, Jimmy provided me with a permanent marker pen. Where they got those from in this cramped space, I didn't know, but I hastily scribbled a message on the pad and ripped the piece of paper out, then pressed it against the rear glass.

It said: _I LOVE YOU!_

**Several years later….**

"This article is brought to you by Nuo Yung, accomplished AND enthusiastic journalist/agony aunt of the most popular, voted 9/10 from the ladies _Cosmopolitan_ magazine International, from Bordeaux, France."

Hmm, that doesn't really sound right as a footnote for the end of my recent written entry for the magazine, all about how I shed two stone over a recess of six months and still looked fabulous plus with loads of guy's phone numbers who I all turned down. Okay, that wasn't true. I've still got a certain someone in my heart and he will never be replaced. I put down my pen, stared at the document, and sighed for a moment, before looking around the busy office.

So, you're probably wondering what I'm doing now, right?

As you must've noticed, I've become a writer for the _Cosmopolitan_ magazine, a magazine I actually just started to pick up once I turned 19… which was actually not a long time before moving. I still live in Bordeaux, where the headquarters are, but I've got my own apartment and I'm still being supported by my parents since I seem to get into debt quite a lot. Eurydice left a long time ago, back to our old hometown to meet up with her boyfriend; the triplets have all grown up and are now in High School, surprisingly. Mum still works as a fashion designer, while dad goes out regularly on expeditions. His dojo is never empty, though. Cherie – well, we hardly see her, she was just someone who I got jealous over because of her looks and super-skinny body, and she was someone who lived with us for two weeks before we moved, but I did hear that she had a good, professional career, and she has now married, broken-up, married again, and broken up once more. I've heard she now lives with a vodka bottle who she shares a very intimate relationship with. Oh dear.

I still keep in touch - with Romance from St Mango City only; she's re-established her psychic clinic with Brooklyn's help and they still live near St Mango's High. Romance told me that Daneira had left her family and was trying to be a supermodel now, hmm, something tells me that I'd probably see her again sometime. Hilary lives with Tyson at their dojo, with Kenny as their room-mate. Daichi left back to his homeland a long time ago and I heard he's doing completely fine. Mariam moved with Max and his family to America, Julia and Raul became performers and are currently travelling with the circus around the world, performing their acts. Pyrrha's location is currently undiscovered, but I've heard that she was seen somewhere with Enrique, that guy I met back during summer, who was still as rich as ever. As Ray mentioned previously, he returned to China, with Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and that huge guy, who I found out, was actually called Gary. He occasionally sends me genuine postcards of his hometown to me, with some details of what was going on in his life. Apparently, there's an alternate spelling of his name he would like me to know, which was 'Rei'.

Tala heard that Adelie had moved to the United Kingdom and followed her all the way there. Ozuma and Dunga managed to expand on their farm… and… and Kai…. Well, I dunno. I've not heard from him since they graduated from St Mango's High. Apparently, they demolished the school, and now they're rebuilding one – called _St Mango's Academy_. Was there a difference? Well, they said they'd put a glass lift – which I'm pretty sure vandals would smash in two days straight. Ahh, well…

"Hey, Nuo, aren't you late for your interview with the next bachelor of this month?"

I burst out of my bubble of thoughts and gasped. "Ah, crap! Thanks for reminding me!"

Yup, _Cosmopolitan_ features a page where we would interview some famous guy whether he was just rich, an actual celebrity or singer, and get a few photos. I don't know who this month's guy is, since I've done so many interviews, I don't keep track anymore. I burst into the office with my pen and paper, and into the Interviewing Room then hastily sat down, smoothing down my hair. I flipped open my pad and scanned the details of this month's interviewee – hmm, has a huge fan base across the world even though he wasn't a celebrity…. Rich grandparents from Russia…. Also the… owner of **Biovolt Corporation**?

Why does that company sound so familiar?

I swallowed. "Ahh, I'm so sorry for being late, shall we get started on the interview all about your previous girlfriends and all that other junk, Mr… ?"

"Hiwatari." The man replied, his name badge flashed the first initial of his name: _**K**_

I stopped, and looked up; there he was, sitting in the corner seat of the sofa, wearing a smooth, well-ironed, expensive-looking black suit, a briefcase sitting beside him. The only thing missing was the blue face paint, and the white scarf. My mouth dropped to the floor.

"To start you off, I used to know a girl back in my High School called Nuo Yung." He smirked, holding up a familiar A5 book and handed it to me. "And she gave me diary to read before she left to France. It was one of the most… 'interesting' things I'd ever read."

"Well, Mr K. Hiwatari, please tell me of your experiences with this 'Nuo Yung'. I'm sure the rest of the female public will enjoy your feedback featured in our magazine." I replied back, grinning as I took back my diary off him. Surprisingly, it was still in good condition.

He smirked again and I felt like I had been reduced to mush all over again; man, I've really missed him. "How about I tell you over dinner, my treat?"

I didn't even have to think twice.

"Sure." I said, grinning back at Kai. He sat back, with his arms resting at the back of the sofa, and then he beckoned me over and I got up from my seat, sat down beside him and promptly rest my head on his shoulder, as he put an arm around me, down at my waist. I looked up at him, smiling as he moved some strands of hair from my face. "How does seven o'clock tonight at the Slug and Lettuce Café sound?"

**The End**

Yup, Nuo got her happily ever after despite all the troubles and things she was faced with! :)

Thanks for reading! I'm glad you guys liked it so much!

The moral of the story: Well, someone told me once – 'No girl is ugly, just lazy'. That means, if people put effort in looking nice, they will look nicer.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the right approach. Maybe this will do: Never feel fat or ugly, or low in confidence basically, because everyone is special in their own way. That sounds better. Your life is in your hands, and that special someone (or 'The One') will come to you someday soon, somehow, some way! And even if they aren't 'The One', it doesn't mean there is no-one else there for you out there! Never give up :)

Anywayz, I give you good luck and best wishes to everyone!

Lots of love from Fish and Chips-san


End file.
